


荆棘和玫瑰

by Magdalena1224



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 83,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena1224/pseuds/Magdalena1224





	1. 他们的第一次，开始。

这是一个两个情商对着对方就下线，干了很多次才说我爱你的傻屌肉文故事。  
　　  
　　名字又叫斯塔克和罗杰斯是如何搞到一起。  
　　  
　　或者斯塔克如何在床上爱上自己的床伴  
　　  
　　或者斯塔克和罗杰斯的八次性爱。  
　　  
　　

　　1

　　第零次  
　　  
　　史蒂夫对斯塔克有着一种迷恋，他本不应该享受腿间留下来得精液，不该享受托尼带着温热气息来亲吻自己的嘴唇，不该享受托尼带着老茧粗糙的双手抚上自己的身体。  
　　  
　　可他还是享受，并且对托尼•斯塔克上瘾。  
　　  
　　而他一直认为斯塔克不爱男人。

　　这是一切开始的前提，史蒂夫把自己略显荒唐的决定归于他们两个的好奇心。  
　　  
　　刚开始，史蒂夫讨厌极了斯塔克，张扬的小胡子，丑爆了；卷曲的头发，带着厚厚的发胶梳起来帅气的发型，太臭屁了；斯塔克大厦？太丑了；钢铁侠盔甲？他能拆开么？在一开始见面的时候，罗杰斯认为自己从头到脚就没喜欢过斯塔克的一寸皮肤和毛发。  
　　  
　　那现在罗杰斯在干什么？他被压在斯塔克的身下，听着他絮絮叨叨的说自己失恋，整个人带着难闻的酒气。  
　　  
　　“罗杰斯，你讨厌我不？”托尼趴在史蒂夫的身上，黏黏糊糊的语气：“你知不知道我有一沓子你的卡片，比那个特工还多”他的手指点了点史蒂夫的胸口。然后他晃悠悠的想要站起来，可晕乎的脑袋让他沉沉地倒在史蒂夫的身上，砸得史蒂夫生疼。  
　　  
　　“你知不知道我超级恨你，我爸说了一千多次关于你的事迹。”托尼的话一点都没完，依然在碎碎念：“天啊，我恨死你了。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫半躺在沙发上，致力于稳住自己的身体不让自己掉下去。右手紧紧地抓住沙发的靠背，左手撑着地板，这姿势看起来都很累。  
　　  
　　“斯塔克先生。”  
　　  
　　“托尼。”托尼强调。

　　并且补充：“叫我托尼。斯塔克是我爸的称呼。”  
　　  
　　醉鬼依旧在他的身上压着，并且毫无起来的意思。  
　　  
　　“好吧，托尼，麻烦你从我身上下去。”  
　　  
　　斯塔克不动，罗杰斯也没动。

　　这种情况很好。  
　　  
　　罗杰斯有想过把托尼从自己身上踹下去，介于自己和他的关系其实真得不是那么的亲密。不过他还是挺喜欢托尼，霍华德的后代。在纽约之战过后他就去了霍华德埋葬的地方，并且承认他对斯塔克的判断有点武断了，但这不是他的错误，史蒂夫在内心强调。谁让托尼一见面就说自己是冰棍。然后他们像两只炸毛的猫一样，龇牙咧嘴得在权杖的影响下互相攻击对方，严格来说这是洛基和神盾局的错误。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫摊在沙发上，托尼摊在他身上，一动不动。  
　　  
　　这种诡异的情况持续了好久，直到史蒂夫蹦起来把托尼推下去，他的半边脸实诚地砸在地板上。史蒂夫捂着刚刚被咬到的胸口，那有点疼。他心疼的抱起托尼的头部，查看地板有没有被这个天才大脑砸坏。  
　　  
　　没有，史蒂夫松了一口气。  
　　  
　　烂醉的托尼•斯塔克已经晕过去，考虑到这是老友的儿子，而且他在纽约大战的牺牲精神让史蒂夫从心里认可他。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫决定大发慈悲的让他在这里住上一晚。  
　　  
　　“史蒂夫……呕……”  
　　  
　　哦，托尼还没有晕过去，他黏糊糊的嗓音叫了一声史蒂夫。然后他哇的一声吐了史蒂夫一身，包括史蒂夫客厅的沙发。  
　　  
　　罗杰斯不顾从呕吐物那里散发酸涩难闻的气味，他扛起斯塔克，带着黏糊一身的不明马赛克碎渣还有粘液，他做了一个决定，把斯塔克扒光扔到浴缸洗干净。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫在心里已经揍了一百遍那个身穿钢铁的男人，他带着口罩蹲下来清理那些黏糊带着难闻酸气的液体。其实这种状况很常见，他们在打仗的时候史蒂夫经常几月不洗澡和战友滚在泥坑，那个味道可不好闻。可那时候在战争时期。斯塔克破坏了他的电影之夜，并且还吐了他一身不明物体，他甚至在自己的衬衣上找到了一个不太完整西蓝花。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫觉得他自己也想吐了。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫头疼的看着浴缸里光溜的斯塔克，胡子上还带着食物碎渣，身上有难闻的液体。史蒂夫不是洁癖，只是他的公寓里只有一张床，绝对不会让托尼就这样睡到自己的床上。  
　　  
　　他盯着斯塔克胸口的倒三角蓝光，那很美，周边的皮肤皱巴巴的和机械贴在一起。疤痕让斯塔克看起来更加迷人。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫盯了那个反应堆好一会，他在内心产生了迷惑：这玩意会不会不防水？  
　　  
　　“波兹女士，我很抱歉这么晚打扰你。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫的表情很为难，他不确定这通电话是否是正确的。  
　　  
　　“哦，队长你找我有什么事情？”波兹的声线有些颤抖。  
　　  
　　“嗯……我知道这有点尴尬，但托尼在我这里。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫从醉鬼托尼嘴里知道了很多关于托尼恋人的事情，他对此打扰非常抱歉并感到尴尬。  
　　  
　　“天啊，他还好么？”  
　　  
　　“挺好的，就是喝的很醉。”  
　　  
　　“托尼和我。”  
　　  
　　“我知道的。”  
　　  
　　“那队长你能照顾他一晚么？”  
　　  
　　“我没问题，我是说可以的。”  
　　  
　　“太感谢你了，托尼连自己的社保账户都不知道是什么。”  
　　  
　　“但是我有个疑问。”  
　　  
　　“你请问。”  
　　  
　　“嗯……就是他胸口的那玩意防水么？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫向波兹女士保证了托尼会在后天出席董事会，脱掉自己已经脏掉的衣物和斯塔克的脏衣服扔到洗衣机。将手中的托尼像一条鱼一样清洗干净、擦干、吹干套上自己的衣服扔到床上。做完这些让史蒂夫感到疲惫，屏幕上的星河战队已经结束，片尾滚动字幕和背景音效让史蒂夫可惜没能好好欣赏这部电影。  
　　  
　　太可惜了。  
　　  
　　托尼•斯塔克破坏了自己的电影之夜！  
　　  
　　史蒂夫这么想。  
　　  
　　以及，  
　　  
　　斯塔克，你死定了。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫的睡眠一直不是很沉，他也不需要睡得很沉。不到三点醒来的时候，斯塔克正坐在自己旁边，胸口泛着蓝光。史蒂夫被吓了一跳。在黑暗中托尼有点像一只幽灵，让史蒂夫产生这想法的原因是托尼直勾勾的盯着史蒂夫。  
　　  
　　“斯塔克先生。”  
　　  
　　托尼有点分不清状况，在他盯着史蒂夫很久之后，直到他醒来。他开始清醒，发现这不是自己的房间。  
　　  
　　自己躺在床上，陌生的天花板，一点不柔软舒服的床。旁边还睡着一个人，金发的、熟悉的美国队长。托尼吓了一跳，他开始清醒，并且询问史蒂夫。  
　　  
　　“你让我和你睡一起？”  
　　  
　　“有什么问题么？”史蒂夫理直气壮的语气让托尼为自己想歪而心虚。  
　　  
　　“我从来不跟一夜情对象睡觉。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫皱起眉头，发怒的声音从他口中传出来：“斯塔克。”  
　　  
　　“我想你眼睛应该好使，能看出我是男的！”  
　　  
　　托尼把手伸向自己的头发，挠了一下发痒的地方。低头审视了一下自己身上穿的衣物。  
　　  
　　“我知道，你看起来也不像女的。”  
　　  
　　随后托尼注意到他的姿势。他整个人坐在床上，旁边是史蒂夫的大腿，修长匀称好看的大腿。史蒂夫睡觉只穿了一条长裤，宽松完全看不到这两根修长的、好看的长腿。托尼舔了舔嘴唇，他觉得自己有个地方在苏醒，嘴巴有点干。然后他就注意到史蒂夫的两腿之间不太正常的鼓包，他还没怎么关注过其他男人的胯部，他还是比较喜欢女人的胯下。可当罗杰斯站在自己的面前，性别好像没有那么的重要。  
　　  
　　“精神满满的那根也不像女的。”斯塔克用调情方式跟罗杰斯说。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫有些尴尬，他在斯塔克的注视下不留痕迹的并拢双腿，试图夹住那根东西，并且掩盖它的状态。  
　　  
　　而这一切在某人的注视下做起来很艰难，不过管他呢，史蒂夫做过更艰难的事情。  
　　  
　　“我不觉得这有什么奇怪，二战的时候大家都是挤在一起睡。”  
　　  
　　“哦？你是说你的勃起还是我们睡在一起？”  
　　  
　　“我们只是睡在一张床上，我们都是男人，这没什么大不了的，很常见。”别像个女人一样大惊小怪！又不是我把你睡了，史蒂夫悄悄地在心里补充。  
　　  
　　“那是战争时期。”  
　　  
　　托尼好笑的看着史蒂夫的反应，此时的美国队长从耳根红到了脖子，整个人像是青春期不小心遗精而被爸爸发现而产生的一种微妙又尴尬的情绪。  
　　  
　　他们对视了一会，直到史蒂夫站起来。  
　　  
　　托尼开始兴奋了一小下，他也站起来，追着罗杰斯问：“你要去解决硬的问题么？”  
　　  
　　“需要帮忙么？”托尼继续好心并且热情的询问。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫铁青着脸，他没有理会斯塔克的任何话语，回应斯塔克的只是大力的关门声。  
　　  
　　还有锁门声。  
　　  
　　该死的托尼•斯塔克，史蒂夫内心想。  
　　  
　　他如平常一样半褪下裤子，坐在马桶上。看着那根已经翘起的阴茎，咽下嘴中多余的口水。再分开一点自己的大腿让它们张的更开，使翘起的东西更加舒服。史蒂夫的右手开始触碰那根挺立，沿着柱身上下撸动，左手玩弄自己的双球。  
　　  
　　托尼好奇的在厕所门口听着，里面除了最后的一点水声，没有任何撸动呻吟声。  
　　  
　　“你可以叫出来！”  
　　  
　　“当我不存在。”托尼好心的提醒他，并且试图将自己的耳朵更贴近浴室房门让自己能听的更清晰。  
　　  
　　操你的托尼•斯塔克，史蒂夫没有说出来，他咬紧下唇防止自己发出任何奇怪的声音。只是当有个人站在外面，史蒂夫甚至能听到托尼•斯塔克混蛋的呼吸声音。这些让史蒂夫更加紧张，连带着他无法撸动出来。  
　　  
　　他自暴自弃的揉了揉那个吐出液体的龟头，平常的史蒂夫也很少能自己撸动出来，拜血清所赐，阴茎过于敏感，但有很难让他射精，或者说他不太会让自己射精。史蒂夫将这些归功于血清的副作用，但是偶尔还是会射精，只不过那花掉的时间太长了。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫垂下头，放弃的脱掉长裤和内裤，打开浴室的花洒决定冲一个冷水澡。  
　　  
　　托尼一直保持偷听的姿势直到史蒂夫走出来，带着浴室的水汽，发尾滴着水珠。脸上恢复了平常的表情，没有什么托尼想象的，蠢蠢得高潮脸。  
　　  
　　不过托尼注意到，史蒂夫出来的时候他还没有软下去。  
　　  
　　“你还没……”托尼好心的提示，他做了一个有点下流的手势。  
　　  
　　“不需要一会它会自己下去。”  
　　  
　　“你没自己发泄过么？”  
　　  
　　“血清带给我很大的精力，我可以很好的控制，所以不需要。”  
　　  
　　“那你不去找女人做？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫开始强烈的尴尬，无言回答托尼的这个问题。直到他转头，决定面对一脸认真问奇怪问题的斯塔克。  
　　  
　　“我不能只为了自己的……欲望，去……去……”史蒂夫并不习惯现代人对性的那种异常开放或者对待的方式。在史蒂夫的幻想中，因为爱而结合的性爱和单纯的性要来的更好，更满足。  
　　  
　　“一夜情。”斯塔克补充。  
　　  
　　“对”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫走出卧室，他随意的拽了一件T恤，边走边穿。托尼能看到他的后背挂着几颗水珠，头发也湿漉漉的，滴落下来得水滴浸湿了后背的布料。  
　　  
　　“所以你刚刚冲了一个冷水澡？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫没回答托尼的问题，托尼决定跟上去。尽管他这个举动在史蒂夫看来异常的，烦人。  
　　  
　　“你知道现在不是四十年代吧？”  
　　  
　　“我想这很明显。”  
　　  
　　“所以，一个女人？”  
　　  
　　“不。”史蒂夫摇头。  
　　  
　　“过高的道德感会害了你，队长。”托尼摇了摇头，做出惋惜的表情：“为什么不试试一些小玩具？比如一个娃娃。”他好心的建议。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫没有说话，但他的表情写满了窘迫。  
　　  
　　托尼突然了然，然后大张着嘴，取笑他：“哦……难道是你不会？”  
　　  
　　“你应该闭嘴，斯塔克先生。”  
　　  
　　“被我说中了？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫看起来已经接近发怒的状态，他背部的肌肉隆起直接捏开了手中牛奶包装盒，从某种意义上来说他把那个盒子捏爆了。  
　　  
　　托尼的眼睛肆无忌惮的在他的胸前游走，一个大胆的想法从他脑中缓慢浮出水面。  
　　  
　　“说真的队长，我可以帮帮你。我们是好兄弟对不对？”  
　　  
　　“不是。”史蒂夫非常果断的回答。  
　　  
　　托尼捂着胸口，装作受伤的样子：“天啊，这可真让我伤心。”  
　　  
　　“我不搞一夜情那一套。”  
　　  
　　“那就炮友？”  
　　  
　　“斯塔克。”  
　　  
　　“托尼，斯塔克是称呼我爸的。”  
　　  
　　“托尼……”  
　　  
　　“等等，我碰到你会不舒服么？”  
　　  
　　托尼一边靠近史蒂夫的身体，右手搭上史蒂夫的肩膀，他用小心翼翼的态度和微弱的声音询问史蒂夫的感受。  
　　  
　　很早，史蒂夫就是托尼的性幻想，不过那是很久之前的事情。托尼从来没有对自己的性向有什么质疑，只要快乐就好，男人女人，无所谓。但是如果能让托尼有个可以和美国队长上床的机会，托尼一定不会错过。开玩笑啊，那可是美国队长，仅仅是人类极限这种身体特点都足以让托尼兴致勃勃。  
　　  
　　托尼的手已经搂住了史蒂夫的腰身，他把自己的身体贴上去。他可以感觉到对方的呼吸，被触碰的肌肉产生的颤抖。史蒂夫没有反抗，只是一直深呼吸，随着呼吸胸膛起起伏伏。  
　　  
　　“你有的我也有，别害羞。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫控制住托尼摸在自己勃起的右手，低沉的嗓音威胁对方：“穿上你的战甲，我们来一场”  
　　  
　　“不，你应该说脱下你的裤子，我们干一炮。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫推开对方，抱起肩膀：“你如果只是找个人上床大可以找个长腿模特。”  
　　  
　　托尼把手贴在旁边的柜台，支撑自己的身体。右手把身上的衣服拉起来露出蓝色的反应堆，他敲敲这个：“你看，自从有这玩意，除了佩珀，还没有人呢。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“有的姑娘会狂热，但更多的是害怕。”

　　史蒂夫并不认为这是托尼不再和姑娘们做爱的原因，但他没有追问。  
　　  
　　托尼重新开始靠近史蒂夫，带着疑问：“说真的队长，你这么讨厌我？”  
　　  
　　“不”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫第一时间否认，不，他没有很讨厌托尼•斯塔克。  
　　  
　　“可这……”  
　　  
　　“队长，我觉得你给了自己过大压力，我没了女朋友，你也不去找女人。”  
　　  
　　托尼重新靠近他，手指划过对方的脖颈，抓住他的手腕，拇指捏在手腕的薄弱之处。从触感那传来一下一下地，来自心脏的震动。脉搏有力的弹跳，托尼可以感觉到因为自己的动作，靠近就变得更快。  
　　  
　　“我们还是同事，完美的性爱伴侣，只谈性，不谈爱。”低沉的嗓音继续劝服史蒂夫，他在内心其实没有任何把握。  
　　  
　　“行么？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫看起来在思考，托尼把手重新放在他的裤裆那。他试图说服史蒂夫，为了心底小小的性幻想。能操到童年偶像，这可是所有人都实现不来的。  
　　  
　　托尼没想过史蒂夫会点头答应，至少他觉得史蒂夫点头答应当自己的炮友这太荒谬了。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫微弱的点点头，有点看起来像是幻觉，可托尼捕捉到了。  
　　  
　　他的手重新回到史蒂夫的身上，越发大胆的游走在他的后背和腰间，顺势去亲吻他的脸颊。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫用手挡住对方的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“不能影响工作。”  
　　  
　　“我保证。”  
　　  
　　托尼移开挡在自己嘴前的手，搂住他的腰身要亲下去。  
　　  
　　“还有一点。”  
　　  
　　“还有什么？”托尼发誓再来一下他的耐心会被磨光。  
　　  
　　“叫我史蒂夫。”  
　　  
　　“好的，都听你的，史蒂夫。”  
　　  
　　唇肉互相撕磨，张开嘴顺势进入对方的口腔，追逐原本用来品尝食物的舌头。托尼曾有很多次亲吻的经验，而这种经验足以应付一个超级处男士兵。从对方口腔汲取温度，气味，像品一杯美酒一样，轻柔亲吻，小口舔舐。  
　　  
　　亲吻从唇边落下，沿着脖颈的弧度，落到锁骨。托尼啃咬史蒂夫皮肤薄弱的地方，致力于啃出一个不小的红色标记。吮吸让史蒂夫发出轻叹，伴随着瘙痒和轻微的疼痛史蒂夫抱住了托尼的头部，挺起胸膛将双乳送到他的嘴边。  
　　  
　　亲吻的声音在安静的房间极为明显，托尼单手脱下自己的上衣，露出胸口的反应堆。他蹲下来用嘴拉下史蒂夫宽松的短裤。将已经完全勃起的小家伙含住，纳入自己的嘴中。用口腔挤压头部，双唇收紧，舌头舔舐柱身的青筋。  
　　  
　　口交让史蒂夫不断地扭动，胸膛因为呼吸急促而不断地起伏。托尼的手抓住两个饱满的胸肌，肆意的将它扭曲成任何形状，感受肌肉因为紧张变硬，又在自己手掌下，因为抚摸又变得更软。  
　　  
　　托尼吐出口中的小家伙，站起来重新亲吻史蒂夫的双唇，分开时带了一丝唾液。  
　　  
　　“史蒂夫，我需要你全身放松，一切交给我。”  
　　  
　　伴随着喘息，气息不稳的史蒂夫点点头。  
　　  
　　“就像战场上，你可以全心信任我。”  
　　  
　　托尼轻咬史蒂夫的耳垂，他的呼吸和说话带动的温热气流打在史蒂夫的耳根，灵活的舌头沿着耳廓的轮廓舔舐。  
　　  
　　托尼得到一个迷糊听话的美国队长，他拉过史蒂夫的手腕将他带回卧室。不大的力量推动史蒂夫的肩膀让他倒在床上。他已经完全把史蒂夫全身扒个干净，性器高昂的翘起，颤抖的吐出亮晶晶的前液。阴茎根部的毛发并不浓密，稀少有泛着浅金色的光亮，那看起来特别可爱。  
　　  
　　托尼是头一次以欣赏的角度看同性的性器。他重新将它纳入口中，用温热的口腔包裹，舌头去逗弄阴茎的顶端。双手不安分的在史蒂夫身上游走，耳边能听到史蒂夫大声又想要压抑地叫喊。  
　　  
　　托尼含着柱身，直到他的嘴变得麻木。史蒂夫也没有得到释放，而托尼自己也硬的发疼。  
　　  
　　“史蒂夫，你的持久力可真强。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫因为托尼的深喉全身发抖，右手抓住托尼的头发，手掌接触到敏感得头皮。随着托尼的舔弄，史蒂夫的双腿不受控制地夹住下体附近的脑袋。托尼的手不断地撸动史蒂夫的阴茎，灵敏的舌头从卵蛋下移，舔舐平坦的会阴。舌头打着圈地舔进还在闭塞的小口，试图用唾液润滑将他舔开。  
　　  
　　双腿大张躺在床上的史蒂夫只感觉到体内一股异样的波动，他突然发出一声高亮的叫喊，整个人身体弹起，双腿紧紧夹住托尼的头部。阴茎突然的跳动，马眼张开射出一道白浊。  
　　  
　　托尼没来得及躲开，大量的精液射在他的脸颊和额头，还有很多射在了他的头发上。他闭着眼睛，右手抹掉眼皮的精液。张开眼睛就看到一个急促喘息，高潮后仍在不断颤抖身体的史蒂夫。  
　　  
　　“你有多久没有释放？”托尼得意的看着他，。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫睁开眼睛只看到一个用舌头舔掉嘴角自己的精液，和感受一个带着腥甜味道的亲吻。唇舌相交让史蒂夫开始沉醉，他爱上这种感觉。随着托尼的抚摸而感到心跳加速。快到什么地步？就像有一个剧烈跳动的心脏在耳边震动。咚，咚。史蒂夫沉醉其中，沦陷其中。  
　　  
　　他闭上眼睛，乖巧地抱住压在自己身上的托尼，用自己生疏的接吻技巧回吻对方。史蒂夫因情欲苏醒而感到发热，控制不住的火热从身体内部蔓延。  
　　  
　　托尼抹掉脸上还没有干涸的精液，手指探入那个紧致干涩的穴口。另一只手放到史蒂夫的嘴边：“舔舔它。”  
　　  
　　美国队长的唇将托尼的手指含住，仅仅是含住，情欲让他的大脑一片空白，这种感觉对于他有些过于陌生了。  
　　  
　　“天，你的后面又敏感又紧。”托尼用一根手指在内壁扩张，没有润滑剂让这一切显得艰难无比。  
　　  
　　“我能感觉到后面的热情，甜心。”  
　　  
　　一句甜心让史蒂夫有点清醒，他不喜欢托尼用对待女士体贴的态度对待自己。  
　　  
　　“别用你对待女士那一套对我，斯塔克。”  
　　  
　　“托尼。”身上的人再次强调。  
　　  
　　肠道增加一根手指，托尼的手指在史蒂夫的体内跳舞。  
　　  
　　“我都叫你史蒂夫了，斯塔克应该成为我们之间的安全词。”  
　　  
　　“你知道什么是安全词么？”  
　　  
　　“我比你想象的要知道的多。”  
　　  
　　托尼冲他露出一个帅气地微笑，史蒂夫在这种状态下显得过于可爱。而托尼也想到如果他没被冻住，其实还是个青年，等自己出生长大，他的头发早已花白。  
　　  
　　两根手指已经无阻碍地进出，托尼会耐心等待，等能纳入三根手指的时候才会让自己进入。  
　　  
　　而史蒂夫已经迫不及待的摇摇屁股，试图催促托尼。  
　　  
　　“你有套子么？”托尼突然地问。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫摇摇头。  
　　  
　　“提前问一下，你知道接下来会发生什么对吧？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫点点头“我知道一点。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，甜心，我没有病，我确定美国队长不会生病。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫点点头。  
　　  
　　托尼吐出大量唾液，就这唾液继续按摩史蒂夫的穴口，手指插进去。  
　　  
　　“你需要在放松一点。”托尼抬起身体去亲吻史蒂夫的胸口，后穴已经撑开一点，手指离开会不满的张开小嘴呼吸。  
　　  
　　“厨房有一些橄榄油。”史蒂夫抱着托尼的肩膀，努力放松自己的身体。他可以清晰地感受到托尼的手指在体内做一些动作，他能感受来自肠壁的一切感觉，包括一些疼痛。  
　　  
　　“好建议。”  
　　  
　　托尼停下动作，他浅尝而止地亲吻史蒂夫的双唇，欢快地跑去厨房拿回来一小瓶橄榄油。  
　　  
　　“真高兴你是美国队长，所以任何东西不会让你发烧生病。”  
　　  
　　“你可以快点。”  
　　  
　　托尼倒了大量的橄榄油，重新将手指送入史蒂夫的体内“你会撕裂的。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫不满的摇晃自己的臀部，橄榄油让重新进入的手指变得更加容易。托尼一边亲吻史蒂夫，一边用手指继续给他扩张。当穴口能容纳四根手指，托尼将史蒂夫从里到外舔舐了一遍。在这期间，每刺激一下内壁，史蒂夫就喘息的更剧烈。阴茎硬起，不断地吐出白色粘液。  
　　  
　　“好了，我要进去了。”  
　　  
　　托尼抓住史蒂夫的大腿，用力地掰开，扶住自己的性器对准微张的穴口。他的另一只手按摩史蒂夫的头皮，温柔地安慰：“刚开始可能会有点疼。”  
　　  
　　“我不怕疼。”  
　　  
　　伴随喘息和呼吸，史蒂夫断断续续地说出含糊的词语。他的身体散发柔和的亮光，胸膛和锁骨带了几个零星的红点。  
　　  
　　一开始纳入一整根性器并不怎么舒服，史蒂夫大口呼吸空气，抓住床边的突起的木框。龟头破开括约肌慢慢地推进肠道深处，擦过内壁突起的前列腺让史蒂夫小幅度地颤抖，他张开嘴无声地呻吟。  
　　  
　　“啊……”从声道震动发出的一声惊叫，托尼啃咬史蒂夫的喉结，用舌头和嘴唇感受史蒂夫那里的震动，感受不断吞下的唾液让喉结上下移动。  
　　  
　　舌头舔上史蒂夫因为疼痛皱起的眉头，手指揉捏他的乳头，让小东西变得硬起来，站起来。等史蒂夫开始适应，身体不断的扭动无声催促他，托尼才开始缓慢移动。龟头擦过凸起的前列腺，试探的寻找史蒂夫所有的敏感点。

 

　　他只要抽插，史蒂夫就控制不住颤抖，发出呻吟，甚至会带上鼻音。含住史蒂夫的乳首和耳垂，身下人脚趾爽地蜷缩在一起，眼角被挤出一滴泪珠。  
　　  
　　托尼扒开史蒂夫紧抓住床沿的左手，引导他摸向自己的会阴，两人链接的地方。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫害羞地弯曲身体，将自己整个人埋入托尼的胸膛，也将托尼纳入的更深。大腿努力的张开到极限，脚趾蜷缩在一起放在托尼的腰间，那双夺取托尼注意力的长腿现在就盘在自己的腰部，将他圈在里面。  
　　  
　　猛烈的撞击让史蒂夫稳不住自己的身体，床不断地晃动。史蒂夫已经适应棉花糖一般的床垫，现在只感觉身下的床垫像云朵，好似托尼一个大力冲撞自己就会和他共同掉下去，落入水中。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫收紧自己放在托尼肩膀的手掌，他害怕抓不住托尼，自己便落入水中。  
　　  
　　“甜心，你最好轻点抓我，我的肩膀快断了。”  
　　  
　　托尼加快速度，享受的看着史蒂夫不断摇头，闭着双眼享受快感一波波冲撞的样子。  
　　  
　　“啊……嗯……啊………”史蒂夫闭紧双眼，松开托尼已经被抓青的肩膀，双臂攀上托尼的后背，搂住他的脖颈，整个人攀附在托尼的身上。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫不断的摇头，被冲撞向前的身体跟随托尼的动作“啊……别……别叫我甜心。”  
　　  
　　他的头搭在托尼的肩膀，因为快感的拍击让他的声音变得带着一丝哭腔。双球拍打屁股不断的发出啪啪声和大声的水声。  
　　  
　　托尼也开始气息不稳，他只顾着抱紧史蒂夫，不断用自己的挺立拍打史蒂夫的内壁。粗大的阴茎撑开史蒂夫，体内不断的被摩擦，阴茎时不时的吐出大量前液。抽插带动体内的橄榄油让两人的下体变得湿滑，多余的橄榄油混着肠液从臀缝滴落。  
　　  
　　“你又要到了么。”托尼喘息的亲吻史蒂夫，在他耳边说道。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫无助的点点头，在托尼话音刚落，他便惊叫的扬起头部，颈部的肌肉和白皙肌肤带着斑驳的吻痕，全部暴露在托尼的面前。全身止不住的剧烈痉挛，体内不断拍击的高潮感让史蒂夫乱动，双手在托尼背上划出几道红痕。肠道因为痉挛夹紧托尼的阴茎，已经肿起咬得鲜红的双唇大张，里面发出不断的呻吟和哭叫。  
　　  
　　托尼被夹的发疼，他大力的撞击史蒂夫的身体，发狠的扭动自己的腰腹，阴茎快速用力地撞击柔软的内壁，直到白浊喷射在自己的小腹和史蒂夫的体内。  
　　  
　　托尼拔出已经半软的性器，瘫软在史蒂夫的身上，亲吻落在史蒂夫的侧脸，他突然一阵惆怅。  
　　  
　　“我现在开始担心我能不能满足你了。”  
　　  
　　翻下身，从侧面拥抱史蒂夫的肩膀，右手不安的从腹部移动。两根手指重新送入史蒂夫的体内，灵活的刮弄史蒂夫的内壁，感受他饱满臀肉在自己的逗弄下颤抖。  
　　  
　　“还是这因为你第一次？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫半闭着眼睛，高潮的余韵让他的身体还非常敏感，他很享受托尼的抚弄，和射在自己体内的精液。这些让他懒得回答托尼的疑问。  
　　  
　　对方一手撑起自己的头部，一手在还史蒂夫体内乱动。美国队长现在就想刚刚打好的奶油。  
　　  
　　肌肉放松的舒展，变得软乎乎的，全身汗渍渍地散发性爱的味道。  
　　  
　　托尼重新趴在他的身上，看着史蒂夫迷茫的蓝眼睛重新染上情欲，半张看着自己。浓密的睫毛像小扇子一样在眼周打下一片阴影。托尼的手指大力按摩史蒂夫体内的突起，不断的感受它慢慢长大，变得敏感。史蒂夫想要夹住自己的双腿，夹住穴口附近的肌肉，可这是徒劳。手指强硬的撑开侵入，灵活的玩弄内壁的柔软，敏感的身体不断的全身痉挛。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫用拳头堵住自己的嘴巴，试图阻止这些难为情的呻吟，这一切他头一次感受。无助的痛苦和欢乐，高潮让他像一条脱水的鱼，不断地弹起落在柔软的云朵。他抱住托尼就像在高空抱住一支可以支撑自己重量的树枝，好让自己不要从高空掉落在大海。  
　　  
　　他再一次体验自己的高潮比第一次被插射还要剧烈，体内传来的快感如同巨浪打在自己身上，他不由自主的痉挛。白浊射出之后让史蒂夫筋疲力尽，只能摊在床上小声的发出一些呻吟。  
　　  
　　托尼打趣道好像小动物在找自己的爸爸。  
　　  
　　“不过你敏感得我只用手指就能让你射。”  
　　  
　　托尼抽出自己的手指，指头已经泡的发皱，舔了舔上面的味道，带着咸湿甜腻的性爱味道。他把自己的手指放到史蒂夫的嘴边，触碰到柔软的唇肉。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫乖巧的用舌尖舔了舔，随后歪道一边吐出舔进去的东西。  
　　  
　　“好难吃。”史蒂夫嫌弃的皱起鼻子。  
　　  
　　托尼突然大笑。  
　　  
　　当托尼再次硬起来的时候，他不顾史蒂夫需要休息的身体，反正史蒂夫也不认为自己需要休息。他夹住托尼的阴茎，大张开自己的双腿欢迎自己的侵入。甚至会在托尼插入缓慢的时候摇晃自己的屁股将阴茎埋入的更深。  
　　  
　　之后托尼从后面扒开史蒂夫的臀瓣，右手撸动史蒂夫的阴茎。亲吻后背给史蒂夫留下更加深红的吻痕。  
　　  
　　“你还好么？史蒂夫。”托尼在耳边含住史蒂夫的耳垂，试图询问史蒂夫是否需要休息。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫只顾自己不断地呻吟，他们的身体连在一起，刚刚熟悉的快感令他大脑空白。他的牙齿叼住旁边的枕头，口水浸湿了一部分的布料。破碎的呻吟带着模糊的词语：“啊哈……是的……这……这太好了。”  
　　  
　　托尼加快自己的冲撞，他向中间挤压自己的臀肉，阴茎不断的摩擦让那一小块皮肤发红。  
　　  
　　“前所未有的体验，哈！”  
　　  
　　高潮拍打床上不断运动的两人，史蒂夫发出一声喘息，吐出一口空气。  
　　  
　　“是的。”  
　　  
　　拔出自己还半硬的阴茎，带动里面过多的精液，他用那根硬物拍打史蒂夫的屁股和穴口重新插进去：  
　　  
　　“那你最好别找别人。”  
　　  
　　托尼和史蒂夫互相拥着对方的身体躺在已经潮湿的床上，皮肤因为出汗变得黏腻。  
　　  
　　“在行军的时候你也……没有过？”托尼小心翼翼的问出，不都说军队最爱出同性恋？  
　　  
　　“我们在打仗，随时都有人失去性命，每天都会失去一些战友。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫的头放在托尼的胸前，反应堆的触感微凉让身体冷静下来“而且军队对这种事情向来是不太赞同。”  
　　  
　　“你，怀念么？”  
　　  
　　“什么？”史蒂夫不解的抬起头看着托尼。  
　　  
　　凌乱的黑发布满了自己的精液，之前发生的疯狂事情让史蒂夫感到太过于疯狂，甚至他都没发现现在的话题不仅不像一个炮友之间的聊天。  
　　  
　　“我是说战争时期？我想这里你很陌生。”  
　　  
　　他因为斯塔克的话垂下眼眸，整个人散发失落低沉的气场：“是的，所有东西都让我陌生”  
　　  
　　“我偶尔怀念那个时代，我熟悉的一切。但是我不，我不怀念战争，现在很好，很多疾病可以治愈，食物比我们那时候好吃多了。”  
　　  
　　“我肯定军粮不会太好吃。”  
　　  
　　“是的，我们什么都煮，只在乎肚子不在乎舌头的感受。”  
　　  
　　托尼头一次发现，敲开美国队长的外壳，底下的人很年轻，如果打扮一下可以把他送进高中都没人发现。刚刚躺在自己身下的是不同于纪录片不同于霍华德记忆中不一样的美国队长，或许说是属于自己一个人的史蒂夫，托尼的心头一次是不正常但没有生命危险的跳动。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫现在头发凌乱，嘴巴因为刚刚的性爱变得有些红肿。目光下移还能看到一侧乳头肿胀，胸口布满斑斑点点的红痕，触摸穴口那里变得红肿，因为初次性爱可能还有一点撕裂受伤。  
　　  
　　托尼心满意足的躺在床上，性爱之后的放松和疲累让托尼昏昏欲睡。  
　　  
　　“你不想再睡一会么？我们折腾了好几个小时了。”  
　　  
　　“我想再过五分钟我就可以恢复体力。”  
　　  
　　“……”托尼用那种听到史蒂夫‘称赞’斯塔克大厦又丑又大的表情看着史蒂夫。  
　　  
　　“我打过血清。”史蒂夫解释。  
　　  
　　“这玩意还会壮阳么？”  
　　  
　　  
　　

　　

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　2  
　　他们之间的第一次  
　　  
　　时间线美队二之后的追捕九头蛇  
　　  
　　关键词和注意警示，有器具使用，窗边对着纽约羞耻，详细的清理灌肠描写。

　　

　　

　　斯塔克走到会议室才发现罗杰斯站在那，正对着虚拟屏幕讲着什么。他猜测是在交换情报。而托尼自己则西装革履地靠在门口的玻璃上，整个人的重量全交给玻璃墙壁，目光上下打量着罗杰斯。他可以看到屏幕上是一个黑人伙计，托尼可以认出那是山姆，是史蒂夫新交到的小伙伴。他整个人倾斜地半站立在屏幕面前，双手撑着桌子边缘，一只脚离开地面，踮起脚尖。星盾在他的脚边安静地躺着。托尼觉得，史蒂夫这个动作尽显他强壮优美的身材。  
　　  
　　看到这，托尼的口腔突然干燥，他有些口渴的舔舔上唇。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫和托尼最近一段时间只有浅尝而止地蹭蹭，通常是罗杰斯帮斯塔克解决，因为史蒂夫很难单独用前面释放欲望。单独撸动，那很难让史蒂夫快速的射出来。托尼觉得他只是没能找到窍门。  
　　  
　　托尼站在那里盯着男人好一会，他用力地在地板上踏出声响引起男人的注意，对方皱着眉头回头看着他，拿起桌上九头蛇的文件袋扔给托尼。  
　　  
　　“我还以为你会很久才回来”这句话就算史蒂夫和托尼打招呼了。  
　　  
　　“谁？”山姆的声音从视频中传出来，伴随着疑问的表情和头部向这边探过来。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫刚刚想要回答，却看到托尼食指竖在唇中间，史蒂夫没有出声，选择了隐瞒托尼的存在。  
　　  
　　“托尼在楼下，我刚刚在对他说。”  
　　  
　　山姆嗯了一声，继续跟史蒂夫说冬兵可能存在的几个地点。他们追查了快三个月，仍然一无所获。而复仇者发现洛基的权杖落在了九头蛇的手中，复仇者重新集结。这样史蒂夫顺势住到了复仇者大厦。  
　　  
　　托尼接过资料没有看就放到一边的桌上，他躲过山姆的视线，舔着嘴角在史蒂夫的身后蹲下来。虚拟屏幕的位置很高，对方只能看到史蒂夫的头部和胸前的白色星星。托尼从下往上看着他的身材，突然有了一个想要实现的计划。手指肆无忌惮的隔着潜行服制服舔舐史蒂夫的胯下，熟练地磨蹭着暗扣的位置，用手解开然后又重新扣上。  
　　  
　　复仇者联盟的武器和制服都有斯塔克的参与，尤其是美国队长的装备，而没人比他还了解自己的设计。

　　史蒂夫向这边看过来，瞪着他的眼睛。  
　　  
　　托尼无视来自于美国队长的眼神警告，隔着裤子揉捏敏感的后穴。史蒂夫因为这个动作，臀部的肌肉绷紧。托尼立刻感觉到轻微的疼痛。

　　手掌绕过史蒂夫想要阻止自己的右手，来到裤裆的暗扣。腰带被轻松的解开，史蒂夫的阻止根本软绵无力。轻车熟路地套弄前端还没有硬起的软肉。托尼隔着内裤亲吻臀部，用唾液浸湿哪里，手指抠弄着对方的敏感肌肤。  
　　  
　　罗杰斯能感受身后人在做什么，山姆刚好谈到关于冬兵，他把所有声音咬着牙压下去，忽略身体的情欲和身后正在玩弄自己身体的斯塔克。这样的忽略通常都会让另一个人变本加厉。

　　斯塔克用嘴扒开挡住臀部的布料，亲吻啃咬两个臀瓣，双手揉捏它们，让它们变成各种各样的形状。舌尖舔舐具有弹性的屁股，挤进臀缝，舔舐那个干涩的入口。  
　　  
　　挺翘又丰满的臀瓣被揉捏到通红，上面还有不少白色的手指印，穴口被舔开，唾液让那里变得湿漉漉的。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫的后面总比前面敏感的多，托尼能感觉到手中的软肉开始变大变硬，越发大胆的进去操弄。手指破开入口，被容纳的一根手指小心翼翼地在里面弯曲刮弄敏感的肠道。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫突然轻声叫出来。  
　　  
　　“史蒂夫？你怎么了”山姆焦急的问。  
　　  
　　“没，没事我腿有点抽筋，我脱下鞋子就好，你继续说。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫蹲下来，怒视着斯塔克。  
　　  
　　“你干什么斯塔克。”他咬着牙齿  
　　  
　　“干你啊。”  
　　  
　　“停止。”  
　　  
　　“没事，你专心视频，我专心操你”  
　　  
　　罗杰斯的眉毛都拧成一团，在托尼眼里这就是最严重的警告，不过他是托尼，不太可能遵从对方的指令。  
　　  
　　“你最好给我停下来。”  
　　  
　　“你真想让我停下来？”托尼反问。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫原本拒绝，他真的想拒绝，可他无法点头，也无法说不。正如斯塔克渴望他一样，他也渴望托尼的触碰，这太奇怪了。史蒂夫只好给了斯塔克一个威胁的眼神，站起来继续和山姆说话。  
　　  
　　罗杰斯容忍了斯塔克的胡作为非，他能察觉到托尼的手指放在自己的屁股上，隔着半褪下的内裤棉质布料按压体内的敏感点。体内升起的情欲让史蒂夫开始有些茫然，他还在用自制力保持自己不叫出来，咬紧下唇。  
　　  
　　托尼在身下继续舔开，将史蒂夫的臀部舔的又湿又滑。他掏出抽屉里早就准备好的润滑剂，  
　　  
　　史蒂夫回过头给了托尼一个奇怪的眼神。  
　　  
　　“史蒂夫？”  
　　  
　　这是山姆看到史蒂夫回头的第三次了，山姆觉得也许他身后有一个人？或者需要该关注的事情。  
　　  
　　“你怎么了？”  
　　  
　　托尼沾着润滑剂的手指伸进去两根，用圆润的指尖刮弄敏感的内壁.油性润滑剂由于倒的过多,从史蒂夫的大腿根顺着肌肉线条流下去，滴落在半褪的裤子上，让那一小块布料变深。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫咬紧下唇，控制住那些想要脱口而出的尖叫：“没，没什么。”  
　　  
　　“你不舒服？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫深吸一口气，他觉得斯塔克不达到目的是不罢休的：“山姆，今天就到这吧。”  
　　  
　　“剩下的资料传过来。”  
　　  
　　“好吧”山姆有点奇怪的看着史蒂夫，他觉得对方不太对劲，不过还是结束了视频通话。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫快速地收起资料，将他们都放进最上方的抽屉里，在斯塔克操进来之前果断地关掉视频窗口。  
　　  
　　他转开推开身后正在舔舐自己的斯塔克，面对面的怒斥他：  
　　  
　　“斯塔克。”  
　　  
　　“你想停下来？”  
　　  
　　“不，我在生气。”  
　　  
　　蓝色的眼睛充满了怒火和正在慢慢燃起的情欲，情欲就像火焰，从一个小小火苗一直到席卷他整个身体。  
　　  
　　“哦，”托尼轻飘飘地应对史蒂夫的怒气，他们的亲密接触很多，从一个互相看不顺眼的时候直到变成亲密朋友。然后他们在斯塔克的提议下搞在一起，托尼觉得这样很疯狂，不过他已经知道如何应对一个暴怒的美国队长。托尼抱住史蒂夫的腰身，用自己的双唇印在史蒂夫的脸上，啃咬他的嘴唇，不安分的用手指戳进他的穴口。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫的后面很敏感，敏感到什么程度，只要托尼的两根手指稍微再里面做一套体操，就能让他射出去。  
　　  
　　赞美血清。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫推开他，“你不能就这样闯进来然后……”  
　　  
　　“操你？”  
　　  
　　“是的，你至少要提前打声招呼。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，那我现在可以操你了么？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫不敢置信的盯着认真的托尼，他突然明白对待斯塔克你永远无法跟上那些天才又跳跃的思维，更何况他只是一个过时之人。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫点点头。  
　　  
　　托尼重新吻上对方的双唇，暴躁地扫掉桌上的一切东西，墨水瓶被摔碎，速写本被扔到远处。托尼急切地把他压在身下，如同他们第一次那个荒唐离谱的性爱，他的舌头在他每一寸肌肤游走。温柔地舔舐史蒂夫身上的每一寸肌肤，让他为其颤抖和失控。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫感觉这样太美好了。身体不受自己的控制，托尼那双有魔力的双手在自己身上游走，下一秒不知道会做什么，这些未知给史蒂夫带来惊喜。

　　直到托尼将他完全舔开，润滑剂充满史蒂夫的臀瓣之间。湿润的舌头划过后穴的褶皱，这种刺激让史蒂夫射出一次，在迷茫中被托尼塞进去一个圆形坚硬的东西，他能感觉到托尼把它推到了最深处。后穴接纳了一个冰冷不同于阴茎坚硬的东西，这让史蒂夫有点不太舒服。  
　　  
　　“你放进了什么？”  
　　  
　　托尼没有正面回答。  
　　  
　　“不舒服你可以说出来。”他整个人半趴在史蒂夫身上，托着下巴说。  
　　  
　　“你会停下来么？”史蒂夫问。  
　　  
　　“不，人人都知道如果你疼我就拔出来是个谎言。”  
　　  
　　“那为什么还要问我。”  
　　  
　　“你难道不享受？”  
　　  
　　他闭上眼睛，收缩肠道的肌肉，感受着硬物在体内滑来滑去。坚硬的破开肠道，在里面被托尼推的更深。  
　　  
　　“感觉还好？”史蒂夫说出了疑问句。但的确，他目前的感觉介于享受和  
　　  
　　“你如果不想，可以直接打我。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫睁开眼睛，他重新皱起眉头做出一个纠结的表情：  
　　  
　　“可我不想打你。”  
　　  
　　“看，你还是享受。”  
　　  
　　“不，我不是。”  
　　  
　　“好的好的，甜心你没有享受。”  
　　  
　　“别叫我甜心。”  
　　  
　　“难道你长得不甜？”  
　　  
　　“我不觉得。”  
　　  
　　“那是他们眼瞎。”  
　　  
　　“我不觉得所有人都眼瞎。”  
　　  
　　“也许那是他们没操到你。”  
　　

 

　　托尼用手支撑自己的下巴，他就如同是一个观众一样看着史蒂夫的表演。尽管作为一个‘观众’托尼的话在史蒂夫看来未免太多了。而和他争论是没有必要的，结果要么是史蒂夫被带进他的强盗逻辑，要么是史蒂夫揍他一顿。可史蒂夫并不想揍他，所幸闭嘴感受体内的东西。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫能感觉到体内的玩意很冰冷，又很硬，托尼的手指拽住那根东西，再次把它推到最里面。史蒂夫被逼出轻声的喘息，直到小东西突然猛烈震动起来，这让史蒂夫猛烈的推开托尼，弓起身子，剧烈的颤抖，逼出一声接一声地叫喊。  
　　  
　　“啊……”  
　　  
　　他在桌子上扭动，碰到上方的透明屏幕将它连根从天花板上扯下来，带动旁边的板子也跟着掉下来。  
　　  
　　剧烈的声响让史蒂夫回归一丝清醒他看到托尼在不远处龇牙咧嘴的坐在地面上，史蒂夫忍受着一波接一波的快感从桌上爬下来，他试图让双腿正常站立和行走。  
　　  
　　“我，我有没有伤到你？”  
　　  
　　“你没有伤到我。”  
　　  
　　托尼贴心地拥住史蒂夫让他半躺在自己的怀里，手指头按压穴口周围，享受的看着史蒂夫咬着下唇，不停的因为跳蛋而颤抖。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫在逐渐适应体内的小家伙，震动打在敏感点上让他不停的抽搐。他开始享受这种快感迭起的酥麻，那让他大脑变得空白一片。  
　　  
　　托尼贴在史蒂夫的身上，他让史蒂夫自己用手臂撑起身体，用舌头舔舐两个乳头，将两个乳首舔舐的又硬又红。  
　　  
　　“我会在这里放点东西，你要是想要停下就叫我的姓。”托尼不确定他能否停下来，他可是非常享受地看着史蒂夫在自己怀里扭动，从来还没有一个人让他享受这些而不去追求自己的快感。

　　  
　　“相信我，我能给你更好的体验，别那么着急好么？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫再次点点头。他还不太懂托尼要放些什么，不过他信任托尼。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫也没有说出他们的安全词，也许正是这点，斯塔克才更加顽劣的在自己身上啃咬，直到斯塔克把两个夹子一样的东西放在自己的胸口。  
　　  
　　疼痛和异样的触感让史蒂夫的身体像鱼一样弹跳起来，接着摔回地板。冰冷的地面不同于温暖的床垫，史蒂夫开始怀念棉花糖的触感。“托尼……”  
　　  
　　他含糊的叫着托尼的名字，双腿紧绷的并拢在一起，弯曲一边，脚后跟抵着丰满又红彤彤的臀瓣，不断的尝试磨蹭穴口，企图让自己更加的舒服。  
　　  
　　体内的东西突然和胸口同时高速震动，不断从体内传来的快感像脱氧一样让他窒息。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫被逼出眼泪，他看着托尼在一旁看着自己，衣着整洁的看着自己。  
　　  
　　“托尼……”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫突然一阵委屈，他想要说出斯塔克这个词，想要拔掉胸口的东西，狠狠地将这玩意摔在斯塔克的大脑上。他的双手颤抖地摸上自己的胸部，而那个东西开始剧烈地震动，让他疼，感到痛，让他喊出声：“斯塔克，停下这个该死的东西。”  
　　  
　　“哦，不不不我说过人人都知道如果疼就停下来是场面话。”  
　　  
　　托尼半拖半抱让史蒂夫侧面躺在一边的沙发，自己则拉过一个凳子双腿交叠的看着史蒂夫  
　　  
　　史蒂夫的内心充满委屈和愤怒，他的双手想要将胸口的东西扯下来。  
　　  
　　手指夹住那个震动连着电线的小夹子，他向下拉扯，疼痛带着酸麻的快感让他惊叫出声。  
　　  
　　“啊！”  
　　  
　　“等等，天啊，你在干什么。”  
　　  
　　托尼有些心疼的扒开史蒂夫的双手，小心的将乳夹震动调低，打开暗扣装置将乳夹调试松一些。有些慌乱的寻找西服兜内的遥控器，将史蒂夫体内跳蛋的震动调低。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫捂着自己的胸口，揉捏有些麻木的乳头，眼睛带着委屈的看着托尼：  
　　  
　　“别告诉我你提前准备好这些。”  
　　  
　　“我上次问你你说你能接受乳夹。”  
　　  
　　“我没说要一齐上阵。”  
　　  
　　“你又没说。”  
　　  
　　“拿下去。”  
　　  
　　“等一会，拿下去比放上去更疼。”  
　　  
　　托尼轻轻地吹着被夹的红肿的乳头，手掌在胸口周围按压。史蒂夫现在全身被汗水浸湿，双腿控制不住地颤抖，身体歪向一侧，双手捂住乳头，不知道该扯下，还是放任他们震动。  
　　  
　　托尼在一边亲吻他，看着他，内心十分享受美国队长扭动在沙发。手臂伸长，手掌紧紧抓住沙发的靠背。直到史蒂夫用迷茫带着水汽的双眼无声地哀求着托尼，托尼才肯起身，移动史蒂夫体内不断震动的跳蛋，让它更贴近前列腺的位置，敏感点的刺激让史蒂夫全身发抖，直到喷射释放。  
　　  
　　托尼把自己挪动到沙发上，半只手臂搭过史蒂夫的肩膀让他靠在自己的怀里休息，小心的摘下蹂躏乳头的乳夹，不断按揉变得红肿的乳头。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫享受着托尼的服务，认真的看着他决定提出这个问题：“我觉得我们应该好好谈谈性生活”  
　　  
　　“我们上次谈的不够？史蒂夫我好久没有性生活了。”托尼试图让自己的声音显得更委屈一点。  
　　  
　　“上次我给你口过。”  
　　  
　　“你的技术……”  
　　  
　　“你说什么？”  
　　  
　　“哦，不，我是说我好久没操你了。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫的样子看起来有些困惑，托尼继续解释：“你懂得，就是进入你的身体。”  
　　  
　　“哦，那来吧。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　体力恢复平常的史蒂夫从托尼怀里跳出来，主动脱掉自己已经半褪的制服吧自己扒了个精光。  
　　  
　　“今天大厦没人，我可以先去准备。”  
　　  
　　托尼在原地呆愣了很久，他看着史蒂夫光裸着身体走向浴室。  
　　  
　　“贾维斯，他刚刚说什么？”

　　

　　  
　　  
　　浴室因为热气变得开始模糊，从淋雨喷头中流出的水顺着头发流下。温热的水流浇在美好的身体上。史蒂夫仰着头让自己更舒服一些，也让害羞或者羞耻的情绪顺着水流冲下下水道。  
　　  
　　将淋浴喷头关闭，手指有些犹豫的挖出一大坨润滑剂，在灯光下显得闪闪发光。史蒂夫抬起一条腿放在洗手池台面。沾着润滑剂的手指缓慢的推入有些紧张的后穴，饱胀感和从后面传来的瘙痒感使得他喘息加重。史蒂夫还从来没有为自己扩张过，这是第一次。  
　　  
　　他回忆着托尼每次用手指帮自己释放是在怎么做的，用自己的手指模仿托尼对自己的扩张。史蒂夫觉得一根手指让自己变得松软，顺着穴口和手指的中间又插进一根，肠道开始变得有些疼痛，体内变得越发饱胀，却在深处传来一丝空虚的收缩。  
　　  
　　“啊……”史蒂夫在猛然撞到哪点发出一丝惊叫，他忍下射精的冲动，拿下淋浴喷头让水流进入自己的体内。水流不断的冲刷内壁，带给他持续又轻微的快感，直到后穴变得松软可以轻松进入两根手指，流出干净的清水史蒂夫才放下自己的一条腿，跪在地上用自己的手指操着后面。左手抚慰着自己胸口的乳头，喘息的达到高潮。  
　　  
　　简单的清洗自己的身体穿上浴袍走出去。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫被告知托尼在顶层他的卧室等着自己，复仇者大厦的上面几层是复仇者的住所，今天恰好没人在。班纳去了赵博士的研究所；克林特和娜塔莎去执行秘密任务；而托尔，他从来不在这里过夜。史蒂夫的内心有些雀跃，像有一个小人在里面欢快地蹦跶。和托尼•斯塔克做爱这件事大多数时候让他感到荒唐和有些难堪，不过每次过后就像泡了一个很长的热水澡，让他放松地躺在柔软的床上，不担心自己是不是会无限得向下坠落。做爱能让他放弃压力，单纯享受这一切让史蒂夫有一些奇怪心情。  
　　  
　　托尼已经脱下西装外套，酒红色的衬衫半开露出里面的蓝色反应堆，领带松松的挂在脖子上。史蒂夫穿着浴袍，内心有些紧张，咽下嘴中的口水靠近斯塔克。  
　　  
　　“你做了准备对么？”托尼问。  
　　  
　　“是的。”史蒂夫回答。  
　　  
　　“你的小屁股为我张开了对么？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫的眉头打褶皱，他不太喜欢托尼刚刚说的话，所以他沉默的应对。  
　　  
　　“好吧你不接受脏话。”  
　　  
　　托尼有些失望，不过下一秒他就扯下了史蒂夫的浴袍露出对方年轻强壮的身体。史蒂夫的身上白皙的惊人，血清让他的身体没有任何疤痕。托尼站起来扣住史蒂夫的肩膀，稍用力将他推向床上。手指握住领带的系扣，在史蒂夫的注视下将它扯开。眯起眼睛看着史蒂夫，手指一个一个解开剩余的衬衫扣子。  
　　  
　　反应堆的蓝光让他看起来变得凶狠冰冷，史蒂夫的身体往后退缩了一下。  
　　  
　　“我让你不安了？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫摇摇头。  
　　  
　　这是他第二次被阴茎进入的性爱，之前他们有很多次互相抚慰，史蒂夫前端难以释放的特点让他只能享受后方的高潮。  
　　  
　　“那你是在害怕还是在期待？”  
　　  
　　托尼是个体贴的床伴，他常常询问史蒂夫的感受尽管史蒂夫害羞的不想回答。  
　　  
　　“史蒂夫，你得跟我说出你得感受，以防我做的过火。”  
　　  
　　“什么是过火？”  
　　  
　　“比如弄伤你，让你出血，撕裂你的后方。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫因为这句话有一丝恐惧，可他经历过更严重的伤害：“我不怕疼。”  
　　  
　　“我知道，你说过。”  
　　  
　　“做你想做的。”  
　　  
　　“我不想让你在床上感觉到疼痛。”  
　　  
　　“你之前还在我身上弄了两个夹子，那就很疼。”  
　　  
　　“那是一点……情趣。”  
　　  
　　托尼俯下身，用嘴唇封住史蒂夫的话语，他的手盖住史蒂夫的眼睛“接吻的时候闭上眼睛感受会更好。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫很少有亲吻的经验，在战争时期他的被吻经验来自于一个姑娘佩吉。  
　　  
　　“我是不是第一个吻你的人？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫还认真的思考一下‘如果不算寇森？’他在内心这么想，没有回答托尼的问题。  
　　  
　　托尼也不太在意，他用舌头舔舐着史蒂夫的身体，从脖颈到双乳再到私密之处。托尼喜欢把史蒂夫全身舔开，舔的湿哒哒的，在他的身体到处印下吻痕。享受史蒂夫在被亲吻的时候发出的沉重喘息，这个时候史蒂夫的胸部会因为呼吸上下起伏，托尼一边发出赞叹的声音一边心念：  
　　  
　　我大概一辈子都看不腻这幅光景。  
　　  
　　托尼的亲吻就像他的双手，有着让史蒂夫着迷的能力。史蒂夫会因此而沉沦，他享受着这份快感，有人能把他操到什么都不想。仅仅是亲吻和肌肤相贴就让史蒂夫头脑空白。  
　　  
　　托尼的舌头在他的身体打着圈舔舐，有时候啃咬留下牙印，吮吸留下吻痕。他在肌肤薄弱的地方用力的吮吸，直到变红，过几分钟会变成青色。  
　　  
　　托尼对在史蒂夫身下留下痕迹变得着迷。  
　　  
　　“你要舔到什么时候？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫在喘息中抱怨，胡渣划过皮肤让他觉得痒痒的。  
　　  
　　“也许舔到你射一次的时候？”  
　　  
　　血清让史蒂夫可以来很多次，自从上次那一夜疯狂，托尼一直想要把史蒂夫玩弄到体力缺失，然后他才肯操进去。这个想法一直在他的头脑中反复模拟。他用力折叠史蒂夫的大腿，露出已经湿滑的穴口。舌尖舔过褶皱处，被清洗干净的后穴味道异常的好。  
　　  
　　“啊……托尼……”  
　　  
　　舌头钻进后穴灵活的舔舐娇嫩的内壁，史蒂夫不由得蜷缩自己的身体，脚尖绷紧。后穴因为舔舐一开一合的呼吸。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫睁开一只眼睛，他看着托尼一头杂乱的毛发在自己双腿之间。只靠舔舐，史蒂夫就重新硬起来，羞耻感情让他尝试把自己的双腿夹紧，他想要将托尼推离：“那里……”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫的声音软绵无力，他试图告诉托尼舔舐让他羞耻，让他脸颊染满夕阳的颜色。  
　　  
　　托尼仍然没有放过那个敏感的地方，他沿着穴口打着圈，在史蒂夫惊喘射出的时候带着一嘴的香甜气温亲吻史蒂夫的唇舌。  
　　  
　　“你的味道很好，哪里都是。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫的眼睛带着高潮的迷茫，他颤抖的摇摇头。  
　　  
　　“你应该试着丢掉你的羞耻感。”  
　　  
　　“这是当你床伴的必要条件么？”  
　　  
　　“不，我的床伴叫史蒂夫•罗杰斯就够了。”  
　　  
　　“你这样听起来像是在跟我说喜欢我。”  
　　  
　　托尼重新压下身体，将自己的重量全部交给史蒂夫。反正他是美国队长，这点重量他可以承受。史蒂夫的手看起来不知道该放在哪里，他们就这样停在空中，看起来既滑稽又可笑。  
　　  
　　托尼的手指重新挤进挺翘的臀部，掰开一个臀瓣重新将自己的手指送进去。  
　　  
　　“你这是第一次给自己扩张么？”  
　　  
　　“如果你是说我是否和其他人做爱，答案是我确实是第一次扩张。”  
　　  
　　托尼觉得他是在答非所问，不过至少他知道了史蒂夫没有和其他人做过这档子事情。  
　　  
　　“没有找其他的乐子？”  
　　  
　　“娜塔莎让我去和其他人约会。”  
　　  
　　“那你答应了么？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫微笑的摇摇头“我没有。”  
　　  
　　“为什么？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫突然开始沉默，眉见突然出现几道褶皱：“我不知道。”  
　　  
　　“不知道什么？”  
　　  
　　“或许是不确定自己是否重新开始。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫的眼眸垂下来，表情也变得无比失落。过长的睫毛在他的下眼睑打下一片可爱的阴影，托尼用手指顺着他的脸庞滑过。  
　　  
　　这个样子的史蒂夫有种孤单感。  
　　  
　　托尼感觉到史蒂夫的头上一直有一片阴影，无论何时的史蒂夫，在托尼的脑海展现的都是一个样子。他独自一人，缓缓地走在空无一人的城市角落。从他的背后看，这是一个孤独沉默的剪影，笼罩在过去的阴影下，被鲜为人知的恐怖记忆所纠缠，被困惑折磨，却又被责任感驱使着不断前行。*  
　　  
　　“或许你应该忘掉这个想法。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　托尼没等史蒂夫反应过来，把他从床上拉起来走到床边。托尼的下身仍然挺立，可以说他从最开始就一直硬着，被西装裤所束缚。他带着史蒂夫来到窗边，让他赤裸对着窗外的纽约夜景。  
　　  
　　“别退缩，外面的人看不到我们。”  
　　  
　　托尼制住史蒂夫想要向后退的动作，将史蒂夫按在窗边。  
　　  
　　“我想让你站在这里，对着纽约，而我会在后面狠狠地干你。”  
　　  
　　“这有点……”  
　　  
　　“我保证任何一个人不会看到我们在做什么。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫转过头，把手掌撑在玻璃上，转过头看着托尼“你要保证，我不想第二天的报纸上是我的老二。”  
　　  
　　“我保证”托尼做出保证的动作。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫重新转过头去，他的目光充斥着纽约灯火辉煌的夜景。耳边可以听到托尼解开腰带和裤链的声音，臀缝被硬挺摩擦的感觉让史蒂夫开始紧张。额头紧贴着冰冷的玻璃，强迫的让他看向纽约的夜晚。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫能感觉到自己的臀部被大力掰开，阴茎的头部抵着后方敏感的穴口。破开肠道的入口带着侵略气势用力的冲撞内壁。  
　　  
　　突然的冲撞让史蒂夫整个人贴在玻璃上，发出一声不小的呻吟。  
　　  
　　“啊……”  
　　  
　　托尼整个人贴在史蒂夫的后背，手臂环绕着史蒂夫的肩膀，另一只手按住他的头部让他略微弯下腰身。阴茎快速带着急切在史蒂夫的内壁抽插。  
　　  
　　咆哮，欢愉带着情欲的呻吟从两人的体内流出，史蒂夫弓起身子，向前挺立着乳首在冰冷的玻璃上摩擦。托尼掌握着主动权，他掰开白嫩的臀瓣，大力的进入到史蒂夫的最深处。  
　　  
　　“啊……天啊，托尼……”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫的大脑重新变得一片空白，乳头被摩擦的有些疼痛，可这和后方传来的快感比起来是那么的微不足道。强化的视力能让史蒂夫看清对面大楼处理工作的加班员工，当焦距集中在玻璃上他能看到正在追逐情欲被满足和脸颊泛红的托尼。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫被托尼拽着头发按在玻璃上草干，透明玻璃给予史蒂夫仿佛被视奸的快感。略微弯腰的后入让史蒂夫觉得托尼进入的太深了，他忍不住发出大声的喘息。  
　　  
　　“太……太深了。”  
　　  
　　“你说什么？史蒂夫？”  
　　  
　　恶意的咬住通红的耳垂，他可以听见托尼在耳边急促的呼吸声。  
　　  
　　“你……啊……”史蒂夫被拍打着不断向前，他有些说不出完整的句子。  
　　  
　　“甜心，我听不懂你说的话。”  
　　  
　　“你……你太长了，天啊…………上帝！”  
　　  
　　这句话在托尼听起来像是一句至高无上的夸奖，每个男人都想要的夸奖。被奖励的托尼决定也满足一下史蒂夫，他快速的移动腰身，不断拍打身在高潮中心的史蒂夫。  
　　  
　　扭过头寻找托尼的嘴唇，被情欲席卷的身体带着轻声叮咛，脸庞的绯红和浓重的鼻音让史蒂夫看起来像是在撒娇，或者是一头刚刚睡醒的小动物。  
　　  
　　“你要高潮了么？”托尼玩弄着史蒂夫硬着的乳头，他是那么的美丽。浑圆的屁股被阴囊拍打到红色，全身都被情欲打成绯红的史蒂夫让托尼更加想要恶劣的对待。  
　　  
　　“是……是的”史蒂夫的声音带上了一丝哭腔。  
　　  
　　他大口大口的深呼吸，在情欲的狂浪中稳住自己的身体。史蒂夫趴在玻璃上，他向下低头就可以看到复仇者大厦不远处有个人在高楼间穿梭，顺着一根东西荡来荡去。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫不由得开始紧张，他收紧后穴，可以感觉到托尼的阴茎在体内变得更硬更大，直到他们互相气喘大声呻吟着射出，多余的精液顺着史蒂夫的腿间留下，高潮余韵让他颤抖的无法站立。腰间一软便顺着玻璃倚着托尼的身体滑落。  
　　  
　　他们相拥着躺在地上，史蒂夫凑过去向托尼索吻，亲吻让他们看起来一点都不像单纯的床伴。  
　　  
　　“你又没戴套子。”  
　　  
　　“反正你不会怀孕也不会生病。”  
　　  
　　托尼的阴茎仍然留在史蒂夫的体内，毫无离开的意思。“拔出来。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“你的……”  
　　  
　　“我的什么？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫把脸埋在自己的双臂之间，他小声的说着阴茎这个词。  
　　  
　　托尼笑着站起来，多次释放的史蒂夫已经腿软得站不起来，只能依靠着托尼走向浴室。  
　　  
　　“你在想什么？”  
　　  
　　放满热水的浴缸让托尼看不清史蒂夫的表情，只能听见手指伸进穴口拨弄引起轻声的呻吟。被操干到已经松软的肠道很容易地塞进去两根手指，托尼抠挖着属于自己的精液，让他们顺着水流被冲走。  
　　  
　　“巴基。”  
　　  
　　“你的发小？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫谈到过去就会变得如此的消沉，他耷拉着自己的头部。因为性爱而留下的痕迹还没有完全消失，托尼心不在焉的想着史蒂夫明天或许会暴露这些，然后就会有人发现史蒂夫和一个人度过了美好的夜晚。托尼希望史蒂夫的身体能让这个痕迹留的长久一点，这样看起来史蒂夫很像是属于自己的东西。  
　　  
　　托尼安抚的亲吻史蒂夫的后颈：“会找到他的。”  
　　  
　　“不，”史蒂夫摇摇头“我只是在想如果当时我们可以加大搜寻力度，或许可以找到他。”  
　　  
　　“史蒂夫，那不是你的责任。”  
　　  
　　“洗脑让他做了很多错事。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫转过头，他把自己的头埋在托尼的颈部，蹭着那里试图寻求一丝安慰。  
　　  
　　“如果真的找到他，该怎么办？”  
　　  
　　“可以让他加入这里，我们所有人都不是干净的。我是一个军火商，娜塔莎曾经是邪恶的间谍；克林特以前是个罪犯，浩克不用说了。”托尼用手摸着史蒂夫湿漉漉的发丝，用手指无聊的打着卷，他掰开史蒂夫扒着自己的手掌让史蒂夫直视自己“只有你，没有任何罪过。”  
　　  
　　你那么完美，托尼没有说出来。  
　　  
　　“不，托尼，我不是没有任何罪过。”  
　　  
　　“你跟我搞在一起就很罪过了，这个我承认。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫没有出任何声音，托尼不太确定如何安慰这样的史蒂夫。他抱着这副身体考虑了半天，浑圆弹性的臀肉仍然通红，上面被托尼抓出一个不小的指印；背部布满了咬痕和吻痕，青青紫紫的，或许明天会消失，但当下仍然是一副很好的光景；胸前乳头依旧因在早些时候地玩弄变得红肿，不太自然。这些让托尼体内又产生了口干舌燥的感觉。  
　　  
　　“史蒂夫。”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”被叫到名字的人已经昏昏欲睡，在热水澡的影响下开始趴在托尼的肩头闭上眼睛享受托尼手指在后穴的按摩。  
　　  
　　“你最多能射多少次？”  
　　  
　　“我没数过”史蒂夫软软的回答：“也没试过。”  
　　  
　　托尼的手指由开始的清理变得色情起来，他按压着史蒂夫体内的敏感点。手揉捏着一边的臀瓣，时不时摸一把前端已经抬头的阴茎。  
　　  
　　“托尼……”色情的揉捏让史蒂夫敏感的身体承受不住，但依然没有阻止托尼的动作。  
　　  
　　无声的纵容对托尼来说就是默认。  
　　  
　　他将史蒂夫捞出水面，让他靠在浴室的墙壁，抬起一只大腿放在洗手台台面。硬起的阴茎重新进入史蒂夫被疼爱一晚上的后穴，没有任何阻碍的长驱而入。托尼抓住史蒂夫的头发让他抬起来看着正对着两人的镜子。  
　　  
　　镜子诚实的映出史蒂夫被操熟的模样，穴口贪婪的吃下整个阴茎，被撑开被碾压。透过模糊的视线史蒂夫在镜子里看清自己全身沾满欲望的模样，眼角被情欲逼得发红，带着泪水；胸口被亲吻啃咬到红肿，全身布满牙印和吻痕；穴口不断地被粗大的阴茎撑开，他甚至可以看到那里变得光滑。  
　　  
　　“啊……啊……”  
　　  
　　一声接一声的呻吟让史蒂夫重新染上深红，看着镜子里自己被操透的模样，史蒂夫极度的羞耻想要钻到哪里。粗大的阴茎在隐没在肠道之中，胸膛的软肉被托尼的右手肆意玩弄，抓出各种对方想要的形状，大腿内侧被对方的阴毛磨得通红，甚至有点发疼。  
　　  
　　“史蒂夫，抬头看看自己。”  
　　  
　　托尼强迫他抬起头，让史蒂夫看着自己被操的模样。  
　　  
　　“不用感到羞耻，镜子里的人是多么的美丽。”  
　　  
　　“啊……”  
　　  
　　颤抖的高潮来的如此凶猛，如同灾难一样拍打着交合的两人。  
　　  
　　托尼听着史蒂夫小声的呜咽，感受着这具身体的颤抖：“你是为了我高潮么？”  
　　  
　　“啊……上帝，是的，是的。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫已经开始疲惫，他从来没有经历过这样放纵的夜晚。直到托尼把他放在床上，他仍然在因为托尼对他身体的触碰而小幅度的颤抖。  
　　  
　　一个温暖又轻柔的晚安吻落在史蒂夫的太阳穴“晚安，我的队长。”  
　　  
　　“晚安。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫小声回应。  
　　  
　　过了很久，史蒂夫在睡梦中发出了一声鼻音：“托尼，你的父母……”  
　　  
　　那听起来像是在和托尼说话，可也像是说梦话。托尼没有在意，他抱紧了金发男人，手指穿过发丝揉弄他的头皮。  
　　  
　　枕着他的胳膊慢慢合上眼睛。  
　　  
　　“托尼，我很抱歉。”  
　　  
　　他没能听到其他的梦话，他们就这样交颈而眠。  
　　  
　　呼吸互相交织，直到清晨。

　　


	3. 荆棘和玫瑰

3  
“我会想你的。”

史蒂夫睡的很不安稳，他已经把床垫撤下去只剩一张床板，没了躺在棉花糖上的感觉依旧让史蒂夫无法安心睡眠。早些的时候史蒂夫只要了一张硬板床，床垫丢给了旺达，上面只铺上了一层薄薄的毯子，他躺上去，坚硬的感觉让他找到了归属感。他记得在行军打仗的时候，他们睡在泥地里，石头堆上，随便什么的石板上，就像这样。  
史蒂夫伸展了一下身体，他半裸着平躺在硬板床上，但他看起来非常不舒服，像是在做噩梦。头部难捱的歪在一头，双唇微微张开，吐出一些听不清楚的梦话。  
梦境中史蒂夫站在一个舞会上，他看着四周，周围是人们热情的庆祝战争的结束。前方是他沉醉于曾经爱过的女性，她看着自己，自己的身影倒影在对方的眼中。  
史蒂夫知道这是一场梦，他经常做类似的梦，有的时候梦境中他可以与她共舞，有的时候不能。  
史蒂夫看着她邀请自己共舞，史蒂夫想答应，正如他每次所做的一样。  
可当他转头，一切都没了。

 

史蒂夫揉了揉额头的皮肤，他试图以这种行为让自己放松不在沉浸在虚无缥缈的梦境。他不在回想之前的时代，或者曾经属于自己的时代，他应该想那个时代把自己抛下，而当下仍然需要美国队长。

他用手臂将自己的身体支撑起来，让自己清醒一些。指针还不过12点，史蒂夫今天睡得稍早。他再次揉捏一下自己的鼻梁，站起来套上一件普通的上衣准备出去逛逛，也许可以找幻视下盘棋，这是他最近新养成的爱好。  
当史蒂夫走到卧室门边他发现自己的屋子有些异样，一只很奇怪的脸在他的卧室墙壁上，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他。待他反应过来的时候着实被吓了一跳，严格来说他没跳起来，只是的确受到了一些惊吓。  
“操”史蒂夫吐出一句脏话，他变得暴戾起来，甚至带着对着幻视一点点愤怒。他的手掌捂着幻视看自己的眼睛，然后上移直到额头。他略微用力试图想要把幻视塞进去，然后他用试图抓住幻视的额头将他拔出来，对方纹丝未动，史蒂夫塌下脸，就像幻视破坏了他的宝贝一般看着他：“幻视，我们要谈谈这个问题。”  
幻视没有任何观念，常常穿墙而过，飘上楼。就像现在这样他隐藏在墙壁中，有时候会引起其他人的惊吓，大多人并不能很好的适应一只像机器人一样的幽灵飘来飘去。  
“斯塔克先生让我在你惊醒的时候过来帮助你。”他说的好像很无辜，也确实无辜，因为这个世界对于他来说是新奇陌生的，幻视就像婴儿一般用着心灵宝石和网络汲取着世界的一切知识。  
“下次记得走门。”史蒂夫放弃了让幻视从墙里面出来的举动。  
“但是你的门是关住的。”幻视做出一个看起来无辜的表情，并学习人类的习惯眨了眨眼。  
史蒂夫叹了一口气，有时候所有人包括史蒂夫都会忘记幻视是一个出生还不到一年的机器人宝宝，他的思维就像那些孩子一样。  
史蒂夫不得不用手做出敲门的动作，对着幻视说：“那就敲门，像这样。”  
“好的，罗杰斯队长。”幻视从墙内走出来，他觉得罗杰斯被惊吓过后的表情已经好多了，然后他突然想起什么，对着史蒂夫说：“我认为在人类的交往中，你脱口而出的那个字是需要注意并且纠正的。”  
史蒂夫不敢置信的看着幻视飘走的背影，他的脸上充斥了惊讶和不敢置信，目光盯着幻视的背影如同想要在他的披风上面烧一个洞。随后他挫败的向自己的脸上拍打凉水，他觉得这个桥段在复仇者中间是过不去了。  
史蒂夫没能去找幻视下棋，他想要去外面呼吸一下空气跑上几圈，或许这会有效果。他无需太多的睡眠，夜晚的惊醒失眠需要找点什么打发时间。当史蒂夫路过客厅的时候，他发现客厅角落黑暗处有那么一个人。那人背对着他站立，可整个基地复仇者的居住地方只有旺达、幻视和史蒂夫自己。托尼经常住在马里布别墅，或许和哪个模特度过一夜春宵；娜塔莎很多时候行踪不定，她也许在查找班纳的行踪。  
史蒂夫摆出防御的姿势，呼吸变得轻浅，他放轻自己的脚步，一步一步慢慢的靠近那个黑影。对方看起来并不高大，还有些熟悉，如果进入复仇者大厦却又不会触发警报，大概也只有一个人了。

史蒂夫放松自己的身体，他直起腰来，对着那个黑影处喊了一声：“托尼？”  
“想我没？”托尼转过身，一脸笑容的面对史蒂夫。  
托尼不太确定自己是怎么到达这里的，也不确定自己的真正动机，总之他站在这了，在那些无休止的梦境，无尽的恐慌他靠着直觉来到了这里。如同自己像个入侵者一般，蹑手蹑脚的绕过正门从隐秘处进来。  
托尼靠近史蒂夫，他内心有些渴望，有些混乱却又清晰的渴望。  
史蒂夫拧起眉头，他发誓自从和托尼搅在一起他皱眉的次数变多了，以至于他是不是该担心一下自己会不会长出眉间的皱纹，即使史蒂夫并不是很在意自己的形象。  
“别过来，我怕我忍不住揍你”史蒂夫伸出一只手挡住托尼前进的步伐。  
“说真的，罗杰斯？”托尼也开始拧起眉头，双手交叉抱在胸前，肆意的用表情和眼神责怪对方：“你之前还说你会想我！”  
“不，我没有。”史蒂夫连忙否认。  
“你有。”  
“没有。”  
“你有，要我给你看录音么？”  
托尼拿出兜里的手机，打开给史蒂夫看，史蒂夫只好承认，他确实说过：“好吧我有。”不甘不愿的让托尼得意。  
“其实我没有录音。”托尼收回手机，在史蒂夫发怒揍他之前补上一句：“但是我刚刚录音了。”  
他们就在这里站立，谁也没有走开，目光盯着对方直到史蒂夫挫败的低下头，用手将自己已经睡乱的头发揉的更加凌乱，然后对托尼说：“我很想你，托尼。”  
乱乱的头发；昏暗的光线，还有美国队长穿着紧身上衣，宽松的裤子那里不符合日常定律的鼓起。托尼舔了舔嘴唇，他感到口干舌燥，而在此之前他还无法让自己对一位漂亮的女士硬起来。很多无意间的一切都在导致了体内不符合常理的欲望，说不准这个欲望是由大脑引起的还是由下半身引起的。  
托尼靠近对方，他们之前有很多次的亲密行为，这让史蒂夫已经习惯了自己突然的靠近，他一次次开始越发大胆，有时候这超过了炮友和朋友的界限：“想我，还是想这根东西？”他对着他调情，或者在史蒂夫眼里是性骚扰。  
托尼没能预见到后果，当他被甩到地上，眼睛望着天花板，旁边是一个稍有红晕的史蒂夫。他才知道无论他们多么亲昵，终究是肉体，也记得在钢铁侠的性爱备忘录加上一条：不要轻易调戏美国队长，就算你操了他很多次。  
“不要告诉我你来就是为了这档子事。”  
“做完睡得香。”  
托尼向史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛。  
“不要，我要去睡觉。”史蒂夫准备离开。  
“幻视说你睡不着。”  
他走出两步又退回来，抓起斯塔克的领子问：“你监视我？斯塔克。”  
“托尼。”托尼提示他。  
史蒂夫靠近托尼的面容，他一字一句看起来过于愤怒的叫着托尼的全名：“安东尼•爱德华•斯塔克。”  
史蒂夫早该知道，他在幻视藏在墙里的时候就该猜到为什么自己每当深夜醒来，幻视总会带着一副棋盘过来，或者总会有一通电话。  
“安全词改成这个有点长。”托尼能准确分辨史蒂夫是盛怒、暴怒、还是假意怒气。  
“不要告诉我你为了操我特意从马布里回来。”  
“你就这么不高兴看见我？”托尼反问，戴上一点受伤的表情，塌下眉头看着史蒂夫。

“我……”  
而每当托尼露出这种表情，只要非原则问题史蒂夫偏偏无法对托尼说不，或者其他伤人的话语，更何况他和托尼是朋友。  
“我没有不高兴。”  
史蒂夫的内心有着隐私被侵犯的冒犯，可是没人会拒绝在你脆弱的时候那么一通电话和一个机器人带着什么找你消磨时间，这些举动让史蒂夫感到温暖。抛去内心的不快，史蒂夫还是挺高兴的。  
“我的还是你的？”托尼站起来拍拍自己西服上面的灰尘，寻问史蒂夫。他的手掌伸进自己的西服裤子的口袋，不留痕迹的摆弄已经硬起来的东西。  
“什么？”史蒂夫有些不解。  
“床啊？你喜欢在我在哪里操你?”  
史蒂夫认真思考了一下，回答他“你的吧，你的比较大不会让我半夜掉到地上。”  
托尼有些看起来他有些惊讶：“考虑我们即将要做的事情，我尽量不去想你这句话是不是跟我调情。”  
“我在很努力的跟上你的脚步。”  
托尼的手落在史蒂夫的肩膀，然后悬空在上方：“你加油。”

史蒂夫在浴室的时候想到这应该是他们第三次性爱，完整的，并不是蹭蹭互相解决，而是真枪实弹的操进来。史蒂夫每次会提前为自己准备，他有时候会觉得自己过于纵容斯塔克，被他牵着鼻子走。而当他们开始出现分歧或者是吵架的时候，他们的决断通常都会影响到整个团队。  
史蒂夫想要理清自己内心对于托尼的思绪，他不确定床伴这个决定是否能完全不影响到团队。  
他走出去的时候托尼正敞开衬衣露出胸前已经失去反应堆的皮肤，那里留下的只剩一道狰狞的疤痕。  
他没能参与托尼的手术，他们之间有段空白期或者应该叫疏远期。托尼和波兹女士重新在一起，又在奥创事件过后分手。抛去两人诡异的炮友身份，史蒂夫和托尼仅仅是朋友，而他们的友谊开始到每一段增加都是托尼在主动。  
史蒂夫在托尼期待的目光下前行，他选择了浴袍而不是浴巾，前者能遮挡他大部分的不自在。

“这个你能接受么？”托尼用手掌玩着两卷圆形的胶带物，那看起来像是包装礼物的丝带。  
史蒂夫没有立刻答应他，他询问托尼：“这是干什么用的？”  
“包装礼物。”  
史蒂夫了解到托尼话语中深层的意思，他想要把自己当成礼物打包。大脑飞速的转动一圈，史蒂夫点了头。  
他放松着身体让托尼将丝带放在自己的身上，盖住乳头、喉结；绕过腰线、臀部；缠上手臂和脚裸。最后托尼将丝带蒙住史蒂夫的双眼，透过金色丝带史蒂夫只能看到对方朦胧的身影。  
丝带并没有那么光滑，凉凉的粗糙的摩擦着皮肤。他看不见，但可以感受到丝带随着他的移动摩擦他的乳尖和肌肤柔嫩的地方。史蒂夫并不娇弱，只是粗糙的丝带让一些地方带上了一点疼痛。他感觉到自己的双手双脚被束缚起来，大脑中在想象自己是以什么姿势在托尼的眼中，他有些不自在或者说害羞的扭动。  
托尼亲吻着史蒂夫，视觉被遮住让其他的感觉变得更加敏感，史蒂夫能感觉托尼的胡子摩擦自己的肌肤，火热又急促的呼吸打在身上让史蒂夫有些痒。被触碰而无意识的做出诱人的扭动，粗糙的胡茬摩擦肌肤引起的轻微疼痛和瘙痒，每触碰一下便会得到史蒂夫沉重的喘息。  
托尼对撩拨史蒂夫的情欲，增加他的快感，让他在自己身下慢慢变得支离破碎，发出带着情欲的惊叫。他对此乐此不疲，百看不腻。  
托尼恶趣味的准备了两种丝带，一种金色带着半透明粗糙的质感；一种红色带着闪光丝绸光滑的触感。双色交织布满史蒂夫强健的身体，托尼再一次的感叹史蒂夫如艺术家精心雕琢的身体，就像罗马神话中描述的天神。  
“你想要让我给你形容一下现在的样子么？”托尼含住对方的硬挺，将所有的声音用力的吸出对方的体内。他感受中口腔中软肉一点点变粗大，耳边传来史蒂夫深陷情欲的叫声。  
心跳在史蒂夫的耳边变大，变得剧烈。他可以感觉到自己变得火热，带点抗拒的情感。内心却疯狂的叫喊让托尼更多的触碰自己。  
“不要……”史蒂夫摇摇头，他看不到托尼的表情，丝带的覆盖让自己的视线变得模糊又朦胧。他小声又带着鼻音的吐出支离破碎的语言，他用小腿扣住托尼的身体，无声的鼓励或者是催促托尼继续下去。  
“我想自己先来一次，你可以？”  
史蒂夫点点头，他无所谓，托尼说什么他大概都会答应。  
他摆弄着史蒂夫的身体，将他的双腿并拢夹住自己的阴茎。托尼控制不住的让自己去想象关于史蒂夫的事情。大腿内侧的皮肤被摩擦的通红，腿根由于剧烈的摩擦让史蒂夫有些疼痛，他发出一些痛苦的颤音。双手被束缚让史蒂夫有些不爽，他尽可能的控制自己不去挣脱那些现在看起来恼人的丝带。  
托尼能感觉到大腿内侧的软肉紧紧的把自己的阴茎包裹住，不同于内壁的湿滑。他一想到身下的人是美国队长史蒂夫罗杰斯他就忍不住的即将释放高潮。他大声的呻吟，发出嘶吼一般的叫声，毫不温柔的性器抽插在史蒂夫的双腿之间。  
阴茎在大腿中间进出这个画面极大的刺激了托尼的神经，过于白皙的大腿，被束缚的双手，身下人沉重的呼吸，对方在试图让自己放松。托尼继续用力挤压史蒂夫的大腿，他的手掐住大腿的外侧，那里有一些绒绒毛，金色的汗毛被留下来的汗水打湿，色情的黏在皮肤上形成很清晰的深色。  
托尼从来没注意过史蒂夫是否具有一些汗毛或者其他的什么，他总是觉得史蒂夫实在是过于好看了一些，或者是过于讨厌，以至于他一直忽略了史蒂夫的身体细节。  
托尼的声音和呼吸开始变得沉重又带着太过的急促，他抱住史蒂夫的双腿，用力持续的抽插，狠狠地磨蹭内侧的软肉。浅吻落在史蒂夫的小腿，不带任何色情的意味，托尼将自己的所有精力都放在大腿被阴茎弄得湿滑，并且那里因为摩擦开始变红。  
“嗯……哼……”一声闷哼让托尼攀上高潮，浓稠微凉的精液洒落在史蒂夫的双腿和小腹。  
丝带破碎的声音在房内十分清晰，托尼看到史蒂夫的手好奇的触碰自己的双腿之间。  
阻碍视力的丝带并没有被取下，仍然尽责的遮挡史蒂夫的视线。指尖触碰到已经开始感到疼痛的地方：“嘶……”史蒂夫发出一丝声音，他抽动了一下双腿。  
“抱歉。”托尼小声的对着史蒂夫说，双手揉捏着史蒂夫的手腕，那里也有一点红红的勒痕。  
“你今天有点快。”史蒂夫脱口而出这句话大大刺激了托尼的神经，在来此之前托尼已经忍受了无法硬起将近一个月，而这个原因是对方不是史蒂夫。他需要给这个人一个教训。  
托尼没有解开史蒂夫剩下的束缚，金红丝带错综复杂的缠着史蒂夫的身体，互相交织让史蒂夫的身体显得极为白皙。托尼用力对折身下人的身体，露出早已经扩张过松软的穴口。他倒了很多润滑剂，造成那里黏腻腻散发油光的样子，看起来就像一幅画被上了一层层的上光油。  
他把手中的物体一点点推进史蒂夫的体内，看着毛茸茸的尾巴从穴口伸出露在外面，并且他启动了这个物体。  
“啊……”突然被进入让史蒂夫发出一声叫喊，托尼并不着急的满足史蒂夫：“我们来看看你能射多少次？”托尼说道。  
史蒂夫察觉到进入他的并不是一根软乎乎的阴茎，而是更坚硬的东西。  
“我觉得应该比你的次数多。”他向托尼挑衅。  
他的后穴肌肉收紧，感受那是个什么东西。大腿被一些绒毛来回的蹭着，史蒂夫好奇的用手抓住那根东西。  
“我说过，我满足不了你我可以做些什么东西来满足你。”  
托尼笑的一脸得意，可惜史蒂夫目前只能看到模糊的一团。  
史蒂夫用手触碰链接体内的那条东西，它随着史蒂夫的内心快速的摆动，用力的敲打已经粘乎乎的床单。史蒂夫用力抓住它了，随后体内的快感致使他发出一声无法吞下的尖叫，甚至带了很多很多的颤音。  
“啊！…哈…”史蒂夫大口的呼吸，他想要稳住自己的情绪：“这是什么？”他对斯塔克说。  
“我做的一个小玩意。”托尼继续得意的把发卡带在史蒂夫的头顶，并且给他调整了一下猫耳朵的角度和小仪器。“你头上的耳朵和屁股里塞的尾巴都有传感器，每一处都有精密的导体，可以感觉到你的情绪，你的内心所想。”托尼用手指在穴口打圈，搔弄着那里的软肉：“并且通过你的肌肉你的呼吸心跳，它会具象化你的反应。”托尼俯下身，亲吻大腿根处红彤彤的一片，让那块的肌肤变得更加敏感。  
“你看啊，你的尾巴正在剧烈的摇晃，你的耳朵都已经垂下，看起来你现在十分兴奋。”  
史蒂夫将自己的拳头攥紧，整个人蜷缩起来，呜咽着。阴茎可怜的吐出一些液体，史蒂夫对托尼重复那些他听不懂的话语感到该死的着迷。  
“天啊，我简直想要把这些照下来。”  
史蒂夫突然因为这句话剧烈的抽搐，他挣脱开托尼的控制，脚裸的丝带应声而爆裂。史蒂夫整个人弹跳起来，眼部的丝带松散滑落到床单。  
托尼这才发现，史蒂夫的眼角全是泪水，并且红彤彤的。随着眨眼和史蒂夫的动作，那些泪水顺着脸庞向下面低落。  
“操你的……啊……”史蒂夫没法用完整的话语警告托尼，他只能用眼神瞪着对方。  
“你需要注意一下你的语言，队长。”  
“唔……”体内的小东西高速的震动起来，这让史蒂夫全身发软，只能攀住托尼的肩膀，头部垂在托尼的脖颈。他大口大口的呼吸，却带着太多的呻吟。全身的丝带早已经松散，松松垮垮的在史蒂夫的身上缠绕，这看起来就像是一个被拆开的礼物。  
“哦，天啊，我能看到你的尾巴缠着我的大腿并且他快速的在我的皮肤上移动。这一定是纳米传感器接受到你的心脏跳动，并且把你的情绪和渴望具现出来。”  
“操你的，托尼……”  
史蒂夫被快感冲击到昏了头，紧紧咬住一段丝带试图让自己在快感的火焰中存活下来。直到性器射出一股子精液，史蒂夫才变得软趴趴，乖巧的攀住托尼的身体。他累极了。

托尼用力的抱住对方放松的身体，他的性器在不应期过后已经完全勃起，夹在两个人中间。高潮过后的余韵让史蒂夫全身懒洋洋的摊在托尼的怀里，身体随着托尼的抚摸微微颤抖。  
“感觉好么？”  
“好极了。”  
史蒂夫注意到托尼还在硬着，他用手帮助他套弄：“你可以把那条尾巴拿出去。”他提议道。  
“然后呢？”  
史蒂夫没有回答，他屁股里的尾巴还在震动，一波接着一波。  
“我不说你难道不会操我么？”  
“说不准。”  
史蒂夫没有任何动静，他像是放弃一切举动只懒懒的摊在那里。  
托尼没有说话，气氛诡异的开始胶着。他在等着史蒂夫恳求他，他们有过很多次仓促的性爱，一起度过了两个充实又满足的夜晚。托尼了解史蒂夫，他了解史蒂夫的战斗方式，他了解史蒂夫的喜好，多数时间他们黏在一起彼此消磨。  
史蒂夫已经从不应期缓过来，因为血清他总是能很快的恢复体力，情欲再一次的席卷他的大脑。而当你的大脑被情欲所占领，很多事情变得顺理成章。

他想要祈求托尼。

史蒂夫没有想过有一天他会求饶，就算对着托尼斯塔克。  
但他这么做了，同时他也承认或者认清。他最开始答应那场荒唐的性爱并且继续下去而是因为自己该死的迷恋托尼•斯塔克。史蒂夫不知道这算不算是一件好事，或者就像史蒂夫想象那样，所有事情会如同光速一般变得恶化，如果他不谨慎的处理自己和托尼之间的感情。  
“求你……”史蒂夫的耳朵垂了下来，不安的贴在他的发丝上。那是一对白色的猫耳，随着主人的情绪和大脑波动随时转动。  
托尼不为所动，但是他的大脑已经开始充斥着一个全身通红，嘴唇微张，头发凌乱的罗杰斯，他趴在自己的身下，祈求他的给予。  
托尼无法停止自己这么想象。  
“求你……”史蒂夫再次说了一遍，他说的更加小声，像是用完了所有的勇气。尾巴在他的身后不安的拍打，时而高高的翘起。  
托尼仍然没有反应。  
史蒂夫又说了一遍，他带上了恶狠狠的语气“求！你！”史蒂夫的表情开始变得严肃，他命令托尼。  
“你这个不是请求！”托尼开始怪叫：“请求是要做出害怕的表情，对对对，就是这种表情。”史蒂夫学着托尼的表情，然后听托尼那张嘴继续说：“还要压低你的声音，温柔带着一点点……”  
史蒂夫带着鼻音，双手放到脸的附近，攥起拳头：“求你……托尼。”  
“对对对！就是这个样子。”托尼有些激动的继续指点：“还应该转过去，像这样趴在床上掰开你的小屁股。”  
托尼示意史蒂夫看着自己的动作跟他学，下一秒天旋地转，托尼被裹着床单从床上滚落。屁股直直的砸落在地板：“操你的！罗杰斯你什么毛病！”托尼生气的朝对方喊道。  
史蒂夫站起来看着他：“你不是要我求你吗？”  
他蹲下来，一部分的丝带还挂在自己的身上，史蒂夫试图让那些丝带别全部掉下去。他平视托尼，看着他有些好笑有呆滞的表情，忍不住的发出笑声。认真来讲托尼很帅气，也很容易让史蒂夫动心，可他关注的是之外的事情。  
史蒂夫手脚并用的爬向他，伸出舌头舔舐曾经装过反应堆的胸膛。那里只剩下一些疤痕，史蒂夫虔诚带着爱意去亲吻那里。然后他转过身去，臀部高高翘起把脸埋在冷硬的地板上。他深吸了一口气，手掌游移到后方，腿根的疼痛让他发出嘶喘。但史蒂夫还有过更疼的时候，他并不在意这些微小的疼痛。他用力将臀瓣掰开：“快进来！”依然用上了命令的语气。  
体内圆形的肛塞连着尾巴，因为穴口的肌肉受到牵扯滑出一点，尾巴仍然在到处的摆动，看起来对方好像很高兴。  
“你没生气？”托尼试探的攀上史蒂夫的身体。  
史蒂夫并没有太过于镇定，他的身体在颤抖，耳朵就像猫咪受到惊吓垂在头发里，尾巴不安的竖起。  
“我确实挺生气的。”  
“介于你单身，我也单身，你以后生气的时候多着呢。”  
史蒂夫没有说话，他并不这么认为，也许明天后天一醒来，托尼又跑去找了其他的女人。  
他没有表露出这种情绪，只是命令道：“快操我！”  
托尼在史蒂夫终于承受不住更多的时候，将自己的一部分快速的推进去，他没有让肛塞滑出来，贴着旁边的缝隙让自己的硬挺蹭进去。  
“唔……”史蒂夫咬住自己的拳头，身后的尾巴不安的快速摆动，他能感觉到那条尾巴的存在，也能察觉到自己头上的猫耳。  
“啊……哈……你没有……没有把他们拿出去。”史蒂夫向后迎合着托尼的推动，尾巴打在托尼身上有些痒还有些疼。  
“我用纳米材料制作，它可以任意受我控制变形。并且这种结构能快速记录你的相关数据，……”  
“啊……天啊……”史蒂夫的身体快速的抽搐起来，他甚至没有等托尼释放喷射在托尼的拳头上。  
托尼完全不在意史蒂夫是否射精，他想要把史蒂夫操到全身颤抖。鉴于史蒂夫很难只用阴茎高潮这个特点，托尼常常享受史蒂夫剧烈的在身下扭动，眼睛上挂满了泪珠，顺着呻吟和颤抖留下来。

“第二次了。”托尼对他说，一边操弄一边玩弄着胸前的乳首。  
夜还很长，对于钢铁侠来说，夜生活是必需品。  
“要试试你能射几次么？”

 

史蒂夫是被托尼手机里的星期五唤醒，拉开窗帘外面刚刚好可以看到日出的景色。他的身后仍然有条尾巴跟着自己而活动，史蒂夫不由得有些生气的将它拔出去，他四下寻找着托尼的身影发现对方在厨房摆弄着什么。  
厨房传来煎蛋的香气让史蒂夫的肚子不客气的大叫。  
史蒂夫能看到托尼浓重的黑眼圈和全身散发的疲惫，他有些担忧的说：“你没有睡？”  
“你睡了三个小时四十分钟。”托尼扬起自己的脸，他有些得意：“感觉怎么样？队长。”  
“还不赖。”  
“我就说做爱可以让你睡好一点。”  
托尼仍然穿着西装长裤和深色衬衣，他看起来有些生疏的做一些简单的早餐。复仇者们的早餐通常都是由队长代劳，托尼曾经提议请个厨师，但是所有人更喜欢队长的手艺。更重要的是，旺达说队长做早餐有种家的感觉。  
史蒂夫看着托尼的背影，有些恍惚出神。他回忆整个荒诞的性爱历程，他发现每次是自己被照顾的很多。  
他没有对此不满，只是他想要去照顾托尼，或者道谢。  
“托尼，”他准备这么做，或者已经这么做了：“谢谢。”  
托尼看起来有些尴尬，他握着锅铲和平底锅停在半空：“怎么突然这么说。”  
“我只是觉得……嗯……”史蒂夫开始磕磕巴巴，他不确定是否该怎么说，或者这么说是否会冒犯托尼。  
“什么？”  
托尼将煎蛋推到盘子里，作为第一次做还不错，有点糊闻起来还挺香。  
史蒂夫的脑海中突然出现了很多奇怪的幻想，有着托尼；农场和狗狗的幻想。他将这些从自己的脑海中赶出去，继续让自己的思绪放在托尼身上。  
“好像是每次你照顾我很多。”  
“别介意，你实现了我很多性幻想。”  
托尼看起来无所谓，史蒂夫不确定对方是真的无所谓还是装装样子，或许他们应该谈论一下奥创而不是床上的性事。  
“你曾经有过么？”  
“什么？”  
托尼疑惑，他在史蒂夫的身边坐下来，把装有吐司和煎蛋的盘子推向史蒂夫的眼前。这是他第一次给什么人做看起来像模像样的早餐，他对此非常期待。  
“这样的关系。”  
史蒂夫没有立刻尝尝盘子里的东西，他对于托尼起床给自己做早餐非常感激。但是仍然有很多的恐慌，他不得不承认自己大概是爱上了托尼，他不想要止步于炮友和做爱。他的身体甚至于他的灵魂都在内心深处呐喊，想要得到托尼•斯塔克。而他们仅仅是炮友，并无其他的关系。  
“我有很多一夜情。”托尼回答道  
“我是说男人。”  
托尼在此之前没有和任何一位男性在一起的经验，就算他有一堆的男性粉丝。在作为钢铁侠生活一段时间的托尼没有任何性生活，那是他少有的无性时光。  
“你是第一个。”  
史蒂夫听到托尼的答案有些惊讶，他向自己嘴里送了一小块蛋清。出乎他意料的好吃，并且称得上美味，就算这份煎蛋有那么一点点糊味。他用上舌头和牙齿移动着口腔的食物，并将它们吞下去  
“哦，那么你想要我…”史蒂夫不确定自己该如何说，他小心翼翼的观察托尼的表情：“进入你身体么？我是说我也许受你照顾太多了。”  
时间过于早，复仇者们还没有醒来，准确的说旺达还在沉睡。幻视正从他们两个人身后飘过，他应该严肃的和幻视谈一谈，史蒂夫这么想着。他还在等托尼的答案，史蒂夫对现状并没有想要改变的强烈情感，但他想满足一下托尼的幻想，或者说他的要求。

托尼的目光看着在后面飘过的幻视，他觉得是应该有人教一下他怎么走门。然后他回过神来思考史蒂夫的问题，他觉得史蒂夫有些太过于认真。  
“不，史蒂夫这不是你来我往的问题，有人喜欢阴茎就有人喜欢屁股。”  
“你是前者还是后者？”  
“老实说我还没觉得谁的阴茎和男人的屁股好看，你是第一个，如果这是你想知道的话。”  
托尼快速的将盘中的早餐都塞进嘴里，他爱史蒂夫的身体。  
“别有压力，如果是你想要的话我乐意和你一起实现。”因为嘴中过多的食物他有些奋力的咀嚼，争取咽下去然后夸赞一下史蒂夫的屁股。  
“而且我喜欢你的屁股。”  
“我该说谢谢么？”  
“别担心，我喜欢照顾你。”  
这是他们第一次谈论炮友的关系，托尼站起来将盘子放到洗碗机中，随后他回过头看着史蒂夫。昨夜的性爱让史蒂夫的脖颈带着斑斑点点的吻痕，托尼禁不住的去幻想如果自己能时不时的过上那样的夜晚，他或许会高兴的在抱一次核弹上天。直到他盯着史蒂夫嘴角的面包屑，他也没觉得这个比喻有多么的荒唐。  
内心的悸动让托尼变得有些恐慌，还带有想要做一个举动的渴望。  
他走到史蒂夫的旁边，俯下身用自己的嘴唇封住史蒂夫即将要说出口的话语。  
“这应该是我第一次在床下吻你。”  
这是他们之间，不带有任何情欲，浅尝而止的吻。  
史蒂夫看起来想要说些什么，托尼没能给予史蒂夫一次坦白的机会。  
而史蒂夫独自一人在餐桌上，望着外面的景色，说着对不起。  
他爱上了托尼，但他们之间又掺杂了太多的东西，两人肩膀上的责任，他们的角色。  
还有一个冬兵。


	4. Chapter 4

他们之间的第三次性爱，内战前夕

托尼觉得自己大概永远不会退休，或者停下来。他最近做了很多事情，操了一次史蒂夫，做出了一个杀人机器奥创，在之前炸了盔甲，之前又操了史蒂夫。在之后之后……等他反应过来，人已经在复仇者基地住下了。一边享受着训斥指导新兵蛋子，一边享受美国队长的早餐。  
托尼不怎么去餐厅吃饭，他通常要叼着吐司端着一小碟盘子在生活区走来走去。

“旺达刚刚抱怨她的煎蛋有点糊。”托尼吃着早餐，看着美国队长在自己面前换制服。  
史蒂夫毫无顾忌的脱下自己的宽松上衣，虽然那并不怎么宽松。和托尼的几次性爱早已经让他不再过于害羞，他可以自在的把托尼当成普通队友而不是一个特殊的位置。穿上美国队长的制服，史蒂夫扣好肩带调整制服的松紧试图让其舒适一点。  
然后他拿起盾牌，在走出房间的时候回答了托尼。  
“那是给你的，然后你推给了旺达。”

队长的早餐在和钢铁侠吵架之后总是会很难吃，而有时候他们吵架仅仅是很小很小的事情。比如托尼说史蒂夫是老冰棍，嘲笑史蒂夫的身材；托尼不顾计划擅自去牺牲；托尼创造了杀人机器；托尼不吃早餐；托尼想要性爱而史蒂夫刚好没空。  
他们昨天晚上就为了床上之事争吵。  
严格来说他们互相抚慰的次数不少，但是全套漫长的性爱时光很少，托尼觉得那种夜晚太过于亲密，史蒂夫觉得浪费时间。  
不过他们有很多次的亲密时光，托尼有些挫败的看着床上凌乱的痕迹，他觉得自己和队长的关系好的过头了。  
托尼不太愿意去想自己和队长是个什么关系，  
时间还早，自己或许应该睡上一觉。

托尼醒来的时候发现自己在一颗陌生的星球，周围皆是黄沙。陌生的景象让托尼感到不安，他为此警觉起来。  
这里看起来破败不堪，周围一片废墟。托尼踉跄的站起来向前行走，他的身体有些疲惫，甚至想要合上眼睛睡一觉。自己的记忆是在吃过早餐，在复仇者基地睡过去，他还记得旺达悄悄的问他是否又惹队长生气，因为煎蛋又咸又苦，如同幻视的作品。托尼做了一个无辜的表情表示这和自己没关系。  
这里是梦境，托尼这么想，也只有这个解释。因为天空中飞过去的东西太过于可怕了，那是齐塔瑞的飞行器。而面前的景象就如旺达曾经给他看过内心的恐惧一般，超出了托尼的承受范围了。  
队长，史蒂夫•罗杰斯就在那里躺着。  
托尼快速的让自己的身体到他的身边，手掌掐着自己的大腿，另一边摸着男人的脖颈试探着是否还拥有呼吸。  
没有了，托尼什么都没有摸到。  
然后他在自己的目光下，  
飞灰湮灭。

托尼惊醒的时候，他是在熟悉的房间，旁边有个梦里已经死掉的人。  
“你看起来有点糟糕，做噩梦了？”  
史蒂夫拿着一个平板，手指看似随意的滑动，担忧的眼神看向惊醒的托尼。

托尼自顾自的起来，将厚厚的被子掀开。摸着自己额头和发丝中冒出的冷汗，身上的衣服也被湿透。随手拿起史蒂夫给自己准备的干净衣服，考虑了一秒，他决定不换上。  
“有人说过你像老母鸡么？”  
“什么？”  
“鸡妈妈，散发母爱的光芒把复仇者们保护在身后”  
托尼把上臂夹住自己的身体，小臂和手掌在空中挥舞，嘴巴做了一个鸡嘴巴的动作。  
“没有人这么说过……”史蒂夫选择性的无视托尼的幼稚动作：“你睡的不好？”  
“现在几点了？”  
“九点十分，你还要继续睡下去么？”  
“一会你有安排么？”托尼询问他：“约会？或者夜生活？”他不懂自己为什么会问，队长怎么可能有夜生活？除非是和自己，和别人？想都不要想。  
“我没有安排。”  
“有事？”  
“我很久没夜生活了。”  
托尼向史蒂夫眨了眨一边的眼睛，一手插着腰，另一只手撑着墙壁。这么看就像自己把史蒂夫圈在怀里面，让他不能逃走。  
托尼这才注意到史蒂夫只穿了一个汗衫，而下面穿着四角内裤，其余什么都没有穿。  
这可有点过于性感了，托尼想。  
“你不继续睡？”  
他们继续维持着这种诡异的动作，距离近到托尼的呼吸打在史蒂夫的头发上，有些痒痒的。  
“认真的？你几乎全裸坐在我床边问我要不要继续睡？”托尼的眼睛从衣服起伏的缝隙中扫进去，随着史蒂夫的活动，简直可以看到衣服里面的粉色乳头。  
“我有穿裤子和上衣。”  
“就这身？”  
托尼抓住了汗衫最细的地方，将史蒂夫提溜起来。唇瓣封住对方想要吐出的话语，炙热的气息打在史蒂夫的脸庞。  
史蒂夫没有挣扎，他乐意去享受和托尼亲吻，或者是拥抱。只要是肌肤相贴，他乐意和托尼做任何事情。这听起来就像是患有了肌肤饥渴症，没有他的接触自己就像是一条脱水的鱼无法呼吸。  
史蒂夫用自己生涩的技巧回吻他，他还记得上一次他们亲吻，被托尼嘲笑吻技太烂了，希望这次能好一点。

“你不脱掉么？”  
史蒂夫指了指托尼的衣服，已经被汗水浸湿黏在对方的皮肤上。  
“看你表现。”  
通常托尼做出那种挑眉，看起来是和模特调情的表情，史蒂夫就知道托尼又想出什么鬼主意。鉴于托尼的辉煌历史，他的鬼点子一般特别多，也很让史蒂夫头疼。  
“你想看什么？。”  
托尼思考了一下：“我想看你自慰，在我面前。”  
史蒂夫并没有感到惊讶，这看起来很像是托尼的作风。  
“现在么？”  
“你不自慰么？”  
“托你的福，我现在自慰都要用上双手。”  
“单手能满足你？”  
史蒂夫站起来，顺从的抬起双臂，让托尼把汗衫脱下来。露出精壮的上身，还有随着呼吸起伏的胸口。粉色的双乳就在托尼面前来回晃悠。  
托尼没忍住用手去掐了一下，史蒂夫皱起眉头责怪他。  
随后托尼把自己的重量交给柔软弹性的床，他四肢伸展开，放松自己的肌肉。双腿分开像是展示自己战甲一样展示自己的勃起，裤裆的布料被胀大的物件撑开，明晃晃的宣誓自己的存在感。  
他们赤裸相对过很多次，按理来说史蒂夫不应该羞耻，或者有任何想要藏起来的冲动。但史蒂夫就是为此羞耻，他垂下目光不去看托尼，并且忽视托尼的目光。他准备脱下内裤，无意识的舔了一下有些干燥的唇角。手掌从身体掠过，拇指和食指勾住内裤的边缘，史蒂夫弯下腰准备脱掉全身赤裸。  
“等等，你应该先伸进去，不要现在就把内裤脱下来。”  
事实证明托尼从来不会做一个良好的观看者。  
史蒂夫在内心翻了一个白眼，他停住自己的动作，双手双脚并用爬上床，跨坐在托尼的身上。右手伸进内裤的里面，用手掌和手指去套弄半硬的勃起。一点一点慢慢地去撸动自己的东西。  
史蒂夫的目光存在着挑衅，就像每次他们做爱，史蒂夫总有一种打仗的气势。托尼曾经猜想，史蒂夫也许会在自己的内心给自己加油打气。  
“观感还好？ ”  
“还不错，但是我想看后面。”托尼毫不客气的对史蒂夫提着要求。  
我这还三百六十度旋转给你看是吧？史蒂夫在内心想着，手上撸动了几下就顺着托尼的意思褪下自己的内裤。两根手指放在嘴里舔湿，试探着伸向自己的后穴。  
“还劳烦一下你给我拿一下润滑油。”  
紧致干涩的通道一下子被两根手指破开，润滑油也并没有让这种感觉好受很多。史蒂夫的眉头皱起了，他的不适感从后面传过来。  
“你都是从两根手指开始？”  
“这样比较快。”

史蒂夫皱着眉头，张着嘴巴用力的呼吸来缓解被入侵的不舒服。两根手指没入史蒂夫的身体，在里面弯曲旋转，试图找到让自己尖叫的一个点。呼吸变得不太顺畅，腰线不自主的向前弓起。双腿从跪在托尼的上方，支撑史蒂夫的身体变成软下来坐在托尼的大腿上，整个身体向后仰，全身的重量都交给左臂。  
托尼盯着史蒂夫的两根手指，看着它们消失，在看着它们出现。从灯光下看，手指抽出来变得亮晶晶。  
托尼光是用眼睛欣赏这种景色都觉得非常满足，只是他是托尼，他才不会只是欣赏。  
“你该温柔的对待自己的身体。”  
托尼用一只胳膊支撑自己的身体，温热的手掌直接向史蒂夫的臀瓣入侵过去。臀缝已经被润滑剂搞的黏糊糊，手指的入侵变得增加难度。  
托尼很快就摸到了塞了三根手指的穴口，指尖顺着史蒂夫的动作轻轻按压。  
自己手指的扩张和托尼来做有着完全不同的感受，对于史蒂夫他能感觉到肠壁紧紧包裹住三根手指。过于紧张和托尼的目光注视让史蒂夫无法放松，前行变得万分困难。  
“我愈合很快。”  
“你这是暗示我该粗暴一点？”  
史蒂夫没有答话，体内的手指碰触到了一个敏感点让史蒂夫浑身颤抖。他还从未了解自己的身体进行探索，第一次便是在托尼的目光下，这让史蒂夫不仅仅是害羞还有一种小得意。  
他喜欢托尼，也喜欢让托尼用这种目光看着自己。就像现在，托尼看着自己，就好像他和自己的感受同样。  
史蒂夫想，这是他们的最后一次性爱了，他要做的好一点。  
释放的快感让史蒂夫有些短暂而激烈的晕眩，眼前一片空白，却只能看到托尼的身影。

“你硬了么？”  
史蒂夫的手放在托尼的腰间，目光直直的看向托尼敞开的裤裆。史蒂夫把自己的鼻子放在托尼的胯下，隔着裤子去亲吻舔舐那块地方，知道它变得更大更硬。  
口交是恋人表达爱意的亲密行为之一，就像做爱一样它并不羞耻也并不恶心。而在托尼之前史蒂夫还没有想过自己能给另一名同性做这档子事。他想做，想到含住托尼让他在自己的动作下变得支离破碎的惊叫，无法压抑的喘息，而这一切的变化都是因为自己，这让史蒂夫有着莫名的激动。  
他爱托尼，他内心终于承认这点，无法不去靠近托尼，想让他快乐。

史蒂夫俯下身，用嘴叼住宽松长裤的边缘。熟悉的气味和半硬的火热跳出来打到史蒂夫的鼻梁，史蒂夫觉得看着这个景象他已经变得更硬。  
“它已经硬了。”  
史蒂夫用手去撸动他，然后在托尼的目光下低下头含住他。  
“等等你不需要这么做。”  
史蒂夫没有答话，口腔被托尼的硬物撑的变形，小心翼翼的不让牙齿碰到托尼。眼睛抬起头来看躺在床上的托尼，这种景象在对方眼中是既有冲击力。  
“我想这么做。”史蒂夫吐出硬物，他问托尼：“我难道没有给你做过？”  
“不在这种情况，通常你只是希望我射的快，然后你去忙其他的什么事情。”  
史蒂夫曾给托尼口交过三次，托尼有时候很嫌弃史蒂夫的技术，但是他很欣赏史蒂夫被自己塞的满满，或者噎到干咳。  
“你说的好像是我不关心你的这玩意。  
史蒂夫重新含住小家伙，腥咸的气味扑面而来冲击拍打他的嗅觉。让史蒂夫好奇和不解的是，托尼这次的味道变得异常的好，并且他对做这档事变得不再抗拒，甚至有一点点上瘾。控制自己的吞咽反应，用自己柔软的口腔包裹住，用舌头去舔舐它的柱身，用双唇去亲吻它的顶端，手掌揉弄着底下的双球。他感受着托尼在他的身体下变的逐渐的失控，手掌穿过自己的发丝抓住柔软的头发。  
史蒂夫一边含着一边听着托尼的叫声。  
精液的味道没有那么好闻，史蒂夫从行军时候就知晓，不过他觉得托尼很好闻，尝起来也很好吃。  
“我对它很关心。”史蒂夫在吞下属于托尼的精液亲吻了疲软的小家伙。

“只有放在你身体里才关心吧，你个混球。”托尼支撑起自己的身体，让自己从高潮中缓过来，然后他只想快速的硬起来操进史蒂夫的身体。  
“你才是混球。”  
“好好好反正我是个要操你的混球。”  
史蒂夫看起来并不想跪着也不想躺着，他一只手压制住托尼的胸膛，手掌放在托尼反应堆的疤痕上。柔软的臀部反复的抬起磨蹭托尼的胯下，还在软趴趴的阴茎卡在史蒂夫滑溜溜的臀缝中。  
“操我就这么让你满足？”  
托尼让自己全身放松，身体沉浸在一堆枕头和柔软的床垫中，双手握住史蒂夫的臀瓣，一边一个随性的揉捏，试图让那里的软肉变形，可以揉出各种想要的形状。  
“那感觉好极了。”托尼眯着眼睛，带着一些得意。

海绵体从干瘪到充血有时候是个很奇妙的过程，感受它在自己手中变得沉甸甸。当然这一切的前提都是因为是对的人。  
史蒂夫告诉自己，这是最后一次，而这过后要和托尼坦白，所以他想要更加多的去照顾托尼一点。他把托尼半硬的阴茎放在自己的臀缝，移动上身让龟头擦过自己已经扩张开的穴口。  
“你要骑我么？”  
“不行？”史蒂夫示威一般握住那个粗大的柱体，让它慢慢地滑入自己的身体。  
被异物入侵的开始并不好受，史蒂夫仰起头部长大嘴用力的吸入新鲜空气，在从鼻子和嘴巴吐出。  
“啊……”  
他无声的喘息，带着一点小声的呻吟。粗大的阴茎在史蒂夫的体内撑开，而在自己身下的人还不断的向上顶弄。史蒂夫稳住自己的呼吸，托尼的东西胀的未免过于大了一些，他努力的放松自己的身体，接纳那根硬物，然后他没有在动，只是摊在托尼的怀里啃咬托尼的伤疤。托尼的身体并不算特别好看，但有很多伤疤，大大小小的。中间是曾经嵌入在胸膛的反应堆，现在只留下了淡淡的，但是看起来特别吓人的深色痕迹。  
“你就打算这样骑着我不动？”  
托尼起身抱着史蒂夫的身体，他的阴茎被史蒂夫夹在体内，异常的温暖。  
“也许我们可以聊聊天。”  
托尼差点翻了一个白眼，认真的么？美国队长在床上还有这种癖好？体内夹着一根阴茎和自己聊天？  
托尼压下内心想要说些什么的欲望：“你想聊什么？”  
“你的女友们？”  
“你什么时候对我的经历感兴趣了？”  
“在互联网看到你的裸照的那个时候。”

史蒂夫是在偶然的一次看到了托尼的一些和女性的片子，显然应该不是托尼上传。好奇心让史蒂夫点了进去，并且一直看了下去。视频中的托尼和三个女孩子在一起，他们在床上做着任何令史蒂夫面红耳赤的事情，互相抚慰，然后进入。当史蒂夫看完视频，他发现自己硬了，不仅是身体上的僵硬，其他的地方也硬了。自那以后史蒂夫不断的怀疑自己的性向，他很清楚自己因为那几个女性硬，是对着钢铁侠。

“我们还好么？”托尼问。  
“你指什么？”  
“各方面，我们的关系。”  
“一切都好。”  
史蒂夫的回答并没有让托尼放松下来，身体的一部分仍然在史蒂夫的体内，坚硬的撑开那里。  
“你去搜我的历史总让我觉得下一秒你就要戴上叔叔的语气来批评我。”  
“我不觉得我有那个资格。”

“好吧，那你想听我说什么？”  
“我不知道。”  
“那请队长先动一动，让你的小屁股来安慰你伟大的队员钢铁侠。”  
“我不觉得我会安慰到你。”史蒂夫开始动起来，他抬起屁股，双腿支撑着自己，肌肉变得坚硬。然后他坐下去，收缩自己的括约肌，夹住体内的硬物。

“让我高潮就行。”  
托尼放松自己的上半身，夹紧自己的臀部用力的向上顶，配合史蒂夫的节奏。  
“那你会求我么？”史蒂夫开始快速的上下运动，中心从双腿移动到双手，用手掌压住托尼的小腿，臀部抬起让阴茎滑出一点，然后在坐下让自己被撑满。  
“我才不会。”  
托尼压住史蒂夫，他用双手锁住对方的喉咙，用力将史蒂夫的身体推倒。史蒂夫有些白皙的上半身在床上弹跳了两下，然后浑身都是汗水，阴茎翘的高高的，双腿敞开欢迎托尼的入侵。  
“我要让你祈求我。”托尼说。  
阴茎突然的一捅到底让史蒂夫发出一声惊喘。  
“啊……”  
托尼不知为何他有些紧张，唯独是这一次。他和史蒂夫有过三次美好又漫长的夜晚，脱去史蒂夫的衣服，舔遍他的全身。啃咬他所有的敏感点，他不应该因为性爱紧张。而现在他的双手颤抖的在史蒂夫身上游走，抓住他的脚裸让双腿打的更开。用力并且快速的一下一下的侵入史蒂夫的身体。不仅仅是史蒂夫，他对着其他女人大概做了上百遍，他不应该产生性欲之外的其他感情。  
他看着自己的阴茎消失在史蒂夫的穴口，然后把一条腿抬起来放在自己的肩膀。牙齿啃咬他的脚趾，留下一个圆圆的牙印，吮吸脚裸的薄弱肌肤，直到那里出现一个红色的印记。托尼的内心突然非常剧烈的跳动，就像是心脏跳动的不正常，想要挣脱自己的体内跳出去。下身的运动越发的凶狠，囊袋啪啪的打在史蒂夫的屁股上，让那里染上红色。激烈的运动让之前的润滑油混着肠液流出来，托尼觉得这种景色他想要看上一辈子。

史蒂夫因为快感双手不断地在空中挥舞，最终放弃一般的抓住床单和托尼的肩膀，他的眼睛眯起来充满着亮晶晶的泪水。下体酥麻又有些疼痛逼得他不得不呻吟出声，没法控制的哭叫和内心的情感控制他不断的靠近，又发声制止着一切。  
“啊……“史蒂夫发出一声惊叫，他要求托尼：”我……想……想趴着做。”  
语言在这种时候变得支离破碎无法用胶水或者其他什么东西去黏在一起，史蒂夫不太想让托尼看到自己的泪水，或者其他可以表现自己情绪的表情。  
他主动的脱离托尼的阴茎，乖顺的让托尼把自己的身体翻过去，双手拿起床边的盾牌，上半身抱住它。屁股高高的翘起，托尼能看到他的穴口亮晶晶的。、  
托尼半天都没有动作，那种紧张感又回来了。不同于战斗中肾上腺素飙升的那种激烈感觉，也不同于和其他女人做的那种强烈的快感。如果是非要拿什么类比，托尼觉得这种情感，心脏不正常的跳动，双手有些颤抖，浑身有时候僵硬有时候变得剧烈的痉挛，这些都非常像自己在佩珀身边的感觉。史蒂夫的背部线条，史蒂夫有些过于紧窄的腰线，史蒂夫被弄得红红的屁股，饱满让人流口水。托尼能看到史蒂夫在紧张，他的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，细小一颗颗，上面带有零星的金色绒毛。托尼的手掌贴上去，柔软的双唇去碰触史蒂夫的肌肤，像吃东西一样伸出舌头在上面留下一圈口水痕迹，再用口腔包裹住那里，然后缩紧和吮吸。这让身下的人吐出一次长长又听起来黏腻带着颤抖的声线，托尼将那里的皮肤吮吸的变红，又注意到穴口可怜的收缩，可怜兮兮的只能大口呼吸空气而得不到阴茎。  
托尼用舌头去舔舐那里，灵活的舌头伸进去，半张脸埋在史蒂夫的臀缝里。奇怪的是托尼为此着迷，没有丝毫的感到恶心的情绪，他不禁怀疑自己已经弯成了一条盘住自己身体的小蛇。史蒂夫在呼吸，他紧紧咬住身下的床单，半张脸憋的红红的。他固执的承受来自托尼的玩弄，并且不会发出声音阻止。  
托尼离开穴口，他甚至有点留恋史蒂夫的味道，并且着迷的征求史蒂夫的同意。  
“我可以打你的屁股么？”  
史蒂夫楞了一下，点头。  
啪！一声拍打狠狠落在史蒂夫的右臀瓣，软肉在手掌下颤抖，击打的部位变成深红。  
史蒂夫紧紧咬住身下的床单，疼痛和臣服感让史蒂夫羞耻，并感到快乐。  
啪！又一下落在另一边的臀瓣，托尼用力的揉捏，试图让史蒂夫感受疼痛之外的其他东西。  
史蒂夫不断的呜咽，疼痛和屈辱感让史蒂夫想要停止，可这一切源于托尼，这又让史蒂夫追逐托尼的手掌。他不想去想自己像什么，只是趴在床上，屁股高高的翘起等待托尼的下一个巴掌。  
直到阴茎捅进来，史蒂夫张开嘴大声的喘息，臀瓣又疼又肿让史蒂夫不断的流泪。  
托尼享受这种景色，他突然回想起这份感情是什么，只要呆在他的身边，肌肤相贴，甚至是呼吸同一片空气，或者只要是他存在，远远的看着，那份情感就像阳光一般充斥自己的内心。或者说像是病毒，从一处散发，不断的繁衍再生，直到充满整个身体。他操着史蒂夫，身体追求着原始的欢快，内心却想着也许有一天和史蒂夫约会的景象。  
高潮来的快速又猛烈，托尼抱着史蒂夫的身体，亲吻落在肌肉起伏的后背。呼吸着他身上的气味，感受他的体温，感受这份身体的强健。  
人类身体完美的巅峰，托尼突然冒出这个形容词。完美的就像是神话传说中的神祇。

托尼趴在史蒂夫的后背，他在内心突然做了一个决定。他不确定史蒂夫是否会跟随他，也不确定这个决定是否会伤害到史蒂夫，他不想伤害他，也不想影响到团队。  
“我想结束我们之间这种关系。”托尼的声音在史蒂夫的身后传来。  
史蒂夫没有回答。  
“如果你可以，我想邀你出去。”  
“托尼……”史蒂夫的声音显得有些沙哑，带着性爱之后被满足的性感。  
“这是一个约会。”托尼说，他替史蒂夫整理一下湿漉漉乱糟糟的头发，手指插入发丝让头发向后面倒，露出史蒂夫好看的额头。然后他继续说：“我明天晚上没有安排，晚餐应该是个好主意。”

他们沉默了很久，久到托尼开始发慌，他还没能接受史蒂夫的拒绝，如果他不是笨蛋，史蒂夫应该能理解托尼想要把这段关系变成亲密带着感情的意思。除了性爱，托尼还想要更多，想要其他，想要和史蒂夫度过其他的时光，在床下的事情。当然美国队长不是傻蛋，但托尼怕被史蒂夫拒绝。  
“你在想什么？托尼。”  
“不知道，你不觉得我们之间的这种关系有些荒唐？”托尼明显回避了真心的情感。  
“是很疯狂。”  
“我没想过你真的会答应。”  
他们疯狂的性爱起始于托尼的一句玩笑，他没想过史蒂夫真的会答应，这就像一场游戏，但是托尼深陷其中。  
史蒂夫回想起托尼的光荣历史：“我以为这在你看来很平常。”  
“但对象是你就不一样了。”  
“有什么特别？”  
“你，是美国队长。”  
“然后？”  
“你让我操你的屁股。”  
“从你的嘴里说出来有点奇怪。”  
史蒂夫把脸埋在自己的臂弯里面，谈话的走向变得奇怪，他想要隐瞒自己的情绪，顺便祈求自己的脸红的没有那么厉害。

“看起来我们都挺同志的（gay）。”史蒂夫的声音从臂弯里传出来。  
“你才反应过来？”托尼说。  
“我有些慢了？”史蒂夫问他。  
托尼没回答，他拉起还摊在床上的史蒂夫准备让两人去泡一个热水澡，用来冲刷掉性爱的疲惫感。  
热水让人放松肌肉还有警惕，托尼的浴缸足够大，放下两个人也非常宽松。史蒂夫趴在边缘，有些愉悦的伸开自己的脚指头。托尼在一旁看着史蒂夫眯起眼睛在热水里放松的样子，水下的双腿还在不断的拍打水面，击打出水花。  
这有点太过于可爱。  
托尼把自己的身体附在史蒂夫个背上，手指替他按摩后穴，让那些精液顺利的排出来。  
他还想要继续刚刚的谈话。  
“我上次回来之前，对着一个女人没法硬起来。”  
托尼是在说上次他把史蒂夫像一个礼物一样打包起来，然后在自己拆开。在此之前他对着一个模特，而自己的小弟弟毫无反应。  
“你刚刚可并没有软。”史蒂夫飞快的瞄了一眼托尼的阴茎，小东西疲软的垂在托尼的双腿之间，但在此之前那个地方坚硬如铁。  
“我觉得是你的错。”托尼指责道。  
史蒂夫不同意的皱起眉头，蓝色的眼睛看着托尼。  
“罗杰斯你知道我在说什么对吧？”托尼对着一脸迷茫的史蒂夫，他希望能把这个现状说清楚：“我觉得我们应该约会。”  
“你看起来就像是在讲我喜欢上你了。”  
“是的。”  
托尼毫不委婉的直接讲出，看着史蒂夫一脸呆滞的表情，头也不回的套上浴袍走出去。

看起来潇洒的动作，走出浴室门的托尼腿都软了，他抓住自己的浴袍光裸着把自己埋到已经换好床单的床上，用被子把自己整个人卷在里面。托尼一边平复自己的剧烈心跳一边思考自己和史蒂夫的关系。最开始由最简单的关系，让托尼的一句玩笑话一个不经心的提议让其变得复杂，也让他们两个人变得亲密，托尼很喜欢这个结果。  
浴室不断传来水声，这让托尼开始担心史蒂夫的后面是否清理干净。  
当史蒂夫出来的时候他已经穿好衣服，托尼在他走出房门的时候拦住他，强硬的让他留下来两人分享同一张床。  
干爽的肉体，和刚刚明了的心意，一切都有点梦幻和那么不真实。托尼想要靠近，所以他含住史蒂夫的耳垂，右手臂横过史蒂夫的身体。有些强硬的圈住对方的腰身，手掌附在史蒂夫的胸肌上，玩弄的波动史蒂夫的乳头。  
“托尼，睡觉。”  
史蒂夫扒开托尼的手掌，他没有给托尼回应。一个人在浴室的时候一直在想关于冬兵的一切，从佐拉的话中他隐约的知道霍华德的死亡并不是意外，而这一切都指向冬兵，史蒂夫不敢去想。他有些软弱的略过了这一切。和托尼关系的改变让史蒂夫清醒，托尼抛出了橄榄枝，史蒂夫想要去接下来，但是他们中间横着一个人，史蒂夫想要坦白。而晚餐是一个很好的坦白方式，在那之后，无论什么结果，史蒂夫都接受。  
哪怕托尼无法接受要和他断绝关系，甚至他们或许暂时做不成朋友，史蒂夫也该去承受。  
托尼应该知道，他不应该去隐瞒。  
很简单。

打断史蒂夫思考的是屁股后面的火热硬物，他花费了几秒时间去思考那个物体是什么。  
“我可以插进去么？”托尼扶着自己的阴茎问。  
不行，史蒂夫觉得自己身体无法在承受再一次的激烈性爱，明天他会起不来的。  
“我明天要……”  
“只是插着，什么都不做。”托尼做出保证：“我保证。”

 

清晨史蒂夫醒来的时候托尼还在沉睡，后穴的饱胀感充斥了一整夜。体内的阴茎和主人恰恰相反，史蒂夫想要让阴茎滑出去。被插入一夜的穴口变得酸疼，腰间收的紧紧的手臂让史蒂夫的动作变得异常艰难。  
他的手掌向后面摸索，试图扶住托尼的阴茎然后让它离开自己的屁股。  
起身的动作牵扯到穴口敏感的肌肉和内壁，快感从后方散发，让史蒂夫有些咬紧的抓住床单和托尼的头发。  
“还好？”托尼终于醒了，就和他胯下的物件一样。  
“啊……”  
有时候清醒的托尼比睡着的托尼难搞的多。  
就像现在他一只胳膊压住史蒂夫的动作，一直手掌掰开他的臀瓣用阴茎研磨敏感的穴口。被插入一夜的穴口异常的松软，方便托尼的入侵。  
反倒是史蒂夫无法承受过多的快感，声音从呻吟一直被逼到大声哭喊。  
“啊……哈……托尼……”  
用力的冲撞身旁人的敏感之处，叼住他的脖颈，亲吻他的耳垂，这一切，晨间的性爱无比的美好，让人满足。  
托尼射的很快，他在射出后仍然没有拔出来。阴茎留在体内享受史蒂夫的痉挛和小幅度的抖动。眼角带着被操红的泪水，后穴被蹂躏的红肿又敏感。带着一些小脾气的史蒂夫回过头怒视着托尼。可这个表情带着刚刚被操透的眼泪和高潮的余晕，显得没有那么强的说服力。

“还好么？”托尼又问了一遍。  
“还不错……”  
托尼拔出来自己的阴茎，看着自己的精液从史蒂夫的体内流出来，有些幼稚的用手塞回去，来回几次直到史蒂夫打掉托尼的手掌。  
“也许等我回来可以吃个晚餐，你觉得怎么样？”托尼要去学校进行一项活动，或者说一项慈善，他要为每一个麻省理工的学生无条件的提供资金。  
“听上去是个很不错的主意。”  
史蒂夫起身，他也该为自己一天的行程起床做一些准备，给自己做一个清理。  
“我们可以在晚餐讨论一些事情。”托尼俯下身给史蒂夫一个漫长的亲吻。  
“是的。”史蒂夫做好了准备，去承受托尼的伤心，怒气或者其他糟糕的可能性。  
他们的关系还没有开始，或许就会很快结束。  
这个结束是必要的，史蒂夫无法忍受自己去隐瞒托尼。  
他不确定，也不知道如何开口，  
只是之后的事情，所有的局面如同光速一样飞向最糟糕的，史蒂夫只能坚定自己的选择，像一颗树一样坚定不移。  
这次的约会他们两个人都迟到了。  
他们共同，被一个厚厚的协议耽搁，那个晚餐谁都没有吃到。

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

关键词：捆绑，支离破碎的制服，谈心。  
轻微幻红

第四次 美队三之后

 

托尼是在那场决裂之后的一年，再次亲眼见到一个活生生的史蒂夫，他控制住自己想要拥抱对方的冲动，或许他不该控制。他不确定。史蒂夫就站在那里拿着一个老旧的手机，翻盖的。制服袖口被挽起，头发变得长又凌乱，被胡子遮挡住的笑容无法看到对方是否真的笑了，托尼怀念史蒂夫的笑容，看到他平安无事的笑容或者看到他心满意足的笑容。  
“好久不见。”然后史蒂夫这么对他说。  
托尼也想说句好久不见，或许问问他最近忙什么，不过没有必要，史蒂夫每去一个地方追捕齐塔瑞人留下的外星武器就会发来一个短信。托尼从来没回过，他每条都看，并且通过星期五告知史蒂夫他手中有的情报。  
史蒂夫留起了胡子，托尼能看到，丑的要死。头发也从暗金变成了偏棕色，还是依旧闪着光。  
托尼仍然没有忽略自己内心的想法和那一丝渴望，可身体仍然没有行动，直到他站在那里。他看着史蒂夫向自己走过来。鼻孔充斥着史蒂夫身上的气味，托尼能看到史蒂夫制服的破洞。  
史蒂夫在离他很近的地方停下。  
“我能抱你么？”  
托尼没有回答，他没有回应，但身体突破了内心的一切，让内心深处的渴望释放。手放在他的肩带然后用力的扯向自己，以至于史蒂夫一个踉跄，脚下不稳靠在托尼的肩膀。  
双唇的相抵让史蒂夫变得安心，喉咙深处甚至发出一些舒服的声音。  
“你的胡子有点渣人。”  
史蒂夫曾和托尼亲过多次，但他确实都没什么印象。那总是在高潮或者令史蒂夫心跳加速的时候发生的，只留下了托尼胡子确实很痒的记忆。  
“你也有胡子了，你不能跟我抱怨我的扎人了”托尼微笑，发自内心的。  
盖住半张脸的胡子裂开，表情的动作露出了藏在里面的嘴唇，托尼有了一些糟糕的幻想，而在此之前他也仅仅是幻想和史蒂夫在一起消磨时间，除床上之外的消磨时间。

当稍晚的时候，托尼跟着史蒂夫回到他的住处，那里小的可怜，只有浴室和一张床。托尼不知道目光该往哪里放，尤其是床这个带有太多性暗示的物体。  
他不安的坐在床上，翻看史蒂夫随身携带的记事本，里面记满了关于宝石关于齐塔瑞人和各种行动的计划。托尼不太想让自己表现的又多怀念他们处在炮友关系的那段时间，但到处乱动的身体和异常勃起的玩应，已经彰显了自己内心的真实想法。

“你不用给……”史蒂夫想说不用给波茨女士打个电话，或者其他的什么，出于情绪，史蒂夫把下半句话吞下去了。

托尼看到史蒂夫从浴室出来，他身上穿的整整齐齐，还是那套制服。白色布料看不出原本的颜色，关节膝盖处也有多处磨损。  
托尼想，也许是他没有替换的衣服？为了不显眼而把星星扣掉，蓄了满脸的胡子。但是他这副样子以为一个夹克外套就会让人们认不出他？别搞笑了，托尼从十里开外就能看到史蒂夫，甚至能闻到史蒂夫的气味感受到他的存在。  
“佩珀知道我和你在一起。”  
托尼有些不自在，为了掩盖这种不自在,他交叠双腿，试图让手肘盖住那个半勃的物件。双手摆弄着史蒂夫的手机，找到了贪吃蛇，查看了史蒂夫的记录试图突破他。  
“你和佩珀女士？”  
“什么？”  
史蒂夫想问，但那是托尼的隐私，如果问出来会不会伤害到托尼？或者他不确定他是否可以问。他也不想伤害托尼。  
“我和她没有复合。”  
托尼的双手灵活的操纵着贪吃蛇，看着小蛇一点点变长就像……，托尼觉得他不应该发散思维，自己的注意力应该在队长身上。  
托尼抬起头，分给史蒂夫一丝注意：“我搞砸了。”手掌插入发丝让发型变得混乱。之后再试图弄得整齐。

他什么都搞砸了，不仅仅是自己和佩珀的关系，或许还有和史蒂夫的关系。

史蒂夫在听到这句话身体内的心脏产生了不自然的跳动，他舔了一下嘴唇。他伤害到托尼了，史蒂夫听到自己的内心这么说，随之而来的便是复杂的情绪，表现出来的便是鼻头酸涩，眼眶湿润。  
“也许是我搞砸了。”  
托尼听见史蒂夫这么说，他的贪吃蛇长到填满了屏幕，但是在这一刻死掉了，数据显示他没能破掉史蒂夫的最高记录。托尼不小心咬了自己的舌头，心里有些可惜没能破掉史蒂夫的记录。  
“是我搞砸了，不是你。”  
史蒂夫重复了一次。

史蒂夫搞砸了，他搞砸了自己和托尼的关系，那个没能按时赴约的晚餐，谁都没有去。史蒂夫曾经在那场决裂之后远远地看着那家餐厅，托尼在预定的座位上，一个人坐着。面前有丰富的菜品，史蒂夫无法辨认那都是什么，但他知道托尼一口没有动。他没有喝酒，史蒂夫能感觉到，醉酒的托尼不是那个样子。可托尼的那个样子比醉酒还糟糕，那简直像是托尼分裂成无数个小小的生物体，组成一个人，看着是一个整体，其实内部已经支离破碎勉强粘合，一个石子投掷过去，托尼就会四分五裂。  
史蒂夫深切的感觉到自己搞砸了，他和托尼的关系退回了零点，不说话，不亲密，没有了那些亲密的举动。史蒂夫曾经在多次深夜，或者其他的什么地方，只要不是战场、不是行动中。他都会去放任自己思念托尼，去反复的想自己如何搞砸了一段还没有开始的关系。  
“我们结束了。”  
“我想要在那个晚上告诉你。”史蒂夫说。  
“告诉我什么？”托尼质问他。  
“你的父母，并不是意外”  
托尼的喉咙像被塞入了什么东西，就像某一个地方突然收紧，或者一个手掌攥住他的喉咙。  
“你从什么时候知道的？”他压住内心的不安和有些莫名的愤怒，又开始想要一拳打在史蒂夫的脸上。这种愤怒并不是对冬兵，是对史蒂夫隐瞒他。  
“佐拉……”  
史蒂夫说了一个名字。  
“你有想过告诉我吗？“托尼把手机摔在柔软的床上，小小的手机高高弹起，最后落下。  
”哪怕一次……，罗杰斯。”托尼问他，他注视他。  
“哪怕一次……”

他站起来，双手拉着史蒂夫的肩带。他没有哭泣，或许他应该哭泣，这让史蒂夫或许会抱抱他。可他又不是哭包，他除了伤心父母的死亡，还有因对罗杰斯对他的隐瞒。托尼不觉得这有什么可伤心的，他和史蒂夫不过是炮友，什么都不是。史蒂夫不该隐瞒他，但他也不该因此而对史蒂夫生气，这份情绪来的太过于奇怪。

“想过……”史蒂夫开口说，他的喉结上下移动，像是在咽下口水：“我不知道如何开口。”  
史蒂夫的回答并不是托尼想要的，更多的是托尼仍然对史蒂夫的隐瞒带有了太多的介怀。他却无法解释这种介怀从何而来？

罗杰斯的脸看起来过于苍白，托尼能看到他皮肤下细小的血管，特别细小，如果不是仔细看无法发现。他的手仍然抓住史蒂夫的肩膀，他们之间的距离非常近，近到托尼能看清史蒂夫急促呼吸时候微张的嘴唇，收缩的鼻孔。托尼的目光在仔细一点，能看到脸部的绒毛。  
他在恐慌，托尼抓住他的肩膀。他的发抖，无论是躲闪的视线，还是肢体接触传过来的颤抖。  
只是托尼仍然在生气，他想念罗杰斯，不得不承认的想念。  
“没有合适的时机？”托尼皱起眉头，内心的愤怒让他绷紧全身的肌肉。  
他抓住对方的肩膀，略微施力就将史蒂夫推倒在床上。手脚并用压住并不怎么挣扎的史蒂夫，托尼突然想起那个夜晚，西伯利亚他们互相争斗，他们两个人像两个困兽一样互相伤害，全然忘记七十二小时前他们相拥入眠，互相亲吻。托尼紧张又带着颤抖去抚摸史蒂夫，去打开他。  
“那些夜晚……你觉得不合适？”托尼问他，他不确定自己是否带上了一丝绝望，或者非常不希望史蒂夫的嘴中吐出其实我们只是炮友的意思。  
托尼大喊起来，带着各种意义上的绝望。  
“你真的有想过告诉我吗？我要你诚实的回答！”  
“还是说你只想在我这得到性。”卡着史蒂夫身体的那条腿下移，暗示或者挑衅的蹭着罗杰斯的胯下，托尼知道这个举动甚至是这句话有太多的过分，并且他脑中想的更加过分。

接下来，他在罗杰斯的脸上看到了懊悔、愤怒，不安，颤抖。他确确实实又一次搞砸了，早已经没有在西伯利亚的愤怒情绪和冲动，珍惜带着偏执的去反复查看那个手机，他不敢说出自己的内心，怕自己受到伤害，又怕伤害到史蒂夫。

“在那个晚餐。”史蒂夫开口，在说出第一句话他就想要把自己团成一小团，或许可以缩在他那块圆圆的小小的盾牌后面。  
“我想你应该知道，无论我应该承受的后果是什么。”  
然后他想到，盾牌还给了托尼。  
史蒂夫曾在脑内想过如果说出去，坦白，他和托尼的关系会变成什么？托尼会受伤，他不想看到，可不说，看看现在吧，他依然伤害到托尼。

“你想过哪些最糟糕的结果？”托尼问他。  
“你或许不再和我说话，或许我们连炮友都做不成。”  
史蒂夫的诚实让托尼回归到放松。  
“我就知道你喜欢和我做炮友。”托尼松开对史蒂夫的钳制，他站起来抚平衬衫的布料，拿起门口白色的西服外套和红色围巾，他准备要走。  
“不止这样。”  
然后被一句话拉回来。  
他停下脚步，并没有穿上外套，回过头问史蒂夫：“什么不止这样。”  
“我不满足。”  
“我觉得你每次挺满足的。”托尼整理了一下衣服，他的双手变得颤抖，有些期待史蒂夫接下来说出的话是否和自己想像的一般，或者更加糟糕。  
“我不想让我们的关系只是做爱。” 史蒂夫低着头，没有看托尼。  
“我想要你，想要你属于我，不是床上……我也没暗示想要把你变成我的所有物或者是囚禁，仅仅是我想……”  
“我很抱歉，我应该更勇敢一点。”史蒂夫觉得这些话有些晚了，他应该更早一点说出来。  
托尼呆滞了足足半分钟，反应过来快速把手中的衣服扔到一边，大步走向史蒂夫。  
“想什么？”托尼急切的想要知道史蒂夫的答案。  
史蒂夫没有回答，托尼猜测：“和我约会？”  
“是的。”  
“和我一起出去？”  
“是的。”史蒂夫点头，上帝！他想和托尼做任何事情。

托尼觉得史蒂夫的回答就是在回应那晚他对史蒂夫的坦诚。他的脑海里，出现了一个奇怪的画面。

“你会给我画素描么？”托尼问。  
“什么？”  
他低头，手指玩弄着史蒂夫的胡子，让几根胡子翘起，并拉扯它们。  
“就像给你娜塔莎画的，给其他复仇者画的。”  
史蒂夫低下头指出“我有一本关于你的，单独的，没有其他人。”  
“我还没看过，但是我想要特别一点的。”托尼突然想到幻视陪伴旺达看的一部电影，里面的男主人公再给女主人公画肖像，裸体的那种。

“赤裸着身体，躺在床上。我会看着你认真观摩我。当你画到一半你开始烦躁，变得目光躲闪，因为你硬了。”  
“我看到有很多人给他们的恋人画裸体。”  
托尼歪着头，他和史蒂夫靠的非常近。他蹲下让史蒂夫能够舒服的看着自己，鼻翼微微张开，灼热的呼吸打在史蒂夫的肌肤上。  
“那你会操我么？”  
“是的，就像那些夜晚一样。”

那些夜晚，史蒂夫每次想到都会有些红晕爬在自己的身上。托尼会温柔打开自己，照顾自己。当史蒂夫有一天想要取悦他，或者他有些期待这些事情，他便知道有什么事情变了。  
“所以，我们没事了？”  
托尼的怒气，或者那种阴暗低沉的情绪瞬间消失，他撑着下巴站的直直的打量史蒂夫。  
“我没去阻拦你劫狱。”  
“我以为你只是喜欢看来电电话闪灯。”史蒂夫笑起来。1  
“我能说什么，你可了解我了。”托尼抓住史蒂夫的制服肩带，将他拽起来。他们的身体仅仅贴在一起，嘴唇也是。

与单纯性爱不同的亲吻，带上了一点颤抖和试探，还有彼此之间的温柔。碰触对方口腔的柔软，灵活的舌头互相纠缠。史蒂夫紧张又生涩的回应，不小心用牙齿咬住对方的舌头。疼痛让舌头退回去，暂时分开。不到一秒又开始了新一轮的彼此纠缠。  
气息在氧气不足的时候无法保持平稳，喉咙发出欢愉又痛苦的呻吟。  
分开的时候两人都气喘吁吁，托尼趴在在史蒂夫的胸口，让鼻梁埋在对方的脖颈，不断的用舌头和唾液骚扰耳后那块敏感的肌肤。

彼此倾诉爱慕之后的托尼反倒有些局促，脑海中想象着一会史蒂夫的样子，下身越发难以控制的硬度紧贴在史蒂夫的大腿内侧。  
隔着制服也能感觉到的火热并没有让史蒂夫感到不好意思，他的手掌慢慢下移，翻身将托尼压住，有些低沉的声音响起：“我想要取悦你。”

托尼直直的看向已经红透的脸，虽然眼神坚毅没有躲闪，但是红晕和抓住自己胳膊的手指依然暴露了史蒂夫内心紧张的事实。  
“你想怎么取悦我？”  
史蒂夫认真思考了一会：“我想含住你。”  
托尼想起在他们决裂之前，史蒂夫主动给自己口，有些生涩的技巧，认真的态度。托尼当时以为对方是礼尚往来，说出心意他也没有想过史蒂夫可以答应，反倒是史蒂夫真的答应了，托尼有些意外。直到现在他都想咬一口自己的手腕，看看是不是梦。  
托尼爬上床，在床的中央躺下，双手放在床头的铁制物。大咧咧的张开双腿，胯下的物体已经鼓胀，就算在宽松的裤子里也能看到形状。托尼看着史蒂夫的眼神中充满了期待，得意向上抬起臀部。  
“你随时可以开始，我等着呢。”

略显笨拙的打开裤链，为托尼脱下裤子掏出那个已经硬起的阴茎。他犹豫了一下，他们今天看起来都挺累的，托尼的眼周有着明显疲惫的痕迹。而史蒂夫，他在前一天接近不眠不休的追踪遗留的齐塔瑞武器，他们或许应该休息。  
史蒂夫这么想着，但他不想休息，也不想让托尼休息。他试探的用舌头舔舐那个柱体，舌尖贴近青筋，唾液让阴茎看起来发亮。鼻尖充斥着男性腥咸的气味。史蒂夫觉得并不是那么难闻。他不在意托尼是否好闻，或者闻起来好。只要闻到托尼的气味，就让他性欲高涨这就足够了。  
史蒂夫用口腔含住它，尽可能的将所有长度含进嘴里。用唾液去润滑，舌尖在口腔内部舔舐着头部打着转。他抬着头看着托尼张着嘴，感受托尼的手掌抓住自己的发丝，扯得生痛。史蒂夫收紧口腔，让阴茎埋到自己的深处，他听见托尼发出了一声呻吟，大腿的肌肉也变得紧绷。随后史蒂夫感觉到阴茎吐出一小块前液，他放开阴茎，亲吻了一下龟头。托尼的味道并不坏，或者这只是因为他是托尼，所以前液的味道尝起来不坏。  
重新将它含入自己的口中，史蒂夫着急的想做的更好，他希望能看到托尼在他嘴里高潮的样子。  
被塞满的感觉并不是特别好受，干呕和喉咙中火辣的痛感让史蒂夫无法继续，他把它拿出来咳嗽了几下。  
托尼没有任何向上挺动，他用手抚摸史蒂夫的背后：“别着急。”托尼对他微笑，温柔的亲吻他的鼻尖，安抚的语气如同像在哄小孩。  
史蒂夫哽咽一下，想要说什么。  
托尼抢在他开口之前：“我觉得你用下面那张嘴取悦我也不错。”  
手掌暗示的隔着布料去揉捏挺翘的臀部，游离在胯下制服腰间的皮带。另一只手扣弄着胸前破损的制服洞口，之后伸进去隔着黑色内衬揉捏触碰旁边的乳首。  
太久没有肌肤相亲让史蒂夫控制不住自己去表现他对托尼的体温多么的想念，挺起胸膛让托尼更方便去抚慰自己。  
“我只有一套制服，你小心点。”  
托尼咧开嘴无声的笑，两根手指变本加厉的伸进破损的洞口，甚至想要把那里继续撑开。  
史蒂夫皱着眉把托尼作乱的手打下去：“我还要穿这套。”

“我让他们再送一套，然后你可以穿着在泥地里打个滚，再把星星扣掉。”  
托尼没有生气和抱怨，他挑着眉，认真看史蒂夫：“玩点不一样的？”  
史蒂夫好奇的看着托尼，点点头表示同意。  
他希望自己不会后悔。

托尼在自己手腕处点了几下，发射器对准史蒂夫的双手，发射出像蛛丝一样的物质让史蒂夫的双手绑在一起。他反应了一秒就明白了这个东西来源于谁。  
“你什么时候把……”  
“我一直在做那个孩子的装备。”托尼得意的向他炫耀自己的玩意。  
“你这算是以权谋私么？”  
“是的。”  
史蒂夫看着绑住手腕的白色蛛丝，并没有试图撑开，他疑惑的问托尼：“我怎么脱衣服？”  
“不脱。”当托尼说出来，史蒂夫了解这只是托尼的另一种情趣。  
史蒂夫尝试挪动自己的身体去亲吻托尼的额头，或者其他什么地方。他渴望这样。托尼明显不让他得逞，左右躲闪着史蒂夫的索吻。他追逐着托尼，而托尼试图找到制服的暗扣。  
“你要怎么操我？”  
“你觉得呢？”托尼反问他。  
“我希望你粗暴点。”史蒂夫向他提出要求。  
他们都衣着整齐，这让史蒂夫有些不满，他抬起腿让托尼脱下自己的靴子，赤裸的双脚准确无误的踩上托尼翘起来的性器。  
“我觉得你有点心急？”托尼看着他幼稚的动作，眼睛紧盯着史蒂夫的表情，一个一个慢慢地解开胸前的扣子。脱下，随意的扔到地上不去管。赤裸的上身露出大片的伤疤，史蒂夫吞咽口水，视线锁住托尼胸口那个圆圆的疤痕。  
史蒂夫想要亲吻他，他想要亲吻托尼的肌肤，他渴望这样。  
托尼将自己全部扒干净，气息略显危险的靠近史蒂夫，用自己的勃起蹭着他的大腿内侧。前液给那块布料留下了一滩深色的痕迹。托尼不紧不慢的挑起史蒂夫的情欲，用随身的小刀撕开制服胸前的布料，沿着磨损将它打开。手指伸进去揉捏胸前的挺立。带来史蒂夫一声闷哼，胸肌也随着颤抖向前挺起。托尼的双手顺着抚摸和亲吻向下，解开制服的暗扣将裤子褪下，露出挺翘的臀部和粉色挺立的阴茎。  
“你没穿内裤？”  
“我没有换洗的。”  
史蒂夫扭动着想把裤子脱下来。今天的托尼有些过于耐心。  
“你要什么时候操我？”  
史蒂夫不安的扭动身体，制服的解开释放了体内的躁动还有胯下的勃起。他急切的向托尼蹭过去。  
托尼强迫性的让史蒂夫的双手举起，蛛丝拉扯黏在天花板上。有些急切的让阴茎靠拢，双手一起撸动两根阴茎。  
“准备好被我进入了？”他的唇舌凑近史蒂夫的耳边，轻声对他的耳朵里面吹着气。  
由于双臂被吊起，史蒂夫只能让头部靠着手臂，歪着脑袋看着托尼：“我的后面是准备好了，你呢？”  
“你清洗过了？”托尼疑惑地反问：“所以……”手掌顺着大腿的线条一直摸到臀缝，捏了两把软肉指尖侵入后穴。  
那里又湿又滑，肠道卷上来包裹住手指，长久没做爱的身体再次进入有些困难，想到这些，托尼的头脑就像美酒上头，变得一片混乱。  
“操！”托尼有些急切的骂着。按他原本的计划，今天是没有做爱的，当托尼听到史蒂夫的坦白，他是想温柔的来。慢慢地一点点抚摸史蒂夫，让他放松，然后在亲吻中和高潮的迷茫中，伸入手指，替他扩张。先是一根手指打开那个洞口，然后倒上足量的润滑油，他不想伤害史蒂夫，所以要慢慢打开他的身体。直到体内足够松，足够软，托尼在抱着他的肩膀或者掐着他的腰，让史蒂夫跪在床上，他趴在上面整个人包住史蒂夫，快速又用力的占有。  
托尼是这么想的。  
“你真他妈的……”然后他变得有些不可控制。  
“火辣？”  
“你是为我准备的还是今晚想要自己玩？”  
“我不确定。”  
然后越发的不可控……  
“什么叫你他妈的不确定？”  
托尼变得气愤又危险，他对史蒂夫再次模棱两可的态度觉得生气

腹部发力支撑起自己，被绑着的双臂把托尼的头部圈在里面，让他正对着自己。毛茸茸的脑袋搭在托尼的肩上：“我需要释放一些压力。”  
“我给你的么？”托尼问他。柔软的亲吻印在他的侧脸，炽热的体温和呼吸让他们的心跳更加剧烈。托尼的双手放在史蒂夫的后背，他能感觉到史蒂夫的羞愧，他的颤抖，他试图揉捏史蒂夫的脖颈让他放松。  
史蒂夫摇摇头：“我想念你。”他沉重的呼吸，微张的嘴唇去亲吻托尼裸露的肌肤。  
“十分想念，想念那些夜晚。”他的声音变得软绵绵的。

托尼此刻想到，他如果没有提出那个疯狂的要求，这些都不可能存在。他和史蒂夫不会彼此了解，不会……托尼梗咽住，他们现在是什么？  
“你什么时候有这种感觉？”托尼的手插进史蒂夫的后穴，试图从各方面让他放松，瘫软。  
指尖摩擦着内壁，史蒂夫的头脑变得混乱，他摇摇头：“我不确定，也许是在你掉下来的时候，也许是在你趴在我身上的时候，或许是在纽约战争之后的那次烧烤。”  
“你爱上我了？”  
“天啊……是的。”  
史蒂夫有些急躁的点头，他可以在托尼这里敞开一切，之前有隐瞒，那不重要。他可以从现在开始完全信任托尼，而他也知道托尼值得信任。托尼有时候很疯狂，但他还是值得信任的人。  
托尼的口中含着大量的唾液，吞咽动作帮助他咽下那些唾液。然后他用低沉，压着嗓子对史蒂夫询问：“我可以操你么？”  
“我希望你现在就进来。”史蒂夫已经开始渴望，不仅仅是心灵，而是身体。  
“太粗暴不是我的风格，但是如果你喜欢的话……”托尼的话未说完就被史蒂夫打断。  
“是的我喜欢。”

托尼的眼睛暗下来，拥着史蒂夫的手臂也更加用力。  
他的手掌掐住腰间，用力让史蒂夫转了个面。托尼掐住他的腰部，那里的肌肉并不硬，很软，很容易留下青紫的痕迹。把上身的制服卷起来露出整个后背，用胡子和柔软的嘴唇亲吻那两个可爱的腰窝。他趴在史蒂夫的背上，整个人包住他。阴茎蹭着因挑逗而有些敏感的褶皱。舌尖入侵耳窝，沿着耳廓舔舐。  
“我要操你。”然后托尼用低沉，略带着哑的声音：“我会操你，用我的东西进入你，撑满你。操到你无法站起来，操到你哭叫，叫到沙哑，满脸泪水只能求我慢一点。”  
“或者说不出任何话。”  
声带的震动从肩膀那里传来，史蒂夫因为托尼的话而呜咽。他低着头，让自己的脸埋在枕头里。旅馆的床并不怎么好闻，有种潮湿的霉味，此时的史蒂夫并不介意，因为他正努力的咬着枕头，试图不让自己丢脸的哭出来。

声音和震动仍然在继续，托尼的声音由低沉转入咆哮。  
“你的全身会沾满我的气味，印满我的痕迹，我会操透你，当你走出去所有人都知道你被我操了一晚上。因为我的东西还在你的身体里，顺着你的腿根留下来。”

托尼没有任何犹豫，他要进入史蒂夫。  
扶着自己的阴茎一个挺立就送进去，紧致的肠道立刻卷上来。  
“啊……”长久没有经历性事的身体过于的敏感，突然的被填满，体内的饱胀感让史蒂夫呜咽出声。然后他死死地咬住枕头，眼角被逼红，整张脸如同缺氧一样变得通红，只能张大嘴大口的呼吸空气，尽管这里的空气充满了托尼的气息，这让他再一次感到久违的窒息。  
史蒂夫感觉到托尼在抽动，很缓慢。他用嘴呼吸，一点点试图平复那些躁动。全身心的去注意托尼在他背后的动作。阴茎在史蒂夫的体内胀大，变得更硬，更粗，更热，史蒂夫能感觉到。他也能听到。

托尼不确定这是他们的第几次，他禁锢着史蒂夫的腰身，狠狠地撞击对方体内的软肉，整根出来再整根进入。史蒂夫红着眼，手臂可怜的被吊在空中，只能转头无声的祈求托尼。  
粗暴的抓住他的头发，金色的，发根有着浓密的棕色。汗水的流出让头发变得湿漉漉。托尼这才看到，史蒂夫的身上除了有汗水，胸前裸露出来的皮肤附上一层已经湿透，金色的胸毛。可怜兮兮的黏在他的胸口上，还有几根聚集，黏在乳首上。托尼从来没有注意过史蒂夫有胸毛，因为颜色太浅了么？还是托尼真的从来没有注意到这么可爱的东西。  
牙齿毫不客气的咬住对方的嘴唇。史蒂夫还没有吐出的呻吟全部变成了痛呼。身上的制服并没有完全被脱下，导致托尼只能看到史蒂夫背后的肩带，和正在操干直到变形的臀肉。  
他拱起背，让身后的托尼进入的更深。然后托尼在史蒂夫的回头看到了被他操到失神的样子。眯起来的双眼，无法闭上的嘴唇露出里面软软的舌头。史蒂夫这副样子，让托尼更加的卖力。他一下比一下更加强而有力的进入史蒂夫。滑落下来的制服的上衣被胡乱的推上去，手掌用力的抓住他裸露的腰间。指尖让那块的肌肤变红，按出一个小坑。随着身下人支离破碎的叫喊。快感令他们两个人眼前发黑，托尼仰起头大声的呻吟，身下的动作却是越发的凌厉。有规律的，有力的律动将史蒂夫顶上床头，发出哭喊。腰间的手掌施力又将史蒂夫拖回来。  
托尼能感觉到史蒂夫的身体在慢慢瘫软，长久没有被操的后穴变得紧绷，以至于托尼需要用上全身的自制力，咬住自己的下唇，略微的疼痛让自己回复一些理智。这样他可以更清楚的看到史蒂夫被操的失神，只能哭喊或者小声低声呻吟的样子。  
史蒂夫的神态，史蒂夫在被他操干时候的表情，他的身体，被撞击变形柔软的臀肉，大腿根部的紧绷。史蒂夫完美、富有力量的身体。  
托尼能感觉到史蒂夫在迎合自己，然后他又感觉不到来自史蒂夫的迎合，这副身体已经完全放松，信任的趴扶在自己的身下，全然打开双腿任由自己的入侵。任由自己的阴茎破开入口用力的操进他的体内。

“托尼……”  
他听到了史蒂夫在叫自己的名字。  
他没有停下，反而抬高史蒂夫的臀部，让它更好的嵌合自己的阴茎。手掌从腰间移动到胸前的双乳，托尼打着圈引导着黏在皮肤上的细小毛发，让它们可笑的改变方向，就像托尼在拿史蒂夫的胸当画布，而他的指尖在上面作画。  
“托尼……”  
胸口被玩弄引起异样的快感，史蒂夫忍不住重新挺起酸麻的腰部，臀部向后移动，高高的翘起迎合托尼的撞击。  
“托尼……”  
他又叫了一声，手掌挣脱束缚，抓住托尼揉捏乳头的手掌。  
“我……我想要，我不想要太快。”史蒂夫这么说。  
他们又一晚上的时间，夜还长，不必心急。  
“那我们慢一点？”  
得到了史蒂夫点头答案，托尼放松自己的身体，手掌顺着撕破的制服伸进史蒂夫的里面，感受那些紧致的肌肉，和完美的线条。  
“你能感受到吗？”托尼在抽动中问史蒂夫。  
他重新恢复自己的节奏，他才不要由着史蒂夫的话来。  
“你能听见吗？”托尼用手臂箍着史蒂夫的腰部，另一只手和史蒂夫的右手纠缠在一起。  
“它冲进你的身体，摩擦你的体内。让你又疼有爽。你可以感动到它每一刻因满足而发出欢愉的声音，你可以听到润滑油的水声，和我的蛋蛋拍打在你臀肉的啪啪声。”  
托尼加快自己的一次撞击，抬起身体，看着被拍打的臀肉变形，变红。  
“你能听见的。”  
托尼说。  
“你能感受到。”

史蒂夫的头脑已经无暇去思考托尼的声音，他被操的太狠了。后穴又麻又疼，以至于他想要慢一点想要不那么快的高潮，他喜欢托尼在自己体内的感觉，那简直棒极了。

史蒂夫的耳边能听到自己的剧烈心跳，跳动的非常迅速和剧烈。他可以听到托尼的剧烈喘息，托尼……

托尼闭上眼睛，仰起头，感受史蒂夫体内的紧致潮湿，还有热情。它包裹住托尼的一部分，让它在里面可以自由驰骋。是那么的热情，着逐渐的摧毁他的自制力。  
但托尼喜欢。  
托尼太喜欢了。

双手掰开已经变得黏糊糊的臀瓣，腰间的软肉被托尼掐青，嘴唇也被对方咬破。身下的史蒂夫越发急促的呼吸，变得一声接一声的呻吟，张口想要祈求却发不出任何有意义的词语。  
“你快到了对吧？”托尼问他。

史蒂夫没有回答，也不能回答。他不间断的呻吟和尖叫，张大嘴渴求似的呼吸。他的双眼紧紧的闭着，眉间拧起一道深深的痕迹，腰部和一直支撑身体的双腿无法再继续苦撑。全靠着托尼在抱着他，用力又持续的不断操干他。  
托尼太好了，史蒂夫这么想，他太完美了。  
直到高潮拍打在史蒂夫的全身，他尖叫的射出来。精液溅落在床单和他的胸前。他不断的呻吟，听起来像是在哭，又像是呜咽。高潮后的不停战栗，随着操弄不断的痉挛。  
托尼仍然没有停止操弄，反而是变本加厉，他更加大力的操进史蒂夫的身体。逗弄他敏感的地方。  
史蒂夫的全身瘫软，裸露出来的身体到处都是汗水的痕迹、托尼在他的体内深度挖掘，试图再次将他带上天堂。天啊，上帝……史蒂夫在内心哀求，重新攀上高潮的身体已经无法承受再多，史蒂夫只好哭叫着求托尼的停止，敏感的身体试图蜷缩在一起，他的脚趾，他的体内，他的心脏都无法承受再多。

当冰凉的精液射入，史蒂夫已经射了三次，瘫软的身体只能靠托尼的摆弄。一直抬高的手臂仍然有太多的酸麻，史蒂夫抱怨的咬住托尼的乳头，引起一阵痛呼。  
而制服已经被撕碎，除了胸口和屁股裸露在外，史蒂夫的身体全部被包裹其中。

史蒂夫有些厌弃的想要脱下身上黏糊糊的制服，抱怨的眼神不满的盯着托尼。  
“你不帮帮我？”史蒂夫有些生气的看着托尼。“我明天还要穿。”  
托尼上去帮忙把史蒂夫的制服艰难的从他的身上撕扯下来。然后，撕扯的姿势有那么一丝丝的不对，只听‘唰啦’的一声。制服从胸前破裂，托尼和史蒂夫面面相覩。  
“该换套新的了……”他干巴巴的提议道。

史蒂夫怒视着他，快速的脱下残缺的制服，右手抓住托尼的手腕将他带上床，压在身下，整个动作一气呵成。  
“等等……”托尼看着对方快速的把自己含住，气势如同要大干齐塔瑞人一般给自己口交。  
史蒂夫抬起眼皮，直勾勾的盯着自己。托尼挣扎了一下，然后放弃，只能平躺等自己再一次硬起来。  
“你就不能对它温柔点？”  
“这样？”  
史蒂夫挑衅的含住整根柱身，用手指掐住根部。避开自己的牙齿，给托尼来了一个深喉。  
托尼的身体拱起，臀部抬高将阴茎更深的送进史蒂夫的喉咙。他发出一声呻吟：“上帝……你要我命……”手扯住床头，深喉的刺激让他再次挺立：“我可没有血清。”  
史蒂夫回想曾经托尼对他做的事情，口腔收紧，分泌出更多的唾液做润滑。头部上下移动，时不时发出一声含糊的词语。  
托尼揉着史蒂夫的头发，胡子磨的私处痒痒的：“嘿嘿嘿轻点对他，温柔点。”  
将阴茎吐出来埋怨似的跟托尼说：“那你为什么不轻点对我的制服？”  
“制服是你的爱人么？”  
“我们是爱人这种关系？”  
“那你想什么？”  
史蒂夫没有回答，他的口腔重新被软肉塞满。金色的胡子和黑色的耻毛勾在一起，手掌揉捏着底下的卵囊。  
托尼一边享受一边眯起眼睛，有胡子的史蒂夫也不赖。“罗杰斯，你要对我负责。”  
史蒂夫埋着头，将软肉全部吞下去，用咽喉压着龟头。耳边能听到托尼大声的呻吟，手掌收紧抓住史蒂夫的头发。

“操。”  
托尼大声地呻吟，身体紧绷克制自己不要过早的泄出来。手掌拍打着史蒂夫的脖颈。  
“吐出来，我要操你的屁股。”

他们再一次的纠缠在一起，修长的双腿圈住托尼的腰身，臀部被高高抬起。穴口的褶皱全部撑开变得光滑又黏腻。多余的润滑油顺着臀缝流淌下来，房间里除了阴暗的潮湿气味，还有浓重的精液味道。  
托尼再一次进入他，看着自己的阴茎埋在对方的体内消失不见，双手互相交缠。被压在身下的人咬住自己的下唇，无助的随着托尼的节奏摇摆。  
托尼摆弄着史蒂夫的双腿，让他的身体折叠，膝盖刚好在乳头的位置随着不断的抽插磨蹭，带给史蒂夫不断的瘙痒和快感。

托尼第三次高潮的时候，史蒂夫被真正的填满，阴茎抽出让里面的精液喷涌而出。剧烈的运动让床发出更大的声音，最后一次的射入使史蒂夫大声的叫喊，双腿无助的抖动。  
一声巨响在房内响起。  
“先生，你还好么？”外面传来服务人员敲门的声音，那是一个可爱的小姑娘，在史蒂夫入住的时候羞涩的向自己调情。  
“没……没事。”史蒂夫赶忙回答门外的人。  
他们互相拥抱着，不敢喘息一声。直到脚步声从门口离开。史蒂夫整个身体瘫软在报废的床上，连一根指头都不想动。托尼侧躺在他的身边，双腿夹住他的一条腿，像只八爪鱼一样抱住他。

大概过了很久，史蒂夫终于恢复了一点体力，他的手臂从托尼腋下穿过，抱住他的身体让他们脱离这个废墟。  
各自捡起衣物的时候从托尼衣服里面掉出一个古旧的手机，史蒂夫早托尼一步将那个手机捡起来。打开屏幕左右晃动，炫耀的看着托尼。

“你随身带着么？”  
“不，我没有，我恨死你了，这种手机怎么可能随身带着？”托尼快速否认。  
史蒂夫没有着急，一个个打开，短信未接电话一个个翻看，顺便还注意了这部电话电量满格。  
“我爱你。”  
“哦。”  
“我也很想你。”  
“那你回来。”托尼盯着他，即为坚定，或许还有一丝请求。  
史蒂夫在内心叹了口气：“托尼……”  
“我可以让你们洗脱罪名，不再是逃犯不会抓捕。”托尼右腿快速抖动，小声在内心默念让史蒂夫点头。  
他们都半赤裸，史蒂夫试图用破碎的制服遮住自己的身体，起码遮住那个又翘起来的玩应。而托尼已经穿上了长裤和衬衫，十分讨厌的坐在塌陷床的一角。史蒂夫注意到托尼的脖子和右脸都有可笑的咬痕，他没有印象是自己什么时候咬的。  
他舔了舔下唇，唇角的撕裂让他有些疼痛，然后他有些无奈的对托尼讲：“托尼，你知道我不支持注册。”  
“上帝！我们之中有人真的把那个协议当回事吗？”托尼向他大喊，有那么一丝狼狈。  
挫败让他搂住史蒂夫的腰，整个人抱住他，祈求他：“我不会再逼你签那该死的协议。”  
“回来吧。”  
史蒂夫固执地摇摇头，闭上眼睛，埋在托尼的肩膀。这个答案并不意外，托尼明白，他们的责任。他们的地位，他们不是普通人，他们又是普通人。可因为能力，因为史蒂夫的特殊，他们永远不会有普通人的生活。托尼呼吸史蒂夫的气味，浓烈的精液夹杂着属于史蒂夫的味道。手臂箍紧对方的身体，想要把他嵌入自己的身体内部。  
家庭、孩子、平凡的生活。  
他们永远不会有，  
托尼太明白这点了。

或许是长久的不见，对彼此的想念，甚至是过多的思念和空虚。托尼的前端开始翘起，发硬，他能感觉到。手掌碰触到史蒂夫的胯下，他也感觉到对方如此。  
“我，我去楼下开一个房间。”托尼落荒而逃。  
史蒂夫看着报废了的床提醒他：“记得赔偿这张床的损失。”

托尼支付了床的费用，和房间内其他的损失包括一些多余的赔偿。并且在隐蔽处安置了一个窃听器，以防他们说一些不该说的话。除此之外，托尼抛下小姑娘们红着脸讨论床为什么会塌的原因，拿着房卡搂着史蒂夫走到一间安静的，有那么一个坚固床的房间。

他们向野兽发情一般再度结合，而托尼对操晕史蒂夫和让史蒂夫在自己身下筋疲力尽，只能喘息的窝在他怀里，十分兴致勃勃。  
当史蒂夫射出今晚的第四次，托尼才肯在高潮的余韵中再度埋入史蒂夫的身体。双手扣住史蒂夫的脚裸，把两条腿尽可能的打开。操向深处，让史蒂夫尖叫，哭泣。

让两人猝不及防的是一个看似幽灵机器人抱着制服走进来。史蒂夫被吓到射出，蜷缩着身体寻找被子将自己裹住。  
“操你的……”托尼看着幻视骂出一句脏话。  
“幻视，爸爸得和你谈谈这个问题。”  
幻视有些迷茫的看着两个人，他解释：“是的，但是我看到隔壁的景象，又在这个门外听到罗杰斯队长的哭声……所以我……”  
他本想说想来保护罗杰斯队长，然后看着托尼示威性的搂住史蒂夫，眼里就像是小孩子怕被枪了手中的糖果。幻视快速的搜寻互联网，随后他把衣服放在一边：“我把衣服放在这。”

“哦，我觉得需要告诉你们，我需要一个假期。”  
他在门口转身向复仇者联盟的两位家长要求。

“他约会了？”  
托尼将身体的一部分重新塞进史蒂夫的体内。  
“和旺达。”  
“旺达？”  
托尼停下了动作。  
“对”  
“他才三岁。”  
史蒂夫对托尼呆滞非常不满，他移动着身体，用脚踹了踹托尼的屁股。  
“他们算不算早恋？”托尼问他。

“你他妈的动一动，斯塔克。”

 

1 电话闪灯出自队三托尼的嘲讽，结果托尼真的让他待机看着闪灯hhh这块笑死我了。


	6. Chapter 6

6

 

托尼•斯塔克

 

=========================================================  
绝望是什么感觉？  
那有点像你做了很多准备，很多功课，在实践的时候却没有一次成功。而你甚至都不知道自己心爱的人，自己的朋友现在身处何处。  
而就在刚刚，在我的眼前，有一群人灰飞烟灭。  
我是托尼•斯塔克，钢铁侠。你们应该听过我，毕竟我很出名。  
“有什么事情发生了。”  
那个有着两根触角，眼睛大大的女士说的，事实上我没有记住他们的名字。巫师星爵还有其他人，我只看到他们如同被烧毁的纸片，嘣，或者没有嘣，消失了。  
“托尼”然后我听见巫师叫我的名字，他叫什么来着？史蒂芬，有点让我想起史蒂夫，但是他们一点都不像。  
“这是唯一的办法。”我不知道他指的是什么，还没有等我理解，他也消失了，和其他人一样。  
你们知道这种感觉么？活生生的人在你的面前消失。   
“斯塔克先生？”  
然后还有帕克。  
这孩子总会让我想起我和史蒂夫在机场打的那次内战，然后是那次火辣的性爱，这听起来有点变态，不，我没有幻想和他，而是史蒂夫。老天，我真希望史蒂夫也在这里。  
那孩子应该能感觉到什么，他抱住我，反复的说他不想走。他哭了么？我不确定，但是他也只是个孩子，他应该感觉到害怕，他多大来着？十五？还是已经十八了？我还挺想和史蒂夫一起抚养一个类似的孩子，不，不能让他当超级英雄。  
“I’m sorry.”  
他说完这句话，也没了。  
你们了解那种感觉么？上一秒还跟你说话的人，下一秒在你的眼前消失。他消失之前我正搂着他，我很少和什么人亲密，除了佩珀和史蒂夫。我有没有说我和佩珀和好了？不是那种和好，是成为了朋友。她是个很棒的朋友，热心的帮我建议如何和史蒂夫求婚，以及我的司机在追求她。  
我的左肋有点疼，我有没有说过那里被刺穿了？那有点太疼了。  
“他做到了。”这妹子叫什么来着？星云？  
我坐在那，屁股底下有点硌，如果这是灭霸造成的，那么史蒂夫呢？我开始恐慌，史蒂夫怎么样？他是不是也像巫师那样没了，老天，我应该庆幸他没在这，但是我又不确定，看着他从我面前消失还是在我不知道的地方消失我没有能见他最后一面，甚至是尸体我都无法见到。  
这两种情况我都不想要。

旁边的光有点刺眼，我闭上眼睛，把脸埋在手掌，我凭着回忆去想史蒂夫在哪。史蒂夫，我的男孩，我在计划成为他的丈夫，也许这样说太奇怪了。史蒂夫还没有承认我是他男朋友，但没关系，史蒂夫会同意的。我邀请王和巫师来婚礼，他们可以捏捏气球，或者变个戏法，史蒂夫一定没见过的那种。  
他会非常惊讶的，然后用那种可爱又热情的眼光看着我，对我说：托尼你真厉害。  
婚礼上他一定要给我刮胡子，他留胡子真的太色情了。我有没有机会让他穿次婚纱？不，不是在婚礼上，也许可以私下里穿给我看。  
或者我可以让他的胡子变得和我一样帅气。我也容许他给我刮掉。  
“斯塔克。”那个机器人张口了。  
“我要回地球。”我跟她说，越快越好，我要回去。  
我得回去，回去确认一下我的朋友们还剩下谁，还有我的史蒂夫。想到这我心脏有些疼，无法喘息，我没法形容那是什么感觉，大概有点像我第一次被夺走反应堆。

接下来，我度过在我的余生中最为艰难的几个小时。我不确定多久，我只知道我在想念史蒂夫和担心他是否还在之间煎熬。  
直到我见到了史蒂夫，那种感觉也没有减少。

 

史蒂夫•罗杰斯  
=========================================================  
这一切发生的很快。  
有时候我在想，我很希望还在二战，最高科技的怪物只有我。  
我不是很喜欢我的新盾牌，它太小了，我怀念我的老盾牌和外星人的长矛。  
我回到家的时候，或者说我带领我的伙伴们回到家的时候，托尼已经失踪了。罗迪在和罗斯辩驳，我觉得那可以成为辩驳，或者说是违抗军令。  
托尼失踪了，外面还有一个巨大的麻烦。外星人，宝石，我真希望能快速解决这一切，但现实常常不会如我所愿。  
在二战时候，左拉博士还有疯狂红骷髅利用魔方做出来的武器可使人飞灰湮灭，一下，嘣！他们就没了。我从来没有想过能在现在，当下还会见到这种情况。  
“史蒂夫……”  
巴基叫我的时候，我整个人还在迷茫中，迷茫迷惑，不知道发生了什么。我询问雷神发生了什么，因为我不知道。我还没有反应过来，直到听到巴基叫我的声音，看着他的胳膊消失，然后是双腿，他倒了下来，脸朝地面狠狠地砸下去。非常突然的，我的老朋友像一个燃烧的纸堆，只剩一堆尘土。  
我开始心慌，不知所措，心头像有只大象在反复奔跑。我蹲下来，我用手去碰那块地方，或者说是我的朋友，我能摸到地面的湿气，但我感觉不到他曾经存在的温度。那太冷了，然后是旺达，我看到她抱着幻视，和巴基一样的消失了。我阻止不了，我就像雕像一样定在原地。看到自己爱的人死去，是多么的绝望，我能感受到她的痛苦。  
我去把幻视翻过来，他现在没了生气。全身没有色彩，眼睛没有活力，额头有着一个大洞。宝石不见了，然后我从蹲着换到了坐在地上，我脱力了。  
我听见有人问。  
“What is this？What the hell is happening?”  
我坐在地上，幻视就在我的旁边，那是幻视的尸体么?这不是我第一次看到同伴死去，也不是第一次看到战友的尸体。我是士兵，在战场上随时有人牺牲，我早就做好随时死去的打算。但我没有做好看着同伴消失，没有尸体，没有死亡过程，看着他像灰尘一样消失。那些血肉，温度，语言都留不下。  
他们都聚集在我的身边，围着幻视，幻视是我们唯一得到的尸体，或者说身体。我不想叫他尸体，机器人是不是还可以修好？托尼肯定可以，我把腿放下，全身快摊到草地上。我想到，托尼还下落不明，他去哪了？  
他还活着吗？我要想托尼死去了，我们这些人怎么办？我的背感觉到疼痛，我不在挺直，狼狈的坐在草地上。  
“oh GOD。”  
我变得绝望，我开始想其他人怎么样，消失了多少人？

还有托尼，我的男朋友。我还没有对他多说几次我爱你，他是不是和巴基一样变成灰，没了？我希望他没有失踪，这样我还能见他最后一面。亲眼看着你爱的人，你的朋友在自己的面前消失，至少比我现在瞎猜托尼在哪或许好受那么一点。  
前者也不会好受多少，只是我仍然想看托尼一面，希望他还在某个地方，而不是变成灰尘，消散在空气之中。  
因为我没法阻止，没法抓到。  
最后，我的一部分同事围在我身边的时候。  
我才意识到，真正意识到……  
我们输了。

 

==============================================================

所有的复仇者都很狼狈，他们试图重整旗鼓。史蒂夫只好强撑自己，让自己别倒下去。苏瑞的哥哥消失了，瓦坎达没了国王。山姆消失了，史蒂夫没了搭档，留下来的只有这几个人。史蒂夫一边命令他们安顿好剩下的人，一边向复仇者，美国总统发出信号。全世界都进入了紧急状态。  
各地的广播频道，电视只播放了一种消息。  
This is not a test.  
这不是测试。  
A nationwide state of emergency is in effect,please stand by and await further instructions.   
全国进入紧急状态，请等待进一步说明。  
This is not a test.  
这不是测试。  
史蒂夫留在瓦坎达暂时在这里让所有留下的人休息，苏瑞非常慷慨。史蒂夫想到她还是一个孩子却在今天承受了如此之多，并且失去了很多。  
他独自站在高处，瓦坎达他来过很多次。自从巴基醒来过来他就经常来这里，上一次他还惊讶瓦坎达是如此的高科技，又是那么的繁荣。而今天，这座隐藏在森林的城市变得寂静。  
整个世界消失了一半的人类，无论何地，都是这样的安静。

 

托尼在见到史蒂夫的那一瞬间，心跳剧烈的加快，他无法形容那种感觉，有点像是激动，庆幸然后痛苦。但是他可以说他松了一口气。托尼在心里偷偷的想，至少他没有像史蒂芬那样消失。他为此感到庆幸。  
史蒂夫看起来有些狼狈，托尼能感觉到，史蒂夫在绝望，托尼能闻到。

他在半空中就看到了瓦坎达的全貌，不仅如此，他的卫星也检测到了真实的瓦坎达。托尼对此并不感到高兴，这证明瓦坎达遭受了重创。这里变得安静，安静的让人毛骨悚然。

落在地上的脚掌变得沉重，托尼觉得走路变得困难。脚掌摩擦地面的声音听得一清二楚。疼痛从左肋被贯穿伤口蔓延，肉体一直麻木着，封闭着痛觉神经。直到见到史蒂夫的那一刻，心脏的疼痛开始一点点消失，身体的痛觉占了上风。  
托尼有些踉跄的向史蒂夫那里倒去，任由史蒂夫强硬的搂住自己。闭上眼睛，鼻尖能闻到来自于对方难闻的气味，那些外星生物，那些血腥的味道。属于恋人之间的亲密也让托尼能闻到那一丝属于史蒂夫本来的味道。  
托尼用力的深呼吸，汲取史蒂夫身上的气味，味道，或者其他的什么。他不管那是什么，他只想要抱着他的男朋友。他是那么活生生的，温暖的。  
他们亲密到托尼能感觉到他呼吸造成的胸口起伏。  
“托尼。”  
史蒂夫拥住他的男朋友，结实的躯体靠在一起，丝毫不顾及他人和彼此身上的赃物。他把胡子和整张脸埋在托尼的旁边，他的脖颈。  
直到史蒂夫开始用力，控制不住的更用力，那样紧密的拥抱导致之前被贯穿的伤口开始疼痛。托尼拍了拍史蒂夫的后背，他留恋的推开他：“老天……“然后他把自己的额头抵在史蒂夫的鼻梁：”我以为你已经死去。”  
“我还在，托尼。”史蒂夫亲吻他的额头，他的眼皮，他的鼻梁，一遍遍安慰：“我还在。”  
疼痛让托尼没法思考，他能感觉到自己的意识开始抽离：“我，我以为。”  
“托尼，托尼，我在这。”史蒂夫捧着他的脸，用力的摇晃，好像这样就可以让自己不那么狼狈和绝望，然后安慰另一个不知道经历了什么的灵魂。  
“老天……”  
伤口开始流血，托尼在晕倒之前满脑袋都是史蒂夫那张被胡子盖住的脸，还有他的史蒂夫还在，温暖的，并不冰冷，也不是一堆黄土。

 

托尼再次醒来的时候，他发现自己身上的伤口已经处理好，在纱布的包裹下，好像那里没有一丝痕迹，没有留下伤疤。这让托尼有种错觉，蜘蛛小子和其他人的消失是一种幻觉。托尼的嗓子有点干哑，他转过头打量着这个屋子。  
床温暖又柔软，窗外有着一两个羊路过，阳光映进屋内让托尼察觉到这已经是傍晚夕阳。或者是日出。  
“史蒂夫。”托尼看到一个窝在椅子上，头发凌乱，胡子柔软，脸上还没有擦去的污渍让他显得可怜兮兮。他的，史蒂夫•罗杰斯。  
史蒂夫没有醒，托尼猜测或许是他太疲惫了，这不太像他。以往，总是托尼睡的比较熟，史蒂夫总是会醒，他翻个身也许就会把史蒂夫吵醒。托尼猜测这是战场后遗症，或者冰冻后遗症。史蒂夫总是最警惕，冲的最前，一个强大的领导者。他站在那里，所有人就会有希望。  
“史蒂夫……”托尼小小声的唤他，他不太想吵醒他。他应该让史蒂夫休息吗？还是吵醒他给他一个亲吻，黏糊，伸舌头的那种。托尼皱着眉头，目光仍然盯着史蒂夫熟睡的脸。他可以看到史蒂夫呼吸时候一张一合的鼻翼，能看到埋在大把胡须下面的嘴唇。不像以往的拥有颜色，有些苍白。托尼犹豫了，他不应该吵醒史蒂夫，因为史蒂夫看起来过于狼狈。他们或许也经历了一场艰难的战斗，现在正在休息，等着下一次反击。  
托尼想到这有些绝望，他不确定是否还有机会反击，他们输了……

史蒂夫在梦境中奔跑，他的身后一直有追赶他的外星怪物。史蒂夫称这些家伙为外星狗，不是他讨厌狗，只是那种感觉很像，没有狗可爱。前面能看到钢铁侠的痕迹，他就在前方。史蒂夫想要追赶上他，然后一起消灭掉这些家伙。但是托尼飞的太快，史蒂夫就算全力追赶也无法碰到他的钢铁身躯。  
直到他筋疲力尽被一群外星狗吞没。眼皮紧张的抽动几下，他醒了。  
他看到托尼正看着他，表情严肃。史蒂夫想要缓和这种气氛，毕竟托尼在这，没有什么好怕的。他对托尼露出一个甜甜的笑容。  
托尼笑不出来，他扯着嘴角。  
“你的表情简直比哭还难看。”史蒂夫毫不留情的指出来，然后他把自己从椅子上拽下来。蹭到托尼的床边，他相信托尼不会介意自己身上有些不太干净的制服。托尼才不介意，所以他要把还没有洗掉的外星粘液都蹭到托尼的身上。  
“都有谁？”  
史蒂夫楞了一下，他明白托尼在说什么。有些事情，他们都没法回避没法逃避。  
“巴基，特查拉，山姆，格鲁特，旺达。”  
“幻视？”  
“他在苏瑞的实验室里。”  
“苏瑞是谁？”  
“特查拉的妹妹。”  
两人不约而同的沉默，托尼把史蒂夫的肩膀往自己这边拉一拉，让他可以靠着自己，然后他可以靠着史蒂夫。  
“其他人呢？”  
“瓦坎达差不多消失了一半的人。”史蒂夫把自己的身体缩成一个团，抱住托尼的头，整个人埋在那里：“我们输了。”

托尼这是第一次听到史蒂夫说这个单词，还有那么低沉伤心的语气。这让托尼想起那次奥创事件，史蒂夫坚定对自己说：“together”，那时候的史蒂夫，态度，语气让自己不知道如何应答，或者反驳。托尼只能尽力抱住他，亲吻他柔软的发丝，将他额头上的碎发向后整理。一遍遍让手指穿过头发。  
“史蒂夫，我们还有机会。”  
“是的，我们还有机会。”  
他们沉默了良久，谁也没有说话，直到托尼受不了这种诡异的气氛。

“史蒂夫，听着……”托尼在叫他的名字，在他们经历了那些混蛋事儿，那些乱遭的事情，他需要和史蒂夫说一些什么。而这些话，他从来没说过。  
“之前，我很混蛋，我和佩珀，我没法停下来。”  
“她走掉了，我的灵魂永远都是残缺的，她拿走了一半。史蒂夫……“  
“如果，如果不是你，从前的我，我是缺失的，直到遇到你。”  
“你让我变成了一个更好的人。”  
托尼的话断断续续，这些他从来没有和史蒂夫讲过，和他谈过，他们太忙碌了。也太过于忽视一些重要的东西。他们很多时候没能好好谈谈，这让两个人都错过了很多可以靠近彼此的机会。如果明天就是末日，或者他们没有明天，他需要向史蒂夫说出来。  
面对托尼的话史蒂夫没有出声，他悄悄握住托尼的手。他们的关系是亲密的，但也是模糊的。托尼和史蒂夫从来没有对彼此承诺过什么，或者答应对方什么。因为他们会随时死去，他们的生命随时会终结，史蒂夫没说，托尼没说过，娜塔莎没说过，罗迪没有说过……但他们这些人，在内心早已经打成共识，每一次的任务都有可能是最后一次。像他们这种人，他们选择了一条艰难的道路，他们随时会牺牲，并且没人会有怨言。  
死亡，是超级英雄的最终退休计划。

史蒂夫明白托尼在说什么，包括他没有，没能说的话。他了解托尼，太了解了。

“你要把所有的情话都说完么？”他微笑看着托尼。  
“是的，如果我们没有明天。”托尼帮自己换了一个更舒服的姿势。伤口的合理处理并没有让痛觉消失，他的内部仍然破碎，并且感觉到疼痛：“我会把所有情话对你说完。”

“我们会有的。”史蒂夫垂下头，他试图让托尼靠在自己的身上，但是托尼纹丝不动，只顾着盯着史蒂夫看。  
“你有什么好办法吗？我的天才。”史蒂夫尝试用轻松的语气来化解这种时候的沉重。  
托尼摇了摇头，他累极了，他知道史蒂夫同样。所以他的大脑开始运转，找尽各种角落寻求一个反败为胜的方法。  
接下来他抬起头，眼睛发光的看着史蒂夫：“你有没有看过《回到未来》。”  
“我没有多少时间可以看电影。”  
“好吧，也许等这次过后我们可以一起来几天的电影马拉松。”  
“托尼……”史蒂夫有些苦涩。  
他无法去说什么，当托尼开始这种表情，开始开玩笑，开始扯东扯西。就意味着他早已经有了一个计划，而这个计划很有可能就是牺牲他自己。而史蒂夫无法去指责，无法去告诉，甚至他没有资格去劝说托尼‘一定还有其他方法’。因为史蒂夫和托尼从这一点上来说，是同类人，只要事情会更好，他们的生命举无轻重。  
“你已经有计划了？”  
托尼翻下床，赤着脚走到窗边。窗外是瓦坎达的草原，那边有一群羊。托尼知道了，现在不是日出，而是日落，刚刚他看到的，感觉到的温暖。是太阳的余晖：“如果我们能改变过去呢？”  
史蒂夫不懂，他对于现代社会的了解还没能涉及到时间，他相信托尼。  
“地球死亡了一半的人，我们已经输了，史蒂夫。”  
“你是想让那些人回来？”史蒂夫疑惑。  
“不然呢，史蒂夫，看看这些，我还没有知道你经历了什么，但我能从你的语气，你的心跳还有你那身制服。”托尼开始哽咽，他开始剧烈的心慌：“我知道，你经历了和我同样的事情。”  
史蒂夫没能给他回答，他看过几部那些科幻片，穿越时空，改变了时间，过去和现在。而那些电影通常并没有让事情变得更好。  
“如果我们改变了过去，那么我们也许会改变现在。”  
史蒂夫回忆起曾经看过的电影，过去的一个微小改变就会让未来大变，那些会更好，还是更坏？  
托尼的指尖沿着窗框的边缘移动，外面的景色已经变暗，他们度过了夕阳，现在来到了夜晚。托尼回过头，目光直直的看向坐在床上的史蒂夫。  
“斯塔兰奇看到了众多的可能性，而我们只赢了一次。”  
托尼重新走到床边，他坐下来，用手捧着对方的脸：“史蒂夫，绝对不是现在这次。”

如果他们要赢，就要无限的接近那一千多万其中的那一次成功。

“所以，我们……”  
“我们需要无限接近那一种能赢的局面，唯一的可能。”  
史蒂夫垂下头：“你想怎么做？”  
托尼摇摇头：“收集宝石，或者利用无限手套去打败灭霸。我不确定，这只是刚刚在脑子中冒出的想法。”  
他说完，便放松下来，捂着有些疼痛的左肋摊在史蒂夫的身上。从下方看覆盖在下巴浓密的胡子，史蒂夫的胡子留的很长。托尼用手指抓起其中一缕，再用另一个手掌抓住另外一缕，然后在分出来一股。第一根搭上中间那根，第三根搭上第二根。  
“我们会改变这些么？”  
“是的。”托尼想都没有想，他正在专注于给史蒂夫长长的胡子编成小辫子。  
史蒂夫没有打断托尼的胡闹：“那我们会改变么？”嘴唇因说话的张合也没有打断托尼专注的神情：“如果过去改变了，我们……我看过，蝴蝶效应那个电影。”  
“我不确定。”托尼放开已经编好的胡子，他躺在史蒂夫的大腿上，小腿搭在床边：“你想说什么？”  
史蒂夫欲言又止，他张了张口，又闭上了。  
“史蒂夫，你得告诉我你在想什么，如果不告诉我我下一秒就用这个枕头闷死你。”  
史蒂夫没有说话，他突然想起来托尼第一次到他的公寓。  
托尼一身的酒气，摇摇晃晃如同烂泥一样摊在公寓门口。嘴里念叨着史蒂夫的名字。史蒂夫没有办法让这个天才钢铁侠独自一人在外面睡一晚，他只好驾着托尼的胳膊，把他扛起来搬到床上。  
史蒂夫不太记得自己当初为什么会答应托尼，回想起来他认为自己脑袋抽了。可是现在他无比感谢那时候的自己，托尼是个风趣的人，如果不了解他们就会错失了相爱的机会。史蒂夫甚至忘记自己是如何跟托尼亲近，如何一步步让两个人走到现在。  
“我在想我爱你。”史蒂夫脱口而出，这句话在内心盘桓了很久，他曾经对托尼说过一次我爱你。当他看到那部手机，窘迫的托尼，那句爱你便脱口而出。这次和上次并无不同。  
“认真的？你在想这个？”  
史蒂夫摇头：“我还在想……如果我们增加了一条时间线。那我们是救了一部分人？还是扔掉了一部分人？”  
“我还是喜欢之前的答案。”  
“我读科幻幻想类小说，那些结局……我们还会在一起么？”  
托尼明白史蒂夫在说什么，改变过去意味着改变现在，意味着有可能创造了另一条时间线。那些死去的人其实已经死去，而活着的人也会被改变。他和史蒂夫，或许会变成另一种样子。从未相爱……  
托尼在沉默，自从史蒂夫离开复仇者他常常沉默。有时候他在思念史蒂夫，抱着那个古旧的手机，等待着下一条短信，或者等待着它响起来，发出什么动静。以往，史蒂夫问他，他总是能回答出来，甚至还会带上炫耀。这次，他不知道如何回答。  
托尼颓然的坐起来，他看着史蒂夫，眼神充满了不安。托尼本来想要咽下去眼中的不安，随后想到这是史蒂夫，然后他长叹一口气：“我没法回答你，就这一次，我没办法……我没办法回答。”  
他想到和史蒂夫的另一种可能，那种形同陌路的可能性。：“史蒂夫……”  
“托尼，你知道。我们未必都会活着回来。”史蒂夫没有管自己胡子上交错的三根辫子：“如果发生什么，我不会……”  
“我知道，你会选择牺牲自己，或者我们的这段关系。”  
“是你，你也会这么做，所以别指责我。”  
史蒂夫会这样，托尼也会。他们会为了对方牺牲自己。一个人死去，留下另个一人，带着对恋人的爱意和无尽的思念继续走下去。这就是他们，没人认为能得到平凡温馨的生活，那对于他们太过于奢侈了。  
“我不会。”托尼了解史蒂夫：“我不会指责你。”  
“离联系到克林特和丹弗斯还有那么一段时间，你需要在休息一会。”  
史蒂夫推开黏在自己身上的男友，或许他能洗一个澡，或者去和托尼放松一下。  
托尼双手扯住史蒂夫的领口，将他拽回来：“我不想休息。”托尼认为自己休息了太久，他们的时间不够。反击的时间不够，他们还有好多事情需要处理，而留给彼此的时间就更少。  
史蒂夫自然的在托尼面前脱下自己的制服：“那我清洗一下，来陪你？”  
“是我想的那样吗？”托尼在史蒂夫走进浴室的前一秒大喊。  
史蒂夫没有回答托尼，他只在进入浴室之前，回应给托尼一个完美甜腻腻的笑容，就像托尼从天上掉下来被浩克吓醒的那次。

下  
托尼收起自己的所有狼狈，绝望或者该死的什么其他表情。灭霸说斯塔克被知识诅咒，可托尼则觉得对方看轻了知识科技和人类。科技能创造一切。他有那么一瞬间或者几个瞬间绝望了，随后又燃起希望。  
托尼有些心不在焉的想着计划，一点点在内心丰满。然后被浴室传来的水声吸引。时而大，时而小。托尼想让自己专心，集中在现状上，可是现状是隔壁浴室的史蒂夫。他的，史蒂夫。他没办法在经历这么多之后，看到一个活生生的爱人，并且他就在这里。长久的分割两地让他没法专心，没办法不去想浴室里光裸的史蒂夫，他的胸膛，他的大腿，他的皮肤，他的呼吸，还有他的性器。  
最后他只能抓着自己的头发，把他们弄成一团乱，然后扯下自己的裤子和四角裤钻进被子里，让自己平躺，薄被盖住自己的大腿露出上半身并没有太多肌肉，还有一个半植入的纳米反应核等着史蒂夫出来。  
托尼试图将自己摆的帅气一点，这样史蒂夫出来的时候就会直奔自己而来。

当史蒂夫走出来，托尼发现他只穿了衬衫和四角裤。头发没有擦干，留下来的水划过他的肩膀和脖颈，身上的皮肤因热水流过而泛着红晕。史蒂夫一定是故意的，故意不擦干自己的头发，故意穿着奇怪又紧身的上衣，没有围着浴袍，这样托尼的眼睛只能盯着他那白花花的大腿。

史蒂夫丝毫不畏惧对上托尼炙热的眼光，他走进托尼问他：“你在想什么？”然后他坐在托尼的胯骨上，压着托尼的性器，已经勃起的性器。手放在托尼的胸膛上。就在那个新型反应堆的附近。  
托尼的右手支撑自己的上半身，用有些乱的胡渣蹭着史蒂夫有些娇嫩的脖颈：“你真的要听？”  
“你不说我就要拿枕头闷死你。”  
托尼咧开嘴：“我想要进入你。”  
“只有这样？”史蒂夫歪着头，狡猾的看着他。  
“我还想舔你、吸你，舔你的全身，让你的身体都沾满我的液体，我还会用我的他妈的长枪操到你什么都不想。”托尼发出低吼，老天，他太渴望史蒂夫了。  
托尼有些急切的伸进史蒂夫的上衣，分开和肌肤紧贴的布料，抚摸那有些光滑的皮肤。他摸上史蒂夫的领口，将他拽到自己的嘴巴跟前。史蒂夫低吟，他大口呼吸，在呼吸的间隙主动含住托尼的双唇。从亲吻开始变得迷乱，夹带着深情。他们互相夺取对方的呼吸，唇舌互相纠缠交换彼此的唾液。稍微分开一点，托尼就拽着史蒂夫的头发让他靠近自己。这个吻持续了很久，久到双方都气喘吁吁，满脸通红的互相依靠。  
托尼露出满足的笑容，手掌揉着史蒂夫后脑，柔软的发丝沾着水汽让托尼的掌心变得湿漉漉的。他看着史蒂夫被自己吻到有些红肿的双唇，脸变得通红，或许贴近史蒂夫的胸膛，托尼能听到史蒂夫不太正常的快速心跳。  
“我要干你，把我的阴茎塞进你的小屁股。我会被你吸到头脑空白，这个天才大脑只会想着你，我会看着你，看着你被我操到合不拢的双腿和无法闭合的屁股。”  
史蒂夫因为托尼的话发出一声不小的呻吟，他抱住托尼，用力的抱住。正如托尼渴望他一般，他渴望着托尼，每一寸皮肤，每一秒呼吸，包括这该死的不停向前走的时间。  
“那就这么干。”他低声对托尼说。  
他渴望托尼。  
“来吧，我们要享受这一刻。”  
“享受当下？”  
“是的。”  
史蒂夫呻吟着，他的声音很大，从来没有这么大过。他用双腿夹住托尼精壮的腰，手扯着托尼的头发。上衣被托尼拉高，牙齿咬住衣角。湿软的舌头划过史蒂夫的乳头，胸口留下浅浅的牙印。史蒂夫主动的抬高臀部让托尼扒掉他的四角裤，手指粗暴的探入，一根在增加一根。敏感的内壁因为入侵紧张的收缩。干涩的甬道被强硬入侵，有些疼痛的摩擦让史蒂夫更加颤抖。  
托尼仅仅是抚慰他的前面和后面，亲吻他的喉结乳头，用双手掰开他的臀部，手指探进去，在他体内跳了一套体操。很久没有经历性爱的身体变得要比平时敏感，没有刻意控制和延长，史蒂夫仅在托尼灵活的双手抚慰下喷射出来。  
“要不要玩玩角色扮演？”  
史蒂夫还有点迷糊，高潮的余波让他靠在托尼身上，有些好奇或者是迷恋的盯着托尼胸前那个新型反应堆。  
“一夜情，我不是钢铁侠，你也不是美国队长。”  
史蒂夫才听明白托尼在说什么，他的抬起头从下面看托尼：“我不是美国队长。”史蒂夫笑着说。  
“那你是谁？”  
“流浪者。”  
听到这个名号托尼有些惊讶，随后有些无奈，用流浪者称呼史蒂夫。  
“好吧流浪者。我在斯塔克工业遇到你，你救了我，我对你一见钟情。在第一次做爱后我向你求婚。”

“这可是……”  
“惊喜对吧，抱歉我没有准备戒指。”  
“你弄个绳子我都会跟你走。”  
“这不像你。”  
史蒂夫小声的抱怨：“那什么像我，你才不了解我。”  
“我们认识多久了？八年？十年？”  
“你忘了？我们并不是美国队长和钢铁侠，是流浪者和托尼。”  
托尼做了一个抱歉的手势：“是的，真抱歉甜心我忘了。”双手紧拥住史蒂夫紧窄富有肌肉线条的腰部，轻轻摇晃。就像哄一个小孩子，而史蒂夫窝在托尼的怀里。  
“所以……你现在要不要去弄根绳子，然后你套在我的手指上，或者脖子上，我都会乖乖跟你走。”  
听到这话的托尼突然跳起来，挤眉弄眼的做了一个夸张的表情：“哇哦，等我，甜心。”  
“等等你去哪？”被扔下的史蒂夫想要叫住托尼。  
托尼想到一个非常棒，现在可以做出来的戒指，他不想仅仅用一个简单随处可以拿到取得的绳子。史蒂夫值得更好的，他值得更好的。  
托尼大概走出房间有三步，然后他退回来，脑袋从门口探向房间内，询问史蒂夫：“苏瑞的实验室，或者工作室在哪？”没等史蒂夫回答，托尼又皱了一下眉头，挥挥手：“算了，我去找娜塔莎问他们，你乖乖等我。”  
临走之前向史蒂夫抛了一个媚眼，托尼斯塔克式的媚眼。

托尼大概花费了半个小时去找苏瑞，然后又花了一个小时用来做一些东西。他不确定这能坚持多久，或者他怎么让这种东西变得好看一点。最后他觉得史蒂夫不会介意，没关系这只是暂时的，等一切结束他会补给史蒂夫一个浪漫的，更加好的求婚戒指，然后和史蒂夫一起把这个戒指换成一对。

他拿着那个小圈，看起来很粗糙很廉价。纳米材料就算如此贵重也没有让这个戒指变得好看，没关系，他们都不在乎。这就是贵重的珍宝，对于托尼来说，史蒂夫是真的，他没有消失，没有变成灰烬，这就足够了。回到床上的时候史蒂夫正拿着平板，眉头紧锁的看着屏幕上的地图。托尼知道，这不是时候，休息也不是时候，他们更不应该为了这档子事偷懒。可如果真的没有明天，托尼要抓住一切机会，世界，战争，灭霸，在这一刻先放任一秒钟，或者几分钟。就让他说完想说的话。

托尼有些期待的把戒环放在掌心，忐忑的把它展示给史蒂夫看：“纳米科技造福人类。”  
他的眼睛不敢去直视史蒂夫，不敢对上他的目光，他的目光只能向下盯着史蒂夫的手掌，想象史蒂夫脸上应该有的表情。眼球快速的左右移动，手开始颤抖，变得麻木。托尼能感知到自己的心跳不正常，加快，那通常被人们称作激动。  
“你还有闲心弄这个？”

“简简单单，三分钟就弄出来了。”

史蒂夫用指尖捏起那个东西，他并不平滑，内侧覆盖着奇怪的纹路，有点像电子板。外面光滑，金色和红色互相缠绕。史蒂夫试着把戒指戴在自己的无名指，他不知道那种仪式的流程，也不确定自己是否佩戴正确。  
托尼紧张的盯着史蒂夫的一举一动，他试图让自己平稳内心，放下紧张感，变得放松，但他不能。他就是紧张，呼吸无法平静。托尼想到他应该说些什么，闭上眼睛搜寻大脑，翻遍了记忆中怎么求婚，求婚的时候应该说什么。然后他想到一些话，张开了嘴，可是什么都说不出来。睁开眼睛，他不敢闭上眼睛，只能煽动着黑色睫毛盯着史蒂夫。  
老天，托尼在内心叹息，他在内心激动的大叫，疯狂的看着史蒂夫抬起右手。他慢速度的眨着眼睛，金色的睫毛在空中煽动。蓝色的眼睛盯着无名指的金红色戒指，简单粗糙的用纳米材料赶工出来的。  
他再次张开了嘴巴，舌头伸出，喉咙发出咕咕的声音。他想要说什么，但是没能说出来。几次之后托尼放弃了，他握住史蒂夫的一只手，额头贴在掌心：“抱歉，我不知道说什么。”

“我愿意。”史蒂夫用手掌顺着托尼的发旋，用戴着戒指的那只手，揉着他的头发，并俯下身亲吻他：“你什么都不用说。”  
嘴巴凑近托尼的耳边，对着他的耳蜗吹气，在他的耳边说：“现在你可以亲吻你的 husband了”  
托尼抬起头，看着因为害羞而满脸通红的史蒂夫：“为什么不是我的妻子。”  
“走开，我才不会接受妻子这个称呼。”  
“那你会给我生孩子么？”  
史蒂夫咽下想要殴打托尼的欲望：“托尼，我是男人。”  
“血清没有赋予你一些其他功能？”  
“托尼，我不是美国队长。你忘记了。”  
“哦好吧，我们在角色扮演。”  
托尼开始沉默，他抢过来史蒂夫的手掌，看着戴在无名指上的戒指。金红色的，那看起来就像自己的盔甲在这里打上了唯独属于自己的记号。幼稚的摆弄史蒂夫的右手，戒指反射出光泽随着托尼的晃动而移动反射光。  
托尼突然抬起头，用闪闪发亮的眼睛看着史蒂夫：“你听过ABO世界观吗？”  
“托尼……”  
“好吧好吧，就简简单单，史蒂夫和安东尼。你现在可以亲吻你的丈夫了。”  
“我不接受妻子这个称呼。”  
“不会这么称呼你的 ，husband。”*

托尼抽动自己的鼻子，他的鼻子有点酸。忍住想要流泪的冲动，亲吻自己的丈夫，自己的，史蒂夫。彻底脱下他碍事的上衣，露出属于他的胸膛。舌尖在肌肤上移动，留下湿润的痕迹。牙齿咬住一小块皮肤，松口留下圆圆的咬痕。嘴唇吸住那块肌肤直到留下红色的痕迹。史蒂夫的身体很容易留下痕迹，但又很容易消失，托尼对留下痕迹乐此不疲。他开始亲吻史蒂夫的每一块肌肉，沿着凹凸的地方舔吻，啃咬。耳边能听到来自史蒂夫的低吟，随着肌肤相贴变得高亢，离开，变得低沉。  
他侧着耳朵，贴在史蒂夫的胸膛。托尼能听到史蒂夫沉重的心跳，一下又一下，这让他感到安心。史蒂夫还活着，这大概是托尼这几年来最庆幸的事情，而想到这，托尼便觉得温暖。  
“托尼……”  
史蒂夫挣扎着，他的身体向上拱起，寻求托尼的亲吻。眼睛快速眨动，不肯闭上，他要看着托尼。看着托尼亲吻自己，看着托尼进入自己。他们各自喘息，互相拥抱，肌肤相贴。托尼想要移开自己的视线，可他不能，他做不到。史蒂夫注视着托尼，托尼也看着他。彼此能看到自己映在对方瞳孔的样子。  
史蒂夫主动勾着托尼的脖子吻上他的双唇，即使亲吻都不能让他们闭上眼睛。  
“你打算一晚上就这么看着我？”托尼离开史蒂夫的嘴唇，好笑的问他。  
史蒂夫点点头：“我可以做到。”  
老天，托尼的心脏像被什么东西狠狠地砸了一下。他重新亲吻史蒂夫，用上牙齿去咬住他的嘴唇，那里已经变得有些红肿，开始流血。史蒂夫不在意，他热情的勾住托尼的腰身，双腿缠住托尼的身体，用力睁着眼回吻对方。  
“我想你。”  
他们分开的时候，两个人的嘴唇都开始流血，史蒂夫分不清是自己的还是托尼的，不认输的仍旧睁开双眼，快速的眨动：“我好想你。”眼泪随着眨动而流出来，他们是英雄，他们不常流泪。可现在，史蒂夫能感觉到掉落在自己面颊上的泪珠，能感觉到自己眼角的冰冷。

托尼从来未如此渴望一个人，或者一件事，尤其是睁着眼睛亲吻另一半，毫无浪漫之情又显得如此的可笑。他们两个人就像不服输的两个孩子，互相瞪着对方。然后托尼先败下阵：“如果你一直这么盯着我，我可没办法继续。”  
史蒂夫笑起来，把头偏向一边，用枕头蹭掉自己流出来的泪水：“我能这么做一整天。”  
“哈哈”托尼发出了一种毫无真实感的假笑：“著名台词哈。”  
这很奇怪，他们在之前经历了最糟糕的几个小时。彼此想念，在心中暗自揣测对方是否已经死亡，这不好受，但人类总是喜欢胡思乱想。  
“你还要不要操我？”史蒂夫开始不耐烦，拱起自己的身子，曲起大腿用膝盖去磨蹭托尼已经硬起来的阴茎。  
“我在考虑呢？”  
“考虑什么？”  
“我得想想我该怎么操你。”  
“这还用想？你想怎么操？”  
托尼摆出一副高深，思考的模样，即使史蒂夫知道那只是托尼版本的装模作样。  
“要看你期待怎么操？”  
“斯塔克！”  
史蒂夫的脚掌用力，全身从床上蹦起直接推到了托尼。  
“嘿！甜心看着点！你会触发战甲的保护机制。”  
史蒂夫挑起一边的眉毛，带上挑衅的表情：“或许你可以穿上战甲把我抱起来操。”指尖在那个新式反应堆附近画着圈：“不要告诉我你没有想过。”  
托尼的棕色眼睛在眼眶里打了一个圈然后回到了史蒂夫的脸上，手指点了点自己胸膛上的反应核：“你会对接下来的事情感到惊讶。”他踢掉自己的裤子，赤裸的，甩着屌翻身下床。指尖在胸口处点了两下。

“这是什么？”史蒂夫看着床边被战甲包裹住的托尼，他确实感到惊讶。  
托尼炫耀似地让裆部的地方单独露出来“纳米科技，感觉到稀奇不？”他单独把手腕手掌的战甲卸下，然后玩弄自己的老二。手掌去撸动自己的柱身，手心去摩擦它的头部：“是你要自己过来还是我抱你起来？”  
史蒂夫的喉咙发出咕哝声，渴望的看着托尼。他的全身赤裸，从浴室出来就没打算好好穿那些衣服。手掌贴上托尼的胸甲，然后整个人贴上去。纳米战甲并没有温暖，还是那样冷冰冰的。  
“你重新植入了吗？”史蒂夫指着那里问他。  
“半植入，别担心它可以被拆下来的。”  
史蒂夫用双手搂住托尼的脖子，他们的阴茎互相摩擦，不断的被对方刺激。“你站好了。”  
“我等着你主动呢，甜心。”  
史蒂夫深吸一口气，然后下肢用力攀上托尼的腰间。托尼反射性的用手掌托住史蒂夫的屁股。冰冷的战甲让史蒂夫立刻呻吟出来，无论是接下来发生的事情还是这一刻的感受。托尼没有将他的头部隐藏在战甲之后，方便他一边操史蒂夫一边亲他。  
史蒂夫能感觉炙热的阴茎卡在他的臀缝，有些紧张的向托尼的脖颈蹭过去：“进来。”  
“我会弄伤你。”  
“我不在乎”史蒂夫快速的重复那句话：“我不在乎。”  
他什么的都不在乎，如果接下来的战争他们会输，他也要抓住这最后的一秒，抓住托尼身体的一部分，让自己疼痛，让自己感觉到疼痛，因为这疼痛微不足道。  
性爱让人们的忍受疼痛能力降低，曾经有人指出高潮中的表情和疼痛一模一样。  
史蒂夫想要疼痛，但托尼并不想给予他。那会留下阴影。史蒂夫是那么的好，那么的完美，托尼不想对他粗暴。温热的手指插入史蒂夫的后面，玩弄他的括约肌。另一只，冰冷的钢铁手掌反复揉掐另一边的臀瓣，尽可能的为他的后面做出准备。  
“托尼……”  
史蒂夫紧紧攀在托尼的身上，起初皮肤接触到战甲只感觉到冰冷，之后冰冷带给他更多的感觉。战甲的表面有一点点震动，他们摩擦着史蒂夫的乳头，喉结。亲吻落在史蒂夫的耳垂。他开始大声呻吟，以往的他只会咬住自己的嘴唇，在缝隙中漏出小声的呜咽。  
“感觉如何。”  
托尼能看到史蒂夫的身体在泛红，脸颊被弄得通红。当穴口开始不规则的收缩，托尼再也不会等待，用双臂托着史蒂夫的臀部小幅度的向上抛，扶着自己的阴茎一桶到底。  
“啊……”  
突然被撑满让史蒂夫大叫出来，手臂更用力的攀在托尼的后背，无法控制的力道让托尼后背的盔甲开始变形。托尼站在房间中间，凶狠，不断用那根阴茎操着史蒂夫。腾空和无法施力让史蒂夫无助的寻求托尼的亲吻。  
托尼从来没有把史蒂夫单独抱起来过，至少无法长时间抱住他，然后用自己的阴茎慢慢塞到他的屁股里。看着或者感受他在自己身上颤抖，享受着耳边穿来或大或小不间断的低吟。托尼仍然用自己的双手托着史蒂夫，向墙边走过去。让史蒂夫的身体靠着墙，把臀部彻底掰开让阴茎进出更加顺畅。当史蒂夫的背部和墙壁贴紧，托尼变换着角度，用力研磨史蒂夫体内的敏感点，那些让他的史蒂夫变得更软，颤抖。

他们抱紧对方的身体，明明应该是甜蜜的性爱，恋人之间的情感交流。可托尼和史蒂夫固执的不想让自己释放，控制自己的体感想要将这次的时间无限的延长。时间向前推五个小时，他们还相隔了数光年，那是他们之间最远的距离。超越了时间，托尼卸下战甲，将史蒂夫扔到床上，看着他的脸重新进入。他盯着对方，每一个表情，进入时候的小声呻吟，操狠的时候发出的哭腔，眼角流下来的泪珠。他发现史蒂夫的睫毛根部是金色的，而末梢是纯黑。真好，在未来一切都是未知的情况下，他还可以发现史蒂夫身上一些微小的细节。

史蒂夫和托尼同样固执，臀部努力抬高迎合托尼的撞击，手指狠狠地划过托尼的背部，他无法控制住自己的力道。当下不行，他不敢闭眼，闭上眼睛他就可以看到巴基化成灰烬，而睁开眼睛托尼也会化成灰烬。有时候史蒂夫的梦境是自己在空无一人的星球上，或者所有人都死亡，而自己要面对无尽的黑暗或者噩梦。

“托尼”史蒂夫呼唤爱人的名字，他将自己的双腿尽可能的打开，接纳托尼。  
“托尼……求你……”史蒂夫被撞击的断断续续：“弄疼我。”

“我不想弄伤你。”托尼狼狈的拒绝史蒂夫，他们已经输了，这也许是他们最后一次的温存，他想给史蒂夫留下一个好印象。  
托尼不确定自己是否流泪，他拼命的摇晃自己的头部。  
“可我已经弄伤你了。”史蒂夫攀上托尼的肩膀，那是刚刚他祈求托尼粗暴，指尖在他的后背留下了划痕。  
被碰触到伤口有些疼痛，托尼龇牙咧嘴的嘲他的男孩抱怨：“那可挺疼。”  
他们拥抱着做爱。像是要把对方融入到自己身体内。

性爱过后的身体无尽的疲惫，史蒂夫没能忍住。一次猛烈的冲击他的身体颤抖起来，不断的痉挛。头脑变得一片空白，不听的高呼托尼的名字。他抓住身下的床单，眼泪从脸庞留下，脚趾因为高潮的冲击而蜷缩起来。  
史蒂夫射了，白浊喷涌而出，溅落在托尼的身上。

但托尼没有停下，他继续，丝毫不减弱操弄的力道。直到史蒂夫哀求他停下，太多了，他无法承受。托尼仍然没有停，他抱着史蒂夫，下身不断的顶弄，直到他再次在自己身下痉挛，软下来的阴茎流出黄色的液体。  
“别……别看。”史蒂夫羞耻极了，他把脸埋在枕头里面，双腿想要夹紧可下身已经毫无任何力量。  
“这很美，史蒂夫别害羞。”

“我爱你。”托尼亲吻史蒂夫的眼角，脸颊，嘴唇。  
他把史蒂夫翻过来，一条腿挤进他的双腿之间，像八爪鱼一样扒住他。  
过了很久，史蒂夫才出声，尽管他的声音已经沙哑变了调子：“如果我们能赢。”  
“我们会赢。”  
“我要搬进去。”  
“什么？”  
“那个农场。”  
“我在那里放了一个美国队长雕像。”  
“那我应该住进去，防止你和美国队长搞在一起。”  
“你应该住进去，流浪者得回家了。”

经历了今天的痛苦，托尼从里到外没有完好，他在痛苦，在绝望，而史蒂夫也是。  
他们互相拥抱，汲取对方的呼吸，咬破对方的嘴唇。  
如果这是最后一次，如果他们要输。  
那此刻他们会彼此融合，至少在此刻，他们都还拥有对方。  
而明天，太阳会照常升起，他们会搀扶着对方，跟上对方的脚步，一起来面对需要面对的一切。  
他们是复仇者，他们要复仇。他们是钢铁侠和美国队长，他们拥有彼此。  
就算未来会失去彼此……  
“together”

 

 

*话筒给小可爱：你记不记得这句话和似曾相识的前后桥段！！！！！！！！！！记得q我！！！！！！！！！！！！有奖赏！！！！！


	7. 　1盲目的 绝望/乐观

7  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　1盲目的 绝望/乐观

 

　　

 

　　  
　　  
　　复仇者需要胜利，而不是残局。  
　　  
　　人们需要希望，而不是抱着对消失之人的缅怀继续度日。  
　　  
　　This is not a test.  
　　  
　　这不是测试。  
　　  
　　A nationwide state of emergency is in effect,please stand by and await further instructions.   
　　  
　　全国进入紧急状态，请等待进一步说明。  
　　  
　　This is not a test.  
　　  
　　这不是测试。  
　　  
　　据统计全球消失了近一半的人类，其中有多人身居要职；还有科学家、学者、艺术家、普通公民。正如灭霸所说，这一切都是随机的，消失无关地位，身份、性别，人和人之间的差距在这场消失浩劫中完全平等，可带来的后果却没有任何平等。  
　　   
　　托尼在工作间已经有两天没有合眼，他反复测试并证明自己的想法。清晨第一缕阳光照进来，班纳接受不了长时间的负荷已经去休息。偌大的工作室托尼独自一人在星期五的辅助下不断的演示算法。窗外是完全宁静的光景，朵朵云层被太阳的虹光染上粉色，随后被狂风吹散，露出那一缕缕的温暖。挑选出来的特工已经在草地上进行晨起的训练，还有障碍跳跃以维持身体的敏捷、力量和随时做好战斗的警惕。  
　　  
　　纽约不及之前的繁华，消失近一半的人类让地球变得不那么拥挤，留出了更多的空地。剩下的一半人多数是绝望，恐惧，闹市变得寂静，拥挤变得冷清。灭霸的理论简单又包含着更多的自大，托尼常常在想灭霸那时的表情，那张脸成为了托尼七年多的恐惧和这五年的噩梦。  
　　  
　　托尼认为，这不是他们每个人需要的胜利，从瓦卡达归来，他就将自己锁起来，有时候和班纳交流，还有一些史蒂夫无法了解的一堆科学家。顶尖的科学家大部分都集中在复仇者基地，无论他们的过去是否有过纷争、矛盾，灭霸让他们团结一心。众多科学家研究人员帮助复仇者追踪灭霸的动向，建立起军队和防御机制以防止灭霸的军队再次攻进。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫也在忙，他辗转于政府和新兵之间。重新穿着美国队长制服的他，常常被拉去做演讲，被当成这个国家人民前进的希望和动力。私下里，史蒂夫偶尔会去一个叫做幸存者互助会的组织，拉拢一些街头还没有名头的英雄，寻找可以帮助他们的异能者。有时候史蒂夫会隐藏在一个没人知道的小角落，抱着沙袋或者其他的东西，更多的时候史蒂夫强迫自己忙起来。这之中的心理问题和对于复仇者招募活动，娜塔莎帮助了他很多忙。而托尼，在上次他们起争执之后，史蒂夫感觉已经忙了很久，却不见托尼的人影。

 

　　史蒂夫和托尼起了矛盾，所有人都知道，所有人也能看的出来。没人敢去问史蒂夫，因为他最近总带着一张黑脸。偶尔独自一人的时候，史蒂夫会露出少许疲惫的表情，只是没有什么人能看到。班纳在两天前好奇问过托尼，而托尼什么都没有告诉他。除了对未来的绝望，那些曾经存在过的人们，政府不敢公布的真实数字也压得他们喘不过气来。托尼不敢懈怠。

 

　　

 

　　“布鲁斯，队长只是一个士兵，他永远不会理解我们。”班纳在问到和史蒂夫的关系时，托尼是这么告诉班纳的。事实上班纳对这个穿越时间的办法感觉到困惑，托尼太自信了。

 

　　“你知道……”博士张开口，吞咽着空气。托尼在讲述他新奇的计划，那种表情，班纳曾经见过。“你现在的表情和你劝说我加入奥创计划是一样的。”

 

　　提到奥创，托尼楞住了。他低下头，手不自觉地颤抖。托尼让自己别忘记呼吸，并且注意节奏。

 

　　“相信我，这次不一样。”

 

　　“托尼，你要知道如果我们改变了一个微小的变量，未来和现在会相差巨大。”如果这是拥有浩克之前的班纳，他不介意发疯一回，目前的状况已经够疯狂了。

 

　　“瞧瞧你。”托尼变脸如此之快，他换上了惯有的讥讽表情：“拥有了浩克让你变的更加恐惧。你看看四周，还有什么能糟糕过现在？”

 

　　博士摘掉自己的眼镜，用拇指和食指捏在一起帮助自己放松眼部的肌肉。他没法否认托尼的提议，或是说反驳托尼刚刚的嘲弄，尽管这语言让他非常不舒服，可斯塔克什么时候让人感觉到舒服了。

 

　　“如果我们成功，这是一项可以颠覆整个世界的研究。”

 

　　“感到激动了没？”

 

　　“没，一点也不。”

 

　　如果能改变时间，让人拥有穿越时空的本事，逆转未来，班纳甚至能预见到他们会创造出什么可怕的武器。班纳仍旧想要劝说托尼，这太冒险了，如果落入他人手中，为了一己私欲去改变未来，会让整个世界大乱的。

 

　　“队长怎么看？”

 

　　托尼突然泄了气：“我们大概有两天没有说话。”

 

　　“托尼，现在不是意气用事的地方，我们不能瞒着团队搞这种东西。”

 

　　“难道还开一个投票会？最后你们多半支持罗杰斯。”

 

　　“他能发现我们忽略掉的问题。”

 

　　所有事情和处境奇妙的回到了奥创之前，托尼自以为是未来主义者，当事情来临他总是超出两步或是三步，而罗杰斯常常和他相反，不如说他两经常默契的对立或者对着来。

 

　　“我不想听到无所谓的争执”

 

　　班纳没有说话。

 

　　过了很久，他看着虚拟屏幕上那些消失之人的名字。声音很轻的说：“我们在做什么……”

 

　　“本该做的工作，为了让未来变得更好。”

 

　　班纳最终没有继续反对托尼的计划，他和托尼一样，同是科学家，他们的疯狂程度，思维是相近的。只是班纳心中仍然有着和托尼不同意见的疑问，他没有说出口，那就是——我们真的能让世界变得更好吗？

 

　　

 

　　

 

　　同样的争执不仅发生在托尼和班纳之间，也发生在托尼和史蒂夫。在那天之后，托尼并没有因此而离开史蒂夫，但是他们也不曾说话了。托尼固执的要证明自己那疯狂的念头，而史蒂夫也同样偏执到让托尼看看当下是多么的糟糕。他们每天晚上仍然睡在彼此身旁，却很少说话。直到史蒂夫在某一天失去了托尼的行踪。托尼完全消失了，星期五不知道他去了哪里，史蒂夫猜测他并不想让任何人知道。托尼就是这样，当他想消失，他就会消失。史蒂夫对此异常厌恶。史蒂夫不确定是不是因为他反对托尼的计划，还是因为这段时间他们两个默契的冷战。想到这，史蒂夫开始有些闷气，他也不确定从何而来。总之这闷气的源头肯定是托尼就是了。  
　　  
　　“队长。”混乱，硝烟之中，娜塔莎找到全身散发着狼狈的史蒂夫。在他面前低头看着他：“还好吗？”

 

　　史蒂夫摇摇头，他有些颓然的把带有裂痕的头盔摘下来，已经剪短的头发不乖顺的乱炸。史蒂夫把自己的身体靠在娜塔莎的身上，长腿向外伸展试图让自己放松一些。“人们需要希望。”史蒂夫望着因为战斗破败的城市一角。来自外星的技术散落在地球，在重新加工之后变得威力巨大。每天世界各地都会因为那些不属于地球的武器，因为名为绝望的情绪在人们中互相传染，造成大大小小的暴乱。一些人拿起危险的物件发泄着内心的伤心，或是从中获取利益。

 

　　人们消散的那天，整个世界所有国家都手足无措，很多本就处于战乱之中的国家陷入了更加绝望的地步。整个世界消失了近一半的人，有时候人们呆在屋子、公园会感觉到原本是拥挤的城市，现在安静的可怕。

　　“他们需要的是你。”  
　　  
　　“我宁愿人们不需要我。”  
　　  
　　娜塔莎坐在他的旁边，用双手拨弄着头发中的碎石杂草。她可以察觉史蒂夫的情绪，或许是因为他太过于外漏，也许是因为信任而没有隐藏。“史蒂夫，别逼自己，别给自己太大压力好吗？”他们在这里看着周围警察和消防人员帮忙维持秩序、检查是否还留有遗漏的没能发现的受难人民。这种突发暴乱每月都要发生好几次，史蒂夫已经感到疲惫，尽管他很少表现出来。

 

　　“和托尼谈谈，他也快疯了”娜塔莎继续说：“他需要你，你也需要他。”

 

　　所有人都知道托尼躲在自己的工作室不出来已经有两三天。今天已经是灭霸军队入侵三个月后，人们还没有从消失中缓和过来，他们还在痛苦，哀悼‘死去’的亲人朋友。

 

　　史蒂夫的眉头中间的褶皱更深了。娜塔莎在想，这会不会成为以后提起托尼的必要表情，她没有将自己的想法说出来，史蒂夫现在需要一个倾听者。

 

　　“我和他在上次吵了一架。”他的眉头舒展了一秒，又落下来，语气中充满了失落：“他一直在证实自己的想法。”

 

　　“穿越时间。”

 

　　史蒂夫有些惊讶的看着她：“他跟你说了？”以托尼总喜欢隐瞒的性子，史蒂夫没有想过他会和其他人分享随后他突然想到或许是娜塔莎自己猜到的。

 

　　“托尼并不是疯子。”

 

　　“这个想法太过于疯狂。”

 

　　“我们身边有什么不疯狂吗？”娜塔莎反问。

 

　　“我不知道。”

 

　　“是你说托尼不是疯子。”

 

　　史蒂夫没有说话，娜塔莎的话听起来她是站在托尼那边的，这让他有些气愤：“你知道我们成功会发生什么吗？”

 

　　“难道会比现在还要糟糕，史蒂夫看看我们身边，还会更糟糕吗？”

 

　　“我了解他们这些科学家脑子里在想什么，仅仅是因为可能性托尼就会疯狂去试验，然后变成武器。他们停不下来，慢慢地就会说服自己，这是必要的。从改变一点就会到想要让未来变得更加完美而不断的去改变扭曲过去。”史蒂夫的语速极快，甚至带着狂躁和愤怒。

 

　　“那我们就安于现状？”

 

　　“我们不是没有时间，托尼会找到另一种更稳妥的方式。”

 

　　“我以为你……”

 

　　“我并不是不信任托尼，我看的出来他在隐瞒什么。我需要确保他到底想干什么，我相信托尼，他能想到更好的方法来逆转这一切。”

 

　　“好吧。”娜塔莎站起来，拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀：“好好和他谈谈。”

 

　　“我会的。”史蒂夫这么回答到。

 

　　

 

　　稍晚的时候，史蒂夫结束这一天的疲惫还有各种糟糕的情绪。托尼仍然没有回来，史蒂夫有耐心，他决定就在这里等着托尼回来。娜塔莎的话一直在史蒂夫耳边响起，他们是该好好谈谈。史蒂夫坐在这里，一点点查看复仇者基地员工的消失名单，陌生的名字一个个在他面前划过，有时候会在众多名字中混杂一个史蒂夫熟悉的人。就像这个，约翰·沃克。史蒂夫对这个名字有着深刻的印象。

 

　　“史蒂夫？”  
　　  
　　“嗨。”史蒂夫合上资料，回应托尼的打招呼（他自认为）。虚拟屏幕加上人工智能合作的好处就在于，一个手势就可以关闭和开启，虽然史蒂夫更喜欢一些纸质的文件，那给人的感觉更加沉重。  
　　  
　　“我——你怎么？我没想到你在等我。”  
　　  
　　“你去了哪？”  
　　  
　　托尼没有直视史蒂夫的眼睛，他独自在旁边坐下来，靠近史蒂夫，却不和他有任何身体接触，好像他不在那。  
　　  
　　“皇后区。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫明白了，不是明白这些天他们为什么不说话和托尼那么疯狂，而是他明白托尼今夜身上笼罩的是什么。

 

　　托尼一直在沉默，在此过程中他一眼都没有看向史蒂夫。他的头脑，他的身体，他的思想，他的全部都在想着彼得·帕克的死亡。托尼深陷于自己的内疚之中，需要有那么一个人把他拉出来。史蒂夫不确定自己是不是最好的那个人选。  
　　  
　　他还是张开了口：“那孩子很勇敢。”  
　　  
　　“是啊，是个好孩子。”  
　　  
　　“不是你的错。”  
　　  
　　托尼抬头看他，直视他的眼睛，血丝布满整个眼球，红色填充了眼眶：“你怎么——你怎么能？”他站起来，双手想要抓住什么，他明知道史蒂夫并不是自己所想的那个意思，可质问还是脱口而出：“你怎么会这么说。”  
　　  
　　“你已经做到了最好。”  
　　  
　　“他本不应该跟来的。”  
　　  
　　“他在拯救这个世界。”  
　　  
　　托尼的情绪在失控的边缘，他对着史蒂夫大喊：“这不是他的工作！！”在托尼眼中，史蒂夫太冷静了。是啊，他没有看到彼得·帕克的消失全过程，没有听到他对自己说的话。可就算这样，托尼仍然无法理解史蒂夫的冷静。就像上次奥创将所有人击败，他们陷在自己的噩梦中，史蒂夫仍然是那个冷静的处理团队问题。

 

　　可托尼当下的情绪无法接受这样的史蒂夫，他继续向他大喊：“你他妈的真冷漠。”话音还没有完全落下，托尼看到史蒂夫脸上开始扭曲的表情，绷紧了的脸部线条。他知道这句话伤害到史蒂夫，可他控制不住自己。  
　　  
　　“他是个英雄。”史蒂夫的声音比起刚刚只是变了一个调子，语气变得更加低沉，或许是在掩盖自己的怒气。  
　　  
　　“他只是个孩子。”托尼颓然的落在地上，老天——自己都做了什么？

 

　　面对这样的托尼，史蒂夫没有选择转身走掉，或者应该任由拳头打在那张脸上，最好让他一周都不要说话。那种名为托尼的语气，有时候能让任何人抓狂。  
　　  
　　“彼得做出了正确的选择。”  
　　  
　　“我应该保护他的……史蒂夫……我应该——。”托尼开始哽咽，他抱住自己的头，整个身体蜷缩在沙发上。他在发抖，直到一个温暖的拥抱包裹住他。  
　　  
　　“你做的够好了。”

 

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　托尼一直保持这个姿势大约一分钟了，中指差几毫米就会按下去。门铃会响起，梅·帕克会前来给自己开门。他还不确定要和这位抚养蜘蛛小子的女士说些什么。在美国政府发布进入紧急状态的通告一周后，一些基础社会设施才继续运转，那些消失的名单被官方慢慢统计出来，发到他们的亲属的手上。两分钟后，托尼发现他仍然保持着这个姿势。在过半分钟，他按下了门铃。焦急又忐忑的等着门内人给他开门。

 

　　梅在得知彼得可能会是消失名单之一，她内心已经崩塌，她承受不住失去彼得的痛苦。那天她还没有反应过来，外面一阵慌乱，她只是听说并没有亲眼看到。车子互相撞击，车内空无一人；正在轨道上正常行驶的飞机忽然落下，一整个航班的人都已经遇难，有些幸存下来的也因为无法及时医治而不幸死亡。慌乱过后则是无边的安静，曾经那些热闹的街道变得死一般的安静。这有些吓人。在事情发生之后的五个小时候后，也就是彼得应该回来的时间，她给所有的警局致电询问，手机里没有传来平常快速接听之后的那声您好，而是无限的盲音。她在家里安静的等了一天一宿，只期盼彼得并没有消失。她没有看到消失的过程，而人们在转述的时候总会夸大现实。有的说是化成空气，有的说是变成透明，还有人说是全身像是被点燃一般，最后变成灰尘。梅不知道哪个是真，她出去寻找过，每一秒钟她都在祈祷彼得的平安。直到——有人告诉他彼得·帕克在名单之上，见证人为托尼·斯塔克。

 

　　这也就是为什么托尼在门口被泼了一身的凉水，这是原因。

 

　　“斯塔克。”她盯着面前的男人，牙齿咬的紧紧地。身体每一块肌肉都在因为愤怒而紧绷，如果托尼但凡说出一句让她不开心的话，梅发誓她会用自己的拳头将他的牙齿打掉。

 

　　“我——”托尼试图让自己看起来平静或者别那么无措面对一位女士的怒气，“问问你需要我做什么。”

 

　　“你还想做什么？斯塔克。”梅几乎是咬着那些单词将它们赶出自己的声带。

 

　　“我知道你现在不想看到我。”

 

　　“我真高兴你还有一些自知之明。”

 

　　“彼得……”他只提了一个名字就被打断。

 

　　梅的表情在他说出第一个单词变得扭曲，她愤怒的向托尼说：“你怎么敢？怎么还有脸提起彼得？他就在你面前消失而你却什么都没有做，你不是复仇者吗？伟大的钢铁侠。”

 

　　梅的指责劈头盖脸的嘲托尼砸过来，尽管是毫无道理，或者托尼只是因为自己的无能为力而产生羞愧和自责。

 

　　最后托尼只是留下了一些关于彼得的东西，他们没有在继续过多的交流。

 

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“她把不属于你的责任算在你头上。”  
　　  
　　“这是我的责任。”

 

　　托尼说的是对的，这让史蒂夫有些丧气。他没有办法说一些冠冕堂皇的话来安慰托尼，即使史蒂夫觉得托尼并不需要，他还是想要安慰他。  
　　  
　　“是我们所有人的责任，而我们都没有做好。”  
　　  
　　“我们可真是混蛋。”  
　　  
　　“是啊。”

 

　　在这之后，史蒂夫了解到托尼跑去哪里玩了一天消失，他仍然想要和托尼谈谈关于那个时间扭曲的计划。或许这并不是什么好的时机，不过经历过这么多的事情，史蒂夫明白无论什么时候都不是好时机，有些事情应该开诚布公的分享。

 

　　“托尼——我想我们应该——”史蒂夫还没有说完，就被托尼猛然打断。  
　　  
　　“所以这是我们今天的主题？”  
　　  
　　“什么？”猛然被打断让史蒂夫想说了很久的话没有说出了口。  
　　  
　　托尼靠近他，用自己的身体和双手在史蒂夫的身上游走。“性爱主题啊，我们很久没能给对方留出一个夜晚了。”  
　　  
　　“认真的？我们需要谈谈。”  
　　  
　　“我不想和你争吵。”

 

　　托尼没有经过大脑的思考就把这句话说出来，史蒂夫接收到了托尼的意思，他也正如托尼预料到的生气。避免争吵和冲突有时候也在避免和解，史蒂夫知道托尼的脑子里在想什么，托尼怎么看自己的。  
　　  
　　“你认为我永远不能站在你的角度上看这些？”

 

　　托尼没有回答，可史蒂夫知道他内心就是这么想的。

 

　　“史蒂夫，我需要你的支持。”

 

　　“那你能给我想要的吗？”

 

　　“你要什么？”

 

　　“坦白，你在隐瞒什么。”

 

　　“我没有。”

 

　　史蒂夫想象中的谈谈并没有发生，他认定托尼在隐瞒，当他露出那种史蒂夫很熟悉的表情，他就是在隐瞒什么事情。而这些隐瞒最后的结果就是托尼自大的想要自己承担所有后果和准备，史蒂夫不愿意见到这样的托尼。

 

　　“我会选择相信你。”

 

　　“你也会选择支持我。”托尼靠近他的史蒂夫，右手扣住他的腰身将他整个人圈起来，嘴唇在他的脸上游走最后落在耳垂边。热忱的呼吸打在对方的肌肤上，托尼能感觉到在亲吻中从史蒂夫那边传来的颤抖，或许是激动或许是其他的感情。无论是什么托尼都欣然接受，他在史蒂夫的耳边亲昵的叫着他的名字：“史蒂夫。”

 

　　史蒂夫将他推开：“不，托尼我了解你，最开始你只是想这样做是对的应该的，为了应对未来发生的事情你总想提前一步解决。为了解决你会一次一次的无视最初给自己定的底线，你想要所有事情都完美，这不可能。”

 

　　“你觉得我会因此迷失自己的目的。”

 

　　史蒂夫没有说话，他沉默了，在托尼看来这就是默认。

 

　　“我有时候真他妈的想要把你揍到楼下。”

 

　　史蒂夫觉得托尼脸上的表情和他们刚刚遇到的时候一模一样，他的脸上露出微笑：“穿上你的制服我们来一架？”

 

　　“你觉得很好笑？”

 

　　“只是想到了我们最开始认识的时候。”

 

　　“你是个烦人精。”

 

　　“从你嘴里说出来我怎么一点都不相信。”

 

　　史蒂夫跪在托尼的旁边，手指穿过他的发丝，并且低下头亲吻他：“我们还是要谈谈。”

 

　　“我说你烦人是有依据的。”

 

　　“斯塔克先生，你这样不礼貌。”

 

　　“那你这样就礼貌了？”

 

　　史蒂夫的手已经从托尼裤腰的边缘伸进去，肆意的在里面寻找和撩拨托尼的敏感点。用指尖轻蹭着对方的大腿内侧，托尼开始不自在的扭动但又强撑着让自己保持镇定；指尖勾住托尼的内裤，顺着缝隙让整只手伸进去，抓住还在沉睡的阴茎用手掌和手指套弄。

 

　　“我觉得没什么不礼貌的，你是我的男朋友。”

 

　　托尼被史蒂夫撩拨的已经发硬，阴茎慢慢地变硬变大，呼吸变得急促而粗重：“感谢你还记得我是你男朋友，介于你因为理念上不合已经三个月没有理我了。”

 

　　“是你先开始不理我的。”史蒂夫的语气变得委屈，事实上的确是托尼先开始的。

 

　　他们这样争执下去绝对会在这种情况互相打起来，托尼还是希望事情的走向别那么老套。他抓住史蒂夫柔软的头发，不管自己的力道是不是大了。史蒂夫顺势咬上托尼的嘴唇，用上了舌头侵占对方的口腔。

 

　　他们彼此互不相让的亲吻对方，汲取空气，夺取呼吸。炙热的呼吸彼此交织，以亲吻封住所有让他们可以打起来的语言。

 

　　从复仇者的公共活动室到顶楼托尼的卧室，他们致力于让对方变得全裸。在这点上，托尼赢了。托尼把史蒂夫整个人扒的精光，而自己还留有一个内裤。那里已经被阴茎撑起鼓出来一个大包。

 

　　“为你的身体惊叹，亲爱的。”

 

　　“不对我做点什么？”史蒂夫躺在他的身下，因为呼吸让他的胸膛起起伏伏。兴奋让他的脸部、脖颈全部发红，连带着胸膛也变得粉红。他有些急切的向托尼询问，身体拱起，吐着前液的阴茎正不留痕迹的蹭着托尼的小腿。史蒂夫向托尼提起建议：“也许我们可以延续那个流浪者和托尼的主题。”  
　　  
　　“或许来试一试新的？”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“了解一下abo世界观？”  
　　  
　　“你的大脑到底在想些什么？”  
　　  
　　“你可以让我什么都不想。”

 

　　史蒂夫的确有让托尼的天才大脑变得空白，当托尼的阴茎进入到他身体的时候，托尼的大脑就开始一片空白。托尼看着史蒂夫红着脖子，撑着自己的胸口，臀部用力让自己抬起来，在对着阴茎坐下去。托尼发现自己忘记刚刚发生了什么，当他有了意识，事情就已经变成这样。史蒂夫在骑他。这个体位让托尼其实很不满意，所以托尼拍了拍他的屁股，双手抱住他的腰肢，用力翻转让史蒂夫重新躺在自己的身下。

 

　　在性爱上史蒂夫总是最棒的情人，多数时候史蒂夫总在纵容托尼对自己做任何事情，就像现在。托尼用双手将他的大腿打开，小腿回勾；脚裸交叠用一只手扣住。史蒂夫摇晃着自己的屁股，让它贴近托尼的方向。托尼满足于这种姿势，他可以在这个视角看到自己的阴茎埋入史蒂夫的身体，随着挺入消失。他可以看到在进入的时候史蒂夫的上身无意识的拱起。感受到史蒂夫因为他的动作而轻微颤抖，这一切都是因为托尼对史蒂夫做的一切。

 

　　“在想什么？”托尼俯下身体，用双臂分开史蒂夫的后背和床单，将他抱离柔软的床。

 

　　史蒂夫没有答话，只顾着呻吟。他用嘴唇含住托尼的肩膀，让那块肌肤变成红色。

 

　　“你——你可以弄疼我。”史蒂夫祈求。他并不在意疼痛，性爱中敏感的身体感受到的疼痛并不像平常一样痛苦，而是转化成另一种可以逼疯人的感觉。

 

　　“我才不要。”托尼残忍的再次拒绝。他双手扣住史蒂夫的腰部，略微用力将他的臀部悬空，看起来史蒂夫的下半身只靠着托尼的阴茎而保持这个姿势。

 

　　

 

　　他们一直做到凌晨，最后一次史蒂夫自己保持双腿大开的姿势，让托尼扣住自己的大腿根部，发狠的顶进去在抽出来。身体随着撞击而不断的想上冲击到床头，在被托尼用力推回来。他们两个在高潮中互相拥抱，含着对方的体液彼此亲吻。

 

　　史蒂夫因为好久没有的性爱变得更加敏感，有些疲惫的躺在托尼身边，没有阻止托尼例行的事后骚扰。性爱过后的人总会变得懒惰，就像他们两个人现在。  
　　  
　　  
　　“托尼。”史蒂夫想继续之前的谈话。

 

　　“老天，我不想听你说教。”

 

　　“我没有。”

 

　　“你还没累？”托尼从身后拥住他，指尖若有若无的划过对方的乳头。

 

　 “我很困了，很累。”史蒂夫的声线带着浓重的鼻音。

 

　　“睡觉吧。”

 

　　“托尼，我们需要谈——”

 

　　话还没有说完，史蒂夫就没音了。托尼支撑起自己的身体，才发现他已经睡着了。

 

　　托尼小心翼翼的翻身下床，目光停留在史蒂夫的面容上，最后只是沉默的替他把被盖好。

 

　　

 

　　　7.1章节完毕。

 

　　下章7.2

 

　　第七章守望尘世给我很大的灵感和影响，其中部分情节出自于此，在全文完结会在后记中全部标注~

 

　　以及，大家除夕快乐呀。

 

　　这章应该算不上是糖了…但也算不上刀子吧…  
肉的比例不多，在7。2应该更多……老天鹅，这章已经八千多了，我越写越长。


	8. 模糊的 坦诚/迷惑

　　　2 模糊的 坦诚/迷惑（上）

　　人类总会喜欢赋予事物莫名其妙的意义，有时候这个举动并不只是喜欢，那代表着希望。那是一种本能，求生的本能。有一部分人称那天为消失日，或者是逝去日，更多的人提及那天只是叫那天。托尼不确定那个更好，都是同一天，发生的事情都是同样的。那么叫什么有任何的区别吗？

　　托尼在半夜惊醒，这是好事，意味着他不在陷于噩梦之中反复地看到同伴死亡。也是坏事，他睡眠不过三个小时，而托尼感觉自己很久没有好好地睡上一觉。身边的史蒂夫看起来睡得正香，这让托尼有些生气，他不管，自己失眠另一个人在自己面前睡得很香是谁都会生气。托尼可没那么大度。不过他还没有想要叫醒史蒂夫，因为他们都太疲惫了。很多人放弃了希望，人们经常这样，因为一些东西放弃生存的希望。更多的人挣扎在黎明的边缘，他们尝试重新定义那天对于人类的意义，以求生存下去的路径。

　　托尼靠近史蒂夫，在靠近一点，在近一点。直到他可以在黑夜看清史蒂夫耀眼的发丝。虽然看起来史蒂夫睡得很熟，但托尼能从一些细节发现他已经苏醒。

　　托尼的眼睛在瞳孔里转了一圈，他向史蒂夫的额头吹了一口气，看着对方因为自己的骚扰而皱起眉毛。托尼的脸上有着恶作剧的微笑，对着他的耳朵，轻声说：“起来。”双手推了推他的胳膊。

　　史蒂夫发出一声哼哼，整张脸皱起来，翻过身没有理会托尼。

　　托尼才不会理他的装模作样，他继续用手骚扰着恋人的身体，顺便用上自己的脚和双腿，半个身子盘在史蒂夫的身上，脚尖抵着他的臀部。

　　“我知道你没睡，起床了——”托尼的手从后面伸过来拍打着史蒂夫的胸膛。

　　史蒂夫装作烦躁地推开托尼横答在自己身上的大腿，睁开一只眼睛透过手臂的遮挡瞄着托尼。对方看起来有些生气，或许是装的，又或许是因为再一次的被噩梦惊醒（史蒂夫觉得前者可能性更大一点）。得益于血清，史蒂夫能在黑夜中看到托尼脸上的各种表情，不得不说他有时候觉得托尼的表情太过于丰富了。他有些好笑的用手臂支撑起自己，然后起身抱着枕头盘腿坐起来，挺直腰背等着托尼的发言。大概一分钟后，托尼仍然没有说话，只是垂着头有时候看史蒂夫两眼。这气氛太诡异了。史蒂夫觉得应该自己来打破这种诡异的气氛。

　　史蒂夫丢下枕头，保持着盘坐的姿势大腿用力一点点的蹭到托尼旁边。床单因为他的动作平白增添了不少的褶皱。史蒂夫双手搂着他的胳膊整个身体以一种超级奇怪的姿势靠在托尼的身上，嘴巴就靠在托尼的耳后，湿乎乎的呼吸打在他的后颈，引得那片起了小小的鸡皮疙瘩。

　　“又睡不着？”史蒂夫发出疑问，虽然听起来更像肯定句，他们都已经习惯了经常性的失眠，还有在梦中也要保持警惕这种习惯。对于史蒂夫而言这是刻在他骨子里军人的习惯，对于托尼而言，这是一种恐惧。

　　“我们不应该休息。”托尼稍微侧头，这个角度可以看到史蒂夫包裹在睡衣之内的身体，他忍不住多看了两眼。

　　史蒂夫抬起身子将托尼楼在怀里，让他靠在自己的胸膛上。

　　“是啊。”

　　“你睡了多久？”

　　托尼张开口，没有发出声音。他在心里计算自己睡了多久，回忆什么时候睡的，什么时候来到了楼上，什么时候躺在床上。他仍然窝在史蒂夫的怀里。好闻的味道，强而有力的心跳。我的，托尼开始犯了困意。我的，托尼在心里默念。这个人是我的。

　　“大概四个小时。”托尼的声音不像以往尖锐令人抓狂，也许是面对自己的恋人，连声音也变得温柔。

　　史蒂夫开始回忆，他觉得自己睡的比托尼多一些。“不继续睡？”他提议道。

　　托尼摇摇头。

　　“起来工作？”史蒂夫继续对他提议，尽管他们在此之前已经连续工作超过一天。不仅是复仇者，很多人都在超负荷工作，为了这个世界快速的回到正轨。史蒂夫和托尼是在大家都休息之后，来到卧室睡觉的，现在连太阳还没有升起。

　　史蒂夫感觉到托尼已经开始困了，无论他们怎么强迫自己的身体保持最佳状态，可人总会感到疲惫。托尼不太想睡，事实上史蒂夫也不怎么想继续睡。灭霸在暗处不知道搞些什么，他野心勃勃，绝对不会止于地球满足于此。这点所有复仇者都明白，包括那些曾经和灭霸交过手的人。

　　“托尔在几个小时前收到来自其他星球的求救，灭霸到过那里。托尔气势汹汹的过去，我本来想阻止。”史蒂夫的脸上有些无奈，发出了一声类似于嘲弄的笑容：“你绝对想不到他的力气多大。”

　　“他是神。”托尼继续迷迷糊糊，他觉得史蒂夫在说一些什么，他就会睡着。好听的声音，也是他的。

　　“我们还没有办法对抗灭霸。”托尼发出一些让人听不清的声音，史蒂夫没有在意，他继续说：“我本来以为他是要去杀灭霸的，结果他只是说要去拉一些帮手。”

　　“他没你想的那么没脑子。”

　　“你怎么会这么想？”

　　“金发，大胸。”托尼挣脱史蒂夫的双臂，改了一下姿势舒服的在他的肚子和双腿那块找了一个舒服地。

　　“我可没这么想过。”

　　“好吧，是我这么想过。”

　　史蒂夫看了看托尼，又低头看看自己，回想了一下他们第一次见面：“我呢？你有没有这么想过我？”

　　“你觉得呢？”托尼睁开一只眼睛，用单眼的视线瞧着史蒂夫。不安分的手掌摸上史蒂夫的后背，一下一下顺着脊椎划过。

　　“好吧，我们的态度都不怎么好。”

　　“真高兴你终于知道你对我多么恶劣。”

　　“我不觉得那称得上恶劣。”史蒂夫的嘴角勾起，他没有生气，事实上现在回想起来最开始的剑拔弩张还很有趣。史蒂夫将思绪收回来，手指灵活的按着托尼的头皮，用着讲睡前故事一般的声音和托尼谈着公事：“星云去了另一个星球，他说那有我们的盟友”

　　“哪里？”

　　史蒂夫摇摇头：“不知道，大概是叽里呱啦星球，我没听清。”

　　“没有利用自己的爱好去翻看和你一样古董的文件？”

　　“哈——哈。”史蒂夫发出几声假笑，顺便不小心拽下了托尼几根头发。（史蒂夫发誓，真的是不小心。）

　　“你在肆意报复！”托尼转过头，脸正对着史蒂夫的小腹，稍微向下一点就可以和史蒂夫的阴茎打一个照面。

　　拔头发的疼痛只是细微，但史蒂夫有种恶作剧成功的快感。情人之间的坏习惯是可以互相传染的。

　　“你肯定也不知道。”史蒂夫不认为托尼会知道，但他也可能知道，或许星云告诉他了。史蒂夫才不管，他也不管托尼的脸冲向哪里。

　　“你不问我你怎么知道我不知道？”

　　史蒂夫决定忽视掉来自于斯塔克的胡搅蛮缠：“她很厉害，这是看到第三个这么厉害的机器人了。”

　　“严格来说她只是身体是机器，你可以叫她人机器。”托尼抬起头纠正史蒂夫。“她会帮到我。”继续摊在史蒂夫的腿上，享受上方的抚摸。

　　“你还在想那个计划。”   
　　  
　　“这个计划会成功的。”  
　　  
　　“我以为你已经放弃了。”史蒂夫没有推开托尼，他只是把目光从托尼身上移开。

　　“放弃？”

　　托尼在重复，他推开史蒂夫。“放弃？”他再次重复，托尼不敢相信都半年了，他还觉得这件事情有其他的解决方法。

　　“你根本不知道你在摆弄着什么。”

　　托尼笑起来，他站在那，双臂交叉：“哦——史蒂夫，瞧瞧你说的话。”语气中带上了傲慢，夹带着嘲讽：“你让我放弃？”托尼重新贴近他，靠近他。手掌压住床垫，撑着自己的上身，尖锐性的嘲笑在史蒂夫耳边响起：“你知道你自己在说些什么？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫推开他，用上了力气。托尼没有反抗或者防御，他只是顺着史蒂夫的力道后退了几步。接着用那种斯塔克式的眼神看着对方，全身散发着冷漠，看着恋人的目光带着怒气。

　　“奥创。”史蒂夫不想旧事重提，只是他必须要提醒托尼，想要掌控未来，不确定的能量有多么的危险。  
　　  
　　“你想提醒我什么？哈——。”

　　托尼将头抬的更高，居高临下的看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫回望着他。托尼可以从那对眼睛里看到另一个自己，就好像照镜子。真奇怪，多数时候托尼连自己都不相信，史蒂夫竟然偶尔能相信托尼。在多数人看来，要么是对美国队长的盲从导致他们觉得托尼也是个不错的人，要么是觉得美国队长疯了。托尼还想说什么，可当他认真长久地看着史蒂夫，盯着史蒂夫的脸，眼睛，偶尔会看看下巴，嘴唇，最后回到那双眼睛。他一瞬间想不到应该说什么，后来在想起来，史蒂夫见过的残酷之事应该很多。那些断胳膊断腿，战争，血泪。他应该会支持自己的决定，托尼还不明白他为什么会反对自己，总之，他现在没有任何用来反驳的话。托尼痛恨这点，面对史蒂夫的质问，或者他什么都不说，都能让托尼变得哑口无言。

　　“该死。”托尼说出了一句脏话，躲避对方的目光，随便把眼睛放在其他的地方：“你根本不懂……”  
　　  
　　“我知道。”  
　　  
　　“你知道什么?”  
　　  
　 “你说我根本没有支持过你——我得承认。”  
　　  
　　“哈！真高兴从你嘴里听到这句话，你个老顽固。”  
　　  
　　“但是你也没有支持过我，或者说信任。”

　　托尼有预感，史蒂夫会旧事重提，真他妈的让他难受。托尼一点都不想回忆过去，甚至是上星期。那成为了历史，没有任何谈谈的价值。他不是一个缅怀旧事的人。

　　“在飞机场，你本该听我解释。”史蒂夫确实在旧事重提，并且这让他们两个人都觉得难受。或许他们应该看一看别的情侣怎么吵架，史蒂夫在心里这么想。（他不想每次吵架都升级为战争，两个人的或者多个人的。）如果史蒂夫和托尼看过，那么就该知道情侣吵架最忌讳的就是翻旧账了。  
　　  
　　“我可不这么认为。”  
　　  
　　“是啊，你觉得我应该乖乖和你回去。”  
　　  
　　“真的吗？史蒂夫——”托尼在心里破口大骂，或许他应该骂给史蒂夫听，他确实这么做了，然后看着史蒂夫的脸一点点僵掉。他放松自己的全身，提醒自己这是他的恋人，不是他妈的随便什么人。托尼的身体下沉，随着重力坐在床上。弹性让他的身体震动，反身靠近史蒂夫：“我们还要继续谈那场荒谬的闹剧吗？”  
　　  
　　“托尼，你当时只要……”  
　　  
　　“给我闭嘴，史蒂夫”  
　　  
　　“我们应该谈谈。”  
　　  
　　“谈什么？谈为了一个没人在乎的破协议复仇者联盟解散了？哈，可真是容易。”

　　史蒂夫想小声的说，罗迪很在乎，还有山姆。但他不想继续激怒托尼，这对所有人都没有好处。

　　“责任在于我们，我们两个人。”  
　　  
　　托尼想要让自己看起来温柔点，语气也没有那么的尖锐：“史蒂夫，请相信我。”  
　　  
　　“托尼，连班纳都说这太荒谬了。”

　　“你以为不相信我就以为能阻止我？认真的——罗杰斯，你的意见对我一点都不重要，哪怕你带动整个联盟都反对我，我也不在乎。我可以跑去你们不知道的小角落在搞出来随便一套的什么机器，因为我和殷森在一个破山洞里造出了一套盔甲和这玩意。”

　　“我不怀疑这点，你是钢铁侠。”

　　史蒂夫看起来没有因为那番话生气，这让托尼有些失望。

　　反倒是史蒂夫有些好笑的看着因为刚刚那一大串话而开始变得乖巧的钢铁侠。托尼坐在那，想看又装作不经意的看着自己这边，长时间的相处已经让史蒂夫完全了解托尼的脾气。对于亲昵之人，托尼很多话其实没有听起来那么恶劣。而在根本不算确定过关系的一段恋情，史蒂夫总因为自己过于厚重的眼镜，又或许是因为爱情，在他眼里，托尼的傲慢已经变成了一种优点。

　　“我想了很多，包括我们之间的关系。”

　　史蒂夫的话让托尼有些害怕，总觉得下一秒就会说我们应该分开。托尼回过头，尽量掩盖住自己的情绪，紧盯着史蒂夫的嘴唇。

　　“我——并没有真正去思考或者付出。你说的对，我应该更信任你，站在你的角度上看看，沟通和理解。但前提是，你要对我完全坦白。”史蒂夫同样带着忐忑的心情注视着托尼：“你在隐瞒什么？”  
　　  
　　“你想听什么呢？”  
　　  
　　“我不知道，我讨厌你隐瞒。”  
　　  
　　“所以你就瞒着，我父母的真正死因？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫瞪大了眼睛不可思议的看着托尼，那有点像是在说‘你怎么可以说出这种话？’。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，我那句话挺混蛋的。”托尼很后悔说出那句话，他很快向史蒂夫道歉，亲吻他的眼角。  
　　  
　　“是啊。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，来场坦白谈话。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　托尼像史蒂夫伸出右手，做了一个邀请的姿势：“真心话大冒险。”  
　　  
　　“那是什么？。”  
　　  
　　“小屁孩的爱好，我真心话，你大冒险。如果只有我一个人在说也太无聊了。”  
　　  
　　“为什么要加上大冒险？我以为只有真心话就够了。”  
　　  
　　“因为我想看着你去亲吻班纳，然后让他变成浩克，我有那么一点点想念绿大个。”

　　

　　  
　　

　 下

　　稍晚的时候，就在他们决定的那一刻，托尼领着史蒂夫一直穿过复仇者的公共活动室，他们的专属电影放映厅，来到没有人居住的客房。托尼牵着对方的手，紧紧地抓在手里。他想要一个特别的夜晚，不仅仅是谈话。他和史蒂夫可以在这种紧张忙碌的情况下偷得一点时间。对于他们而言，这种时光变得稀少可怜。

　　他们要抓紧，托尼这么想着。史蒂夫也没有拒绝托尼，他也不太想拒绝，他们都在渴望着彼此。史蒂夫的手被托尼抓在掌心，他的手不算小，但是托尼的手很大。史蒂夫用手指去挠他的手心，换来的是托尼发狠的收紧，直到史蒂夫感觉到疼痛。复仇者的家好大，史蒂夫觉得这段路很长，或者是因为他希望这么长才会有这种感觉。托尼一直拉着他在前面走，没有回头看他，但是从手心中传来的安心感让史蒂夫并没有觉得被忽视。史蒂夫开始发呆。他从和托尼的第一次见面，第一次做爱，想到那天的消失。直到来到房间的时候，史蒂夫还在幻想之中。他在走神。

　　等他回过神来，托尼正站在那里等着他。

　　他敲了敲史蒂夫的鼻梁：“回神啦。”那不是很疼，只是轻微的敲了敲。史蒂夫有点想凑上前让托尼继续敲敲，他渴望托尼的一切。

　　“我刚刚在想——我们都没有正视过彼此的问题。”

　　“你指什么？当下这种情况还是我们彼此之间？”

　　“都有。”

　　史蒂夫说的对，托尼这么想。事实上这句话佩珀也对托尼说过，托尼还记得当时还是他的女孩哭的有多么的伤心。之后就不是了。托尼不希望史蒂夫有那么一天变成了不是他的。

　　“我们应该确定，可以相信彼此，就算在最糟糕的情况下。”

　　托尼不知道，不确定。他大概可以确定最糟糕的情况是什么。他没有停止过对史蒂夫的相信，在此之上他想要做的更多，虽然现实常常变得和想法背道而驰。

　　“我可以相信你吗”史蒂夫继续说着，他的声音变得如此的温柔，相比之下托尼现在简直糟糕透顶。显然史蒂夫并不介意，他希望可以处理一个糟糕的托尼，让托尼变得好起来。

　　  
　　托尼在内心长叹一口气，把心里所想的矛盾还有负面情绪全部压下去：“斯特兰奇窥见了所有的可能性，我们只有一次赢的机会。”他还不敢看着史蒂夫，不是因为内疚。和愧疚是不一样的感觉，在内心深处，托尼在害怕着什么，可他不知道那是什么。这是他的噩梦之一。  
　　  
　　“我们应该无限的接近那个可能性，这样我们才能胜利。你和我说过。”史蒂夫突然想起，托尼未曾跟自己说过是什么可能，那又代表了什么。也是这种时候他才知道，托尼不曾告诉过他什么，就算是该死的公务他也习惯隐瞒，而史蒂夫痛恨他瞒着自己，他痛恨这一点。  
　　  
　　“我的想法来源之一。该你了。”托尼轻快的说着。他想让这个谈话变得轻松一点。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫思索了一下：“我想只有那件事。”史蒂夫并没有说是哪件事，他确信托尼能知道。并且他不再想重新提起。  
　　  
　　“好吧，那就大冒险，我要绑着你。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫脸上布满了疑惑：“你认真的？斯塔克？”每当有捆绑，存在于他们之间，再加上这里有张床现在是夜晚，总会能发生点什么应该发生的。

　　“我们还有几个小时可以浪费，既然你不想睡，而我也睡不着。”

　　托尼在暗示，他能听明白。史蒂夫做出了决定，所以他任由托尼绑住自己的双手，只是双手。粗麻绳将手腕束缚住，过长的绳子被托尼扔到了棚顶。史蒂夫在对方眼前晃了晃自己的手腕：“你现在绑住我了。下一个，真心话。”

　　游戏继续。

　　  
　　坦白并没有那么容易，尤其是对于托尼而言，他擅长隐瞒也习惯于隐瞒。但史蒂夫对于托尼是特殊的，托尼希望他一直特殊下去。坦白在这种希望下变得更加艰难，让托尼心慌。而即将要坦白的事情也让托尼感到不安。

　　  
　　“我之前曾做过你死去的梦。”  
　　  
　　“我想我知道。”

　　托尼很狡猾，对于史蒂夫而言这个太容易猜到。  
　　  
　　“不，还有很多次。”  
　　  
　　“为什么不和我说？”  
　　  
　　“炮友不说这些东西。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫没法反驳，很长时间他们互相抚慰对方的身体，解决性欲。但抛去性，他们不了解对方真的在想写什么，他们也不知道对方会做些什么，甚至他们很少去探寻对方的心。史蒂夫这时候才发现，他们浪费了多少时间，如果能在早一点坦白，一切都不一样。

　　史蒂夫有些丧气的垂下头：“下一个大冒险。”  
　　  
　　在史蒂夫说出下一个的时候，托尼立刻眼睛里面闪烁着奇怪的光芒，那就像是突然一下子他有了新的主意。史蒂夫还没有能猜出事情的走向，直到他看到托尼回来的时候手上多了一个剪刀。

　　“我要剪你的衣服。”托尼没有征求史蒂夫的意见，剪刀已经贴上了衣服的布料。  
　　  
　　“我又不能反对……”史蒂夫再次的垂下头。  
　　  
　　“乖男孩。”  
　　  
　　“别这么叫我！”  
　　  
　　托尼在说出下一个之前，他停顿了一下。想要说出口的欲望在回忆摆在自己头脑中的时候全部消散。科学家总是对未来，挑战和一切没有见过的新事物保持着好奇心，虽然大多数人总是认为艺术家是最热爱生活的，他们错了，错的离谱。科学家才是。托尼回想起那段模糊不清的记忆，并不能完全确定的可能性，但那确实存在发生过。托尼站起来，他之前坐到了史蒂夫的旁边。那里还没有变得温暖，他就起身了。烦躁让他变得多动，无法就那样安静的坐在那里和史蒂夫说话。

　　如果，史蒂夫不相信自己怎么办？

　　托尼变得更加的不安。

　　  
　　  
　　“怎么了。”史蒂夫察觉到了，属于托尼的情绪太过于明显了。  
　　  
　　“我不是很确定那是真实。”托尼现在才肯直视他，在看着史蒂夫的双眼之前，托尼的胸腔打开，用力的深呼吸。只有这样才能驱散不安。  
　　  
　　“我相信你。”史蒂夫没有一秒钟的停顿，这话就脱口而出：“我是说我会尝试去理解。”  
　　  
　　托尼沉默。他依然不安，像往常如此他并不确定这种不安从何而来。就像那噩梦，紧随在他的身后，当你一回头就看到了。他看向史蒂夫，眼睛里充斥了恐惧，绝望。这种眼神引起史蒂夫的紧张。突然的耳鸣充斥着感官，史蒂夫想要抱住托尼，想要将自己内心的情感传达给对方。他想要尝试消除托尼的不安，史蒂夫觉得那是个难题，不过再难的难题也难不倒史蒂夫  
　　  
　　“托尼，我一直将你视作最强大的保护者，你的牺牲让我尊敬，我信任你。你那么慷慨，艰难的做出每一个认为正确的选择，我了解你，在那些冰冷的钢铁之下你是一个善良的人。”  
　　  
　　“你确定没有别的要坦白的？”  
　　  
　　“老天，没有……”看在上帝的份上，史蒂夫还被绑着呢。  
　　  
　　“那我就把那句话看成表白了。”  
　　  
　　“……”

　　史蒂夫决定要给托尼一点教训或者安慰。他挥舞着自己的双臂，让托尼的头穿过中间。被绑住的双手就贴在托尼的后颈，他们的呼吸互相交织，托尼的双唇近在咫尺。史蒂夫笨拙的亲吻托尼，如果在这种时候他不知道怎么说托尼才会卸下自己的不安，那么就去做。从小事开始，从双唇紧贴开始。史蒂夫用上了舌头，他想要品尝托尼嘴中的味道，和他一起分享呼吸和空气。  
　　  
　　“回到地球时候，星云和我的记忆并不相同。”

　　托尼终于说出口了，这是史蒂夫给予他的勇气。  
　　  
　　“什么意思？”  
　　  
　　“我查看了她的大脑。”  
　　  
　　“托尼。”  
　　  
　　“经过她允许的。”托尼把双手放在头部：“我保证。”他做了一个类似于发誓的语气向史蒂夫证明。托尼在意史蒂夫对他的看法，因为这是史蒂夫，不是随便的什么人。  
　　  
　　“我清楚的记着我在太空中漂泊了很久，食物，水和空气都即将用尽。”  
　　  
　　“但是你回到地球是在那些事情发生之后的不久。”  
　　  
　　“这证明太空和地球的时间并不对等，在回到地球的时候我们穿越了时间。”托尼的语气开始激动，这些他还不能完全理解，但他和所有人一样认为抓住了一些所有人类都不知道的东西，这些东西足以让人类的科学知识上升很大一层。科学一直在尝试解释这个世界，了解万物的运转规律并将其简单化整理成定义向所有人传播。这是知识，这是让人类走到今天的工具。每个婴儿在刚出生的时候都对这个世界保持着好奇心，直到他们长大成人，一部分保留着，一部分丢失了。托尼保留着，面对这样的事情，他抓到了未知领域的边角。这是让他感到激动的原因。

　　“星云的记忆中有一个穿着白色战甲的人。”托尼努力的回想那些细节，可惜的是他除了给史蒂夫看一些影像，和他一起感受，其余的他一无所知。  
　　  
　　“也许是那个人救了你？”  
　　  
　　“这就是奇怪的地方了……”托尼用手机调出那段视频，本意是想在实验几次，确定结果再和团队宣布，不过史蒂夫确实有权利知道。托尼看着史蒂夫的表情从平淡一点点变成惊讶，直到他的眉间起了皱纹，他得意又带着炫耀的神情和史蒂夫说：“那个人和我长得一模一样。”

　　史蒂夫惊愕，而托尼十分享受他这种表情。  
　　  
　　“一种可能，未来的我做出了机器，过来提前救我，我们会扭转目前的局面将时间推前。”托尼因激动而手舞足蹈，那让他看起来像一个得到了玩具的孩子。他不断地说这话，一声比一声高昂。“我们会改变过去，那场可笑的协议争执或许不会发生。”

　　“消失的人会回来。”  
　　  
　　“如果我们能回到过去改变现状，他们都不曾消失，甚至不会记得世界曾经消失过一半的人，这难道不让人兴奋么？”他抓住史蒂夫的双手，将身体贴近他，让史蒂夫感受到自己激动加速的心跳。

　　托尼跨坐在史蒂夫的腿上，他仍然在兴奋。  
　　  
　　“可是我们并没有救那些人。”史蒂夫在想的事情和托尼完全不一样。“托尼，他们已经消失了。”  
　　  
　　“史蒂夫——你还不明白吗？我们没有其他办法，人们在恐惧，他们在害怕，整个世界有三分之二的国家都在混乱之中度过每一天。外星武器到处都是，单凭我们几个人无法去阻止这一切，甚至所有复仇者都死气沉沉每天都抱着绝望过着日子。”托尼的眼中含着泪水，他想到了彼得，那个蜘蛛小子。托尼把头靠在史蒂夫的肩膀，他可以感觉到史蒂夫在亲吻自己，亲吻发丝。安定和勇气就随着亲吻传播过来：“如果我们能回到过去改变现实，我们能做很多事情。”

　　“你应该睡一觉，稍后我会联系他们一起商量。”史蒂夫不断地看着那个视频，他开始觉得托尼也许是对的，如果事情真的如他所说的那样，这的确是个可行的道路。史蒂夫也不由得兴奋起来。

　　托尼对史蒂夫的提议表达了嫌弃，并且露出了不敢置信的表情,他有些大声的在史蒂夫的耳边：“我现在把你绑在这里，你告诉我去休息？”

　　“我们要做到最后吗？”

　　“只做一次，你不会精疲力尽，我也会睡得更香。”

　　“我不会精疲力尽。”

　　“我会，我可没有打血清。”

　　“哦，你需要一些壮阳药吗？”

　　“你会为这句话付出代价的。”托尼装作凶狠的样子。

　　他啃上史蒂夫的脸颊，舌头在史蒂夫的鼻尖舔舐。托尼的头仍然被禁锢在史蒂夫的双臂之中，只要向前一点他就可以贴上史蒂夫的身体感受心跳和温暖。一只手臂绕到史蒂夫的背后，用力在挺翘的臀部上捏了两下。随后他用自己的双手灵巧的扒下史蒂夫的裤子，那很容易，只要用手指勾住裤腰的边缘。手指划过史蒂夫臀缝，托尼能听到史蒂夫发出一声轻喘。那很好，那让托尼知道史蒂夫喜欢他这么做。他的手指伸进史蒂夫的身体，感受他不断地发出声音。

　　心跳在做爱的时候变得加速，如此之近的距离让托尼可以听到史蒂夫强烈的心跳。他已经等不及想要用自己的阴茎来填满史蒂夫的身体。托尼甚至在想象阴茎在史蒂夫体内的感觉，那种紧致令人头皮发麻四肢颤抖的快感。更重要的是，那是史蒂夫。史蒂夫会因为他的动作而失控的尖叫，低喘，直到快感令他们两个全身颤抖，互相依偎。

　　托尼拉着史蒂夫的头部，让身上的布料碎片脱离他的身体。亲吻的声音在室内响起，被绑住的双手无法来拥抱托尼也没法去做一些回应，史蒂夫只好用自己的双腿夹住托尼的下半身，小腿回勾让自己的身体更贴近他的火热。他被托尼压在床上，被束缚的让史蒂夫觉得有些弱势。但他想要热情的回应托尼，就算没有双手这点也难不倒史蒂夫。用腹肌的力量抬起自己的上身追逐托尼的嘴唇。紧张和兴奋让他全身的肌肉绷起，感受他们的存在和托尼的火热。

　　“我挺喜欢付出代价的。”史蒂夫带着狡猾的笑容。

　　“我希望你一会会有力气和我顶嘴。”

　　托尼的手顺着胸膛一直向下，最后抓住了那个勃起的阴茎，掌心揉捏着头部，五指灵活的套弄。他们都在互相亲吻对方，液体交换，彼此的呼吸变得紊乱。托尼在这时候听了下来，他的耳朵贴在史蒂夫的胸口。史蒂夫仍然在喘息，托尼听着他的呼吸，听着他的心跳。

　　当托尼停下来的时候，史蒂夫忍不住拱起自己的身体，追逐托尼的抚慰。硬挺的阴茎不断地向托尼靠近，祈求着托尼碰碰他。史蒂夫想念这些，他太想念这些了。

　　“托尼。”他带着鼻音叫着恋人的名字。

　　托尼亲吻他的鼻尖——“我在。”

　　史蒂夫收紧了自己的手臂，被绑住的地方因为动作而有些疼痛，不过那是可以忽略的疼痛。

　　“请……摸摸我。”史蒂夫发出自己的声音：“你可以粗暴一点，我真的不介意。”印象中这已经是他第三次或者第四次向托尼提出这种请求。

　　托尼仍然只是温柔的亲吻他的鼻梁，脖颈，啃咬那处。用牙齿咬住皮肤，将皮肤叼起一小块，在松口。那里留下了一个扁扁的牙印，这也让史蒂夫更加的扭动自己的身体。

　　“你确定你要我变得粗暴？”

　　史蒂夫急切的点点头。

　　托尼的眼神黯下来，也许偶尔的粗暴会让他们两个人都满足。随后，一切都变得像史蒂夫幻想一样。

　　他抓住史蒂夫的腰间，伴随着喘息声，沉重的呼吸声，托尼的手掌用力拍打在史蒂夫的臀部，手指张开揉抓他的大腿内侧。归功于血清，那里很快变得红起来。轻微的疼痛让全身变得敏感，弄得史蒂夫咬住自己的下唇，随后在第三下拍打他大声的叫出来，带着鼻音带着哭腔，但是他并没有流泪。

　　托尼将他翻转过来，摆成跪趴的姿势。这并不难，多数的时候史蒂夫会热情用手臂支撑自己，臀部向后方翘起。可这种姿势在双手被绑住的时候，他只能用手肘支撑自己，而臀部要比以往翘起的弧度更要高，也更加色情。声带的震动在背后传来，史蒂夫可以听到托尼沉重的呼吸声，知道他为了自己这幅样子而兴奋。这一认知让史蒂夫感到愉悦。手掌被绑住让他有种被强迫的幻觉，史蒂夫没有这种性幻想，不过托尼喜欢就随他去。他愿意配合托尼的爱好，跟上他的节奏。

　　托尼的亲吻点点落在后背，舔吻着肌肉线条并且让亲吻发出很大的声音。他知道这样史蒂夫会害羞，变得红通通得。手指摩擦着臀缝，按揉着穴口。跪趴让那处完全暴露出来，托尼忍不住用舌头去取悦他。舔开他的身体，让史蒂夫放松。直到那里开始变得湿润，手指轻松的进入，托尼才扶着阴茎，整个人趴在史蒂夫的背部，将阴茎完全送进去。进入的那一刻两个人都发出满足的叹息。被撑满让史蒂夫毫不顾忌的大声呻吟，而托尼，他从不会为了性爱中发出的叫床声而感到羞耻。多数的时候他喜欢大声发出叫声让史蒂夫知道他乐在其中。

　　双手的束缚仍然没有打开，史蒂夫已经习惯控制自己的力量让托尼满足一下。被操弄发出的快感传到四肢百骸，体内升起燥热。托尼开始快速有力的抽动，史蒂夫能感觉到阴茎摩擦内壁的酥麻。他用手肘支撑着自己，力量让稳定身体并迎合托尼的操弄变得容易，史蒂夫目前还觉得游刃有余。已经习惯了性事他并不像刚开始那样对性爱懵懂，只顾着跟随托尼的动作。托尼每一次抽出离开自己的身体，史蒂夫就向后推送，屁股画着圈追逐托尼的性器。

　　托尼不再记录这是他们的第几次性爱，或者他多少次为了史蒂夫的表情和身体惊叹。他永远让自己期待下一次，而不是想这是第几次。他的身体趴在史蒂夫的背上，下身强壮有力的撞击他。每一次将史蒂夫顶上前方，在扣着腰将他的身体拖回来。史蒂夫闭上自己的眼睛，用其他感官感觉到托尼的存在。手臂仍然被吊在半空中，那让他感觉到酸麻疲累，和性欲一样在瓦解他的体力。

　　托尼从后方抓住他的发丝，让史蒂夫埋在双臂下方的头部抬起来。喉结吞咽着口水，汗水从脸庞流过，经过喉结一直滴落到床单，形成一个深色的水渍。手指在乳尖旁边打转揉捏，食指和拇指夹住几根金色的汗毛，那触感就像柔软的猫咪，毛茸茸的。每一次的拉扯都会引起史蒂夫大声、急促的惊叫。托尼的牙齿叼住他的后颈，就像猫科动物交配时那样，强壮的雄性会在射精的瞬间叼住雌性的后颈。

　　史蒂夫的身体变得脱力而柔软，他不在追逐托尼的抚慰，整个身体摊在床上，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角一直滴落到床单。

　　“托尼。”他听到史蒂夫在轻声叫自己的名字。

　　“我在。”

　　托尼把史蒂夫双手的束缚打开，那里已经留下了红通通的痕迹看起来过于可怜。

　　“托尼……”史蒂夫没有回应，只是继续叫着恋人的名字。

　　他反复的叫着这个名字，这让他开心，发自内心的愉悦。

　　“想要什么？”托尼会错了意，他放慢自己的速度。他们两个并不着急的想要高潮的到来，射精只持续二三十秒，而肌肤相贴，彼此的亲吻和进入时候的表情感受，令他们感觉到不同于高潮的愉悦。

　　史蒂夫摇摇头，托尼可能并没有看到他脸上的笑容，只能听到他带着笑意的声音：“只想叫叫你的名字。”

　　舌头在牙齿中游走，嘴唇张开，声带震动：“托尼——”又一声。

　　史蒂夫爱上了这个名字，他不断地喊出托尼的名字。

　　托尼不在留恋在史蒂夫的体内，他快速的摆动腰部，蛋蛋拍打着史蒂夫的臀部发出啪啪的声音。那里已经变得发红，印着乱七八糟的白色掌印。尽管因为之前的拍打已经变得通红的臀部，快速的操弄仍然在史蒂夫体内和体外留下了不少的痕迹和感受。

　　“史蒂夫——啊。”托尼在高峰叫着他的名字。高潮来的剧烈又快速，史蒂夫能感觉到穴口那里变得更加黏腻，多余的精液顺着股缝留下。托尼瘫软在史蒂夫的身上，舔弄他的乳头，手指玩弄他的下体。

　　随后史蒂夫在托尼的手活下再一次剧烈的高潮。

　　

　　当史蒂夫想要从托尼身上爬起来的时候，才感觉到自己手臂软弱无力，这种感觉并没有令他害怕，相反他满足于这种被托尼操到脱力。

　　“老天……”托尼刚刚从射精的快感中清醒过来，他翻身抱住史蒂夫的身体。趴服在他的胸膛，舔弄他的乳头，感受史蒂夫的心跳：“每一次感觉都太好了。”

　　“我想我应该说谢谢？”史蒂夫的身体仍然在痉挛，后穴不断地流出来属于托尼的液体。他想要夹紧不让它们流出来，可史蒂夫已经累了，只好随着大腿的活动让精液全都流出来。

　　“不用说谢，我喜欢照顾你。”他们交换了一个汗淋淋的亲吻。

　　“你不是第一次和我这样说。”

　　“我想你会因此多给我一点支持。”

　　“那你呢？”史蒂夫反问。

　　“什么？”

　　“你会相信我多一点吗？”

　　“我一直都……”

　　“支持。”

　　“什么？”

　　“信任和支持，我们做的都不够好。”

　　史蒂夫重新用四肢扣住托尼的身体，他很多时候都想这么做，用上自己的全部将托尼包裹住。史蒂夫还曾经梦到自己变成了一只章鱼，他用所有的触手缠上托尼的四肢，露出自己的软弱之地让托尼可以侵入。

　　“也许我们能改变一下。”

　　“你确定？”

　　他们会给予对方更多的信任与支持，会更多的了解对方，理解对方，站在对方的立场上考虑。这不容易，对每一对情侣来说都不易。磨掉彼此的菱角试图和对方融合。信任与坦诚，支持与理解，是每一段关系的基础。史蒂夫认为他们都做的不够好。

　　“我确定”史蒂夫说：“together。”

稍后几个小时，太阳升起了。  
黑夜无论怎样悠长，白昼总会到来。*

 

*出自麦克白  
　　

　　  
　　

　　  
　　


	9. Chapter 9

　3 清晰的 渺小/争吵

　　距离消失日两年。

　　

　　托尼答应过史蒂夫不在隐瞒他，而显然托尼并没有做到，虽然那只是一个小事。而随后，史蒂夫也用同样的方法回敬托尼的隐瞒。总之最后的结果是，他们两个都没有做到对彼此的承诺。

　　暂时分离两地的想念冲淡了史蒂夫的怒气，仅仅是冲淡而不是消失，史蒂夫在内心这么强调，他还在生气。史蒂夫不安的用左手不断地摩挲着无名指的戒指。史蒂夫和托尼并没有对戒指进行更换，那还是简陋的纳米戒指。并且只有史蒂夫一人戴着，史蒂夫觉得应该有一天也给托尼准备一个，或者他们可以共同去挑选一对。绝对不能让托尼设计，史蒂夫在内心划上重点。托尼的审美太诡异了，瞧瞧最开始又丑又大的斯塔克大厦（这句话绝对不能和托尼说）。

　　史蒂夫低着头，在陌生之地行走。他们为了追踪灭霸军团而来到这个已经荒凉的星球，这里的居民全都是天生的战士，他们的基因拥有着暴力分子。这也是他们之中新加入的女战士诞生之地。灭霸带走了一半的人，剩下的一部分被灭霸强行编入他的军队，余留下来的都是儿童和青年。史蒂夫知道灭霸永远不会停下，这种人史蒂夫曾经见过，他们永远不会知道满足怎么写。他们只会贪婪。史蒂夫将盾牌拾起，背靠着身后的岩石坐下来。盾牌被放在史蒂夫的怀里，双手抱住盾牌的边缘。他突然想起托尼经常打趣：‘这盾牌就像你的老婆。’盾牌确实是史蒂夫的小宝贝儿，她伴随了史蒂夫很多年。就算在沉睡时期，他们都未曾分开。而上一次抛弃盾牌，对于史蒂夫来说还挺值得想念的。

　　托尔向他走来，把斧子扔到一旁，靠着史蒂夫的肩膀和他一样席地而坐。他看起来相当狼狈，和史蒂夫第一次见到他的时候，对比鲜明。

　　“我没能砍掉他的头。”

　　托尔发出低沉的嗓音。史蒂夫一直觉得那种声音浑厚，充满了让他理解不能的东西。史蒂夫从来没有将托尔当做神来看待，至少不是他信仰的上帝。但是托尔很多时候跟其他复仇者有种距离感，他的身上蔓延着孤独，和地球格格不入。这大概就是外星人吧。

　　“我们还有下一次。”史蒂夫安慰他。

　　即使在托尔看来，史蒂夫这句话并不是安慰。令人奇怪的是，史蒂夫总有一种令人安心的能力。托尔将他归于人类的其妙之处。起初托尔觉得史蒂夫和其他人类一样渺小，没有任何区别。他们的眼界如此之低，只能看到眼前的世界。而这个世界对于托尔来说，太小了，他有着上千的寿命，人类的时间对于托尔来说转瞬即逝。托尔在某一瞬间仍然这么想。史蒂夫和复仇者例外。对于托尔来说，他并不讨厌和复仇者并肩作战，听从这位队长的命令。相反，他乐在其中。而且托尔经常想要融入地球人之间，成为一个复仇者，向他们学习，这样就好像托尔褪去了神格变成了凡人。尽管他内心深处明白，这一切都不可能。托尔依然乐此不疲的将自己伪装成凡人，并且和托尼学了很多‘知识’。尽管这让托尔变得混蛋了一点。

　　“下一次，我们会让他的身体开一个洞。”托尔不确定史蒂夫是否还在安慰他，不过他认同这句话。

　　

　　托尔向史蒂夫点点头：“会的，好好休息队长。”他站起来，拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，给史蒂夫的肩膀留下了黄色的大手印。

　　

　　他们的面前是一片废墟，灭霸刚刚攻下这里。在这里打了一个清脆的响指，啪的一声，改变了这里的一切。史蒂夫将怀里的圆形盾牌抱得更紧了。他和盾牌温存了几分钟，史蒂夫觉得是十分钟或者更长。他站起来走向那些需要帮助的人。

　　

　　晚间的时候，他们一行人入住了当地的居民房中。这一仗让他们精疲力尽，史蒂夫和托尔最终决定他们要休息一晚，之后再返回地球。灭霸只会不停的征服一个又一个的星球。将这里毁坏，休息一下在继续下一个。好像这是他妈的该死的令灭霸感到荣耀的工作一样。史蒂夫有一点点想念红骷髅（上帝，我竟然想念这个），至少这位只是带着人皮面具的强化人，而不是一个该死的自大的要死的外星人。不过史蒂夫仍然开心红骷髅已经死亡。

　　他躺在干燥又硬硬的床板上，舒展自己的身体。尽管这次他们并没有杀掉灭霸，至少重创他了。史蒂夫和卡罗尔从背后给了灭霸一记重伤，而托尔差点砍掉灭霸的右手。史蒂夫回忆当天的战斗，他们不算赢，但至少灭霸会消停那么几天。史蒂夫重新把目光看向无名指的纳米戒指。它很亮，光滑又冰冷的质感套在史蒂夫的手指，这种冷硬感让史蒂夫想到托尼的战甲。据托尼所说，钢铁侠是他的一部分，而托尼用自己的一部分套住了史蒂夫。想到这史蒂夫不仅发出一声轻笑。托尼在自己临走之前说戒指是一个惊喜。史蒂夫没有在意，他走的过于匆忙。接到灭霸的行踪让他们变得欢喜，虽然灭霸过于强大可他们拥有一个新英雄。惊奇女士。史蒂夫也她叫惊奇队长。不过显然他们对于陆军和空军的纷争有一些摩擦。卡罗尔有时候会让史蒂夫想起托尼，永远保持对未来的热情，还有挑战。托尼是个冒险家，这点史蒂夫要承认，尽管史蒂夫痛恨这点。他们找到了灭霸的行踪，给予了灭霸军团和灭霸本人近乎致命的一击，雷神本来想要将他的斧头瞄准灭霸的脑袋，可终究还是让他逃脱。

　　众人只得到了一堆外星人的尸体。

　　史蒂夫不断地摩擦着那个戒指，心中的想念变得一点点放大。

　　‘想托尼。’

　　‘想念他的声音。’

　　‘想念他的表情。’

　　‘想念他的身体。’

　　托尼在干什么？托尼找到蚁人了吗？他是在工作间继续测试各种想法；还是在休息？

　　史蒂夫在临走之前并没有告知托尼这次行动的真正目的。托尼以为是救援，实际上他们是在攻打灭霸的军团。史蒂夫见到了人们的绝望，他并不能就此改变自己的看法，完全认同托尼的计划，但那些人和托尼让他有一点相信这个冒险是可行的。史蒂夫不打算睡着，他也睡不着。

　　当他不知道自己触碰过几次那个戒指，那里突然变得奇怪。流动的纳米金属包裹住自己的手指，史蒂夫不确定那是什么样的感受，那很奇妙。而随后当托尼的视频出现在史蒂夫的眼前，他便知道这是什么一回事。史蒂夫虽然有些气愤，但他终于见到了托尼。很可惜摸不到。

　　“嗨？”

　　史蒂夫向托尼招招手。

　　“我的乖孩子，你发现了这个。”

　　托尼到底有什么毛病，最近总喜欢拿这个称呼叫史蒂夫。

　　“但是很可惜这不是即时通讯。”

　　史蒂夫皱起了眉头，不是即时通讯啊，他感到了失落。

　　“小混蛋我可是知道你去哪了，肯定不是你跟我说的那个星球，我知道你和雷神在偷偷摸摸的搞着什么，说真的？我们不是约定过不能对对方隐瞒任何事情吗？你这个小混蛋，等回来我一定要打你的屁股。”

　　事实上托尼并没有生气，史蒂夫就是这么想，他可以看出来。

　　“先说好，我没有生气，这不代表你就逃脱了惩罚。”托尼的衣服沾满了奇怪的脏污，桌上到处都是莫名其妙的零件，看起来托尼是在工作间录制的视频。视频中的托尼继续唠唠叨叨：“我知道你为什么隐瞒我，该死，就因为这个原因我就无法对你生气。”

　　“但你的确会得到一个惩罚。”

　　“你要怎么惩罚我？”史蒂夫跟托尼说，即使这不是即时通话，史蒂夫依然习惯性的回答他。

　　“让我想一想。”托尼在视频中装模作样的思索着，直到史蒂夫开始产生困意并且快要睡着的时候托尼拍了拍自己的额头，那让视频发出一声清脆的拍打，吵醒了昏昏欲睡的史蒂夫。

　　“就让你看着我自慰好了。看着我勃起的阴茎可是你却得不到他。”

　　“老天，”史蒂夫从喉咙深处发出了一声呻吟：“托尼。”

　　“不过我对此还是有一点于心不忍，所以我给你改造了那个戒指，现在可以变成一个小跳蛋以防止你太过于想念我。”史视频中的托尼把自己的右手贴近镜头：“我很抱歉答应你的求婚被我忘到脑后去了，但这是你的问题，是你要和我冷战半年的。”史蒂夫注意到托尼的右手也多了一个戒指，蓝色的。

　　“那已经过去了两年了！认真的？你还要提起来？”

　　“你也知道过去两年了啊，我们上一次做爱是什么时候？”

　　“那是因为我们都在忙没时间花一整晚做爱……”史蒂夫的声音逐渐提高，不过仍然没有影响视频中托尼的动作。提前录制好的视频并没有驱散史蒂夫心中的想念，反而增加了。

　　“算了，你这个死老头……”视频中的托尼转过身，脱下自己的长裤，在转回来：“接下来，请好好欣赏。”

　　“我才不会！”尽管史蒂夫知道托尼并不能听到这句话，但是他还是喊了出来。

　　

　　斯塔克站的离镜头远一点，史蒂夫还能听到托尼在询问星期五是否有继续录制，他可真的不害羞，史蒂夫这么想到。随后托尼将自己的裤子踢掉，内裤随即暴露出来。黑色的纯棉内裤。那里的硬物把布料撑起，史蒂夫可以清晰的看到阴茎的形状，这让他的脸颊发热。托尼的一侧嘴角提起，他看着镜头，缓慢的将自己的手掌放到阴茎上，装模作样的大声呻吟。史蒂夫想这绝对是给自己听的，接下来托尼用手伸入自己的内裤，不断地套弄柔软的阴茎，直到那里变得肉眼可见的粗大。

　　史蒂夫全身肌肤绷紧，呼吸变得停滞，随后开始加快。

　　托尼向后退了几步，将双腿岔开，胯部向前挺。这在史蒂夫看来就像在故意炫耀着自己的性器。托尼在想什么？史蒂夫看着他的动作，每一步动作都在有目的性的勾引史蒂夫的感官，挑起史蒂夫的欲望。托尼开始发出愉快的声音，故意压低的呻吟。史蒂夫发出一声低音，他的阴茎已经热了，仅仅因为托尼提前录好的挑逗视频。这让史蒂夫有些挫败，不仅仅是挫败，还有想到让托尼得逞的露出得意表情的闷气。甚至这些都在托尼还没有完全赤裸的情况下。

　　这让整个视频看起来更加色情。史蒂夫开始想象内裤里面是什么样子，他当然知道，但是比起真实看到，这样令人遐想才更加让史蒂夫燥热。史蒂夫的手已经摸到了裤子里面，他不断地触碰自己的阴茎，用手掌去取悦自己，并且他会因为这个视频将自己的手掌想象成托尼的。

　　  
　　“你在认真看吗？史蒂夫？”托尼问他。

　　史蒂夫已经忘记这只是提前录好的视屏，他发出一声鼻音并且回答了托尼：“是的。”

　　史蒂夫快速撸动自己的阴茎，发狠的抓了两下双球。托尼的声音仍然在史蒂夫耳边响起，史蒂夫有时候并不能完全听清托尼在说什么。

　　“你把你的手伸进自己的屁股里吗？尝试一下，那可是非常美妙的触感。”史蒂夫的手指听从了托尼的指挥，带着戒指的那根顺着臀缝溜进去。腰部挺起，腹部绷紧发力让臀部抬起来，让手指更好的伸进去。

　　“你的里面那么湿热，那么紧，让我想要抓住你的头发，快速又凶狠的操进去。”

　　  
　　托尼已经脱下了自己的内裤，炫耀一般的抓住阴茎根部，用手扣住阴茎根部，旋转着柱身：“你啊看看史蒂夫，这小家伙那么硬，那么粗，你不渴望他吗？”

　　“是的，我渴望。”

　　“你在自慰吗？”托尼的气息已经并不像他这句话一样平稳，他开始呻吟，粗重的喘息。“我相信你自慰的经验一定比我的多。天杀的我为什么会以为你不擅长。”

　　史蒂夫没有说话，他躺在那，眯起眼睛看着托尼的动作。手指不断地在穴口处抽插，配合着阴茎的快感，这些让他很快的高潮。

　　视频中的托尼大张双腿，膝窝放在扶手上。右手仍然套弄着阴茎享受高潮的余韵。他隔着屏幕好像是在看着史蒂夫，看着他因为自己高潮，看着他现在的样子。

　 “你知不知道你的制服胸口那藏了一个小型录音设备。”托尼露出了一个狡猾的笑容。

　　“操。”

　　

　　

下

　

　　托尼很少在伙伴面前提及史蒂夫和他之前的关系，这并不代表他不去想念史蒂夫。三个月的变化非常大。人们持续的上街游行，发泄着内心的暴力。这些促使托尼加快寻找一切幸存下来的人，包括他们认识的特工，不惜一切代价的寻找。他募集了全球幸存的顶尖科学家，提供最优质的研究环境。班纳认为他们应该加快研究的进程，适当的公开计划是有益处的。对于大众，托尼走了一步险棋，他透漏出他们复仇者正在寻找逆转的机会，并且保证所有人都会回来。

　　托尼确定史蒂夫会反对。时间在目前的认知里是不可逆转，只能前进不能回头。无论在何种境地逆转时间本身就非常冒险，就连托尼这样对于科技技术的狂热份子也不得不承认。但他们这种人向来疯狂不是吗？

　　托尼不曾认为这个世界已经准备好接受一个时空旅行者，但是他们没有别的办法。托尼认为很多时候，为了更好的结果，有些事情是不得不去做。

　　自从消失日那天之后，因为托尼的失踪和突发事件导致全球大乱。斯塔克工业的股票暴跌，股票市场一片混乱。很多时候托尼不得不把自己的重心和专注度分给自己的公司。因为复仇者依赖他的资金来运转，他需要保证所有人都有地方住。感谢上帝，灭霸的响指并没有让佩珀消失，这让托尼身上的担子减轻了很多。

　　托尼揉了揉自己的手腕。长久的工作让身体疲惫不堪，显然这种疲惫并不能让托尼的夜晚睡得更香一些，不然他的眼眶就不会那么乌青了。

　　托尼认为自己在做不得不做的正确之事，而他因为忙碌忽略了他和史蒂夫的承诺。

　　

　  
　　史蒂夫回到复仇者基地，看着门口大大的A字，那是属于复仇者的标志。史蒂夫还清晰的记得最开始这个标志所代表的意义，尽管在某个时刻之后这个标志变了，看标志的人也变了。在回程的路上，史蒂夫一肚子的怒气，如果托尼不改改这种隐瞒主义的个性，他迟早都会被托尼气出白头发。这种怒气来的并不强烈，史蒂夫的内心深处明白，托尼有他的理由，而显然，史蒂夫也有他该做的事情。就是帮助托尼不要踏过底线。

　　两年时间会改变很多。政府逐渐地回到正轨，世界各国在回归原状。史蒂夫一边走向托尼的工作间一边翻看着最近的新闻。托尼瞒着他做了很多，事实上史蒂夫对此并不能生气，因为他不在托尼有权对复仇者进行任何的改变。但史蒂夫总有一种被托尼排除在外的恐慌。史蒂夫的内心尤其厌恶托尼那种想要独自承担的自大。

　　史蒂夫恨透了他这点。

　　对于史蒂夫和托尼而言，坦诚并不总是容易的。常人的亲密关系也尤其脆弱，就算是超级英雄也同样，没有什么不同的。人与人的关系本就是复杂而多变的。史蒂夫知道他们需要付出更多更多得努力来维持和托尼之间的亲密。

　　在史蒂夫踏进复仇者基地的时候，托尼的人工智能尽责地向主人提示有人到来。托尼并没有回头。史蒂夫也没有说话，他只是拿着平板坐到了一边。他在等，什么时候自己的存在给托尼带来了无法忽视的焦躁，史蒂夫在开口。这是他对托尼式的隐瞒独特的处理方式。

　　通常沉默不会超过半个小时。

　　“旅 游 怎么样？”托尼问他。

　　“糟透了。”史蒂夫无视托尼话语中的嘲讽，如实回答。“没有其他的要问吗？或者应该对我说的。”

　　“我觉得你应该知道了。”

　　平淡又疏离的语气让史蒂夫焦躁：“托尼，你到底怎么想的？”随后他闭上眼睛，语气放缓“解释吧，我听着。”史蒂夫将最新的新闻快讯拍到斯塔克面前，那里写着斯塔克已经有应对计策，并且对于他们的计划猜的有几分相似。而下一页就显示出因为托尼的狂妄，罗斯将军决定并向一些极端分子承诺，要抓住复仇者。如果是纸媒，史蒂夫猜测，托尼的脸会占据一整版。

　　“你的头号粉丝觉得我的计划很靠谱。”

　　“这只能有复仇者知道。”

　　“时间一旦扭转，除了回到过去的人，都不会记得。”

　　“那你就把我们的计划像说你的花边新闻一样跟记者说？”这句话是史蒂夫大喊出来的。

　　“我可养活了全美国的记者。”托尼坐在椅子上，还带动椅子转了个圈。“只是大概，我并没有透漏细节，而且完全涉及不到我们会逆转时间这档子事。”双腿踩在他旁边的沙发上，用力一登，贴近了史蒂夫。“我得到了不少的支持，这样更加有助于舆论偏向我这边，嘿，我可不想看到你们被罗斯抓走。”托尼站起来，用双手抓住史蒂夫的肩膀，顺着肌肉线条一直向下，抓起了史蒂夫的双手。专属于情人的亲密让气氛缓和了不少，而托尼的最后一句话让史蒂夫没有那么生气了。

　　从托尼这里看，史蒂夫的怒气应该消了大半。

　　“别担心，我做的事情远比你想象得多。”

　　“你还做了什么？”显然托尼补充的那句话让史蒂夫重新提起了心脏。

　　“备份了我和你的大脑，里面有所有关于我们的记忆，以防你忘掉，或者因为我微小的改变我会忘掉。”

　　托尼的话让史蒂夫感觉到窒息。“什么时候做的？”

　　托尼察觉了史蒂夫的不开心。

　　“我以为你听到这个消息会很高兴。”不，史蒂夫一点都不高兴。“我不想承担逆转之后我会忘记你。”尽管他可以理解托尼的出发点，但他仍然会生气。

　　史蒂夫尝试让自己的语言不那么的激烈，保持平静。

　　“你有没有想过这两个行为会给整个计划带来多大的影响？”但是他说了第一句话，就无法继续平静：“你总是这样，你会希望事情变得越来越好，甚至想要做到完美。有了时间穿越这个点子你会疯狂的；不断跳跃回去想尽一切办法让现实达到你心目中的完美。但是托尼，我们回到过去会改变一切，而这是我们唯一的希望和办法，你不能因为我们的私事去改变你的决定。”史蒂夫重新贴近托尼，他尽量靠近托尼，看清楚他的每一秒呼吸，每一个细微的动作和表情。呼吸属于托尼的气息有助于史蒂夫变得平静，他不希望自己的话在托尼看来是一种指责：“一个微小的不同会改变一切。”这是托尼告诉史蒂夫的。

　　“你难道不想吗？”托尼问他，直着眼睛看他。

　　“想。”史蒂夫停顿：“我们会付出怎样的代价？”

　　对于任何一个人来说，知晓未来的一切，抱着这样的记忆回到过去，改变一个细节从而达到更好的目的，这是多么大的诱惑力啊。如果你知道未来如何，你回到了过去，你会做出不一样的选择然后期盼事情变得更好吗？史蒂夫突然想起社交网站上的一个话题，如果知道未来如何，回到过去就会去购买未来可以升值的股票，从此走上人生巅峰。这就像知道某个地段会升值，那个人回到过去，把财富变成了自己的囊中物。可是，这是毫无代价的吗？

　　托尼站起来，贴近史蒂夫，知道他们的距离让托尼看到史蒂夫脸上的绒毛。

　　“我会拼劲一切让事情变得更好。史蒂夫，你想一下，如果你是我，你拥有能力不仅让世界变得更好，还会让你的感情延续下去，你不会做吗？如果你可以回到过去，拥有你自己的人生，家庭孩子佩吉，回到你的时代。”

　　“我不想。”史蒂夫立刻回绝了他。

　　“那是因为你在这里有了我。”托尼远离史蒂夫，他后退，但仍然语气坚定：“我会不择手段达成我的目的，因为那是正确的，如果你换做是我，你也会这么做的，只不过你会用更温和的方法。就像如果让我回到过去，对付十诫帮，我可能会选择另一种方法。”

　　“什么意思？你想说什么？”

　　托尼变得慷慨激昂：“我在谈论我们的感情，人民，需要复仇者给与他们一些希望，就算是欺骗。而我们之间，我不想放弃，无论代价是什么。”

　　史蒂夫突然察觉托尼想要做什么，他不仅开始发怒。这样的一刻，他突然了解了做托尼的伴侣是怎样的感受。“就像你之前对这一堆记着公布自己的住址丝毫不考虑别人的感受，你难道以为所有人都会将自己的地址甩到恐怖分子的脸上吗？”史蒂夫开始无法控制自己的情绪：“托尼，你在将所有人置于危险的地方，你不和团队商量就擅自公布，不经过我的同意你就备份我的大脑。你将团队放到了政府的对立面，将我放到了一个尴尬的地步。”

　　史蒂夫本应该能控制的更好，他不应该在当下转移这个话题。但就算史蒂夫在内心懊悔，他也只能眼看着这场谈话走向极端，对立的后果。

　　“团队？你知道我们团队丢失多少人吗？而你挚爱的国家竟然还要出动军队将你抓到监狱。”托尼的话语到最后简直是在嘶吼。他不能，托尼无法承受在这种情况，史蒂夫会被送进监狱。如果复仇者继续选择和政府对立，那一刻或许会很爽，但是他们会成为一个孤岛。

　　“而你的做法会让我们更危险。你不能拿整个团队来对政府，我们没有那么多时间。”

　　“你能不能改改这种死板固执只跟我唱反调的性子。”

　　“你觉得我跟你吵只为了和你唱反调？”

　　“如果没有人站在我们这边，复仇者将寸步难行，你应该比我更清楚。”托尼的情绪恢复了一些，他在内心期盼史蒂夫不要这么固执，睁开眼看看这个情况吧。

　　“为什么不提前跟我商量？”

　　“你和托尔跑到另一个星球呆了将近三个月！”

　　史蒂夫把一只手放在托尼的肩膀：“这事完全可以等我们回来，我们是一个团队。”他希望这样可以安抚到托尼。

　　“我很抱歉这也许伤害到你的感情，介于我和你的关系。”

　　“你他妈的觉得这只关于我的感情？”罗杰斯再也按捺不住，这句话就像一个开关，打开了他的怒气。史蒂夫没有给自己思考的余地，一拳头打向斯塔克的右脸。在他的拳头要挨上托尼的皮肤，史蒂夫强迫自己让它转头。力量擦过托尼的耳边，那确实让托尼感觉到了疼痛。

　　“我没有遵守我的承诺，所以我觉得我伤害到你了。”托尼知道史蒂夫并没有用上全力，史蒂夫并不需要这么做，托尼并不脆弱。有很多时候，他们经常会打起来，这恐怕就是他们两个人和其他普通情侣最大的区别了。

　　“你知不知道我们无法相信政府，你能不能拿出你的一点狂妄不要妥协。”

　　斯塔克沉下来：“现在你又说我狂妄？谁在几分钟前请求我减少我的一点自大。”

　　“我们需要坐下来好好谈谈。”真搞笑，托尼在内心这么说着。因为他已经看到史蒂夫开始拿上他的宝贝盾牌。

　　“那么你先放下你的盾牌，不然我可不会信任你。罗杰斯。”

　　“也许你最好穿上你最坚固的盔甲，以防我生气到想要揍你”

　　托尼发现他们两个人都处于暴怒的状态，现在并不适合谈谈。托尼屈服了，他知道，未经告知的拷贝另一个人的大脑是多大的冒犯。而在托尼内心深处，他知道史蒂夫会这样暴怒。尤其是他们正在亲密关系中，但是托尼不希望他们在打起来。

　　“现在，罗杰斯，你最好去睡一觉或者……总之离开这，不然我会忍不住穿上我的盔甲狠狠踢你的屁股。”最开始是命令，到后来，他忍不住哀求史蒂夫：“求你了，史蒂夫。”

　　

　　史蒂夫并没有说话，他的脸色依然不好看。同样的，他也屈服了，当情绪过去，人们会对他们愤怒时候做出的行为感到后悔，史蒂夫和托尼也不例外。

　　他转头走出去，中间并没有看托尼一次。只留给他一个背影。

　　tbc

　

 

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


	10. Chapter 10

　　　　  
4明确的 希望/绝望  
　　

　　本来宽大的工作室在托尼的眼里显得十分狭窄，或许这是因为这里的空气让托尼无法喘息，无法呼吸。托尼在心里默念，提醒自己不要忘记呼吸。老天——托尼发出一声微弱的叹息，这太难了。

　　事情本不应该是这样。

　　史蒂夫回来的时候，托尼准备了录好的小音频，内容是上一次史蒂夫高潮的全部声音。他还准备了一个晚餐，介于他们之间很久没有能好好谈谈，要谈的事情很多。目前的状况，他们之间的关系，也许还有一次美好漫长的性爱夜晚。他会温柔的引导史蒂夫吞下自己的阴茎，上面下面都可以。这次可以让史蒂夫来掌控主动权，而托尼自己可以看着史蒂夫在自己身上起起伏伏。托尼偶尔喜欢史蒂夫在上位，主动掌握自己。他也并不介意史蒂夫在床上变得强硬一点，而自己只要躺在那里看着史蒂夫的屁股一点点吞下自己的阴茎。托尼甚至还准备了鞭子，史蒂夫喜欢被打屁股，托尼知道并且也享受。等一切过去，他们会抱在一起，托尼的阴茎虽然没有那么硬。但史蒂夫一定会允许它停留在身体内一晚上。托尼会从后面拥抱住他，这样他们两个都不会做噩梦，因为彼此都还在。

　　谁知道会不会有一天他们都不在了？或者其中一个不在了，留下另一个。

　　托尼已经因此很久没有睡好，或许是从那一天开始，他一直处于焦虑易醒的睡眠状态。只有史蒂夫能偶尔的缓和这一切。但是这次托尼再一次的搞砸了，他还记得刚刚史蒂夫头也不回的走掉了。

　　托尼的大脑开始觉得有点晕，他强迫自己站起来，想要爬到旁边的床上。这不太容易，几次站起几次摔倒，托尼不得不承认史蒂夫的话刺痛了他。他的内心开始恐慌，如果史蒂夫从此之后只会留下一个背影，直到他们死亡，托尼怎么应对这种局面？这就是很多企业并不提倡办公室恋爱的原因。但托尼才不是那迂腐的老头，史蒂夫也不是。但这不对，托尼想着，在大敌当前托尼和史蒂夫不应该吵架。

　　但是托尼的大脑在此时完全混乱，他不知道该怎么做。只好躺在那，双眼无神地望向天花板。

　　

　　而在复仇者基地的另一边，属于他们的卧室中，史蒂夫也是这样。他们都失控了，用语言来伤害对方。这在亲密关系中太常见了。

　　  
　　托尼重新躺倒在床上。而不到半小时，他仍然回到了失落消沉的情绪。他躺在这里，但身体的一部分并没有在这。也许他会在明天，后天来解决一个怒气冲冲的队长，也许托尼可以先睡一下，再来考虑明天的事情。

　　而不到两个小时，托尼再一次的从床上爬起来，他得承认，他太想和史蒂夫和好，想要谈谈这些破事，想要谈谈下一步怎么计划。

　　  
　　与此同时，史蒂夫在他们的卧室，属于他们的床上。一遍遍观看他和托尼吵架的视频。

　　老天……很多伤人的话并不是史蒂夫发自内心的。人们在恐惧。他们希望复仇者有所行动，托尼就公布了计划，尽管这个行为太过于冒险了。人在恐惧之下会做出不和心意的事情，两年的生活已经让史蒂夫和托尼不会再过度的争执。更多的时候托尼会主动过来谈谈，史蒂夫会听着。而当有不同意见彼此对立的时候，史蒂夫会交换自己的看法，他们两个都会站在对方的角度上看。或许是这三个月的分离，从想念到恐惧到害怕失去，不仅是他们两个，所有人都仍然困在那天的悲伤情绪无法逃脱出来，何况是托尼和史蒂夫。

　　很多话让史蒂夫感到后悔，那并不是真的。

　　“嗨，睡得还好？”托尼就站在门口。但在他开口之前，史蒂夫并没有发现他。

　　“我没有睡觉。”史蒂夫连头都没抬的回答他。

　 “你在看新闻。”托尼从门口床边走过去，坐在床沿背对着他。

　　“看你最近都干了什么。”

　　托尼低下头，他还没做好心理准备，面对一个牙尖嘴利的史蒂夫，托尼不确定会不会还和刚刚一样吵起来。但是托尼需要史蒂夫，他不希望彼此之间继续闹着别扭。

　　他决定以此开始，让双方和好。

　　“史蒂夫——我需要你，我比你想象的还要需要你。”托尼在史蒂夫的旁边，他跪下来，膝盖落在地毯上。正如他的话中意思，他需要史蒂夫。这也是为什么他会选择备份双方的大脑，如果忘记，这就是一个保险。

　　“需要我什么？你已经备份了我的大脑不是吗？”

　　“那只是保险，就像人们会缴纳社保来规避风险。史蒂夫，我们无法预知回到过去会改变什么。如果因为我们的蠢蛋行为会改变我们之间的感情，我希望能给这份感情投个保险。而公布我们计划的一部分，有助于抚慰那些人的内心，你知道的人类需要一丝希望。而我们需要舆论站在复仇者这边，这样他们就不会来抓你，而我们也不用分心来对抗政府。”托尼站起来，他把自己的身体重量全部靠在史蒂夫的身上。“我是聪明人，我习惯提前规避任何风险。”

　　史蒂夫看起来并没有被说动，托尼有一瞬间手足无措，不知道怎么办才好。

　　直到史蒂夫开始说话：“聪明人也会干蠢事。”

　　“我相信你可以把蠢事变成正确的决定。”托尼凑上前去，用鼻梁蹭着史蒂夫的脸庞。他看着他，直到史蒂夫放下手中的东西，叹了一口气。

　　“不要盲目相信我，托尼。”他看着托尼，摇了摇头。史蒂夫并不觉得自己的一切都可以让人信任，都是正确的。没人能永远正确，他人的盲从对于史蒂夫而言永远是一种负担。史蒂夫不太确定如何回应托尼的话，他并不总是值得信任的。

　　他的表情从平淡变成难过，两条眉毛垂下来，连眼睛都变得沉下去。托尼总能把这样的史蒂夫和被丢弃的狗狗联系到一起。

　　“史蒂夫……”托尼的手臂把史蒂夫揽过来，双臂抱着史蒂夫让他靠在自己的怀里：“看看我们周围这些人吧……”

　　史蒂夫抬起头，他的呼吸打在托尼的脖颈。“我们在争吵什么？”

　　情侣之间的争吵多数时候都不知道自己在吵什么，无关于他们的身份、学识和社会地位，只要是处于亲密关系的人，都会这样。争吵不可怕，当尘埃落定，两个人依旧携手解决问题，这才是解决争吵必要的措施。

　　

　　将时间推前三天。在史蒂夫还没有回到地球的时候。

　　消失日对地球的影响依然没有褪去。人们在恐慌，政府的无能导致经济如同泡沫一样垮台。托尼一直在逃避这些，甚至包括史蒂夫在内的复仇者们，他们一直认为如果计划实现，他们打败了灭霸这一切都会回归为正轨。这让他们忽略了很多当下的事实，而并没有做出改变的决定。

　　灭霸认为，人口减少是正确的，正义的，甚至还有一部分地球人类在听说这样的事情开始认为消失是一种方法，这样剩下的人平均分到的资源会更多。睁开眼睛看看目前的状况，抱着这种想法的人简直天真到可笑。

　　托尼在思路混乱的时候会穿着不合体的运动服，上身套着廉价西装，一手拿着甜甜圈一手拿着咖啡在大街上逛来逛去。这让他看到了很多。

　　自消失日之后，全世界陷入紧急情况，各国都有自己的措施，有的国家会平安度过，有的国家开始分崩离析。对于经济市场来说，人少就意味着生产力减少，也就意味着消费力下降。消失了一半的人导致大量的企业部门的关闭，最终倒闭，宗教大行其道。产业股票彻底死亡。更多的人因为没有人照顾而死亡，大国还算好的，剩下的小国多数已经陷入内战，纷争阴谋论不断。

　　少数企业活了下来，包括斯塔克工业就是其中一个。托尼缩减了公司的运营成本，有将近一年半的时间斯塔克工业是负债运营。直到美国稳定下来。有那么几天托尼在考虑是否重新开始军火生意来养活斯塔克工业的员工。尽管他的公司职员损失了一大半，可还是有很多新入的职员靠着斯塔克工业的薪水来维持生计。托尼不希望因为复仇者的事务来放弃那些人。

　　头一年的时候，托尼一边兼顾复仇者商定的计划，一边想尽办法来在这次金融危机中保住自己的公司。这不容易，托尼甚至因此和史蒂夫有过好几回的争吵。

　　复仇者这两年里缴获了不知多少的外星武器，有一部分被托尼用来研究，另一部分他们锁在复仇者基地确保没有任何人可以偷走。这些武器太过于危险，而复仇者看到的这些只是一部分，他们不知道还有多少在外面流窜，被购买被使用。人们利用这些武器去制造混乱，攻击他人。一些人可以很好地消化悲伤愤怒的情绪，另一些人不能。但这种情绪必须要体现出来，有的人会选择自杀留在体内，有的人会选择排泄出去，发泄在其他人的身上。

　　在这些当中，托尼看到了一个小姑娘，她的家人都消失了只剩下她一人，最后被情绪折磨和引导而死亡；托尼看到了人们在互相责备，互相指责，拿起武器互相伤害；他看到了宗教的兴起，灭霸拥护者的兴起，他们肆意的指责消失之人的罪恶，赞扬灭霸让他们资源变得充足；他还看到，很多人流离失所，这个世界都沉浸在悲伤。原本战乱的国家变得更加的混乱，原本和平的国家因为学者执政者的消失而陷入战火。

　　这些史蒂夫或许更能感受到，托尼想着，如果大萧条那个时代他能看到，大概就是这个样子吧。

　　作为钢铁侠时，托尼看到的更多。那些一张张惊慌失措的脸，流浪的人群，拾荒者孤单的背影。这些让托尼无法停下脚步。

　　

　　“你看到了什么？史蒂夫。”托尼再次询问他。

　　

　　史蒂夫在冷静下来理解托尼，尽管他一点都不认同托尼不经自己允许备份了大脑。史蒂夫并非不明白托尼想要保护他们这段感情的心里，他不明白的是，托尼看到了整个世界的慌乱竟然还不顾大局而想着把怎么不改变他们之间的感情。

　　作为美国队长，史蒂夫并不喜欢执政者的态度。他看到了在国内如此动荡的格局下，政府依旧把这些当成小威胁，而把归来的复仇者当成敌人。这让史蒂夫的内心充满了愤怒。尽管他依旧穿着队长制服配合政府进行安抚人民之类的工作。人们需要希望。

　　在克里人的星球，这个曾经要侵略地球的种族，在灭霸到来之后他们的文明和科技水平退后到五十年前。建造要花费数年，人们的心血，而毁灭在一夜之间就可以完成。

　　“地狱。”史蒂夫不断地滑动面前的屏幕：“人们在自相残杀。”

　　史蒂夫翻看到最后，他关掉平板，直视托尼的眼睛：“我不应该在愤怒的情况下和你谈话，我情绪失控了。但我们还需要谈谈。”

　　“我并不是很介意，但你需要一个亲吻来安抚我。”

　　“我以为你会狮子大开口。”

　　史蒂夫抬起自己的屁股，坐在托尼的面前，双手捧起对方的脸颊，柔软的嘴唇贴近托尼。嘴巴张开，让唇舌交缠。亲吻发出的声音在房间里十分清晰。托尼热烈的回应，掐住史蒂夫的腰，用自己的身体压住他。

　　“你是对的。”史蒂夫在呼吸的间隙中冒出这么一句话。

　　托尼停下来：“等等你说什么？”

　　“纽约是一座空城，这里死气沉沉，而有时候，我们需要冒险一次。你做的决定是对的。”

　　史蒂夫的话让托尼思考了一会，回过神来他才明白刚刚史蒂夫说了些什么，从史蒂夫身上爬过去，拿起自己的手机对这史蒂夫。

　　“能再说一遍么？”

　　“托尼？”史蒂夫对于托尼的要求有着疑问。

　　“你说我是正确的那句话，我要录下来当闹钟。”

　　托尼看到史蒂夫当着他的面翻了一个白眼。

　　“怎么？你这可是第一次这么说。”

　　“提醒你一下，我还没原谅你备份我的大脑。”

　　“我和你道歉，明天星期五就会清空那些。”

　　托尼俯下身继续亲吻史蒂夫的双唇。“我保证。”

　　　

　　他们躺在床上。托尼压着史蒂夫。柔软的床面形成凹陷，随着他们的动作移动。

　　史蒂夫并不喜欢柔软的床，而托尼讨厌硬板床，为此他们第一年搬回的时候，史蒂夫因为这种事情和托尼争执起来。想要每天晚上抱着对方睡觉，但是还想要坚持自己的习惯。最后托尼不得不把两个人经常睡的床垫一分为二，一半是柔软的床垫，另一半是硬硬的木板床。但是一旦他们吵起来，史蒂夫尝尝霸占托尼那边，就像要故意惹对方生气一样。托尼把史蒂夫压在自己那边，柔软的床面让史蒂夫陷进去，让他无力支撑自己。

　　他任由托尼一直亲吻着自己，直到史蒂夫想起什么把托尼推开。

　　“你还有没有别的东西瞒我，我总能看到你和星云在一起嘀嘀咕咕，你确定你们没有瞒着我的事情？”

　　“我没和她上床。”托尼向史蒂夫保证。

　　“你他妈的还动过这种念头？”

　　史蒂夫保证，如果托尼承认，他现在就要下床离开，一定要住到别的房间。

　　“说的好像你没有亲过莎伦卡特似的。”托尼离开史蒂夫，坐起来，抱着枕头坐在史蒂夫那边背对着他。

　　“你动过？”

　　“没有。”

　　“没有想法？”

　　“我保证。”

　　史蒂夫看起来并不纠结这点了，托尼瞬间变得轻松。等一分钟后他才想起来。

　　“你在嫉妒。”

　　“是啊。”

　　而史蒂夫大大方方的承认了。这让托尼有点措手不及。

　　“我每天看你和那堆科学家在一起说这儿说那儿我恨不得把你拖回来骑在你身上让你闭嘴。”

　　托尼发誓，他觉得史蒂夫说这句话没有一个标点符号。

　　“你如果真的骑我，我就没法闭嘴了。”

　　看着托尼在自己身下笑得猖狂，史蒂夫想着用什么能让他闭嘴。他低下头，含着温热的气息去亲吻托尼的嘴唇，这是一种好方法。史蒂夫热爱亲吻，但是永远都会有其他的方法。

　　“我可以用胶带把你的嘴缠住。”

　　“你就不能选个温柔的方式？”

　　托尼翻过身，抱着史蒂夫在床上滚了半圈，现在他压住了史蒂夫，而习惯让身下人张开双腿，脚裸交叉把托尼的腰身圈在自己的领地内。隔着衣物做着交合的动作，急促的呼吸和令人抓狂的气息让这个动作比插入还要色情。

　　史蒂夫将双腿收紧，手臂攀上托尼的脖颈抱住。柔软的发丝摩擦着托尼的胡子，嘴唇啃咬托尼的脖颈，让那里留下一串串独属于史蒂夫自己的痕迹。

　　他们为对方脱下衣物，尽管四只手也并没有让效率变得更快。

　　当他们赤裸相对，托尼也没有操他，他用丝带把史蒂夫绑住，阴茎磨蹭他的大腿内侧。他们把阴茎蹭在一起，互相抚慰。托尼热爱用各种稀奇古怪的玩意来绑住史蒂夫的身体，有时候是手，有时候是脚；有时候就是全身。就像现在，托尼不知道从哪里掏出一卷包装礼物的丝带，将史蒂夫的身体打包起来。

　　托尼太想念史蒂夫了，无论是身体、气味还是声音。那种渴望就像毒品一样，得不到就会让人暴躁。他迷恋一般将史蒂夫的身体对折，双腿并拢。然后他坚硬的阴茎会从史蒂夫的大腿内侧中间的缝隙中穿过去。大腿内侧的软肉会被托尼的阴茎摩擦，几下之后会变红，会有一些疼痛。而史蒂夫只会呻吟着求他结束这种折磨，希望托尼快速地进来。

　　托尼率先让自己爽了一次。他的阴茎因为高潮而变软。在一次美妙的高潮结束之后，托尼顺手给史蒂夫带上了兔耳朵，并且让他不要摘下来。

　　史蒂夫察觉到头顶上的东西会根据自己的动作而变化，就像现在，托尼的手指在他的屁股里随意进出，而耳朵刚刚好垂下来。史蒂夫因为托尼的动作而大张着嘴巴，用上口腔来帮助呼吸。史蒂夫的身体随着托尼的动作而不断摇晃，而耳朵有时候会因为兴奋竖立，有时候会因为快感趴下。

　　在托尼眼里这太可爱了。

　　穴口已经能容纳四根手指，托尼将自己的手指抽出来放到史蒂夫鼻子底下，抹在他的胸膛。

　　“我不太喜欢闻这个。”史蒂夫向托尼抱怨。

　　“让你感到羞耻了？”

　　“我得说，我们没有太多时间花在这种事情上。”史蒂夫的身体被托尼用力的对折，柔软的腰肢承受着冲撞，大腿的某块皮肤因为托尼的动作不断地摩擦他的乳头。快感从脊椎如同枯木一半死灰复燃，这导致他的声音变了一个调子：“我们……你，你最好快点操进来。”声调不同于以往的硬气，变得软糯，就像本来是生虾饺，蒸好之后变得透明，并且香甜好吃。

　　托尼并没有听从史蒂夫，他只是跪在床上欣赏着史蒂夫的身体，完美柔软具有人类极限美感的身体。直到红晕爬满史蒂夫的全身，托尼才用自己的阴茎进入他。

　　呻吟从史蒂夫的嘴角流出来，大腿内侧因为之前的摩擦在交合的动作中感到疼痛，那疼痛本是十分微小，但在这种时候无论是多么微小的感官，都会被史蒂夫无限放大。那就是感官盛宴。

　　史蒂夫可以听到托尼沉重的呼吸声，耳边两次剧烈的心跳，是属于他们两个人的。

　　“老天，你太美了。你应该看看你现在的样子。”

　　对于托尼在做爱时候说的混蛋话，史蒂夫只有用叫声来回应他。他让体内的快感、剧烈的心跳都反应在他的声音上。他并不低沉的，那是高亢的，甜蜜的呻吟；史蒂夫能听到托尼的阴茎推进自己的身体，摩擦自己的内壁。每一个动作就像电流一样在史蒂夫体内穿行而过。它刺激着史蒂夫的感官，情绪，连带着肌肉也跟着跳动。史蒂夫给予托尼回馈。

　　“我觉得我们可以在上方搞个镜子，这样你就可以看到了。”托尼永远不安分。“看到我是怎么用我的阴茎来钉住你；看到你在我身下红着脸张着嘴呻吟。你就是我的小母狗对不对？哦，天啊。”

　　史蒂夫点了点头。他不想说话，而濒临高潮让他无法说话。

　　

　　直到托尼抽搐着倒在史蒂夫的身上，他也没有说一句话。托尼抱着他的队长，侧身躺在他的身边。枕着他的手臂，双手抱住他的腰身。

　　“史蒂夫，我备份你的大脑只是我不想失去你。”

　　“我也不想。”史蒂夫的声音沙哑低沉。

　　“回到过去我们不能确保未来不会改变。”

　　“托尼，我们不应该，也不可以为了私欲来……”

　　“来怎么样？”

　　“你不能让事情太过于完美的。”

　　“我不想失去你……”

　　“我知道。”

　　托尼已经觉得史蒂夫开始动摇了，这不容易，考虑到他那个固执的特点。

　　如果可以，托尼真的不想去销毁他们的记忆。托尼曾多次梦到他们变成陌路人，这才让托尼想要备份记忆这种方法，这样无论未来怎么改变，他们之间还会有可能。

　　

　  
　　

　　  
　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


	11. Chapter 11

　　　　  
4明确的 希望/绝望  
　　

　　本来宽大的工作室在托尼的眼里显得十分狭窄，或许这是因为这里的空气让托尼无法喘息，无法呼吸。托尼在心里默念，提醒自己不要忘记呼吸。老天——托尼发出一声微弱的叹息，这太难了。

　　事情本不应该是这样。

　　史蒂夫回来的时候，托尼准备了录好的小音频，内容是上一次史蒂夫高潮的全部声音。他还准备了一个晚餐，介于他们之间很久没有能好好谈谈，要谈的事情很多。目前的状况，他们之间的关系，也许还有一次美好漫长的性爱夜晚。他会温柔的引导史蒂夫吞下自己的阴茎，上面下面都可以。这次可以让史蒂夫来掌控主动权，而托尼自己可以看着史蒂夫在自己身上起起伏伏。托尼偶尔喜欢史蒂夫在上位，主动掌握自己。他也并不介意史蒂夫在床上变得强硬一点，而自己只要躺在那里看着史蒂夫的屁股一点点吞下自己的阴茎。托尼甚至还准备了鞭子，史蒂夫喜欢被打屁股，托尼知道并且也享受。等一切过去，他们会抱在一起，托尼的阴茎虽然没有那么硬。但史蒂夫一定会允许它停留在身体内一晚上。托尼会从后面拥抱住他，这样他们两个都不会做噩梦，因为彼此都还在。

　　谁知道会不会有一天他们都不在了？或者其中一个不在了，留下另一个。

　　托尼已经因此很久没有睡好，或许是从那一天开始，他一直处于焦虑易醒的睡眠状态。只有史蒂夫能偶尔的缓和这一切。但是这次托尼再一次的搞砸了，他还记得刚刚史蒂夫头也不回的走掉了。

　　托尼的大脑开始觉得有点晕，他强迫自己站起来，想要爬到旁边的床上。这不太容易，几次站起几次摔倒，托尼不得不承认史蒂夫的话刺痛了他。他的内心开始恐慌，如果史蒂夫从此之后只会留下一个背影，直到他们死亡，托尼怎么应对这种局面？这就是很多企业并不提倡办公室恋爱的原因。但托尼才不是那迂腐的老头，史蒂夫也不是。但这不对，托尼想着，在大敌当前托尼和史蒂夫不应该吵架。

　　但是托尼的大脑在此时完全混乱，他不知道该怎么做。只好躺在那，双眼无神地望向天花板。

　　

　　而在复仇者基地的另一边，属于他们的卧室中，史蒂夫也是这样。他们都失控了，用语言来伤害对方。这在亲密关系中太常见了。

　　  
　　托尼重新躺倒在床上。而不到半小时，他仍然回到了失落消沉的情绪。他躺在这里，但身体的一部分并没有在这。也许他会在明天，后天来解决一个怒气冲冲的队长，也许托尼可以先睡一下，再来考虑明天的事情。

　　而不到两个小时，托尼再一次的从床上爬起来，他得承认，他太想和史蒂夫和好，想要谈谈这些破事，想要谈谈下一步怎么计划。

　　  
　　与此同时，史蒂夫在他们的卧室，属于他们的床上。一遍遍观看他和托尼吵架的视频。

　　老天……很多伤人的话并不是史蒂夫发自内心的。人们在恐惧。他们希望复仇者有所行动，托尼就公布了计划，尽管这个行为太过于冒险了。人在恐惧之下会做出不和心意的事情，两年的生活已经让史蒂夫和托尼不会再过度的争执。更多的时候托尼会主动过来谈谈，史蒂夫会听着。而当有不同意见彼此对立的时候，史蒂夫会交换自己的看法，他们两个都会站在对方的角度上看。或许是这三个月的分离，从想念到恐惧到害怕失去，不仅是他们两个，所有人都仍然困在那天的悲伤情绪无法逃脱出来，何况是托尼和史蒂夫。

　　很多话让史蒂夫感到后悔，那并不是真的。

　　“嗨，睡得还好？”托尼就站在门口。但在他开口之前，史蒂夫并没有发现他。

　　“我没有睡觉。”史蒂夫连头都没抬的回答他。

　 “你在看新闻。”托尼从门口床边走过去，坐在床沿背对着他。

　　“看你最近都干了什么。”

　　托尼低下头，他还没做好心理准备，面对一个牙尖嘴利的史蒂夫，托尼不确定会不会还和刚刚一样吵起来。但是托尼需要史蒂夫，他不希望彼此之间继续闹着别扭。

　　他决定以此开始，让双方和好。

　　“史蒂夫——我需要你，我比你想象的还要需要你。”托尼在史蒂夫的旁边，他跪下来，膝盖落在地毯上。正如他的话中意思，他需要史蒂夫。这也是为什么他会选择备份双方的大脑，如果忘记，这就是一个保险。

　　“需要我什么？你已经备份了我的大脑不是吗？”

　　“那只是保险，就像人们会缴纳社保来规避风险。史蒂夫，我们无法预知回到过去会改变什么。如果因为我们的蠢蛋行为会改变我们之间的感情，我希望能给这份感情投个保险。而公布我们计划的一部分，有助于抚慰那些人的内心，你知道的人类需要一丝希望。而我们需要舆论站在复仇者这边，这样他们就不会来抓你，而我们也不用分心来对抗政府。”托尼站起来，他把自己的身体重量全部靠在史蒂夫的身上。“我是聪明人，我习惯提前规避任何风险。”

　　史蒂夫看起来并没有被说动，托尼有一瞬间手足无措，不知道怎么办才好。

　　直到史蒂夫开始说话：“聪明人也会干蠢事。”

　　“我相信你可以把蠢事变成正确的决定。”托尼凑上前去，用鼻梁蹭着史蒂夫的脸庞。他看着他，直到史蒂夫放下手中的东西，叹了一口气。

　　“不要盲目相信我，托尼。”他看着托尼，摇了摇头。史蒂夫并不觉得自己的一切都可以让人信任，都是正确的。没人能永远正确，他人的盲从对于史蒂夫而言永远是一种负担。史蒂夫不太确定如何回应托尼的话，他并不总是值得信任的。

　　他的表情从平淡变成难过，两条眉毛垂下来，连眼睛都变得沉下去。托尼总能把这样的史蒂夫和被丢弃的狗狗联系到一起。

　　“史蒂夫……”托尼的手臂把史蒂夫揽过来，双臂抱着史蒂夫让他靠在自己的怀里：“看看我们周围这些人吧……”

　　史蒂夫抬起头，他的呼吸打在托尼的脖颈。“我们在争吵什么？”

　　情侣之间的争吵多数时候都不知道自己在吵什么，无关于他们的身份、学识和社会地位，只要是处于亲密关系的人，都会这样。争吵不可怕，当尘埃落定，两个人依旧携手解决问题，这才是解决争吵必要的措施。

　　

　　将时间推前三天。在史蒂夫还没有回到地球的时候。

　　消失日对地球的影响依然没有褪去。人们在恐慌，政府的无能导致经济如同泡沫一样垮台。托尼一直在逃避这些，甚至包括史蒂夫在内的复仇者们，他们一直认为如果计划实现，他们打败了灭霸这一切都会回归为正轨。这让他们忽略了很多当下的事实，而并没有做出改变的决定。

　　灭霸认为，人口减少是正确的，正义的，甚至还有一部分地球人类在听说这样的事情开始认为消失是一种方法，这样剩下的人平均分到的资源会更多。睁开眼睛看看目前的状况，抱着这种想法的人简直天真到可笑。

　　托尼在思路混乱的时候会穿着不合体的运动服，上身套着廉价西装，一手拿着甜甜圈一手拿着咖啡在大街上逛来逛去。这让他看到了很多。

　　自消失日之后，全世界陷入紧急情况，各国都有自己的措施，有的国家会平安度过，有的国家开始分崩离析。对于经济市场来说，人少就意味着生产力减少，也就意味着消费力下降。消失了一半的人导致大量的企业部门的关闭，最终倒闭，宗教大行其道。产业股票彻底死亡。更多的人因为没有人照顾而死亡，大国还算好的，剩下的小国多数已经陷入内战，纷争阴谋论不断。

　　少数企业活了下来，包括斯塔克工业就是其中一个。托尼缩减了公司的运营成本，有将近一年半的时间斯塔克工业是负债运营。直到美国稳定下来。有那么几天托尼在考虑是否重新开始军火生意来养活斯塔克工业的员工。尽管他的公司职员损失了一大半，可还是有很多新入的职员靠着斯塔克工业的薪水来维持生计。托尼不希望因为复仇者的事务来放弃那些人。

　　头一年的时候，托尼一边兼顾复仇者商定的计划，一边想尽办法来在这次金融危机中保住自己的公司。这不容易，托尼甚至因此和史蒂夫有过好几回的争吵。

　　复仇者这两年里缴获了不知多少的外星武器，有一部分被托尼用来研究，另一部分他们锁在复仇者基地确保没有任何人可以偷走。这些武器太过于危险，而复仇者看到的这些只是一部分，他们不知道还有多少在外面流窜，被购买被使用。人们利用这些武器去制造混乱，攻击他人。一些人可以很好地消化悲伤愤怒的情绪，另一些人不能。但这种情绪必须要体现出来，有的人会选择自杀留在体内，有的人会选择排泄出去，发泄在其他人的身上。

　　在这些当中，托尼看到了一个小姑娘，她的家人都消失了只剩下她一人，最后被情绪折磨和引导而死亡；托尼看到了人们在互相责备，互相指责，拿起武器互相伤害；他看到了宗教的兴起，灭霸拥护者的兴起，他们肆意的指责消失之人的罪恶，赞扬灭霸让他们资源变得充足；他还看到，很多人流离失所，这个世界都沉浸在悲伤。原本战乱的国家变得更加的混乱，原本和平的国家因为学者执政者的消失而陷入战火。

　　这些史蒂夫或许更能感受到，托尼想着，如果大萧条那个时代他能看到，大概就是这个样子吧。

　　作为钢铁侠时，托尼看到的更多。那些一张张惊慌失措的脸，流浪的人群，拾荒者孤单的背影。这些让托尼无法停下脚步。

　　

　　“你看到了什么？史蒂夫。”托尼再次询问他。

　　

　　史蒂夫在冷静下来理解托尼，尽管他一点都不认同托尼不经自己允许备份了大脑。史蒂夫并非不明白托尼想要保护他们这段感情的心里，他不明白的是，托尼看到了整个世界的慌乱竟然还不顾大局而想着把怎么不改变他们之间的感情。

　　作为美国队长，史蒂夫并不喜欢执政者的态度。他看到了在国内如此动荡的格局下，政府依旧把这些当成小威胁，而把归来的复仇者当成敌人。这让史蒂夫的内心充满了愤怒。尽管他依旧穿着队长制服配合政府进行安抚人民之类的工作。人们需要希望。

　　在克里人的星球，这个曾经要侵略地球的种族，在灭霸到来之后他们的文明和科技水平退后到五十年前。建造要花费数年，人们的心血，而毁灭在一夜之间就可以完成。

　　“地狱。”史蒂夫不断地滑动面前的屏幕：“人们在自相残杀。”

　　史蒂夫翻看到最后，他关掉平板，直视托尼的眼睛：“我不应该在愤怒的情况下和你谈话，我情绪失控了。但我们还需要谈谈。”

　　“我并不是很介意，但你需要一个亲吻来安抚我。”

　　“我以为你会狮子大开口。”

　　史蒂夫抬起自己的屁股，坐在托尼的面前，双手捧起对方的脸颊，柔软的嘴唇贴近托尼。嘴巴张开，让唇舌交缠。亲吻发出的声音在房间里十分清晰。托尼热烈的回应，掐住史蒂夫的腰，用自己的身体压住他。

　　“你是对的。”史蒂夫在呼吸的间隙中冒出这么一句话。

　　托尼停下来：“等等你说什么？”

　　“纽约是一座空城，这里死气沉沉，而有时候，我们需要冒险一次。你做的决定是对的。”

　　史蒂夫的话让托尼思考了一会，回过神来他才明白刚刚史蒂夫说了些什么，从史蒂夫身上爬过去，拿起自己的手机对这史蒂夫。

　　“能再说一遍么？”

　　“托尼？”史蒂夫对于托尼的要求有着疑问。

　　“你说我是正确的那句话，我要录下来当闹钟。”

　　托尼看到史蒂夫当着他的面翻了一个白眼。

　　“怎么？你这可是第一次这么说。”

　　“提醒你一下，我还没原谅你备份我的大脑。”

　　“我和你道歉，明天星期五就会清空那些。”

　　托尼俯下身继续亲吻史蒂夫的双唇。“我保证。”

　　　

　　他们躺在床上。托尼压着史蒂夫。柔软的床面形成凹陷，随着他们的动作移动。

　　史蒂夫并不喜欢柔软的床，而托尼讨厌硬板床，为此他们第一年搬回的时候，史蒂夫因为这种事情和托尼争执起来。想要每天晚上抱着对方睡觉，但是还想要坚持自己的习惯。最后托尼不得不把两个人经常睡的床垫一分为二，一半是柔软的床垫，另一半是硬硬的木板床。但是一旦他们吵起来，史蒂夫尝尝霸占托尼那边，就像要故意惹对方生气一样。托尼把史蒂夫压在自己那边，柔软的床面让史蒂夫陷进去，让他无力支撑自己。

　　他任由托尼一直亲吻着自己，直到史蒂夫想起什么把托尼推开。

　　“你还有没有别的东西瞒我，我总能看到你和星云在一起嘀嘀咕咕，你确定你们没有瞒着我的事情？”

　　“我没和她上床。”托尼向史蒂夫保证。

　　“你他妈的还动过这种念头？”

　　史蒂夫保证，如果托尼承认，他现在就要下床离开，一定要住到别的房间。

　　“说的好像你没有亲过莎伦卡特似的。”托尼离开史蒂夫，坐起来，抱着枕头坐在史蒂夫那边背对着他。

　　“你动过？”

　　“没有。”

　　“没有想法？”

　　“我保证。”

　　史蒂夫看起来并不纠结这点了，托尼瞬间变得轻松。等一分钟后他才想起来。

　　“你在嫉妒。”

　　“是啊。”

　　而史蒂夫大大方方的承认了。这让托尼有点措手不及。

　　“我每天看你和那堆科学家在一起说这儿说那儿我恨不得把你拖回来骑在你身上让你闭嘴。”

　　托尼发誓，他觉得史蒂夫说这句话没有一个标点符号。

　　“你如果真的骑我，我就没法闭嘴了。”

　　看着托尼在自己身下笑得猖狂，史蒂夫想着用什么能让他闭嘴。他低下头，含着温热的气息去亲吻托尼的嘴唇，这是一种好方法。史蒂夫热爱亲吻，但是永远都会有其他的方法。

　　“我可以用胶带把你的嘴缠住。”

　　“你就不能选个温柔的方式？”

　　托尼翻过身，抱着史蒂夫在床上滚了半圈，现在他压住了史蒂夫，而习惯让身下人张开双腿，脚裸交叉把托尼的腰身圈在自己的领地内。隔着衣物做着交合的动作，急促的呼吸和令人抓狂的气息让这个动作比插入还要色情。

　　史蒂夫将双腿收紧，手臂攀上托尼的脖颈抱住。柔软的发丝摩擦着托尼的胡子，嘴唇啃咬托尼的脖颈，让那里留下一串串独属于史蒂夫自己的痕迹。

　　他们为对方脱下衣物，尽管四只手也并没有让效率变得更快。

　　当他们赤裸相对，托尼也没有操他，他用丝带把史蒂夫绑住，阴茎磨蹭他的大腿内侧。他们把阴茎蹭在一起，互相抚慰。托尼热爱用各种稀奇古怪的玩意来绑住史蒂夫的身体，有时候是手，有时候是脚；有时候就是全身。就像现在，托尼不知道从哪里掏出一卷包装礼物的丝带，将史蒂夫的身体打包起来。

　　托尼太想念史蒂夫了，无论是身体、气味还是声音。那种渴望就像毒品一样，得不到就会让人暴躁。他迷恋一般将史蒂夫的身体对折，双腿并拢。然后他坚硬的阴茎会从史蒂夫的大腿内侧中间的缝隙中穿过去。大腿内侧的软肉会被托尼的阴茎摩擦，几下之后会变红，会有一些疼痛。而史蒂夫只会呻吟着求他结束这种折磨，希望托尼快速地进来。

　　托尼率先让自己爽了一次。他的阴茎因为高潮而变软。在一次美妙的高潮结束之后，托尼顺手给史蒂夫带上了兔耳朵，并且让他不要摘下来。

　　史蒂夫察觉到头顶上的东西会根据自己的动作而变化，就像现在，托尼的手指在他的屁股里随意进出，而耳朵刚刚好垂下来。史蒂夫因为托尼的动作而大张着嘴巴，用上口腔来帮助呼吸。史蒂夫的身体随着托尼的动作而不断摇晃，而耳朵有时候会因为兴奋竖立，有时候会因为快感趴下。

　　在托尼眼里这太可爱了。

　　穴口已经能容纳四根手指，托尼将自己的手指抽出来放到史蒂夫鼻子底下，抹在他的胸膛。

　　“我不太喜欢闻这个。”史蒂夫向托尼抱怨。

　　“让你感到羞耻了？”

　　“我得说，我们没有太多时间花在这种事情上。”史蒂夫的身体被托尼用力的对折，柔软的腰肢承受着冲撞，大腿的某块皮肤因为托尼的动作不断地摩擦他的乳头。快感从脊椎如同枯木一半死灰复燃，这导致他的声音变了一个调子：“我们……你，你最好快点操进来。”声调不同于以往的硬气，变得软糯，就像本来是生虾饺，蒸好之后变得透明，并且香甜好吃。

　　托尼并没有听从史蒂夫，他只是跪在床上欣赏着史蒂夫的身体，完美柔软具有人类极限美感的身体。直到红晕爬满史蒂夫的全身，托尼才用自己的阴茎进入他。

　　呻吟从史蒂夫的嘴角流出来，大腿内侧因为之前的摩擦在交合的动作中感到疼痛，那疼痛本是十分微小，但在这种时候无论是多么微小的感官，都会被史蒂夫无限放大。那就是感官盛宴。

　　史蒂夫可以听到托尼沉重的呼吸声，耳边两次剧烈的心跳，是属于他们两个人的。

　　“老天，你太美了。你应该看看你现在的样子。”

　　对于托尼在做爱时候说的混蛋话，史蒂夫只有用叫声来回应他。他让体内的快感、剧烈的心跳都反应在他的声音上。他并不低沉的，那是高亢的，甜蜜的呻吟；史蒂夫能听到托尼的阴茎推进自己的身体，摩擦自己的内壁。每一个动作就像电流一样在史蒂夫体内穿行而过。它刺激着史蒂夫的感官，情绪，连带着肌肉也跟着跳动。史蒂夫给予托尼回馈。

　　“我觉得我们可以在上方搞个镜子，这样你就可以看到了。”托尼永远不安分。“看到我是怎么用我的阴茎来钉住你；看到你在我身下红着脸张着嘴呻吟。你就是我的小母狗对不对？哦，天啊。”

　　史蒂夫点了点头。他不想说话，而濒临高潮让他无法说话。

　　

　　直到托尼抽搐着倒在史蒂夫的身上，他也没有说一句话。托尼抱着他的队长，侧身躺在他的身边。枕着他的手臂，双手抱住他的腰身。

　　“史蒂夫，我备份你的大脑只是我不想失去你。”

　　“我也不想。”史蒂夫的声音沙哑低沉。

　　“回到过去我们不能确保未来不会改变。”

　　“托尼，我们不应该，也不可以为了私欲来……”

　　“来怎么样？”

　　“你不能让事情太过于完美的。”

　　“我不想失去你……”

　　“我知道。”

　　托尼已经觉得史蒂夫开始动摇了，这不容易，考虑到他那个固执的特点。

　　如果可以，托尼真的不想去销毁他们的记忆。托尼曾多次梦到他们变成陌路人，这才让托尼想要备份记忆这种方法，这样无论未来怎么改变，他们之间还会有可能。

　　

　  
　　

　　  
　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


	12. Chapter 12

　　　　  
4明确的 希望/绝望  
　　

　　本来宽大的工作室在托尼的眼里显得十分狭窄，或许这是因为这里的空气让托尼无法喘息，无法呼吸。托尼在心里默念，提醒自己不要忘记呼吸。老天——托尼发出一声微弱的叹息，这太难了。

　　事情本不应该是这样。

　　史蒂夫回来的时候，托尼准备了录好的小音频，内容是上一次史蒂夫高潮的全部声音。他还准备了一个晚餐，介于他们之间很久没有能好好谈谈，要谈的事情很多。目前的状况，他们之间的关系，也许还有一次美好漫长的性爱夜晚。他会温柔的引导史蒂夫吞下自己的阴茎，上面下面都可以。这次可以让史蒂夫来掌控主动权，而托尼自己可以看着史蒂夫在自己身上起起伏伏。托尼偶尔喜欢史蒂夫在上位，主动掌握自己。他也并不介意史蒂夫在床上变得强硬一点，而自己只要躺在那里看着史蒂夫的屁股一点点吞下自己的阴茎。托尼甚至还准备了鞭子，史蒂夫喜欢被打屁股，托尼知道并且也享受。等一切过去，他们会抱在一起，托尼的阴茎虽然没有那么硬。但史蒂夫一定会允许它停留在身体内一晚上。托尼会从后面拥抱住他，这样他们两个都不会做噩梦，因为彼此都还在。

　　谁知道会不会有一天他们都不在了？或者其中一个不在了，留下另一个。

　　托尼已经因此很久没有睡好，或许是从那一天开始，他一直处于焦虑易醒的睡眠状态。只有史蒂夫能偶尔的缓和这一切。但是这次托尼再一次的搞砸了，他还记得刚刚史蒂夫头也不回的走掉了。

　　托尼的大脑开始觉得有点晕，他强迫自己站起来，想要爬到旁边的床上。这不太容易，几次站起几次摔倒，托尼不得不承认史蒂夫的话刺痛了他。他的内心开始恐慌，如果史蒂夫从此之后只会留下一个背影，直到他们死亡，托尼怎么应对这种局面？这就是很多企业并不提倡办公室恋爱的原因。但托尼才不是那迂腐的老头，史蒂夫也不是。但这不对，托尼想着，在大敌当前托尼和史蒂夫不应该吵架。

　　但是托尼的大脑在此时完全混乱，他不知道该怎么做。只好躺在那，双眼无神地望向天花板。

　　

　　而在复仇者基地的另一边，属于他们的卧室中，史蒂夫也是这样。他们都失控了，用语言来伤害对方。这在亲密关系中太常见了。

　　  
　　托尼重新躺倒在床上。而不到半小时，他仍然回到了失落消沉的情绪。他躺在这里，但身体的一部分并没有在这。也许他会在明天，后天来解决一个怒气冲冲的队长，也许托尼可以先睡一下，再来考虑明天的事情。

　　而不到两个小时，托尼再一次的从床上爬起来，他得承认，他太想和史蒂夫和好，想要谈谈这些破事，想要谈谈下一步怎么计划。

　　  
　　与此同时，史蒂夫在他们的卧室，属于他们的床上。一遍遍观看他和托尼吵架的视频。

　　老天……很多伤人的话并不是史蒂夫发自内心的。人们在恐惧。他们希望复仇者有所行动，托尼就公布了计划，尽管这个行为太过于冒险了。人在恐惧之下会做出不和心意的事情，两年的生活已经让史蒂夫和托尼不会再过度的争执。更多的时候托尼会主动过来谈谈，史蒂夫会听着。而当有不同意见彼此对立的时候，史蒂夫会交换自己的看法，他们两个都会站在对方的角度上看。或许是这三个月的分离，从想念到恐惧到害怕失去，不仅是他们两个，所有人都仍然困在那天的悲伤情绪无法逃脱出来，何况是托尼和史蒂夫。

　　很多话让史蒂夫感到后悔，那并不是真的。

　　“嗨，睡得还好？”托尼就站在门口。但在他开口之前，史蒂夫并没有发现他。

　　“我没有睡觉。”史蒂夫连头都没抬的回答他。

　 “你在看新闻。”托尼从门口床边走过去，坐在床沿背对着他。

　　“看你最近都干了什么。”

　　托尼低下头，他还没做好心理准备，面对一个牙尖嘴利的史蒂夫，托尼不确定会不会还和刚刚一样吵起来。但是托尼需要史蒂夫，他不希望彼此之间继续闹着别扭。

　　他决定以此开始，让双方和好。

　　“史蒂夫——我需要你，我比你想象的还要需要你。”托尼在史蒂夫的旁边，他跪下来，膝盖落在地毯上。正如他的话中意思，他需要史蒂夫。这也是为什么他会选择备份双方的大脑，如果忘记，这就是一个保险。

　　“需要我什么？你已经备份了我的大脑不是吗？”

　　“那只是保险，就像人们会缴纳社保来规避风险。史蒂夫，我们无法预知回到过去会改变什么。如果因为我们的蠢蛋行为会改变我们之间的感情，我希望能给这份感情投个保险。而公布我们计划的一部分，有助于抚慰那些人的内心，你知道的人类需要一丝希望。而我们需要舆论站在复仇者这边，这样他们就不会来抓你，而我们也不用分心来对抗政府。”托尼站起来，他把自己的身体重量全部靠在史蒂夫的身上。“我是聪明人，我习惯提前规避任何风险。”

　　史蒂夫看起来并没有被说动，托尼有一瞬间手足无措，不知道怎么办才好。

　　直到史蒂夫开始说话：“聪明人也会干蠢事。”

　　“我相信你可以把蠢事变成正确的决定。”托尼凑上前去，用鼻梁蹭着史蒂夫的脸庞。他看着他，直到史蒂夫放下手中的东西，叹了一口气。

　　“不要盲目相信我，托尼。”他看着托尼，摇了摇头。史蒂夫并不觉得自己的一切都可以让人信任，都是正确的。没人能永远正确，他人的盲从对于史蒂夫而言永远是一种负担。史蒂夫不太确定如何回应托尼的话，他并不总是值得信任的。

　　他的表情从平淡变成难过，两条眉毛垂下来，连眼睛都变得沉下去。托尼总能把这样的史蒂夫和被丢弃的狗狗联系到一起。

　　“史蒂夫……”托尼的手臂把史蒂夫揽过来，双臂抱着史蒂夫让他靠在自己的怀里：“看看我们周围这些人吧……”

　　史蒂夫抬起头，他的呼吸打在托尼的脖颈。“我们在争吵什么？”

　　情侣之间的争吵多数时候都不知道自己在吵什么，无关于他们的身份、学识和社会地位，只要是处于亲密关系的人，都会这样。争吵不可怕，当尘埃落定，两个人依旧携手解决问题，这才是解决争吵必要的措施。

　　

　　将时间推前三天。在史蒂夫还没有回到地球的时候。

　　消失日对地球的影响依然没有褪去。人们在恐慌，政府的无能导致经济如同泡沫一样垮台。托尼一直在逃避这些，甚至包括史蒂夫在内的复仇者们，他们一直认为如果计划实现，他们打败了灭霸这一切都会回归为正轨。这让他们忽略了很多当下的事实，而并没有做出改变的决定。

　　灭霸认为，人口减少是正确的，正义的，甚至还有一部分地球人类在听说这样的事情开始认为消失是一种方法，这样剩下的人平均分到的资源会更多。睁开眼睛看看目前的状况，抱着这种想法的人简直天真到可笑。

　　托尼在思路混乱的时候会穿着不合体的运动服，上身套着廉价西装，一手拿着甜甜圈一手拿着咖啡在大街上逛来逛去。这让他看到了很多。

　　自消失日之后，全世界陷入紧急情况，各国都有自己的措施，有的国家会平安度过，有的国家开始分崩离析。对于经济市场来说，人少就意味着生产力减少，也就意味着消费力下降。消失了一半的人导致大量的企业部门的关闭，最终倒闭，宗教大行其道。产业股票彻底死亡。更多的人因为没有人照顾而死亡，大国还算好的，剩下的小国多数已经陷入内战，纷争阴谋论不断。

　　少数企业活了下来，包括斯塔克工业就是其中一个。托尼缩减了公司的运营成本，有将近一年半的时间斯塔克工业是负债运营。直到美国稳定下来。有那么几天托尼在考虑是否重新开始军火生意来养活斯塔克工业的员工。尽管他的公司职员损失了一大半，可还是有很多新入的职员靠着斯塔克工业的薪水来维持生计。托尼不希望因为复仇者的事务来放弃那些人。

　　头一年的时候，托尼一边兼顾复仇者商定的计划，一边想尽办法来在这次金融危机中保住自己的公司。这不容易，托尼甚至因此和史蒂夫有过好几回的争吵。

　　复仇者这两年里缴获了不知多少的外星武器，有一部分被托尼用来研究，另一部分他们锁在复仇者基地确保没有任何人可以偷走。这些武器太过于危险，而复仇者看到的这些只是一部分，他们不知道还有多少在外面流窜，被购买被使用。人们利用这些武器去制造混乱，攻击他人。一些人可以很好地消化悲伤愤怒的情绪，另一些人不能。但这种情绪必须要体现出来，有的人会选择自杀留在体内，有的人会选择排泄出去，发泄在其他人的身上。

　　在这些当中，托尼看到了一个小姑娘，她的家人都消失了只剩下她一人，最后被情绪折磨和引导而死亡；托尼看到了人们在互相责备，互相指责，拿起武器互相伤害；他看到了宗教的兴起，灭霸拥护者的兴起，他们肆意的指责消失之人的罪恶，赞扬灭霸让他们资源变得充足；他还看到，很多人流离失所，这个世界都沉浸在悲伤。原本战乱的国家变得更加的混乱，原本和平的国家因为学者执政者的消失而陷入战火。

　　这些史蒂夫或许更能感受到，托尼想着，如果大萧条那个时代他能看到，大概就是这个样子吧。

　　作为钢铁侠时，托尼看到的更多。那些一张张惊慌失措的脸，流浪的人群，拾荒者孤单的背影。这些让托尼无法停下脚步。

　　

　　“你看到了什么？史蒂夫。”托尼再次询问他。

　　

　　史蒂夫在冷静下来理解托尼，尽管他一点都不认同托尼不经自己允许备份了大脑。史蒂夫并非不明白托尼想要保护他们这段感情的心里，他不明白的是，托尼看到了整个世界的慌乱竟然还不顾大局而想着把怎么不改变他们之间的感情。

　　作为美国队长，史蒂夫并不喜欢执政者的态度。他看到了在国内如此动荡的格局下，政府依旧把这些当成小威胁，而把归来的复仇者当成敌人。这让史蒂夫的内心充满了愤怒。尽管他依旧穿着队长制服配合政府进行安抚人民之类的工作。人们需要希望。

　　在克里人的星球，这个曾经要侵略地球的种族，在灭霸到来之后他们的文明和科技水平退后到五十年前。建造要花费数年，人们的心血，而毁灭在一夜之间就可以完成。

　　“地狱。”史蒂夫不断地滑动面前的屏幕：“人们在自相残杀。”

　　史蒂夫翻看到最后，他关掉平板，直视托尼的眼睛：“我不应该在愤怒的情况下和你谈话，我情绪失控了。但我们还需要谈谈。”

　　“我并不是很介意，但你需要一个亲吻来安抚我。”

　　“我以为你会狮子大开口。”

　　史蒂夫抬起自己的屁股，坐在托尼的面前，双手捧起对方的脸颊，柔软的嘴唇贴近托尼。嘴巴张开，让唇舌交缠。亲吻发出的声音在房间里十分清晰。托尼热烈的回应，掐住史蒂夫的腰，用自己的身体压住他。

　　“你是对的。”史蒂夫在呼吸的间隙中冒出这么一句话。

　　托尼停下来：“等等你说什么？”

　　“纽约是一座空城，这里死气沉沉，而有时候，我们需要冒险一次。你做的决定是对的。”

　　史蒂夫的话让托尼思考了一会，回过神来他才明白刚刚史蒂夫说了些什么，从史蒂夫身上爬过去，拿起自己的手机对这史蒂夫。

　　“能再说一遍么？”

　　“托尼？”史蒂夫对于托尼的要求有着疑问。

　　“你说我是正确的那句话，我要录下来当闹钟。”

　　托尼看到史蒂夫当着他的面翻了一个白眼。

　　“怎么？你这可是第一次这么说。”

　　“提醒你一下，我还没原谅你备份我的大脑。”

　　“我和你道歉，明天星期五就会清空那些。”

　　托尼俯下身继续亲吻史蒂夫的双唇。“我保证。”

　　　

　　他们躺在床上。托尼压着史蒂夫。柔软的床面形成凹陷，随着他们的动作移动。

　　史蒂夫并不喜欢柔软的床，而托尼讨厌硬板床，为此他们第一年搬回的时候，史蒂夫因为这种事情和托尼争执起来。想要每天晚上抱着对方睡觉，但是还想要坚持自己的习惯。最后托尼不得不把两个人经常睡的床垫一分为二，一半是柔软的床垫，另一半是硬硬的木板床。但是一旦他们吵起来，史蒂夫尝尝霸占托尼那边，就像要故意惹对方生气一样。托尼把史蒂夫压在自己那边，柔软的床面让史蒂夫陷进去，让他无力支撑自己。

　　他任由托尼一直亲吻着自己，直到史蒂夫想起什么把托尼推开。

　　“你还有没有别的东西瞒我，我总能看到你和星云在一起嘀嘀咕咕，你确定你们没有瞒着我的事情？”

　　“我没和她上床。”托尼向史蒂夫保证。

　　“你他妈的还动过这种念头？”

　　史蒂夫保证，如果托尼承认，他现在就要下床离开，一定要住到别的房间。

　　“说的好像你没有亲过莎伦卡特似的。”托尼离开史蒂夫，坐起来，抱着枕头坐在史蒂夫那边背对着他。

　　“你动过？”

　　“没有。”

　　“没有想法？”

　　“我保证。”

　　史蒂夫看起来并不纠结这点了，托尼瞬间变得轻松。等一分钟后他才想起来。

　　“你在嫉妒。”

　　“是啊。”

　　而史蒂夫大大方方的承认了。这让托尼有点措手不及。

　　“我每天看你和那堆科学家在一起说这儿说那儿我恨不得把你拖回来骑在你身上让你闭嘴。”

　　托尼发誓，他觉得史蒂夫说这句话没有一个标点符号。

　　“你如果真的骑我，我就没法闭嘴了。”

　　看着托尼在自己身下笑得猖狂，史蒂夫想着用什么能让他闭嘴。他低下头，含着温热的气息去亲吻托尼的嘴唇，这是一种好方法。史蒂夫热爱亲吻，但是永远都会有其他的方法。

　　“我可以用胶带把你的嘴缠住。”

　　“你就不能选个温柔的方式？”

　　托尼翻过身，抱着史蒂夫在床上滚了半圈，现在他压住了史蒂夫，而习惯让身下人张开双腿，脚裸交叉把托尼的腰身圈在自己的领地内。隔着衣物做着交合的动作，急促的呼吸和令人抓狂的气息让这个动作比插入还要色情。

　　史蒂夫将双腿收紧，手臂攀上托尼的脖颈抱住。柔软的发丝摩擦着托尼的胡子，嘴唇啃咬托尼的脖颈，让那里留下一串串独属于史蒂夫自己的痕迹。

　　他们为对方脱下衣物，尽管四只手也并没有让效率变得更快。

　　当他们赤裸相对，托尼也没有操他，他用丝带把史蒂夫绑住，阴茎磨蹭他的大腿内侧。他们把阴茎蹭在一起，互相抚慰。托尼热爱用各种稀奇古怪的玩意来绑住史蒂夫的身体，有时候是手，有时候是脚；有时候就是全身。就像现在，托尼不知道从哪里掏出一卷包装礼物的丝带，将史蒂夫的身体打包起来。

　　托尼太想念史蒂夫了，无论是身体、气味还是声音。那种渴望就像毒品一样，得不到就会让人暴躁。他迷恋一般将史蒂夫的身体对折，双腿并拢。然后他坚硬的阴茎会从史蒂夫的大腿内侧中间的缝隙中穿过去。大腿内侧的软肉会被托尼的阴茎摩擦，几下之后会变红，会有一些疼痛。而史蒂夫只会呻吟着求他结束这种折磨，希望托尼快速地进来。

　　托尼率先让自己爽了一次。他的阴茎因为高潮而变软。在一次美妙的高潮结束之后，托尼顺手给史蒂夫带上了兔耳朵，并且让他不要摘下来。

　　史蒂夫察觉到头顶上的东西会根据自己的动作而变化，就像现在，托尼的手指在他的屁股里随意进出，而耳朵刚刚好垂下来。史蒂夫因为托尼的动作而大张着嘴巴，用上口腔来帮助呼吸。史蒂夫的身体随着托尼的动作而不断摇晃，而耳朵有时候会因为兴奋竖立，有时候会因为快感趴下。

　　在托尼眼里这太可爱了。

　　穴口已经能容纳四根手指，托尼将自己的手指抽出来放到史蒂夫鼻子底下，抹在他的胸膛。

　　“我不太喜欢闻这个。”史蒂夫向托尼抱怨。

　　“让你感到羞耻了？”

　　“我得说，我们没有太多时间花在这种事情上。”史蒂夫的身体被托尼用力的对折，柔软的腰肢承受着冲撞，大腿的某块皮肤因为托尼的动作不断地摩擦他的乳头。快感从脊椎如同枯木一半死灰复燃，这导致他的声音变了一个调子：“我们……你，你最好快点操进来。”声调不同于以往的硬气，变得软糯，就像本来是生虾饺，蒸好之后变得透明，并且香甜好吃。

　　托尼并没有听从史蒂夫，他只是跪在床上欣赏着史蒂夫的身体，完美柔软具有人类极限美感的身体。直到红晕爬满史蒂夫的全身，托尼才用自己的阴茎进入他。

　　呻吟从史蒂夫的嘴角流出来，大腿内侧因为之前的摩擦在交合的动作中感到疼痛，那疼痛本是十分微小，但在这种时候无论是多么微小的感官，都会被史蒂夫无限放大。那就是感官盛宴。

　　史蒂夫可以听到托尼沉重的呼吸声，耳边两次剧烈的心跳，是属于他们两个人的。

　　“老天，你太美了。你应该看看你现在的样子。”

　　对于托尼在做爱时候说的混蛋话，史蒂夫只有用叫声来回应他。他让体内的快感、剧烈的心跳都反应在他的声音上。他并不低沉的，那是高亢的，甜蜜的呻吟；史蒂夫能听到托尼的阴茎推进自己的身体，摩擦自己的内壁。每一个动作就像电流一样在史蒂夫体内穿行而过。它刺激着史蒂夫的感官，情绪，连带着肌肉也跟着跳动。史蒂夫给予托尼回馈。

　　“我觉得我们可以在上方搞个镜子，这样你就可以看到了。”托尼永远不安分。“看到我是怎么用我的阴茎来钉住你；看到你在我身下红着脸张着嘴呻吟。你就是我的小母狗对不对？哦，天啊。”

　　史蒂夫点了点头。他不想说话，而濒临高潮让他无法说话。

　　

　　直到托尼抽搐着倒在史蒂夫的身上，他也没有说一句话。托尼抱着他的队长，侧身躺在他的身边。枕着他的手臂，双手抱住他的腰身。

　　“史蒂夫，我备份你的大脑只是我不想失去你。”

　　“我也不想。”史蒂夫的声音沙哑低沉。

　　“回到过去我们不能确保未来不会改变。”

　　“托尼，我们不应该，也不可以为了私欲来……”

　　“来怎么样？”

　　“你不能让事情太过于完美的。”

　　“我不想失去你……”

　　“我知道。”

　　托尼已经觉得史蒂夫开始动摇了，这不容易，考虑到他那个固执的特点。

　　如果可以，托尼真的不想去销毁他们的记忆。托尼曾多次梦到他们变成陌路人，这才让托尼想要备份记忆这种方法，这样无论未来怎么改变，他们之间还会有可能。

　　

　  
　　

　　  
　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


	13. Chapter 13

　　5 明亮的尘埃/低谷  
　　  
　　四年的时间让全球绝大多数的国家回到正轨，各国开始建立幸存者互助会、小组帮助来让幸存者度过艰难的日子。大多数的人们依旧消沉，这并不代表人类不会带着消沉前进下去，生活总是会有创伤，而我们需要思考如何让伤口止血，让它暴露在阳光之下不再疼痛。这不容易，也很难做到，很多人无法承受而导致自杀，这不是他们的问题。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫是在事发之后赶来的，他到这里的时候，事情已经发生。人们手牵着手从高处下落，他听到了有的人形容那场面是：如同飞鸟一样。所有人穿着最美丽的服饰，装扮成文艺复兴油画里的样子。而现在，血渍已经染污了服饰，妆容被摔成碎片。  
　　  
　　这些人里，有史蒂夫见过的人，有史蒂夫熟悉每天早上打着招呼的小贩；有他在之前救过的女性。史蒂夫抱起她，这个姑娘有着金色的头发，她在一家咖啡馆上班。史蒂夫能想起她对着自己说：“很多人在这里坐一天。就是等着他从天空飞过。”  
　　  
　　上一次史蒂夫见到这个姑娘，她说：队长，我的全家都消失了。  
　　  
　　这是一场集体自杀。一共有61人，他们相约在同一地点，就像完成一个仪式一般从高处落下。

　　他们每个人都是失踪之人的家人。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫亲手埋葬了大多数的人。  
　　  
　　“我知道你在这。”托尼的声音从他背后传来，但史蒂夫没有回头。“他们说我可以在这里找到你。但是我不确定我是不是找到你了。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫依旧沉默，他在托尼面前跪下来，就像托尼并没有站在他面前。史蒂夫帮助这些坠楼人一个接一个的合上眼睛，抬上担架。这些人当中，有人会救活，有人会死去。  
　　  
　　托尼本想说我们会改变这一切的，可面对这庞大的集体自杀，托尼没有任何办法来无视面前的死亡。  
　　  
　　他只好安静地陪着史蒂夫帮忙将他们一个一个抬到车上，直到车辆开走。还没有离去的人，会被送往附近的医院救治，而没有呼吸的人，会通知家属，然后入土安葬。  
　　  
　　直到这些过去，史蒂夫仍然一言未发。托尼看着他，他不确定史蒂夫的内心在想什么。消失带给人们恐惧，流言到处都是。有的说，消失之人是咎由自取，有的说，灭霸还会回来，其他的人也会消失。这种流言造成了恐慌。  
　　  
　　“娜塔莎找到了鹰眼。在韩国还是什么地方。我和班纳找到了汉克的房子，你们说的蚁人被困在那里。星云每天都在练习，还有卡罗尔，自从你们上次回来她倒没了锐气。灭霸失踪了一年多，大概是被你们重创去哪里养老去了。”托尼的语气听起来很是轻松：“史蒂夫，我们找齐了队伍，接下来我只需要利用各种外星来物制造一个机器，听起来挺难的，但我是天才。”

　　史蒂夫靠着，他的身体一点点向下划，直到坐在地上。托尼蹲下来，他平视着史蒂夫。双手捧着他的脸颊，大拇指在那处血痕上蹭来蹭去。  
　　  
　　“你需要睡一觉，你不能在超负荷工作了。”托尼依然也没有蹭掉。  
　　  
　　“我昨天睡的够多了。”史蒂夫想要垂下头，可是他的头被托尼捧着呢。  
　　  
　　“你昨天还吃饭了呢。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫一下子笑出来，他觉得这样不太好，在这种场合他不应该笑。  
　　  
　　“别给自己太大压力，我们会改变这些。”

　　托尼站起来，手拉着对方戴着手套的手掌，试图将美国队长拉起来。  
　　  
　　“但是我刚刚并不在这里。”  
　　  
　　“你说什么？”托尼并没有听到那句话。  
　　  
　　“没什么，我们走吧。”

　　  
　　  
　　回到复仇者基地时，史蒂夫仍旧面对着依然不断上升的数字，左边黄色代表全球消失的人数，它停在某一个数字不再上涨，右边的人数是全球自杀人数。瓦解我们的并不是战争，而是自己。尽管一切源头是因灭霸而起。很多人并没有从那天幸存下来，他们消失了；而幸存下来的人，还要经历难过，抑郁，承担心中的苦难，再次幸存下来。人类就是在这样的苦难中一次又一次的幸存。那没有侥幸，没有捷径，只有不断的战斗。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫去射击场的时候，那只有娜塔莎一人，她双手持枪，目光凌厉坚定地直视目标。几声枪响让安静的射击场变得吵闹，声音在空旷的室内不断地回响。

　　“你去了哪里？”娜塔莎背对着阳光看向史蒂夫。  
　　  
　　罗杰斯拿起手枪，向着靶子开了四五次，放下回答她：“我只是上街走走。  
　　  
　　“看到了什么？”娜塔莎熟练的拆卸枪支，每个零件都仔细的擦拭，那就像对待她的恋人。  
　　  
　　“我的噩梦。”  
　　  
　　“我们的。”娜塔莎强调：“我们的噩梦，不只是你一个人的。你被托尼带坏了，以前都是他一个人这么想。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫露出了一个笑容：“所有人都被他带坏了。”  
　　  
　　“只是表面，内部并没有改变，只有你内部被改变一点。”  
　　  
　　“我尽量不去想你这句话的内在含义。”史蒂夫熟练的拆开枪支又组装起来，换弹夹上膛。血清提高了他的所有能力，他比以前更敏捷，更快速，更准确。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫继续对娜塔莎说：“我们都是同样的人。看起来不同，不管我们是何铸成的，我们的灵魂都是一样的。”

　　娜塔莎看向他，她并不明白史蒂夫的话。

　　“那个东西使我们走在一起，使我们称为复仇者。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫打了三枪，每发都正中红心。

　　他们在逆光而行，阳光透过玻璃打在屋内的一角，史蒂夫和娜塔莎背对着阳光看着彼此。身后是复仇者的室外训练场，那里是草地，克林特在那里让一个少女更好的熟悉弓箭。史蒂夫并不想在现在吸纳年轻的复仇者，何况她还太小了。但克林特依然在教他，那个眼神就像在看自己的家人。娜塔莎告诉史蒂夫，那是一种情感转移。失去家人同伴的复仇者并不比普通人更坚强，但他们必须坚强，为了民众，他们要隐藏自己的情感放手一搏。就算结果可能并不美好。  
　　  
　 当史蒂夫即将走出去的时候，娜塔莎这么对他说：“事实上，是你和托尼让这些人走到一起。复仇者属于你们两个的。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　史蒂夫一直停留在复仇者基地，晚间的时候他也没有回到卧室。距离消失日已经过去了四年，绝大多数的国家都已经平静，可人们并不会平静。当你的朋友，你的亲人在你的面前消失，这对大多数人来说都是一件可怕的事情。人们称那天为消失日，逝去日或者离去日。人们总倾向给那天取各种奇奇怪怪的名字，赋予它各种各样的意义。而对于史蒂夫而言，叫什么毫不重要，那个我们称为玫瑰的，叫做任何其他的名字，也是一样的芬芳。消失日被叫其他，那天发生的事情也丝毫不会改变，就算赋予了意义，已经发生的事情，丝毫不会改变。  
　　  
　　那些消失的人依旧不会回来。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫曾听过，名叫xx的人，在上一秒，他和自己的父亲吵架，当他到楼上接了电话在下楼，并没有父亲的叫骂声，只有寂静；名叫xx的女性，消失那天她正在家中等待面试通知和照顾两个烦人的孩子，孩子在玩闹中打翻橙汁。洒在了她的手机上，她一反常态的向自己的孩子喊道，转身去找纸将手机擦干净。当她再次回头，孩子们消失了，焦急的联系自己的丈夫，却是忙碌；名叫xx的小孩，他和朋友们在玩传统的游戏，捉迷藏。而游戏结束的时候，凭空消失了三个人，至今都没有人找到。他们并没有看到消失的过程。*  
　　  
　　如果他们看到了，那只会更可怕。  
　　  
　　全世界都在等复仇者给他们一个答案，而讽刺的是，有那么一段时间，罗斯还扬言逮捕复仇者。  
　　  
　　托尼一直工作到深夜，史蒂夫就在旁边陪着他。这已经是他们熟悉的相处方式。托尼不断地测试数据，制作可以承受量子空间的制服，让人类的肉身不要再进入的时候就撕碎。他把蚁人制服拆了又拆，研究了几个夜晚，不仅是他在加班，所有的科研部门都在忙碌。不过托尼永远是工作时间最长的。史蒂夫通常在忙完自己的事情和复仇者的工作拿着一个平板或者笔记本过来陪伴托尼。很多时候他们并不说话，只是陪伴。偶尔托尼和史蒂夫也会争吵，他们的关系永远充满了争吵，但是现在多了一样，就是史蒂夫会在争吵之后牵起托尼的手，或者托尼主动拥抱住史蒂夫的身体。  
　　  
　　大多数时候，托尼摆弄的那些东西史蒂夫不懂，由于过于深奥解释起来又太过复杂，他们在工作室很少交谈。这种安静的气氛，已经成为两个人相处的习惯。  
　　  
　　托尼有了白发，史蒂夫看到了。他禁不住地走上前想要制止托尼继续工作。  
　　  
　　“我们可以明天继续。”  
　　  
　　托尼摇摇头：“我们的时间不多。”随着时间的漫长，托尼的焦虑不断地增加。  
　　  
　　“你在做什么？”史蒂夫换了一种方式，尽管史蒂夫并不懂这些原理，一旦史蒂夫发问，托尼依旧很有耐心向史蒂夫一个一个解释这些玩意都是干什么的。  
　　  
　　“测试皮姆粒子的稳定性，显然这应该是汉克皮姆的活，介于他已经变成了一堆黄土，我也没办法用胶水给他粘起来。”  
　　  
　　“我们要进入那个有斯科特的领域？”史蒂夫在早先听到过托尼和班纳的讲话，有关于量子领域的事情。  
　　  
　　“当我们扭曲了时间，周边的空间也会扭曲。我们不可能单独扭曲时间。”  
　　  
　　“英语。”  
　　  
　　托尼转过身，顺便把屏幕调出来跟着演示让这些话语更通俗易懂。

　　“我们可以利用量子领域的独特性来达到单纯扭曲时间，确保我们不掉在其他的平行空间内。打个比方，所有的宇宙是平行线，就像你身上穿的条形符号一样，我们要做的是只在这一条线上活动而不是跳在另一条线上。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，我想我能懂一点。”  
　　  
　　“你会懂得，你很聪明。”托尼稍微翘起脚来增加自己的高度，这样他可以拍拍史蒂夫的头顶。  
　　  
　　“你的语气听起来好像我是一个孩子。”

　　史蒂夫不喜欢托尼这种哄孩子的语气，那太过于温柔。  
　　  
　　“明天你穿上牛仔裤和T恤和我一起出去，你看那些孩子们是管我叫叔叔还是管你叫叔叔。”  
　　  
　　“为什么不能都是叔叔？”  
　　  
　　“因为你看起来年纪比我小多了。”  
　　  
　　“可我已经满百岁了。”  
　　  
　　“我已经开始嫉妒你拥有血清了。”  
　　  
　　“你没有血清，你应该休息。”  
　　  
　　“你这句话没有任何的前因后果。”  
　　  
　　“托尼……”史蒂夫用上了软弱的语气，托尼吃这招。  
　　  
　　“好吧，或许我是该休息那么一会。”

　　托尼妥协了，他跟着史蒂夫，任由对方牵着自己的手来到工作室唯一的沙发上。尽管窄小的沙发很难容下两个大男人，他们还是挤在了一起，尽量贴近对方的身体。

　　  
　　  
　　当史蒂夫从沙发上醒来，身边并没有托尼在，时钟停留在凌晨两点。史蒂夫只睡了一个小时，而托尼很可能在半个小时之前爬起来跑去工作。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫没有穿鞋，这让他可以悄无声息地观察托尼在干什么。他赤着脚走向一边的工作间，托尼在那。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫决定要给他一个教训。

　　他从托尼身后摸过来，蹲下来。鼻梁正对着托尼的胯下。史蒂夫深吸了一口气。刚开始他用舌尖来舔舐托尼的裆部。致力于把那块布料舔湿。  
　　  
　　托尼没有在意史蒂夫的动作，只是看起来没有在意。史蒂夫感觉到托尼的胯下之物变得兴奋起来，那里已经鼓胀，在跳动。史蒂夫想要夺得托尼的注意。  
　　  
　　托尼绝对不是那种在性爱中露出羞耻的人，他们在一起的时候无论床下床上托尼都处在主导地位，事实上每次的求和都是托尼在做，托尼在迁就自己。偶尔史蒂夫去和托尼谈谈也绝对是无功而返。好在，史蒂夫已经学会在这段恋情中怎么好好的相处，他可是有着四倍的学习能力。无论是取悦托尼，还是给对方来一个口交，史蒂夫在这方面学的非常快速。  
　　  
　　托尼想要无视史蒂夫的动作，把心思专注在研究上，可事情并不像他想象的那样。史蒂夫隔着裤子舔舐，那已经让托尼开始情动。托尼尽量稳住自己，他一边想要专注，一边隐隐期待史蒂夫下一步的动作。  
　　  
　　托尼没有明显的动作，史蒂夫有些灰心，不过他仍然在继续。手掌大胆的贴上托尼的裤裆那，抚摸着已经勃起的柱身，史蒂夫用手抓住那根阴茎，晃动。在托尼的默许下，史蒂夫伸进去自己的手掌，拉下托尼的内裤，让阴茎弹跳出来，刚好打在史蒂夫的鼻尖。  
　　  
　　男性浓郁的麝香气味串进史蒂夫的鼻子，他毫不在意这味道，相反他爱属于托尼的味道。史蒂夫并不知道是因为气味不赖他才喜欢，还是这仅仅是因为是托尼，是属于托尼的气味，他才喜爱。无论怎样，史蒂夫热爱将托尼的阴茎含在嘴里。  
　　  
　　“哦……史蒂夫。”托尼从嘴中发出一声叹息。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫因此而得意，他用唇舌来舔舐阴茎的头部，然后将整个柱身全部吃进去。  
　　  
　　“哦，史蒂夫……”托尼的气息开始紊乱，他并不确定史蒂夫想要做什么。托尼很想要继续工作，可当你的恋人在下方含着阴茎，眼角发红地看着自己，想要专心工作的心里消失了大半。  
　　  
　　“感觉如何？”史蒂夫吐出口腔里面的东西，起身亲吻托尼的双唇。  
　　  
　　“你这样我没法继续工作了。”  
　　  
　　“你专心研究数据，我干我的事情。”史蒂夫的眼中满是挑衅。  
　　  
　　“操你的。”托尼想起他们早期也玩过类似的事情，史蒂夫在工作，自己跑去给史蒂夫口交。*  
　　  
　　托尼抛开数据和工作，他抓着史蒂夫的头发，将他的头部按在阴茎上。他能感到史蒂夫差点被自己噎到，托尼让他慢慢地推出来。史蒂夫不肯，他收紧自己的口腔一直让托尼的阴茎伸到里面，压迫着自己的舌根。  
　　  
　　直到自己濒临高潮，托尼强硬地将史蒂夫拉起来，抱着他的腰身亲吻他的双唇。  
　　  
　　“我不想被你吸出来。”  
　　  
　　“那么你可以操我。”  
　　  
　　托尼只等着自己情人说这句话。  
　　  
　　他快速地把史蒂夫推向工作台，将他的身体短暂托起放到台面。而史蒂夫的双腿习惯性地夹住托尼的腰间。  
　　  
　 托尼扒下史蒂夫的裤子，语气带着恶狠狠：“我该给你一点教训。”

　　“哦？我做错了什么？”  
　　  
　　“你不能一进来就来吸我。”托尼的手拽住史蒂夫的领口，将他拉近。  
　　  
　　“我不能在你犯工作狂的时候，蹲下来，吸你？”史蒂夫重复他的话，并且每说一个单词就点一下头。  
　　  
　　“是的，你不能。”  
　　  
　　“你是指吸你的屌？把你的精液吸出来？”  
　　  
　　“我是说你不能……老天你什么时候变得不在害羞了？”  
　　  
　　“我有个好老师。”史蒂夫搂住托尼的脖颈，将他们之间的距离拉得更近。  
　　  
　　“哦？那他技术怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“棒极了。”

　　在性爱之中的夸奖，每次都会让托尼高兴。那不是来自于其他人的，那是史蒂夫。托尼因史蒂夫的话露出了笑容，他的眼角有了一些细纹，被史蒂夫的拇指摩挲着。他们一起度过了几年，那并不全是美好，它伴随着焦虑、不安，还有各种各样的公事。尽管史蒂夫并没有抱怨，托尼知道，在史蒂夫的内心他仍旧渴望着家庭生活。那并不是不能理解。托尼没有经历过大萧条时代，而史蒂夫大概从那个时代成长。

　　有过几次时光，史蒂夫谈起过去的事，他没有谈过童年，可史蒂夫每次提及，脸上的表情让托尼窥知一二。托尼想起史蒂夫说渴望家庭的人已经死在了冰块里，可托尼依然知道，史蒂夫在内心深处的渴望是自己所不能理解的。

　　“你知道的……”托你的嗓音变得暗哑：“我有个农场。”

　　“农场还有个美国队长等身雕像。”

　　“被你猜到了。”托尼抬起史蒂夫的一条腿，引导着让他圈住自己。手掌摸弄着史蒂夫的大腿和腾空的臀部，托尼想用自己的手掌在史蒂夫的身体留下印记，对此他乐此不疲。

　　鼻梁蹭着史蒂夫的双唇，柔软又带着热气。他的呼吸因史蒂夫而急促。胸膛内心脏过快的跳动简直要托尼的命，尽管托尼知道这点加速并不能要了自己的生命。他靠近史蒂夫，给了他一个浅尝而止的吻。

　　“或许——当事情过去，我们可以退休。”托尼在亲吻之后，这么对史蒂夫说着。

　　“我们可以吗？”史蒂夫同样渴望，他的梦想，他的希望。他们是复仇者，可他们的内心依旧有那么几分钟想念着平凡的生活。只是当危险来临，他们一次又一次地穿上制服去战斗，他们渴望，尽管他们选择了另一条艰辛的路。

　　要平凡则没有自由，而选择自由则多了艰辛，没有第三条路。

　　“总有一天可以的。”

　　托尼并没有在这里进入史蒂夫，他用力将史蒂夫从工作台拉下，让他摔倒在自己的怀里，而托尼可以接住他。手掌握住史蒂夫的手腕，带他来到工作室的窗户。

　　“转过去。”

　　史蒂夫乖巧地转过去，面向外面的黑暗。他可以看到外面的草地，远处的树丛。焦点落在近处，他能看到自己的面庞和身后托尼带着欲望的神情。

　　托尼的一只手臂横跨在史蒂夫的胸前，手掌抓住史蒂夫的肩膀，将自己的身体和史蒂夫紧紧相贴。他们的心跳，彼此可以听见。他们的呼吸，近在咫尺。托尼在等待，等到史蒂夫感到焦急，被情欲折磨到无法忍受，就像现在。史蒂夫本来撑在玻璃上的手臂移动到托尼的面前，在他的注视下掰开自己的屁股。

　　托尼在后方亲吻史蒂夫，阴茎随着身体进入他。

　　他们的交缠变得缓慢，柔软的身体承受来自于托尼的冲撞。

　　支离破碎的呻吟从史蒂夫的唇角流淌，呼吸让窗户起了一层小小的雾气。这是纽约郊外的秋季，夜晚让室内也变得凉爽。史蒂夫发出一声高亮地呻吟，他感觉到托尼的呼吸变得比刚刚更加粗重，气喘吁吁。托尼就快到了，他可以感觉到。

　　史蒂夫抬起头，他看到托尼趴在自己的肩头，下身快速的顶弄自己。

　　在高潮的那一刻托尼抱住了自己的身体，紧紧地，就好像史蒂夫是气球，而精液的进入会产生气体，他就会飞走。

　　随后，史蒂夫在托尼的舔弄中达到高潮。

　　

　　他们在工作室简单地为对方做了清理，然后窝在那个窄小的沙发上，互相亲吻，呼吸着来自于对方的空气。

　　“我们已经有了很大的进展，焦虑只会让你长一头白发。”史蒂夫的手指插在托尼的发丝，而托尼正趴在史蒂夫的身上享受身下人对他的按摩。

　　“我想过几天我们就可以看到小蚂蚁了。”托尼总喜欢给人起各种各样的外号。  
　　  
　　“事情很顺利。”  
　　  
　　“会顺利的。”  
　　  
　　当事情不在一筹莫展，而是不断地在人们的推动下向前行走，无论处于何种地步，这就是光明了。

　　

　　  
　　  
　

　　

　　 托尼想起他们早期也玩过类似的事情，史蒂夫在工作，自己跑去给史蒂夫口交。*

　　　*让我说一句，可真是风水轮流转，因果好轮回，不信抬头看，苍天饶过谁的典型啊哈哈哈哈哈。【哈哈哈哈哈哈写的时候满脑子都是以前有个黄少cv说的这句话。】  
　　 

　　 * 这个桥段来自于守望尘世，我忘记第几集了。

　　事实上开头的灵感也是来自于守望尘世和末世迷踪  
　  
　　


	14. Chapter 14

　　

　　  
　　6 如释重负开始/结束。  
　　  
　　复仇者们的努力并没有白费，在煎熬了三个月之后，他们终于见到一点光明。在刚刚的实验会被 中，蚁人成功地穿越时间拿回了五年前复仇者基地托尼给史蒂夫新设计的盾牌原型。那还只是原型，众多原型的一个，目前放在复仇者基地美国队长专属收藏间。而托尼的脑内，刚刚出现了一段自己丢掉这个盾牌的记忆。

　　“你感觉怎么样？”

　　“好极了”蚁人看起来过于激动“这是我经历过最棒的事情了。”

　　“和那次变成巨人相比呢？”

　　“还是这个比较好。”斯科特伸展了双肩，让肌肉放松。每次变大变小都要经历一些疼痛，有的时候疼痛难以忍受，不过大多数时候还是在忍受的范围内。更何况他刚刚经历的事情，是大多数人都无法经历的、看到的美妙景色。“那简直……”斯科特注意到托尼正在观看蚁人制服上的记录仪器，它拍摄到了穿越时间这个过程中的所有画面。

　　“什么？”托尼的注意力从录像中抬起来。

　　“太棒了。”

　　“是的。”他抱着双臂，用上轻快的语气：“你可以走出去，然后和你的小女儿吹嘘。”

　　“她会嘲笑我，以为我在做梦。”斯科特的表情变得失落无比，青春期的孩子大概永远都不能让成年人理解，尽管所有的成年人都经历过操蛋的青春期。

　　“青春期的少女哈。”托尼将制服和设备收起：“你得原谅这些荷尔蒙正盛的小屁孩。”

　　斯科特随声附和：“青春期。”之后他像是想起了什么，拽住托尼，并且一字一句，让自己的话语变得非常清晰、认真地向托尼说：“我得谢谢你，找到她。”

　　托尼回避斯科特的目光：“佩珀有着没处散发的母爱。”

　　凯西是斯科特唯一的女儿。在托尼寻找老朋友的时候，他在一栋楼的天台上发现了奇怪的设备，当他靠近，试图弄清楚的时候发现了斯科特的声音。

　　“有人吗？hello？”在那里传来斯科特的声音，托尼立刻分析了设备构造和声音来源。最终确定身份是斯科特·朗，也就是蚁人。

　　托尼短时间没能弄懂这个设备是做什么的，兴奋地将这些都搬回复仇者基地。天才托尼只花了一个月弄懂了一切，并且尝试将斯科特救出来。三个月后，斯科特出来了。在这之中，托尼找到了凯西。他的女儿，也是托尼和佩珀商量将其接回复仇者基地看护。托尼花了一天的时间让小凯西相信自己可以找到她的父亲，也就是斯科特。而在这之后托尼和凯西相处的非常好。

　　“所以，你和队长？”斯科特带着好奇的目光。

　　“在一起了，快五年了。”

　　“哇哦。”

　　“你如果现在想找到他，可能他还在我们的房里。”托尼转过身，漏出古怪的笑容：“昨天晚上有些激烈。”

　　斯科特漏出复杂的神色，他挑起一边的眉毛，瞳孔在眼眶里面乱转上下打量着托尼。而托尼则对他挤眉弄眼，神情里全是炫耀。

　 “我们应该弄个派对，告诉其他人，庆祝一下我们的成功。”

　　“事实上太早了，托尼。”班纳拿着记录走过来。

　　记录显示他们的所有试验结果，从营救斯科特开始到现在。班纳的手指向上推了推自己的眼镜：“我们还没有完成多人穿越，量子领域的时间旋涡它并不固定。”

　　“相信我们的测量，能量峰值最大就是一个月之后，而在这之前如果能找到灭霸夺回一颗宝石，我们就有足够的能源来稳定时间旋涡。”

　　“托尼，相信我，现在高兴还太早了。”班纳太过于担忧了。

　　事实上托尼认为班纳的担忧是有理由的。量子域他们研究的并不全面，时间旋涡是否会消失他们也不知道。能量是否能承受所有复仇者的进入这点他们也没有任何试验，这一切仅仅是在推测之上。而据他们目前观察，能量峰值最大是在一个月之后，托尼他们在等这个时机。

　　尽管如此，复仇者队内的消沉气氛越来越严重，就算生活困难，人们也要苦中作乐。

　　“放松一下，布鲁斯。”托尼拍了拍班纳的肩膀，他的身体靠向班纳，声音在他旁边：“布鲁斯，我们需要士气，这是个好消息让大家放松一下。”

　　

　　时间在早一些时，托尔重新回到地球，史蒂夫注意到他是拿着新锤子回来。托尔在地球停留的时间并不多，就算是这五年也是依旧，史蒂夫认为这是值得庆祝的。不同于地球，很多星球并没有类似复仇者的机构来守护，宇宙还有无数的星球因无人保护而惨遭战争的侵袭，而地球仅仅是这无边无际的宇宙中的一个小小的星球。托尔这次回来是和卡罗尔回合，他们和所有的复仇者会在一个月后再次去刺杀灭霸，这次就是复仇者所有人最后的出击。而如果他们失败，最终的底牌就是逆转未来。

　　在复仇者基地西南方，属于复仇者私人区域，最右边靠近顶层的停机台是托尼和史蒂夫的卧室。

　　史蒂夫的身体在床上舒展，偶尔他会发出无意识的梦呓，然后眉头皱起来。史蒂夫很久没有偷懒了，像今天一样，直到十点才从床上爬起来。仅仅有那么几个时候，史蒂夫只想摊在床上什么都不做。而剩下的，让史蒂夫早上起来，套上制服，去工作的动力来源：一部分是史蒂夫渴望，另一部分是习惯，其余的则是史蒂夫内心那对于和平的向往。他愿意终其一生去实现自己心中的理想。

　　史蒂夫从床上起来，被太阳的影子唤醒。他在床上躺了几分钟让自己恢复清醒，身体有着运动之后的酸麻和疲惫。他的双手伸展，上臂的肌肉隆起随着动作变化外形。他伸展了自己的上身，打了一个哈欠，觉得自己清醒多了。

　　星期五尽责地为他调整室内的亮度和温度，让史蒂夫可以在阳光下慢慢醒来。史蒂夫重新躺在床上，被窝里太过于让人留恋。他想到最近常常抱着工作去托尼的工作室看那些自己根本不认识的物理学家、天文学家。他们在那里激情澎湃地讨论时空，时间和各种让史蒂夫听不懂的词语。在史蒂夫看来，托尼的眼里有无限的宇宙，他对知识和科学永远抱有狂热，史蒂夫新的爱好就是看着这样的托尼，盯着他。娜塔莎偶尔会调笑这样的史蒂夫，就像一个暗恋物理教授的高中女学生。

　　他从床上爬起来，绕过地面上被抛弃得凌乱衣物，史蒂夫捡起属于自己的制服扔到洗衣机内。大腿内侧和体内隐秘之处还有些不适应的酸痛，打开花洒让温热的水流冲洗身上各种各样的痕迹。通常洗澡过后，史蒂夫会感觉舒服一点。

　　然后他选择穿上托尼新做的鳞甲制服，他今天有三个待处理事项，面见总统，去神盾局和寇森交换情报还有和托尼亲吻。他在脑中回想昨日定下来的行程，一边清理自己一边划看着早间新闻。

　　复仇者对外宣布了一个虚假情报，他们会和灭霸战斗，用外星的力量稳定一切,而实际上,他们的王牌只有逆转未来这一张。所有人都清楚，打败灭霸是重要的，如果他们能夺回时间宝石，逆转未来会更加容易。目前的机器能源建立在瓦坎达的振金之上，为了能传送全部的复仇者，他们选择了将仪器建造在瓦坎达。而拥有时间宝石他们会拥有更多的胜算。如果灭霸无法战胜，他们会直接逆转时间夺得宝石，并且提醒五年前的史蒂夫和托尼。史蒂夫不确定，如果他们站在五年前的自己或者十年前的他们面前，那个过去的他们是否会相信看起来毫无真实的话吗？

　　问题一直困扰着史蒂夫。他经历了二战，被冰冻，纽约大战，史蒂夫坐在地球前排，观赏了最美丽也最危险的风景。很多事情不断地超出史蒂夫的认知，让他一点点变得不自信，只剩下勇敢和一步一步向前走的惯性。

　　

　　史蒂夫从摩托车上下来，站在神盾局的门口。现在的神盾局已经焕然一新，显然这让史蒂夫对这里没有任何熟悉的感觉。史蒂夫曾在神盾局任职，那时候局长还是尼克福瑞，或者那并不叫神盾局而叫九头蛇。神盾局曾经被打倒，菲尔寇森带领所有人潜伏于地下，在这个世界需要神盾局站出来的时候，他们再次浮上水面。

　　在世界混乱的三年后，美国政府重启了神盾局，而寇森是在一年前的那次外星难民涌入，变成新任的神盾局局长。

　　“菲尔，好久不见。”史蒂夫记得上次见他还是他死亡之前。史蒂夫把现在这个人和当时的人重合在一起。

　　“嗨，队长，我是说——你好。”

　　作为局长，寇森要比以前更加稳重，或者说更加狡猾。不过在见到史蒂夫的时候，他依然会摆动自己的身体，重心在双脚来回移动。那就像一个多动症儿童。

　　“不用那么拘束。”史蒂夫在沙发上坐下来，对比菲尔他反而更自在。

　　“斯塔克发给了我一个计划表，我不确定那是可行的。”

　　“我就是来说服你的，复仇者绝对不能孤军奋战。”

　　菲尔挑起眉毛，脸上带着奇怪的神情：“斯塔克还真的是打了一个好牌，但是他以为只要你看着我就可以说服我那也太小看我了。”他坐在史蒂夫的对面，直挺挺地坐下。

　　“也许他只是相信我的口才。”史蒂夫挑起一边的眉毛，给了菲尔一个羞涩的微笑，看起来像个大男孩。

　　而菲尔并没有被史蒂夫牵着走：“队长，我相信你，但是这事不能只靠口才。”

　　“复仇者这四年一直在建造武器，我们集结了大部分的顶尖科学家来研究这个计划，他们试验了无数次，我相信托尼。”史蒂夫开始拿出一点真材实料。

　　“我手上有灭霸所有的资料，他不是那么容易打败得，就算你们有惊奇队长也很难.”

　　“这点我承认。我们尝试过。”

　　菲尔在史蒂夫对面动了动自己的身体。他旁边的沙发缝隙处自动张开，里面跑出来一个黄色的生物。它伸了一个懒腰，然后钻进菲尔的怀里，趴在他的腿上。

　　史蒂夫的手往寇森的怀里摸去，他好奇，什么时候神盾局有个吉祥物了？

　　“你们还有什么没说的？”

　　“那可多着呢。”

　　“给我看看，我才能帮助你们牵绊住那些傻逼官员。”

　　史蒂夫挑眉看着菲尔，而对方只是耸了耸肩膀：“我相信你不会跟他们说的。”

　　“我以为你不是那种偷偷在背后骂上司的人。”

　　“是啊，我不会，我都是明着骂尼克弗瑞。”

　　

　　史蒂夫从神盾局出来，外面的阳光正盛。他到摊贩那买了一份报纸，又去快餐店买了汉堡和一杯黑咖啡。在点餐的时候，那个姑娘还在和其他人说：竟然会有人喝咖啡不加糖？

　　尽管史蒂夫已经熟悉现代的一切，可仍旧保持着旧传统，比起电子屏幕史蒂夫更喜欢纸张，比起飞车史蒂夫更喜欢自己老旧的摩托车，比起现代快节奏的生活，史蒂夫更喜欢慢慢来。

　　他在自己的本子上再次审查了托尼的计划，并非全面。但那已经是他们能做到的最好办法了。

　　

　　托尼给史蒂夫弄了一个全息演示，那有他们所有的设备和计划，包括跳跃时间线的具体位置。托尔曾在其他星球搜集到宝石的内部构造，很多人将那种能量定义为魔法，而托尼一直认为魔法则是他们还没有弄懂的科学。托尼弄懂了半个宝石，他们将筹码压在了时间宝石上，利用时间宝石的能量来穿越时间。如果没有时间宝石，那么他们也会找到代替品，只是拥有了宝石一切会更加容易。

　　“但是你们要先打败灭霸，那可不容易。”

　　“还有后备计划。如果我们目前的队伍无法战胜灭霸，我们会尽量重伤他，然后逃回地球降落到瓦坎达。”

　　“我知道瓦坎达，然后？”

　　“振金能给我们提供大量的能量来驱动机器，而瓦坎达的技术能让我们隐藏自己。那里很棒。”

　　“你们会驱动这个机器来回到过去。”

　　“进入量子域，如果只是简单地回到过去，谁都不会确定我们到达的是平行宇宙还是属于我们自己的过去。如果是其他宇宙，我们会迷失自己，而多用的能量将会让所有人都无法回来，我们会被夹在时间断层。”

　　“量子域？”

　　“是一种，事实上我也不是很清楚，大概就是将自己无限缩小，你可以理解成微缩世界。”

　　“那你们怎么？跳过去？”

　　“皮姆粒子，能将万物缩小成一丁点，就像手指盖这么大。”史蒂夫摘下手套给寇森看自己的小拇指盖。“我们会在那里跳跃时间在放大自己，如果没有意外我们会降落在十三年前的同一地点。而量子域则不会变化，那里的时间像是平铺而不是流动。有时间宝石我们会更简单，失败也会有其他备用计划。”

　　菲尔很少看到史蒂夫会如此花俏的介绍一个计划，或者一个东西。他在说话的过程中到处乱动，用上了手势，还跑到桌子上放大全息视图来给自己演示。那有种熟悉感，对于菲尔来说，他从未见到这样的美国队长，或者是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。而史蒂夫的风格，通常都是抓住自己的腰带一本正经甚至毫无表情的说出自己的计划。

　　菲尔大概想起来这种熟悉感从何而来。

　　“你的演讲风格就像斯塔克介绍自己的发明。”

　　那种激情，还有刻意的炫耀，如果这不是史蒂夫，菲尔简直都会相信是斯塔克披着史蒂夫的皮过来。等等——这真的就是史蒂夫吗？菲尔禁不住去想很久之前和卡罗尔丹弗斯的见面，以及神盾局第一次发现宇宙拥有其他的高等生命。他低下头看着咕咕。

　　“事实上，是托尼写的，而我只是负责花一天背下来。”

　　“你的神态也很像，看起来就好像斯塔克假扮的你。”

　　“也许是太长和他在一起被传染了。”

　　“传染？”

　　“我和他在一起了。”

　　“什么意思？”

　　“这种的在一起。”史蒂夫的双手交叉，互相摆动。*然后他的双手放在自己制服的腰带上，他并没有直视看着菲尔，而是目光躲闪的说：“顺便我只是看了一遍记住了。”

　　“你，和，斯塔克。”

　　“是的，托尼是个非常棒的人。”

　　寇森看着史蒂夫的笑容，典型热恋中的人。哦，上帝，他在内心哀嚎。尽管他并没有对实际上的关系有任何意见，只是对于偶像恋爱，粉丝还是需要一些缓冲。寇森一直以为史蒂夫会和那个小姑娘在一起。

　　寇森尽管惊讶，也表示了对他们的祝福。

　　“我为你高兴。无论怎样，你在这个世界找到了一个爱人，总比孤身一人要好得多。”

　　而史蒂夫拿到了神盾局的支持。

　　

　　晚间的时候，史蒂夫默许了小型派对。只有复联和一堆姑娘，比起派对不如说是家庭聚会。

　　托尼在这么长时间第一次开了酒杯，史蒂夫没有阻止。事实上复仇者全员都被压抑太久了，他们需要释放，无论是哭是笑，史蒂夫都不会阻止他们。而史蒂夫自己，也开了一瓶啤酒，尽管他喝不醉。

　　史蒂夫看着托尼为所有人调试他们专属的鸡尾酒，他的手有一种魅力，史蒂夫不确定那是什么魅力，但是知道只要托尼用他的双手摆弄着什么，自己总会被托尼吸引住目光。托尼拿着酒杯走过来，直到到史蒂夫的面前，酒杯放在旁边的小桌上。他低下头，直到托尼的嘴唇能碰到史蒂夫的脸颊。托尼向史蒂夫伸出自己的右手，史蒂夫摇摇头拒绝了。

　　托尼只好在史蒂夫的嘴唇上轻吻：“甜心，你可是错过了一个好男人。”

　　“去玩吧，放松一下。”

　　“你知不知道你在推开我。”

　　史蒂夫露出微笑，他拉着托尼的领带，亲吻他的嘴角：“你不去邀请姑娘们跳舞吗？花花公子?”

　　托尼觉得那是一个讽刺，他倒在史蒂夫的身上：“你就忍心让你帅气的男朋友去和别的姑娘跳舞？”

　　“我不太会跳。”

　　托尼向史蒂夫露出一个哀怨的神情，用上牙齿咬住史蒂夫的脸颊，让那块出现一个圆形的牙印。而史蒂夫的左脸泛起了大片的红晕。

　　“我会尽量不让女士们吃了我。”

　　

　　前半段史蒂夫一直坐在沙发上看托尼和姑娘们跳舞。托尼很有魅力，举手投足都能牵动他的心弦。史蒂夫眯起眼睛，从缝隙中看着托尼搂着那个姑娘，绅士地邀请她们。他内心有些不满，但不可否认，史蒂夫喜欢这样的托尼，恨不得他自己变成一个姑娘去找托尼跳舞。托尼是领舞者，而自己是跟随者。

　　托尼简直就像社交中心，他甚至弯下腰将手伸到了斯科特正直青春期的女儿。凯西已经是高中生，可是因为那天的原因，凯西一直没法正常享受健康的校园生活，那包括校园舞会。托尼注意到了这点，史蒂夫也常常看到托尼在网络搜索高中舞会是什么样子。他当时还很惊讶，后来想到托尼的学业历程，那也算不上什么普通。

　　凯西应邀，她把手放在托尼的手上，而斯科特恨不得用眼神将托尼身上烧出一个洞。

　　斯科特举着酒杯靠近史蒂夫的耳朵:“如果我是超人，我会在他身上弄一个洞。还冒着烟的那种。”

　　“相信我，托尼有分寸。”

　　斯科特没有说话，但他在嘟囔：“队长你这是情人眼里出西施。”

　　史蒂夫只是笑笑。

　　  
　　到了后半段，所有人走尽，大厅中只剩复仇者们和他们的家人。而这里，属于复仇者家人范围的，也只有蚁人的女儿和佩珀。

　　星云和那只名为火箭的浣熊窝在不远处的的大沙发上。那个沙发是一整个球，人可以躺在其中，而柔软的材质会将你紧紧地包裹住，就像它在拥抱你。（托尼做的，史蒂夫想的。）雷神和班纳在一个双转椅上，一边一个，托尔抱着大杯啤酒和星云交谈。卡罗尔眯着眼睛抱着猫靠在史蒂夫的另一边，她和史蒂夫尝尝因为空军陆军争论起来，感谢上帝这里没有人曾在海军服役。*

　　寇森在卡罗尔附近，眼神一直盯着咕咕在转，时不时用自己的领带去逗它玩。克林特和娜塔莎窝在地毯上临时盖起的抱枕堡垒内，他们背靠着背和大家交谈。斯科特则抱着自己的女儿，小小声地说着什么，史蒂夫猜测那可能是让她远离托尼之类的。罗德和从阿斯加德幸存的女武神不知道交谈着什么。

　　他们互相打趣了好一会。卡罗尔从史蒂夫旁边起来，准备去尝试拿起托尔的锤子，那个锤子就如同之前的一样，他们都没有能力使用。而卡罗尔也并没有撼动分毫，托尔一直看着史蒂夫，示意让他尝试，而史蒂夫拒绝了。寇森抱着那只猫不松手，火箭从他的腿脚爬到肩头，对这寇森念叨：这并不是猫，你们人类应该离远点。顺便，火箭一直挺害怕这只猫的，并且一直告诉卡罗尔这是只弗莱肯。火箭还尝试问卡罗尔咕咕卖不卖。

　　而卡罗尔暴躁地告诉他：“走开，黄鼠狼，别想偷走我的猫。”

　　他们偶尔会在复仇者的活动室追来追去，咕咕灵活地躲避火箭的攻击，火箭则越逼越猛。直到卡罗尔换上制服，把拳头对准火箭。就像现在这样。

　　克林特现场去教斯科特女儿射击，他们用移动的苹果当靶子。瓦尔基里跑去和星云一起聊着女生的话题。罗德和托尼隔着史蒂夫在打屁。

　　他们没有人聊起灭霸，谈论消失的人们，仅仅是互相打趣，而当最后目光都停留再史蒂夫的身上。

　　

　　“我觉得斯塔克和队长需要来一次。”

　　“什么？”托尼的头在史蒂夫的腿上晃动。而史蒂夫因为这句话的另一种内涵变得满脸通红，实际上克林特并没有那个意思。

　　“当然是跳舞啊，你连娜塔莎都强硬的抱起来转上一圈。”克林特抱着橘猫，放在队长脑袋上。

　　“那可是我冒着生命危险。”

　　“你要知道你现在不邀请队长一会会有生命危险。”娜塔莎靠近他们两个：“刚刚，史蒂夫一直看着你呢。”

　　事实上一整晚，托尼和每个人都共舞，所有的女士都得到托尼的舞伴。尽管托尼最早邀请过史蒂夫，可史蒂夫并不想那么多人的面前去疯狂踩托尼的脚尖，而托尼的内心知晓这一事实。

　　其余的复仇者开始起哄，就连卡罗尔和星云在一旁鼓舞托尼。

　　托尼想，或许他可以在尝试一次。

　　史蒂夫看着托尼站起来，拉了拉自己的手，然后弯下腰，绅士地将他的右手放在自己面：“我可有这个荣幸？”

　　被邀请的人局促不安地在沙发上扭动，耳尖被染红。

　　尽管史蒂夫如此的窘迫，托尼依然固执地不肯将手放回去。

　　直到史蒂夫他们的注视下站起来，被托尼牵着手一直走到中间的地方。托尼搂住史蒂夫的腰身，将他的身体贴近自己。

　　

　　他们还没有开始，史蒂夫就察觉伙伴们的目光都放在了自己的身上。

　　“我可是感觉到背后一股热辣辣的目光看着我。”

　　“也许是寇森的眼神。”

　　史蒂夫的脸红了,他的步伐和动作变得僵硬而局促，但是他们甚至还没有开始跳舞。史蒂夫的双手不知道该放到哪里，悄悄地拉住了托尼的西服一角，在其他复仇者的视线死角扯了扯。而托尼就像没看见，史蒂夫对此有些气愤，装作不经意地看向托尼。

　　托尼没有史蒂夫的局促和害羞，他就像一个看着其他人因为他的语言感到羞耻而洋洋自得的坏家伙，露出让史蒂夫牙痒痒的可耻笑容。当然这一切在托尼眼里并不可耻，他只是偶尔享受史蒂夫被他或者伙伴们搞得满脸通红的样子，就像现在。托尼从来不会因为某种事情感到羞耻，即使他有了，也不会让人看出来。除了史蒂夫。

　　所有复仇者都发现史蒂夫的不安，娜塔莎先反应过来，用力地拍了拍手，大声地说：“要不要到顶楼，我们可以玩一些刺激的。”

　　复仇者团队看起来是一群厉害的家伙，实际上他们很多人不过是毛头小子，有着争强好胜的特质。恰巧身还绝技。

　　雷神和惊奇队长就是这样的家伙。

　　托尔和卡罗尔互相欣赏，又对对方莫名的有着挑衅的语气。

　 “到个更空旷的地方？”卡罗尔将咕咕扔到地上，她上身黑色的无袖衫上有着大把的毛发。

　　托尔抬起强壮的手臂，在空气中张开手掌，就像要拿住什么东西，然后锤子从桌面飞起向他的手掌飞去。“我喜欢她。”托尔稳稳地接住了锤子。

　　他们一个接一个走了，只留下史蒂夫和托尼，浣熊走的时候还抱走了咕咕，留下了一地的猫毛。

　　托尼打了一个响指，星期五负责播放了音乐。

　　“他们都走了。”托尼重新弯下腰：“我可有这个荣幸？”

　　史蒂夫看着比自己矮一点点的恋人，身旁并无他人的环境让他有一种私密感。接下来他毫不犹豫地抬起手臂，抓住托尼邀请自己的那只手：“我的荣幸。”他这么说着，脸上带着甜蜜的笑容。

　　托尼带领着史蒂夫，让他们的身体在音乐中缓缓移动。偶尔史蒂夫会踩到托尼的脚尖，让托尼发出一阵痛呼。史蒂夫为此紧张，而托尼并不，他只是闭起一只眼睛看着对方紧张的样子，然后加快舞步让史蒂夫更加跟不上。

　　前半段，史蒂夫一直在看着脚下，仔细地听着音乐的节奏，用心记住托尼是怎样移动。音乐大概开始了五分钟，史蒂夫就可以跟上托尼加快的步伐，甚至偶尔将主动权拿回来，让托尼跟不上。

　　托尼开始失去了游刃有余的享受，开始跟不上史蒂夫的步伐，他只好用脚步来试图打断史蒂夫的控制。

　　史蒂夫并不害怕，因为血清，让他的学习能力加快。史蒂夫不会跳舞，可他可以学，也学得会，也学得快。他眯起眼睛抬起头用鼻孔看着托尼，无声地向托尼扔下战书。

　　音乐进行了二十分钟，托尼已经完全失去主动权，他开始看不到史蒂夫因为害怕踩到他的脚尖而满脸通红的样子，这让托尼有些失望。可托尼有别的战术，比如用搂住史蒂夫腰身的那只手，慢慢地下滑，指尖在史蒂夫敏感的肌肤上慢慢地抚弄。史蒂夫身上的敏感点托尼全都知晓，他知道哪里可以让史蒂夫丢盔弃甲，也知道哪里可以让史蒂夫忍不住大笑。

　　史蒂夫开始因为托尼的动作而乱了阵脚，托尼摸弄的地方恰好是史蒂夫的痒痒肉，那里只要稍微触碰就会让史蒂夫颤抖，当然这要分怎么摸，是谁摸。但史蒂夫有良好的自控力，他咬紧下唇，疼痛让他的感官分散，被托尼触碰的地方开始没那么痒。

　　他们继续跳舞，依然没人服输。

　　如果有人看到这种现象，只会赞叹一句，本是好优美的音乐，硬生生让两人跳出了打仗的感觉。

　　“我知道，你还欠佩吉一支舞。”托尼试图转移史蒂夫的注意力：“我不是佩吉。”  
　　  
　　“我知道，你也不太像。”  
　　  
　　“事实上我觉得还挺像的，你可以把我当成她。”

　　“你才不像。”史蒂夫微笑着，他的眼睛看着托尼。

　　“我穿个红裙子就像了。”

　　史蒂夫翻找自己的记忆仓库，角落中，那个已经上锈、积灰、痕迹累累的铁箱子中，他找到了那个穿着红裙子姑娘的美好记忆。史蒂夫禁不住微笑起来，然后睁开眼看着现在的恋人，试图将一条红裙子放在托尼的身体上，那个画面在史蒂夫的脑海中有点滑稽。

　　“不像。”史蒂夫说：“托尼就是托尼，不是任何人。”他这样说着。

　　他们两个人的舞步都慢下来，没有人想要压制另一个看他出丑，只是搂着对方，看着对方。

　　“史蒂夫……”托尼先停下来：“如果，之后发生什么。”  
　　  
　　“有些事不会如我们所愿。”

　　“我向你保证，我们的结局是happy end”

　　史蒂夫并不相信托尼的保证。现实不是小说，它很残酷，很有可能他们会战死在另一个星球。或者他们会死在地球，甚至是地球在战争中被毁灭。他们的未来有太多的可能性，其中一半是好的，另一半就是糟糕的。或许还有一块是即不怎么糟糕，又不怎么好的。

　　“如果结局美好我就遇不到你了。”  
　　  
　　“你会和佩吉在一起，生一堆小队长。”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫低头吻住他，含住托尼的嘴唇直到他有些喘不过气：“你会和佩珀在一起生一堆小铁人。”分开的时候史蒂夫的嘴唇被咬得通红，他们的气息变得急促和粗重。  
　　  
　　“我觉得美好的结局我不会是铁人”  
　　  
　　“世间也没有英雄”  
　　  
　　“如果，亲爱的，我是说如果……当然，这些可能不会发生，或者其他的什么。我只是做一个假设，比如这样，比如那样……”托尼的话变得语无伦次，前后没了逻辑。  
　　  
　　“托尼，你要说什么？”史蒂夫抚上托尼的面颊。  
　　  
　　托尼猛地抬起头：“你愿意和我领养一堆小队长和小铁人吗？”  
　　  
　　史蒂夫有些惊讶：“你确定想要一堆吱哇乱叫的孩子？”不仅仅是托尼的表情，他惊讶的是，他本以为托尼不是那种想要渴求家庭的人。  
　　  
　　“我觉得这想法不错。”托尼把自己的双手从史蒂夫的腰间拿开，他拍拍手，然后做着敲门的动作：“他们会在我们做爱的时候敲门进来说：papa我怕，”他又做了一个害怕的表情“然后你会惊惶地扯着被单盖住你的小屁股跑去哄孩子，把我孤单地留在床上一整晚。”之后托尼的表情变得十分温柔：“你觉得寇森适不适合做保姆？”他重新搂住史蒂夫带领他继续。  
　　  
　　“他是神盾局局长。”史蒂夫提醒他。  
　　  
　　“他迷恋你！”  
　　  
　　“美国队长的命令不是这么用的。”

　　“那是怎么用的？”托尼的眼睛眯起，看着史蒂夫。

　　他贴近了史蒂夫的身体，让他的脸颊变得通红。史蒂夫思考了一会，有好一会，他回应托尼热烈又期待的目光：“需要我教你吗？”

　　

　　气氛开始变得焦灼和粘腻，空气中充满了各种不确定分子，连同史蒂夫和托尼的呼吸，也开始随着气氛变得粗重和紊乱。音乐没有停下，两个人却乱了节拍。舞步并没有停止，只是变了跳舞的方式。

　　史蒂夫贴近他，他们的距离直相隔毫米。接下来，史蒂夫急躁地无视托尼的回答，他抱住托尼的肩膀，身体靠近托尼，亲吻着他的双唇。双腿移动，带领托尼到一旁的沙发处。

　　在下一秒钟，托尼的世界天旋地转。史蒂夫强硬带着战斗一般的气势把托尼推向身后的沙发，然后他整个人快速地骑上去，居高临下地俯视托尼。嘴角因为刚刚的啃咬变得红肿，呼吸也变得凌乱。史蒂夫的眼睛看着托尼，直视他，手指的动作异常得缓慢。一颗一颗，慢慢地解开自己的衬衫，感受着托尼的呼吸跟随着自己的动作节奏，有时候会忽然停滞。

　　他被史蒂夫推在沙发上。史蒂夫压住托尼的身体。

　　托尼直起上身，他的手臂拥抱住史蒂夫的肩膀，低沉的身体的声音在史蒂夫的耳边响起：“你要怎么教我？史蒂夫叔叔。”托尼的声音性感低沉，带着故意压低或者让其变得暗哑。

　　史蒂夫因此发出一声呻吟，托尼永远能轻易地挑起史蒂夫的欲望。有时候仅仅是用上他的声音。下身毫无章法地磨蹭托尼的大腿，他的呼吸变得不规律，他倒在托尼的肩膀，呼吸着他身上的味道。

　　托尼的身上有着浓重的酒气，史蒂夫不太在意。他主动地吻上托尼，在他的眼睛上、鼻子、脸颊、最后是嘴唇。牙尖咬住托尼的鼻子，吞入他呼吸的气体。他们已经是如此亲密的关系，五年的时间让史蒂夫和托尼早已经熟悉彼此，从生活大大小小到私人琐事。

　　史蒂夫停止亲吻，看到托尼也变得同样气喘吁吁不知觉露出了阳光般得笑容：“我觉得天才是不需要人来教的。”

　　“哦—甜心，这就是你对天才的成见了。”

　　托尼露出那种恋爱中标准的傻笑，只顾着看着史蒂夫满头大汗的样子，他觉得就算看很久很久都不腻。双唇吻上史蒂夫的脖颈，小心地避开可能会危及性命之处，慢慢地从下巴那里一直向下啃咬。　

　　被舔的人发出一阵阵轻笑，那太痒了，可史蒂夫并不介意，他抬起脖子让托尼舔个够。他因为托尼的舔舐而发出呻吟，带着笑声的呻吟。

　　舔舐继续向下，史蒂夫的屁股被托尼抓着，手掌从裤腰那里伸进去，摸着浑圆的臀部。托尼为此发出一声满足地叹息，好像仅仅是肌肤相贴，就可以让他满足一小下。

　　史蒂夫的胯部向前贴近，小幅度得隔着布料蹭着托尼那根东西。

　　“精神满满呢。”他调笑托尼。

　　“是啊，看到你就变成这样了。怎么办啊，史蒂夫，我一定是生病了。”托尼的声音变得好似在和史蒂夫撒娇，而说出的话结合语气让这些变得色情的多。

　　手指伸进史蒂夫有些干涩的后穴，托尼将手指放到史蒂夫的嘴边，看着情人乖巧地含住自己的食指，然后伸出舌头来一点点舔湿。离开唇边，手指的缝隙之处全部都是史蒂夫的唾液。史蒂夫抬起臀部乖顺得任由托尼地入侵，并回答他：“我可以给你治疗。”

　　托尼的头部又向下移动，让自己的双唇可以碰到史蒂夫的乳头。唇舌熟练地在那上面画圈，史蒂夫挺起胸膛，让自己获得更多托尼的舔舐，双手抱住托尼的头部，这样看起来托尼就像个大型儿童。

　　“哦？怎么治疗呢？”托尼抬起头看着史蒂夫。

　　史蒂夫没有犹豫地站起来，在他的注视下脱下自己的裤子，然后用脚踢走。他从沙发缝隙处拿出早就准备好的橄榄油，将油抹上自己的后穴，带着香气和一身油腻重新骑上托尼的身体：“我们第一次就是用的这个。”他晃了晃手中的玻璃瓶。

　　托尼顺势揉上了他的臀部：“你竟然记得。”

　　“我记得很清楚。”史蒂夫的声音有些得意，他不仅记得这个，还记得和托尼的每一次性爱，来自于他的触碰，他的火热，他的气息，他的亲吻，这一切一切史蒂夫都记得清楚。不仅仅是因为血清强化了他的记忆才记得清楚，更是因为一些内心深处的原因。史蒂夫回想以前，他们的开始——从陌生人到恋人需要多久？几步？虽然这一切不可参考，但史蒂夫经常回想这些。就像现在他在脑内翻找着记忆，手上在给自己扩张，准备好让托尼操进来。

　　史蒂夫在托尼的注视下沾着橄榄油给自己扩张，他的动作很慢，垮向前挺着：“你能看到吗？”他希望能从托尼的视角可以看到这一切。

　　手指消失在股缝，又被带出来。先是一根，然后加一根，史蒂夫的气息随着手指的增加也变得不稳定。他向前靠近，张开嘴和托尼交换呼吸，液体在他们的亲吻之中顺着重力滴落到他们的大腿上。

　　“你还记得你要治好我的这里吗？”托尼的手不安分地在史蒂夫的后面游走，替他按压周边的肌肉让他放松

　　史蒂夫迷茫地点点头。

　　“那么你要怎么治好呢？”托尼向后张开双臂，搭在沙发靠背上。向上挺了挺胯部。

　　“很简单，”史蒂夫转过身背对着托尼弯下腰，露出已经扩张好，带着油光的后穴。他转着头看托尼：“你插进来。”

　　托尼的血气一下子冲到脑袋。老天，史蒂夫身体流畅地弯下去，自己掰开臀瓣露出中间的小洞。“我竟然不知道让你变成这样是好事还是坏事。”

　　“你不喜欢？”

　　“偶尔怀念一开始一本正经的你。”

　　“提醒你一下，我们那时候可是炮友。”

　　“我觉得我那时候就挺想当你男朋友的。”

　　他拖着史蒂夫的腰部，按住自己的阴茎进入史蒂夫的身体。托尼向前猛地冲撞，带动史蒂夫的身体，不小心将桌上的酒全部打翻。

　　“考虑我们的关系，我不需要在你面前害羞。”史蒂夫说的坦荡，尽管他的身体正色情地含着托尼的一部分。

　　托尼不断地前后移动，腹肌用力撞击史蒂夫的内部。软肉被阴茎破开，整根冲撞进去。托尼将史蒂夫的上衣层层叠叠向上推，露出精壮的后背。他拖着史蒂夫的腰，开始快速的顶弄，享受着史蒂夫在自己身下逐渐失控的叫声。

　　史蒂夫的全身被酒香包围，从自己身后传来的，身旁被打翻的。那味道令人头晕目眩。他开始有意识的绷紧全身。快感令人迷惑，那感受不自主的让史蒂夫去主动迎合追求。

　　音乐一直没能停下，托尼带领着史蒂夫，随着节奏晃动。  
　　　  
　　“觉得治疗过程怎么样？”

　　“棒极了。”  
　　  
史蒂夫反手抓住托尼掐在他腰间的右手，企图让托尼用快又用力地撞击他。啪啪声伴随着音乐，有节奏地在室内响起。史蒂夫叫的太大声了，他很难再这种情况停下来。

　　托尼继续按着音乐节奏来操弄他，而史蒂夫因为过于羞耻想要将自己的声音放低，或者让音乐高一点。

　　“你可以再叫大声点。”

　　“他们会听到。”  
　　  
　　“都五年了我觉得会习惯了。”  
　　  
　　“你就直说你喜欢我这样。”

　　托尼的速度慢下来：“是的，亲爱的，我可喜欢听你被我操的浪叫。”

　　史蒂夫并没有责怪托尼慢下来折磨他，他反而装模作样的叫的更大声。  
　　  
　　“是这样吗？啊……啊……啊……”  
　　  
　　“对，就是这样，表情在迷离一些。”托尼在一边指导。  
　　  
　　“这样？”  
　　  
　　“眯起眼睛。”  
　　  
　　“挤出一点眼泪。”

　　史蒂夫不在继续作声，咬紧下唇承受托尼的撞击。

　　当他们都释放，史蒂夫想起他们两个还在沙发上，而身下则是一片狼藉，这让史蒂夫感到羞耻，他推了推托尼让他起来。

 

　　“boss，探索到未知星球的求救信号。”

　　托尼整理好自己，随手抓了一块毛巾帮着史蒂夫清理好。

　　当他们再次出现在伙伴们的眼前，史蒂夫对他们说：“伙计们，真抱歉，派对该结束了。”

 

 

正式进入剧情了  
　　其实本来还有一章，涉及到地球复仇者收留来自于其他星球的难民，毕竟mcu也引进了惊奇，我觉得以后应该能看到阿尔法战队了。_(:з」∠)_但是好像mcu对克里和斯克鲁两大种族并没有想要融入mcu或者塑造一个种族，后来也觉得太啰嗦删了不少。

 

　　

　　  
　　

　　


End file.
